Kekse, Sex und Gastauftritte
by waschbaerchix0rZ
Summary: Charas: Jack Sparrow, Wolverine, Indiana Jones,Han Solo, Severus Snape. YUMMY.
1. Der Meister der Schnellkochtöpfe

**Kapitel 1 – Der Meister der Schnellkochtöpfe**

by Raven

* * *

Als der Fünfuhrtee serviert wurde, war die Sonne längst hinter dem Horizont versunken. Indiana Jones saß mit angezogenen Knien auf der Fensterbank, eingemummelt in eine weiche blau und gelb karierte Decke, und starrte hinaus in das Schneegestöber. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Zigarre, mit der anderen strich er gedankenverloren über die Eisblumen, die sich am Fenster gebildet hatten.

Indiana war müde. Sehr müde. Vinya war letzte Nacht wieder äußerst, nun ja, forsch gewesen. Nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausmachte, ganz im Gegenteil. Auch er war über sie hergefallen wie ein hungriges Tier. Sieben Mal. Hintereinander.

Apropos Tier. Vor dem gemütlichen Kaminfeuerchen lagen zwei Gestalten unter einer Decke, ineinander verschlungen und merkwürdig zuckend. Ab und an hörte man ein hungriges Grunzen und ein entzücktes Kichern. Es waren Wolverine und Raven, versunken in eine wilde Knutscherei.

Vinya packte das Buch beiseite, in dem sie eben noch gelesen hatte, und erhob sich. Dabei schoss sie Blicke wie Pfeilspitzen auf Indy, der sich zu ihr umgewandt hatte und entschuldigend grinste. Er bereute es, sie letzte Nacht schließlich mit einem Seil an ihr Bett gefesselt zu haben, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab, bevor er sich völlig ausgelaugt und übermüdet in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Seine Strafe würde verdammt hart werden. Heute morgen hatte der arme Jack Sparrow schon die volle Breitseite abbekommen, als er ihr das Frühstück ans Bett bringen wollte. Gleich, nachdem er Vinya befreit hatte, war sie auf ihn losgegangen wie eine Furie, hatte ihn beschimpft und angeschrieen und sie waren bis Mittag nicht aus der Dusche gekommen.

Jack glänzte ungewöhnlich sauber, als er aufgeregt in den Teesalon stürzte.

In genau dem Moment, in dem Severus Snape mit missmutiger Miene die Teetassen auf die Tafel knallte, so dass die Hälfte überschwappte und die Kerzenständer gefährlich wackelten. "Ich hasse diesen Job", zischte er noch feindselig und rauschte an Jack vorbei.

"LEUTE!", brüllte der Pirat aufgeregt.

Niemand beachtete ihn.

Vinya setzte sich an die Tafel, nahm sich ein Plätzchen und kokelte es gelangweilt über einer Kerzenflamme an, Indy ließ ein andächtiges Seufzen hören, während er den Schneeflocken bei ihrem Tanz zusah, und das unförmige epileptische Häufchen vor dem Kamin schwebte sowieso gerade in fernen Sphären.

Jack riss die Augen auf und er stampfte bockig mit dem Stiefel auf den Parkettboden. "LEUTE! Hört doch mal! _Da ist was_!"

Vinya hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn hungrig an. "Keks?"

Der Captain schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "D-da... unten... Eingangshalle... Monster...!"

Nun sprang Indy von der Fensterbank. Vor dem Kamin erstarrte ein unförmiges Häufchen, die Decke wurde zurück geworfen und zum Vorschein kam Wolverine, die Haare wie immer perfekt sitzend, und Raven mit einer Haarpracht, die einem Vogelnest ähnelte. Wolverine sprang auf und stieß dabei die selig grinsende Raven zur Seite. "Wolvilein! Komm sofort wieder her!", winselte sie enttäuscht.

Wolverine trat auf Jack zu. Mit einem leisen _Kaching_ schossen seine Klauen heraus. Er rümpfte die Nase und schnupperte. Trat näher zu Jack. Schnupperte ausgiebiger. Trat näher. Schlich um ihn herum. Schnupperte und schnupperte. Und schließlich knurrte er verdattert: "Jack Sparrow – du hast getrunken, das ist ja nichts Neues, aber was ist _das_?" Er schnupperte erneut und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Du hast doch nicht etwa _geduscht_!"

Jack warf sich in die Brust und strahlte. "Gut, nicht? Jasmin und Freesie! Ich dufte wie ein Frühlingsmorgen an der Riviera!"

"Du stinkst wie ne Hafennutte", grummelte Wolverine.

"Sind sie nicht einfach hinreißend?", kicherte Raven vergnügt. Vinya warf einen verkohlten Keks nach ihr. Dann packte sie kurz entschlossen die ganze Schale und warf sie nach Indy.

Die Flügeltür wurde energisch aufgestoßen. Eine große schwarze Gestalt rauschte herein, zauberte Handfeger und Müllschippe unter dem Umhang hervor und kehrte die Überreste der Teeplätzchen, die er zuvor in so mühevoller Arbeit gebacken und vergiftet hatte, zusammen. Ohne die anderen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, eilte er steifbeinig hinaus und knallte die Tür zu. Ein dumpfes, herzhaftes Fluchen war zu hören, dann war es für einen kurzen Moment still.

"Ähm, Jack?" Indy, noch immer die karierte Decke um die Schultern geschlungen, schlurfte auf den Piraten zu. "Was hast du da gerade gefaselt, von wegen Eingangshalle, Monster und so?"

Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig von heiter auf wolkig. "Ach ja! Da ist ein _Ding_ in der Eingangshalle!"

"Könntest du dich vielleicht etwas genauer ausdrücken?"

Jack öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder, blies die Backen auf, stieß die Luft aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun war es Indiana, der taumelte. Jacks Alkoholfahne brachte seine Zehennägel dazu, sich aufzurollen.

"Okay – vergiss die Frage." Er setzte sich neben Vinya und begann, ihr Zucker in den Tee zu schütten. Sie schlug ihm auf die Finger.

"Aber! Da ist wirklich ein _Ding_! Da unten!" Jacks Stimme war ein klägliches Wimmern geworden. "Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es sieht unfreundlich aus!"

Nun erhob sich Vinya, stieß ihren Stuhl dabei um und rammte "versehentlich" ihren Ellenbogen in Indianas Gesicht.

"Also gut", sagte sie, "gehen wir nachschauen."

Alle anderen erhoben sich widerspruchslos, und im Gänsemarsch traten sie durch die Flügeltür. Jack und Indiana zückten ihre Waffen, Wolverine polierte noch eben seine Klauen, Raven und Vinya warfen sich verständnislose Blicke zu und Jack bildete das wimmernde Schlusslicht.

Sie blieben oben am Treppengeländer stehen und ließen die Blicke durch die Eingangshalle schweifen. Es war nichts zu sehen.

Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass niemand da war.

Etwas war eindeutig da – sie hörten es. Ein schweres Schlurfen durchbrach die Stille, ein metallenes Quietschen, ein seltsam dumpfes Dröhnen...

Dann schlurfte es hinter dem riesigen Springbrunnen in der Mitte der Halle hervor.

Es war nicht besonders hübsch.

Vinya und Raven hätten geschrieen, hätte nicht Wolverine sie im rechten Moment zurück gedrängt. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stellte er sich vor sie und drücke sie gegen die Wand. Die erstickten Schreie wurden zu hingebungsvollem Schnurren.

Jack allerdings war ein Schrei entfahren, der die Fenster erzittern ließ.

Indy presste ihm die Hand auf den Mund. "Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Ding?", raunte er den anderen zu.

"Ich, ich sag doch", keuchte Jack. "Es ist ein _Monster_, ich sag's euch, es wird uns alle umbringen!"

Die Kreatur dort unten bewegte sich langsam, scheinbar orientierungslos schlich es um den Springbrunnen herum. Es war riesig, größer als Indy, Jack und Wolverine. Es trug eine Art Fleischer­schürze und schwere Stiefel. Das Schlurfen und Quietschen kam von einem riesigen Schwert, das er schwerfällig hinter sich her zog. Doch das merkwürdigste war das Ding, das er anstelle eines Kopfes auf den Schultern trug. Es war eine Art lang gezogener, pyramidenförmiger, rötlich schimmernder Helm. Niemand von ihnen hatte je etwas derartiges gesehen.

Wolverine war der erste, der sprach. "Okay... ihr geht zurück in den Salon. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Indy schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, was das für ein Ding ist!"

"Ich sag doch-", begann Jack.

"HALT DEN MUND!", schimpften die anderen im Chor.

Indy hob die Hand. "Wir wissen nicht, wozu es imstande ist. Es sieht in der Tat ziemlich gefährlich aus. Deshalb sollte lieber ich mich darum kümmern."

Wolverine begann zu knurren.

"Ihr könnt doch beide...?", schlug Jack vor.

"Auf keinen Fall", murmelte Wolverine. "Geht zurück in den Salon. Ich werde ihn platt machen."

Indiana sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas erwidern, doch Wolverine zeigte ihm die Mittelklaue. Dagegen konnte Indy nichts mehr sagen.

Schweren Herzens gingen Raven und Vinya, gefolgt von Jack und Indy, zurück in den Salon und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Vinya. "Irgendwo habe ich dieses Ding schon mal gesehen..." Sie blickte zu Raven. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte "Wolvi..."

Alle zuckten zusammen, als sie ein schepperndes Geräusch vernahmen. Und noch mal schepperte es. Und quietschte und dröhnte es. Es schepperte und quietschte und dröhnte und dann und wann zerbarsten krachend steinerne Vasen und Skulpturen auf dem Marmorboden.

Nach fünf Minuten Scheppern, Quietschen, Dröhnen und Krachen war Ruhe.

Ein wenig später flog die Tür auf, und Wolverine erschien. Schwitzend, keuchend, das Hemd hing ihm in Fetzen vom Leib. In den Händen hielt er – einen Schnellkochtopf.

Vinya und Raven blickten ihn hungrig an.

"Hast du ihn platt gemacht? Hast du, hast du?", fragte Jack aufgeregt und stieß mit jedem Wort eine so heftige Alkoholfahne aus, das ihnen allen ganz schwummerig wurde.

Wolverine rollte mit den Augen und drückte Jack den Schnellkochtopf in die Hände. "Ich weiß ja nicht, was das für ein Ding war, woher es kam und was es wollte, aber ich habe einen Schnellkochtopf aus ihm gemacht."

Indiana betrachtete argwöhnisch den rot glänzenden Topf, der so schwer war, dass Jack ihn zitternd auf dem Boden abstellen musste. "Wie bitte!"

Wolverine schnappte ihm die karierte Decke weg und hängte sie sich zum Leidwesen der Schlossherrinnen um die nackten Schultern. Er trat zu Vinya und Raven, grinste sie beide vielsagend an und zauberte etwas aus der Tasche seiner sexy eng anliegenden Lederhose hervor.

"Ach ja, und die hier hab ich für euch mitgebracht", raunte er ihnen zu.

Ihrer beider Augen folgten wie gebannt dem Paar silbern glänzender Handschellen, die er wie ein Pendel vor ihren Gesichtern hin und her schwang.

End of Chapter 1 :)


	2. Moonlight Pogo

Kapitel 2 : Moonlight Pogo 

Es war später Abend.

Snape servierte grummelnd das Essen auf der riesigen Tafel im Speisesaal, doch nirgendwo war ein Anzeichen der anderen Mitbewohner zu entdecken.

Es herrschte völlige Stille.

Snape zog bei einem Blick auf die Uhr angewidert die Augenbraue hoch und rümpfte die Nase.

Nicht genug, dass er sich zu dieser Arbeit herablassen musste, nein die Herrschaften waren sich auch noch zu fein dazu, pünktlich zum Essen aufzutauchen.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes dekorierte er den Tisch noch ansehnlich und zündete die Kerzen an.

Nun, wenn sie nicht kommen möchten, ich habe keinen Grund dazu hier zu bleiben und auf die Herrschaften zu warten.

Er hob den unteren Teil seiner Robe an und rauschte zur Dopeltür die aus dem Speisesaal hinausführte.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte schwang sie mit voller Wucht auf, Jack,Wolverine und Indiana torkelten mit Raven und Vinya zwischen sich in den Speisesaal, die Tür traf Snape am Kopf, er hatte noch grade Zeit sich zu erschrecken, kippte dann jedoch mit einem dumpfen Knall bewusstlos zu Boden...was auch eindeutig besser für ihn war.

Die fünf hatten untereinander ihre Klamotten getauscht und Snape wäre bei diesem Anblick wohl einem Herzanfall erlegen.

Wolverine trug eine ihm viel zu kleine rot-schwarze Spitzencorsage und einen Lack-Mini, dazu kniehohe Schnürstiefel, Indiana war gekleidet in ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Oberteil mit weiten Trompetenärmeln und einen bodenlangen schwarzen Samtrock, Jack befand sich in Wolverines hauteng anliegendem Lederanzug, Raven trug Jacks Kopftuch, seinen ihr etwas zu weiten Hut sein dreckiges weißes Hemd mit der blauen Weste, die weite Hose und Lederstiefel und Vinya hatte Indianas viel zu großen Hut auf dem Kopf der ihr ins Gesicht hing, das zu große Hemd an, das an ihr herabhing und seine viel zu große Hose.

Arm in Arm kamen sie in die Halle getorkelt, sich bestens amüsierend das Lied der Schlümpfe lallend.

Jacks erheiterter Blick fiel auf den armen Snape, der am Boden lag.

„Hey, halt, guckt mal."

Die anderen reagierten erst nicht, sondern setzen fröhlich ihr „lalalalalalalalalalaa" fort, doch als sie nicht weiter konnten weil Jack mit einem Ruck stehen blieb, drehten sie sich um.

Vinya prustete los und hatte fast Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?"

Nun sahen auch die anderen was dem armen Snape zugestoßen war und plötzlich brachen alle in lautes Glächter aus.

„Und wie er da liegt!"

Raven kreischte kichernd los.

„Waaaah!Man sieht seine Unterwäsche!"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, stockte und sah genauer hin.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Und er trägt einen schwarzen Lackstring..."

Sie lief rot an.

Wolverine sah sie schmunzelnd an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Wieso wirst du denn rot wenn du Snapes Unterwäsche siehst?"

Raven wurde noch röter, zog sich Jacks Hut ins Gesicht und nuschelte halb grummelnd, halb peinlich berührt vor sich hin.

Indiana sah grinsend zwischen den beiden hin und her und verpasste Wolverine einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Lass gefälligst die arme Schlossherrin in Ruhe, es sind immerhin nicht alle so schamlos wie du."

Wolverine sah zu Indy und knurrte ihn an.

„Du musst grade reden..."

Vinya sprang zwischen die beiden und sah Wolverine provozierend an.

„Hey, lass ja deine blöden Krallen von Indy."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Wolverines Gesicht aus, er beugte sich zu Vinya hinab und schnurrte ihr ins Ohr.

„Also gestern Abend fandest du meine Krallen noch nicht so blöd..."

Augenblicklich wurde Vinya knallrot und wollte sich grade hinter Jack verstecken, da packte Raven sie, ihre Augenbraue einem Angelhaken gleich hochziehend am Ohr und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Was hab ich da gehört?Wolverine?Du?Gestern Abend!"

Vinya blickte halb entschuldigend hoch zu Raven, die sie mit einem Blick ansah, der töten wollte.

„Ehm...ich...also..."

Indiana kam nun auch wieder zu den beiden, trat hinter Raven,fasste ihr von hinten um die Hüften, drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals, knabberte genüsslich an ihrem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte ihr halb laut zu.

„Nun tu nicht so, als wärst du gestern Abend nicht beschäftigt gewesen..."

Er strich über ihren Unterleib.

Vinya zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Raven amüsiert an.

„Ahja, so ist das also...mir Vorwürfe machen, aber sich selber an meinem Indy vergreifen."

Raven stieg wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ähm...also...hergott nun lass das doch einmal!"

Sie wand sich mühevoll aus Indianas Griff heraus, schmunzelte Vinya an und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Friede?"

Vinya grinste.

„Friede."

Sie gaben sich die Hand, wandten sich dann der gedeckten Tafel zu und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„...nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass Snape sich tatsächlich soviel Mühe machen würde mit dem Essen..."

Vinya war völlig sprachlos und beide begutachteten den Tisch.

Jack, Wolverine und Indiana traten an den Tisch und guckten abwechselnd von ihrem Abendbrot zu den beiden Schlossherinnen, die völlig fasziniert waren.

Indiana schob leicht schmollig seine Unterlippe vor, was in Anbetracht seiner momentanen Kleidung keine gute Idee war, wenn er ernst genommen werden wollte.

„So besonders ist Snapes Leistung nun auch nicht..."

Jack stimmte die Arme in der Luft anwinkelnd zu.

„Genau, wir haben es viel schwerer als Snape."

Wolverine guckte ebenfalls leicht missmutig und fuhr seine Krallen wiederholt aus und wieder ein.

„Ja, wir müssen viel mehr leisten bei eurem ‚Hunger', dagegen ist das hier nichts..."

Raven und Vinya sahen sich kichernd an.

„Sind sie nicht einfach nur süß?"

Raven kicherte verzückt und Vinya stimmte ihr nickend zu.

„Besonders wie sie aussehen und was sie grade von sich geben..."

Beide kicherten noch mehr los.

Entnervten fassten sich die drei Herren am Tisch an den Kopf und schienen jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben.

Als Vinya das sah, rannte sie mit einem anfänglichen Sprung nach vorne zu den dreien hin, piekste alle in die Seite und stellte sich dann breit grinsend in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Uns fehlt ganz eindeutig..."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah zu Raven, die sie nur irritiert anguckte, dann jedoch verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte und den Satz beendete.

„...Musik!"

Beide klatschten in die Hände und die Lautsprecher im Haus gingen an und furchtbar laut dröhnte ein Geräusch duch das Haus, als hätte jemand das Dauerfeuer eröffnet. Die drei Männer sahen sich paranoid um und sprangen hinter einen Stuhl.

Ihr Blick wurde nicht besser, als ein paar Kinderstimmen begangen gebetmühlenartig das Vater Unser zu sprechen, doch das Grinsen auf Vinya Gesicht wurde immer breiter, bis schließlich die Geräusche sich zu einem halbwegs Lied nennbaren Rhythmus vereinten.

Vinya sprang wie vom Teufel besessen in der Mitte des Raumes herum und bewegte sich wie von lauter Stromschlägen getroffen zu der recht aggressiven „Musik" und rannte bei einer kleinen Zwischenpause zu Raven und zog sie ebenfalls auf den großen Teppich in der Mitte des Raumes, woraufhin diese ebenfalls einen grauseligen spastischen Anfall zu erleiden schien.

Jack sah die beiden ungläubig an.

Wolverine klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Indiana war wie paralysiert.

„...wie die beiden abgehen wenn sie was getrunken haben..."

Wolverine zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und grinste.

„Und ich dachte die könnten nur nachts im Bett so abgehen..."

Jack grinste breit.

„Seht ihr, ihr solltet alle mal soviel trinken wie ich!"

Die beiden sahen ihn mit vernichtenden Blick an.

„Deine Fahne 10m gegen den Wind ist auch so unglaublich attraktiv..."

Jack grinste zufrieden.

„Also die beiden stört es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil."

Wolverine und Indiana wollten grade etwas erwidern, da sprang Jack auf, hin zu den beiden in zu großer Kleidung tanzenden Weibchen und flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr.

Sofort blieben die beiden stehen, grinsten sich an und nickten sich zu.

Mit einem plötzlichen Schwenk ihrer Hände änderte die Musik sich schlagartig.

Wolverine horchte auf.

Indiana sah Wolverine verwirrt an.

Wolverine erhob sich von der Hocke ins Stehen, horchte noch einmal und begann plötzlich, sich zu der Musik bewegend auch in die Mitte zu begeben, lauthals das Lied mitgrölend.

„Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me, and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about."

Er hob die Arme über seinen Kopf und machte rhytmische Bwegungen mit seinem Körper, fuhr sich mit den Krallen von seiner Brust hinab zu seinem Unterleib.

Vinya und Raven tanzten zu ihm rüber und feuerten ihn an.

Wolverine begann, sich lasziv zu bewegen, was in Lack Mini und Spitzencorsage aussah wie eine sehr gut ausgearbeitete, anregende Transvestiten Show, und Raven und Vinya sahen ihn ungläubig an, leckten sich über die Lippen, bis sie sich schließlich zusammenrissen und alle zusammen den Refrain durchs Haus grölten, aufs übelste zu er Musik abgehend.

„You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

Wolverine zog sich mit provokativem Blick zu Raven „sein" Oberteil aus und begann, seinen Unterleib in kreisenden Bewegungen gegen ihren zu bewegen, worauf diese nur zu gerne einging, ihre Arme auf seine Schultern legte und die Musik wechselte.

Ihre Hüften schwingend und ihren Unterleib gegen Wolverines pressend, sich dann wieder von ihm entfernend und ihm zuzwinkernd, fing sie an gut gelaunt zu singen und ihn dabei fordernd anzusehen während sie mit ihren Händen die Kurven ihres Körpers entlangfuhr.

„Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head,because I do boy,and it's cool boy

And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed,because of you boy,such a fool boy."

Vinya sah den beiden neidisch zu und forderte schließlich Indiana dazu auf, sich auch auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben.

Sie packte ihn an seinen Hüften und zog ihn, sich rückwärts bewegend, zu den anderen.

Die Musik wechselte wieder, und nun schien auch Indiana solangsam Gefallen an der momentanen Stimmung zu finden.

Er fasste Vinya um die Hüften, ging halb tanzend einen Schritt auf sie zu,woraufhin sie halb zurückwich, beugte sich vor um langsam an ihrem Hals entlang zu lecken und zog sie dann grob an sich, passend zur Musik in ihr Ohr knurrend„It's a nice day...for a...white wedding." um sie danach in den Hals zu beißen und sie damit in den 7.Himmel zu befördern.

Während beide Pärchen sich immer näher kamen beim Tanzen und die momentane Situation immer mehr zu knistern begann, begann Jack sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen und änderte schlagartig das Stück.

Sofort sprang Vinya von Indy weg, Raven ebenso von Wolverine und alle 5 standen nun auf dem Teppich, herumspringend und headbangend, lauthals mitschreiend „ SHAKE YOUR BRAINS OUT MOONLIGHT POGO!"

Zwischendurch griffen sie auf den Tisch um ein weiteres Gläschen zu trinken und den angeheiterten Zustand zu erweitern, sprangen wie verrückt im Zimmer herum und gingen zur Musik ab, bis schließlich Indiana auf den Esstisch sprang, massig Geschirr klirrend herunterfiel, und er anfing sich parallel zum bangen und Tanzen die Kleidung vom Leb zu reissen und sich Gogo-like zu bewegen.

Jack sah dies, und beschloss Indy Gesellschaft zu leisten, sprang ebenfalls auf den Tisch und fasste Indy um seine Hüften, tanzte ihn an, hinterließ eine Speichelspur von seinem Hals bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, sprang dann 2 Schritte von ihm weg um zwischendurch weiter zu pogen, und Indy glitt mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper, als hätte er vor sich selber zu befriedigen, während Jack neben ihm pogte.

Das war zuviel, Vinya macht ebenfalls einen Satz auf den Tisch, riss ihre Bluse auf und ging mit kreisenden Bewegungen breitbeinig vor Indiana in die Knie, griff an Indys Hut und warf in durch das Zimmer, fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihre Brüste, bewegte sich in kreisenden Bewegungen an Indiana wieder nach oben, glitt dabei mit den Händen seine Beine hoch, über seinen Unterleib, platzierte Küsse auf seinem Bauch und küsste sich hoch zu seinem Hals.

Sie wollte ihn grade in den Hals beißen, da packte er sie grob am Handgelenk, grinste sie mit einem düsteren, amüsierten Grinsen an, stieß sie um, sodass sie rückwärts auf den Tisch fiel und im Wackelpudding landete, sprang auf sie drauf und begann sie wild zu küssen.

Als Wolverine das sah, schnappte er sich Raven an den Schultern, zog sie knurrend zu sich ran und drängte sie sie küssend rückwärts in Richtung Esstisch. Ihre Hände glitten hektisch und zitternd über seinen Körper, wollten ihn überall gleichzeitig berühren, doch er küsste sie nur wilder und stieß sie schließlich auf den Tisch, sodass sie mit ihrem Rücken auf dem Tisch lag, mit den Beinen jedoch noch den Boden berührte, und er sich zwischen ihren Beinen auf sie drauf lehnte, mit einem leisen Kaching seine Krallen ausfuhr und damit vorsichtig die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlangfuhr.

Raven begann schwerer zu atmen und sich unter Wolverines Berührungen zu winden und krallte sich in seine Schultern.

Vinya zog Indiana enger an sich heran und schloss ihre Beine um seine Hüften, mit ihren Händen an seinem Rücken halt suchend und ihn fordernder küssend.

Jack griff sich die nächste Flasche Rum und trank die Hälfte auf Ex aus, stellte die Musik lauter und begann zu Stukas im Visier abzugehen, die anderen ignorierend, bis er plötzlich ausversehen das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Indiana drauffiel.

Vinya schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und keuchte los, aufgrund des Gewichts der beiden Männer, und Wolverine und Raven lachten laut los aufgrund des Bildes das sich ihnen bot.

„Mennooooooo das ist nicht fair, hört auf zu lachen."rief Vinya schmollend und nahm eine handvoll Wackelpudding und warf sie Raven ins Gesicht.

Raven guckte erst sehr verdattert mit grünem Wackelpudding in ihrem Gesicht, griff dann jedoch mit einem empörten „WOAH!" zu der Currysoße und klatsche sie Vinya über den ganzen Körper.

Als nun Wolverine begann zu lachen, erntete er Todesblicke von den beiden Frauen und kaum bevor er etwas hätte sagen können, hatte er schon zwei Negerküsse direkt auf der Nase und seiner linken Wange kleben.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig und er wütete los, warf mit allem essbaren was greifbar war um sich.

Nun nahmen auch Jack und Indiana an der Essenschlacht teil, es war ein heilloses Chaos,Hühnerkeulen flogen durch die Luft, Tortenstücke,Schlagsahne und ganze Kopfsalate,Soßen,Dressings, Nachtisch und die 5 hörten erst auf als wirklich jeder komplett von oeben bis unten eingesaut war.

Ausser Atem standen sie jeweils auf ihrem Stuhl und sahen sich keuchend an, bereit jedem der es nochmal wagte sie anzugreifen Kontra zu bieten.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein missmutiges Stöhnen an der Tür und ein Rascheln.

Snape wachte wieder auf.

Raven kicherte los.

„Los, schnell weg, bevor wir seinen ganzen Wutanfall mitbekommen."

Alle kicherten und lachten leise verhalten mit einem weiteren Blick auf Snape und das Chaos im Speisesaal los und verschwanden durch die Küche.

„Hnnn..."

Snape rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war furchterregend, das Zimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

Auf dem Boden lag zersprungenes Geschirr, an den Wänden waren Soßenflecken in Massen, überall klebte Essen und Tisch und Stühle hatten Risse.

Bevor Snape noch Zeit hatte sich aufzuregen, kippte er beim Gedanken an all die Arbeit die es machen würde das aufzuräumen gleich wieder nach hinten um und wurde ohnmächtig.

Ende Chap 2 

Vinya


	3. Can we call you Mary Sue?

**Kapitel 3 – Can we call you Mary Sue?**

by Raven

Wie es aussah, war _Captain_ Jack Sparrow der Einzige, der angesichts der Dekoration des Speisesalons wirklich in Verzückung geriet. Händereibend stand er in der Flügeltür, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Feierlich und freudestrahlend nahm er seinen Hut vom Kopf und blickte sich um.

Wolverine hinter ihm schnaufte hingegen verzweifelt. "Wieso _hasst_ Snape uns so sehr?"

"Also, ääääh", meldete sich Vinya. "Ich finde es eigentlich auch ganz schön..." Es klang ein wenig gequält.

Der ganze Saal war in plüschiges Pink getaucht. Wohin das Auge sah, erblickte man Luftschlangen in allen Farbnuancen zwischen blassrosa und leuchtend quietschpink, die sich über Kerzenständer, Stühle, die Tafel, den Kaminsims und eigentlich überall hin wanden. Glänzend rosa Lametta und pinkfarbenes Konfetti schwebte von Zauberhand in der Luft. Vom Kronleuchter bis zur Gardinenstange hin erstreckte sich eine scheußliche Girlande aus rosaroten Herzen. Weitere, riesige Herzen aus Plüsch und Pappmaschee, überall im Raum verteilt, vollendeten das Bild einer Dekoration, die aussah wie das Interieur einer drittklassigen Schwulenbar.

"HALT JA DEN MUND", knurrte Wolverine zornerfüllt, der die Gedanken des anzüglich grinsenden Indiana sofort erraten hatte. Schlimm genug, dass Raven ihn genötigt hatte, des Nachts im Bett die Schnürstiefel anzubehalten, die er bei ihrem kleinen Kleidertausch Tags zuvor getragen hatte...

"Och, seht mal!" Raven sprang hervor und zeigte auf eine dreistöckige Torte in Herzform, die mitten auf der Tafel prangte. Wolverine trat zu ihr, fuhr eine Kralle aus, tauchte sie in die Torte und hielt sie Raven vor die Nase. Genüsslich schleckte sie die Sahne von der Kralle und grinste ihn dabei herausfordernd an.

"Ähöm!", machte Indiana sich bemerkbar und wies auf den Kaminsims. Dort standen fein aufgereiht sechs Karten, eine kitschiger als die andere, aber wenigstens nicht rosa.

"Wir haben Valentinstagskarten bekommen!", kreischte Raven aufgeregt und schnappte sich die erste. Sie klappte sie auf und begann vorzulesen. "Für Vinya, hey Vinya! Die hier ist für dich!"

Vinya zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr Blick war unablässig auf Wolverines Kralle gerichtet, an deren Spitze eine Cocktailkirsche aufgespießt war. "Lies vor."

"Deine Augen, sie leuchten wie das Licht der Sonne auf dem Boden einer Flasche goldenen Rums-"

"Wie süß, Jack!", freute sich Vinya und fiel dem Piraten um den Hals. Der wirbelte sie herum und ließ sie dann so abrupt wieder los, dass sie taumelte – direkt in Wolverines Arme.

"Oh, Mist!" Der Mutant hatte sie so unglücklich aufgefangen, dass die Kirsche irgendwie den Weg in ihr linkes Nasenloch gefunden hatte.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und Wolverine aufgehört zu bluten.

Nun griff Vinya sich eine Karte vom Sims. "Für Raven!", verkündete sie, klappte die Karte auf und las sie stumm. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?", fragte sie dann und sah aus, als wolle sie Wolverine noch eine verpassen. "'Deine Haut ist so zart wie die Brust eines Hühnchens, das unwiderstehliche Gefühl, wenn scharfes Metall butterweich durch Fleisch gleitet – oh, lass mich dich zerfleischen'?"

"Wie _romantisch_!", flötete Indiana Jones mit einem theatralischen Augenaufschlag.

Wolverine rieb sich etwas bedröppelt den Hinterkopf.

"Ich finde es schön", tröstete Raven ihn, schnappte Vinya die Karte aus den Händen und gab Wolverine einen Kuss. "Aber irgendwie ist mir jetzt schlecht." Und schon sank sie zu Boden, wo sie sitzen blieb und unkontrolliert zu kichern begann.

Alle warfen einander fragende Blicke zu. Dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und ließen sich im Kreis um Raven herum auf den Boden nieder und lasen ihre Valentinstagskarten. Es war ein großes Hallo.

Irgendwann lagen sich alle in den Armen und sangen "Oh Happy Day". Jack reichte seine Rumflasche durch die Runde, Wolverine hingegen zog es vor, sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu gönnen.

Vinya knutschte Jack, Jack knutschte Raven, Raven knutschte Indy, Indy knutschte Vinya, Vinya knutschte Wolverine, Wolverine knutschte Raven, Raven knutschte Jack, Jack knutschte Indy – fast.

Denn plötzlich ertönte ein lang gezogener, markerschütternder, sich über drei Oktaven erstreckender Schrei. Er kam aus dem Keller. (Vinya meinte bemerkt zu haben, dass Jack für einen Moment einen Schmollmund gezogen hätte.)

Wolverine setzte die Bierflasche ab. "Foltert Snape schon wieder den Briefträger?", fragte er ohne großes Interesse.

Indy schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hörte sich ganz nach ihm selbst an."

"Ich glaube, hicks, er hat deine Karte bekommen, hupp", warf Jack ein, an Raven gewandt.

Diese gackerte fröhlich weiter und wurde so rosa wie das Lametta, das sie gerade in Jacks Haare flocht.

"Du hast ihm eine _Karte_ geschickt?", fragte Vinya ungläubig. "Wieso hast du ihm eine _Karte_ geschickt?"

"Ich dachte, er würde sich vielleicht freuen", entgegnete Raven spitz. Ihr war immer noch kotzübel.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Haustelefon. Jack hob ab, murmelte ein paar Mal "Hm" und "Verstehe". Dann legte er auf und verdrehte die Augen. "Das war Snape. Er hat die Torte vergiftet."

"Oh Wunder!" Wolverine grinste.

"Ich muss kotzen", murmelte Raven. Indiana nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf und bot ihn ihr bereitwillig an.

"Er hat wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen gekommen", belehrte Jack die anderen altklug.

"Ach nein, was du nicht sagst!", schimpfte Vinya. "Warum haben wir eigentlich einen Haushälter, der uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit vergiften will? Hm? Raven?"

Jack zog sich ein wenig Lametta aus dem Haar und flocht es in Wolverines Krallen ein, der drohend knurrte. "Du hast uns das Leben gerettet, Raven", witzelte Jack, "mit einer Valentinstagskarte! Unglaublich! Dürfen wir dich jetzt Mary Sue nennen?"

Raven ergriff eine Schere und schnippelte ihm mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ein paar seiner Dreadlocks ab. "Noch _ein_ Wort, Captain Jack Sparrow, und ich schneide dir noch etwas ganz anderes ab."

"Das wirst du _nicht_!" Vinya kam wie ein Rammbock von der Seite auf Raven zugeschossen und spearte sie um. Sie kugelten ein Stück auf dem Boden herum. Wolverine knallte seine Bierflasche auf den Boden und begann, sie anzufeuern. Indy faselte irgendetwas von einem Schlammbecken.

"Lass mich los!", kreischte Vinya, die von Raven an den Haaren gezerrt wurde. "Argh, loslassen!"

"Er hat mich Mary Sue genannt!", keifte Raven zurück.

"Du hast gegen die Regeln verstoßen!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Hast du wohl!"

"Was für Regeln überhaupt?"

"Die ähm..."

Sie hielten inne, jede noch die Hände in den Haaren der anderen vergraben, saßen sie stumm da und sahen sich verständnislos an.

"Die... fang-nichts-mit-dem-Haushelfen-an-Regel!"

"So eine Regel gibt es gar nicht!"

"Gibt es wohl!"

"Gibt es nicht!"

Nun kam Jack angetorkelt und versuchte, die beiden Mädels auseinander zu reißen. Sie bissen und kratzten ihn hingebungsvoll, und Indy maulte "Will auch".

Da schwang die Tür auf und niemand geringeres als das Objekt der Streithühner schritt herein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet die blanke Abscheu.

"Sevvie!", quietschte Raven und sprang auf. Mit Augen zu Herzchen geformt, grinste sie ihn an.

Snape warf ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schickte die vergiftete Torte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ins Nirwana. Er murmelte irgend etwas vor sich hin, das sich anhörte wie "Irgendwann kriege ich euch schon." Dann strich er sich den Umhang glatt und stolzierte wortlos und stocksteif hinüber zum Flügel, warf den Kopf zurück, setzte sich auf den Schemel, knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln und begann zu spielen.

Eine Weile lauschten die anderen ihm ehrfürchtig. Wolverine schnappte sich seine halbleere Bierflasche und begleitete Snapes ausnehmend virtuoses Spiel, in dem er dann und wann in die Flasche pustete.

Vinya und Indy begannen zu knutschen. Raven schnappte sich derweil Indys Hut und göbelte hinein. Jack schlug ihr dabei gönnerhaft auf den Rücken. "Fein alles rauslassen", riet er.

Indy und Vinya knutschten immer wilder. Dabei schlängelten sie sich quer durch den Saal über den Parkettboden. Plötzlich packte Indy sie und zerrte sie ziemlich grob an den Handgelenken hoch und warf sie – direkt auf den Flügel.

Das Problem war, dass Vinya so kurz geraten war. Sie kreischte durchdringend, als ihr Rückgrat krachend Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Holz des Flügels schloss.

Indy knurrte sie nur an und schob sie hoch, wobei sie mit dem Fuß aus Versehen an die Abdeckklappe der Tasten kam – RUMMS! Sie knallte Snape ziemlich schmerzhaft auf die Finger. Es gab ein widerliches knackendes Geräusch. Snape sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, fiel zu Boden, wälzte sich hin und her und jaulte dabei wie ein getretener Hund.

Indy begann ungeachtet dessen, Vinya von ihrem Korsett zu befreien und biss sie dabei stürmisch in den Hals. Die beiden bekamen nicht mehr mit, wie der ärmste Snape sich unter größten Schmerzen jammernd auf dem Boden wälzte. Wolverine ließ noch ein halbherziges "Pass doch auf, du Vollidiot" hören, als Snape beinahe mit der Hand im vollgereiherten Hut landete, und plötzlich blieb er erstarrt liegen und guckte ziemlich betreten in Ravens Augen. Sie lag neben ihm und grinste ihn an wie ein Schaf.

"Hi, Sevvie", kicherte sie verzückt.

"TÖTEN!", zischte er mit eisiger Stimme.

"Ehehehe!" Raven streckte die Hand aus und versuchte, sein viel zu hochgeschlossenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er schlug ihr auf die Finger und jaulte weiter. "Niiiiicht!"

"Ehehehe!"

"Was ihr beide braucht", sagte Wolverine kurz entschlossen und zog Raven am Arm wieder auf die Beine, "ist frische Luft." Er packte auch Snape am Ärmel und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. "Raus mit euch."

"Au jaaaaa!" Jack machte einen ungelenken Freudensprung, "Schneeballschlacht!"

"Na dann los", trieb Wolverine sie an und hakte Raven unter, die noch immer bedenklich schwankte.

"Ich gehe in meinen Keller", sagte Snape bestimmt.

"Nix da. Du kommst mit." Wolverine ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacksen.

"Mann-ooooo!"

"Kommt ihr auch?", fragte Wolverine, an Indy und Vinya gerichtet. Die beiden schienen aber gerade zu beschäftigt um zu antworten, jedenfalls hatte Vinya sich in Indianas Schulter festgebissen und stöhnte ergeben, während Indy mit den Händen über ihren Körper fuhr und ihr seinerseits ins Ohrläppchen biss.

Wolverine knurrte angeregt. "Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber auf dein Zimmer-", begann er, an Raven gewandt, doch als er sah, dass ihre Augen sich zu Spiralen verformt hatten und eine Schweißperle, so groß wie ein Fußball, auf ihrer Wange klebte, ließ er mutlos die Schultern hängen und trieb sie nach draußen.

Der Schnee lag fast einen halben Meter hoch, und die Stufen vom Schlossportal hinunter zum Park waren spiegelglatt. Snape flog sofort auf die übergroße Nase, kaum dass sie hinaus getreten waren. Jack versuchte, ihm hoch zu helfen, Snape war jedoch zu schwer und so verlor Jack das Gleichgewicht, landete auf dem Hosenboden, stuckerte – "Au! Au! Au! Au!" – die Stufen hinunter und blieb unten breitbeinig und nervös lachend im Schnee sitzen. "Whoa!"

Wolverine und Raven beachteten sie nicht weiter und entfernten sich ein Stück. Unter einer glitzernd schneebedeckten Weide blieben sie stehen.

"Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte Wolverine.

Raven nickte. "Das war vielleicht ein Film! Was hat er da nur rein getan?"

"Sag mal", Wolverine kratze sich am Kopf, "du stehst doch nicht etwa auf unseren Hauselfen?"

"Iiiiiich?"

"War nur so ein Gedanke... ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten..."

"Oh!" Raven grinste. "Was das angeht, dagegen habe ich doch nichts einzuwenden." Sie trat näher und umarmte ihn, wobei er sie unter seinem langen, dicken Wintermantel begrub. Wolverine strich ihr mit einer Kralle sanft über den Rücken.

Der kurze Moment der Romantik dauerte allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, denn schon ging quietschend die Eingangstür auf und Vinya steckte den Kopf heraus. Ihr Blick wurde von einem mit Händen und Füßen verzweifelt auf den Boden eintrommelnden Hauselfen und daneben einem mit Schneebällen jonglierenden, noch immer am Boden sitzenden Jack Sparrow angezogen. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und trat hinaus, Indy im Schlepptau. Der hob sie galant in seine Arme und trug sie die Treppen hinunter.

Wolverine knurrte vergnüglich und bückte sich, formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn nach Indiana, er traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Indy prustete und rieb sich den Schnee aus den Augen, dann stürzte er auf Wolverine zu und brüllte: "Warte nur, du Mutant! Ich verpass dir eine!"

Und so nahm eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht ihren Lauf, die erst nach Stunden endete, als alle völlig erschöpft, keuchend und lachend im Schnee lagen und mit Armen und Beinen Schneeengel formten.

Snape war aufgestanden und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Roben. Beruhigt hatte er sich allerdings noch lange nicht – sein Gesicht glänzte rot vor Zorn. Umständlich fummelte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, von den anderen unbemerkt, und holte tief Luft, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Vinya, verdrehte die Augen und brüllte aus Leibeskräften "Cruci- aaaaaaarrrrgh!"

Etwas riesiges, schwarzes, pelziges war ihm mitten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Nadelfeine Krallen vergruben sich in seinem Gesicht, Snape brüllte vor Schmerz, stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und landete neben Jack im Schnee, der ihn nur verdutzt ansah.

"VERDAMMT!" Schimpfend und keuchend versuchte Snape, das Untier aus seinem Gesicht zu klauben. Die Krallen gruben sich in seine Hände und hinterließen tiefe, blutende Striemen, er packte das pelzige Ding im Nacken, es fauchte giftig, und endlich schaffte er, das pelzige Ungeheuer von sich loszumachen, schleuderte es von sich und landete auf allen vieren im Schnee. Der Kater heizte wie ein blitzschneller Schatten so schnell davon, wie er aufgetaucht war.

"Rancor!", freute sich Jack. Snapes Kater war lange nicht aufgetaucht, und Jack und die anderen hatten schon die Befürchtung gehegt, dass das Tier irgendwann ohne ihr Wissen als Hauptgang des Abendessens geendet war.

Snape ging in die Knie und auf allen vieren grub er im Schnee nach seinem Zauberstab. Vinya und die anderen kamen aufgeregt angerannt und dabei trat Vinya dem armen Hauselfen versehentlich auf die ohnehin schon durch Klaviertastendeckel und Katzenkrallen geschundenen Hände.

Es gab ein letztes Jaulen und dann fiel er in Ohnmacht. Mal wieder.

"Meint ihr, er ist okay?", fragte Raven und blickte besorgt auf das unschön verrenkt im Schnee liegende schwarze Häufchen Elend.

"Lassen wir ihn", meinte Indiana und zog sie und Vinya wieder in die gemütliche Wärme des Schlosses. "Der erholt sich schon wieder."

"Und wer", maulte Jack, "wer macht uns jetzt das Abendessen?"

Vinya drehte sich zu ihm und strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger langsam über die Brust. "Wenn du willst, kannst du von mir naschen", sagte sie mit samtiger, tiefer Stimme.

"OKAY!" Ein letzter unbeholfener Freudensprung von Jack, dann liefen sie alle zurück ins Schloss, entledigten sich ihrer nassen Klamotten, sprangen in den heißen Whirlpool und alle hatten noch viel Spaß. Alle, bis auf Snape natürlich.


	4. Spargel

Kapitel 4

Nachdem es die letzten Tage in einem durch geschneit hatte, war alles um Ravens und Vinyas Schloss herum zentimetertief bedeckt von einer glitzernden weißen Schicht,sogar an den Fenstern hatten sich Eiskristalle gebildet.Die beiden Damen saßen in ihrem großen, Kamin –gewärmten Wohnzimmer, Raven in einem antiken Schaukelstuhl, Vinya der Länge nach auf dem großen Sofa und während der heiße Kakao auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen dampfte,lasen beide in einem Buch.Dann und wann pfiff der Wind am Fenster vorbei, doch im Zimmer selber knisterte wärmend das Kaminfeuer.

Irgendwann sah Vinya auf, klappte ihr Buch zusammen und sah zu Raven hinüber.

„...ähm...sag mal..." Raven reagierte nicht. „Ähm, hallo? Raven?" Keine Reaktion, Raven starrte weiterhin vertieft in ihr Buch.

„..."

Vinya stand auf, nahm die Kuchengabel vom Tisch und ging kurz entschlossen mit 2 Schritten zu Raven hinüber.

Sie sah sie skeptisch an, hob den Arm mit dem sie die Kuchengabel hielt und grinste. „Raven?"

Da immernoch keine Reaktion folgte, beugte sie sich ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne und streckte ganz langsam ihren Arm aus, bis die Spitze der Kuchengabel auf Ravens Nase traf und sie piekste.

„Waaaaah!" Raven sprang auf, ließ das Buch fallen und sah Vinya entsetzt an.

„Was zum?"Vinya lachte los. „Was soll ich denn sonst tun wenn du nicht merkst dass ich nicht mit dir rede?"

„Was weiß denn ich schick mir Snape auf den Hals, bewerf mich mit Watte und Keksen, schütt mir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf, aber PIEKS MICH NICHT MIT EINER KUCHENGABEL IN DIE NASE!"

Raven grummelte empört vor sich hin, sammelte ihr Buch wieder vom Boden auf und setzte sich hin, Vinya halb sauer halb schmollend anguckend.„Was ist denn?"

„Hmm ich hab mich grad gefragt wo die anderen sind..."

Raven sah sie an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Machen bestimmt einen Spaziergang..."

Vinya sah aus dem Fenster, ging dann, von Ravens Blick gefolgt, zur Eingangstür und rüttelte daran.

„Die Tür ist fest gefroren." „Ja aber wo sind denn dann alle?" Raven blickte sich irritiert um. „Wolvi?...Woooolviii!" Nichts zu hören ausser dem Knistern des Feuers.

Nun stimmte Vinya mit ein. „Jack?"

„Wolviii?"

„Indy!"

Die beiden sahen sich verzweifelt um und brüllten letztlich im Chor los. „Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! WO SEID IHR DENN ALLE?"

Vinya ließ sich mißmutig auf das Sofa sacken und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Kakao, schmollig eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger kringelnd. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß was die anderen treiben..."

Raven seufzte. „Denen wird schon nichts passieren...und die bauen auch keinen Mist."

Die beiden sahen sich an. „Obwohl..." Überstürzt sprang Raven auf, rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die obere Etage und man hörte sie schreien, immer wieder Türen aufreißend und zu knallend und panisch jeden Raum durchsuchend.

Einige Minuten später kam sie wieder nach unten, völlig ausser Atem. „Und?" fragte Vinya, eine Zigarette anzündend und den erstem Qualm ausstoßend. „Nichts..." Raven ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nicht dass Snape ihnen was angetan hat oder so.." „Ha! Du traust deinem ach-so-tollen Hauself ja nichtmal selber über den Weg!"

„Aber er ist doch so scharf..." maulte Raven. „Ausserdem macht ein bisschen Risiko das Leben doch erst interessant!" Sie grinste.

Plötzlich sprang Vinya kreischend auf.

Der Boden hatte sich verschoben, und von unten kam eine Art Bühne hochgefahren, von oben Vorhänge.

Die bildlich gesprochenen Fragezeichen über Vinyas und Ravens Köpfen begannen beinahe sich zu materialisieren. Mitten im Wohnzimmer hatte sich eine große Bühne aufgebaut, noch verdeckt von 2 dunkelroten Vorhängen und das Wohnzimmer wurde nur noch vom Flackern des Kaminfeuers erleuchtet.

Plötzlich fiel ein Lichtstrahl auf die Mitte des Vorhanges welcher sich langsam öffnete und mitten auf der Bühne, gekleidet in seinen Professorenanzug und mit Brille auf der Nase erschien Indiana.

Und sah Raven und Vinya mit einem charmanten Lächeln in die Augen.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen, Vinya, Raven,..."

Er nickte den beiden zu.

„Es ist eine große Ehre für mich, heute dieses kleine Stück anzukündigen, das wir, Wolverine, Jack und Ich, uns in Gemeinschaftsarbeit für euch ausgedacht haben. Aufgrund der heutigen Wetterlage und der eher gedämpften Stimmung haben wir befunden, dass heute der perfekte Tag für unsere Aufführung ist. Nun...genug der langen Vorrede,ich hoffe ihr werdet wenigstens etwas Spaß haben, Vorhang auf für „Spargel"."

Mit einem Knicks und einem breiten Grinsen verschwand Indiana von der Bühne.

Raven und Vinya sahen sich an und ihnen schien alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen.

„Bitte was?"

„Spargel?"

„Was zum Teufel haben die-?"

Plötzlich ertönte leise Musik im Raum.

Sie blickten entsetzt zur Bühne und der Vorhang öffnete sich komplett.

Auf der Bühne stand Wolverine, gekleidet in einen sehr konservativen karierten Anzug mit Fliege hinter einem Pult und sah,deutlich verärgert, auf die Uhr.

Raven kicherte los. „OMG!"

Plötzlich hörte man ein Klopfen und Jack betrat die Bühne.

...zumindest hatte es mehr oder weniger Ähnlichkeit mit Jack.

Vinya kreischte los und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund „Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Die beiden ließen sich nicht beirren, und Wolverine sah Jack, der in weißem Blümchenkleid, zwei Zöpfen und mit einer Schultasche in den Händen auf der Bühne stand streng an.

„Meinst du nicht, man sollte wenigstens zur Strafarbeit pünktlich sein, wenn man schon jeden Morgen verschläft?"

Jack sah schüchtern auf den Boden, traute sich nicht den Blick zu erwidern.

Wolverine schmunzelte und trat langsam einen Schritt vor und hob Jacks Kinn an. Leise und in einem sehr zweideutigen Tonfall begann er zu sprechen und beugte sich dabei immer weiter zu Jacks Gesicht vor. „Mich würde ja mal interessieren, wieso du jeden Morgen verschläfst..." Wolverine fasste Jack an die Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte um ihm herum.

„Hast wohl nachts besseres zu tun als zu schlafen, hm?" Er strich Jack durch die Haare.

Jack zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen und versuchte unauffällig ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen.

Wolverine grinste höhnisch,fuhr dann in einem höchst gespielten beruhigenden Tonfall fort.

„Aber, aber...meinst du nicht, wir könnten uns beide die Zeit sparen hier jetzt 3 Stunden zu sitzen und stattdessen weniger Zeit für etwas sinnvolles nutzen?"

Er strich mit seiner Hand über Jacks Rücken, hinab zu seinen Beinen und schob langsam seine Hand unter Jacks Rock. Jack standen fast die Tränen in den Augen und er sah Wolverine ängstlich an.

Er begann mit piepsiger Stimme zu sprechen.

„Aber...Herr Lehrer...sie...können doch nicht..:"  
Wolverine grinste sadistisch, fuhr langsam seine Krallen aus und sah Jack in die Augen.

„Was kann ich nicht?"

„Sie..."

Noch bevor Jack piepsig schluchzend aussprechen konnte, packte Wolverine Jack am Arm, zog ihn zu sich heran und drang grob mit seiner Zunge in Jacks Mund ein,während seine Hand unter Jacks Rock fuhr.

Jack kreischte panisch los, versuchte sich von Wolverine los zu reissen, schlug mit der Schultasche auf ihn ein und stolperte schließlich ein paar Schritte weg, panisch keuchend und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber aber...aber sie..."

Jack kreischte erneut los, als Wolverine bestimmt auf ihn zu schritt, stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und fiel dann gegen ein Pult. Jack wollte sich grade aufrichten, da hatte Wolverine ihn auch schon erreicht, sah Jack gierig an und wäre er ein Hund, wäre Sabber an seinen Lefzen hinab gelaufen.

Die pure Panik stand in Jacks Gesicht geschrieben.

Wolverine packte Jack, drückte ihn auf das Pult, zerfetzte sein Blümchenkleid mit Hilfe der Krallen und fing Jacks Lippen wieder in einem schroffen Kuss. Seine Krallen fuhren Jack Oberschenkel hinauf und drückten seine Beine weiter auseinander, Jack stieß unterdrückte Schreie in den Kuss.

Plötzlich ging der Vorhang zu und es ertönte der Ententanz.

Vinya und Raven sahen sich ungläubig an, wussten nicht ob sie sich Wolverine zu Füßen werfen oder lachen sollten, entschieden sich dann dazu erst einmal gar nichts zu tun und abzuwarten.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte die Musik auf und der Vorhang öffnete sich wieder. Man sah ein Büro, Indiana saß am Schreibtisch und unterschrieb einige Dokumente, bis es auch hier an der Tür klopfte.

Indiana bat die Person ohne aufzusehen herein, und herein trat ein schluchzender Jack, die Schminke verschmiert und das Kleid zerfetzt, er selber völlig in Tränen aufgelöst.

Indiana hob den Kopf. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert, meine Gute?" Jack schluchzte bitterlich.

Seine Brille ein Stückchen höher auf die Nase schiebend erhob Indiana sich langsam und nahm Jack behutsam in den Arm. Er atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. „Heidi..schau...wenn du mit mir nicht redest kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, hm?" Er hob Jacks Kinn an und sah ihn aufmunternd an. Heidi schien neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen und blickte zu Indiana hoch.

Zaghaft begann Jack zu sprechen. „Herr Logan..." Jack schluchzte. „...er...hat...er hat mich..."

„Ja? Nur zu, du brauchst hier keine Angst haben..."

„Er...er hat mich vergewaltigt..."

Jack brach in Tränen aus und presste sich gegen Indianas Schulter. Vorsichtig strich Indiana über Jacks Kopf und redete ihm beruhigend zu. „Schhhhh, alles wird gut...:"

Nach einiger Zeit hörte Jack auf zu schluchzen und sah Indiana an, der den Blick mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen erwiderte.

Jacks Gesicht spiegelte den ersten Anflug von Panik wider. „...was...habt ihr Herr Direktor...?"

„Nunja, man kann es Log- ...Herrn Logan nicht verübeln, sich von einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir angeozogen zu fühlen, hm?"

Indiana griff langsam um Jacks Hüften und strich die Seiten seines Körpers entlang.

„Dein Gesicht..." Indiana beugte sich näher zu ihm vor.

„Dein...Körper..." Er drückte leicht seinen Unterleib gegen Jacks und leckte über dessen Hals.

Jack zitterte am ganzen Körper und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

Indianas rechte Hand strich über Jacks Oberkörper und löste das spärlich dort zusammen geknotete Kleid, das sanft zu Boden glitt.

Vinya und Raven wurden knallrot und schrien auf.

„JACK!"

„OH MEIN GOTT!"

Jack sah an sich hinab und stellte gleichzeitig mit Indiana fest, was die beiden meinten.

Indiana sah Jack auffordernd an, zog ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch und begann, seinen Anzug auszuziehen.

Raven und Vinya starrten gebannt auf die Bühne.Als Indiana sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte und Jack vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch schob, begann plötzlich der Vorhang sich zu schließen und alles wurde still.

Still. Sprachlos blickte Vinya Raven an, welche nicht weniger entgeistert guckte.

Plötzlich hörte man etwas rhytmisch Druck gegen den Schriebtisch ausüben und Jack quietschig hinter dem Vorhang aufstöhnen, gefolgt von Indianas Knurren.

Vinya wurde schwindlig und noch bevor sie etwas zu Raven sagen konnte wurde ihr auch schon schwarz vor Augen.

„Nnnnnn"

„Hey, sie wird wach!"

„Hnn...was..."

Langsam öffnete Vinya ihre Augen, sah aber momentan alles noch sehr verschwommen und nahm nur undefinierbare Farben und Schemen um sich herum wahr. Sie lag im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, über sie gebeugt ein besorgter Indiana und ein noch besorgterer Jack. Sie stütze sich auf den Hinterarmen auf und sah die beiden an.

„Wo ist Raven?" Vinya sah sich um. „Und wo ist Wolve—aaah, schon klar."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, Indy schmunzelte ebenfalls ein wenig.

„Naja, weißt du, Wolvi als Lehrer war dann doch zuviel für die Gute, als dass sie sich noch lange hätte beherrschen können..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „...obwohl er selber auch sehr Gefallen an der Rolle zu finden schien." Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Aaaah Jack, du warst der Hammer als Heidi, und wie du gekreischt hast...deine piepsige Stimme." Vinya fing an ganz fürchterlich zu kichern.

„ Du warst soooo süß als arme unschuldige Schülerin!"Jack zauberte ein dankbares Grinsen auf seine Lippen und Indiana lächelte Vinya an. „Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, das haben wir uns auch erhofft.Raven war ja auch ganz begeistert, was du leider verpasst hast..."

„Ja," Jack zeigte seine Goldzähne beim amüsierten Sprechen.

„Du hättest sehen sollen wie sie knallrot kichernd auf Wolverine zu auf die Bühne gestürmt ist und sich dann auf den Pult gelehnt hat und zu Wolvi sagte „ Oooh Schatzi...ich war ein bööses Mädchen, willst du mich nichts bestrafen" und wie sie dann kichernd die Treppen hochgerannt ist und Wolverine mit Tafelzeigstock angeregt durch ihren hübschen Hintern vor sich ihr nach." Vinya lachte. „Ich find die beiden so unglaublich niedlich zusammen." Jack beugte sich zu ihr herab, sodass sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war und raunte ihr ein aufforderndes „Und was ist mit mir?" zu, auf das Vinya mit einem intensiven Kuss reagierte,

„Du bist nicht niedlich sondern heiß mein Lieber."

„Heey..." Jetzt schmollte Indiana.

„Du doch auch..."

Sie krabbelte vom Sofa zu Indiana, zog seinen Hut von seinem Kopf und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss.

„Heeey..." Jack zupfte an ihrem Bein.

Vinya wollte sich grade umdrehen, da hielt Indiana sie an der Hand fest.

Und Jack zog an ihrem rechten Bein.

Indiana zog an der linken Hand.

Jack zupfte energischer.

Indiana ruckte Vinya zu sich rüber.

Jack griff gleich beide Beine und zerrte sie zu sich.

Oben tobten sich Wolverine und Raven gut beschäftigt in den Laken aus.

Indiana griff Vinyas Hände und zupfte sie etwas grob zu sich rüber.

„Njaaaaaaaargh lasst das doch."

Hin und her, undhin und her.

„Raaaaveeeeeeen!"

Raven steckte den Kopf unter der Decke hervor. „Wolvi?"

Wolverine streckte den mittlerweile doch tatsächlich zerzausten Kopf unter der Decke hervor.

„Ja?"

Jack drückte Vinya mit dem Gesicht ins Kopfkissen während Indiana ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammenhielt und sie hilflos strampelte.

Das Strampeln hörte auf, als Indiana sie von hinten auf die Knie zog und Jack, seinerseits vor ihr kniend ihre Lippen in einem Kuss fing, während Indianas Hände sich an Orte begaben, wo sie an einer grade aus der Ohnmacht erwachten Person noch gar nicht wieder sein dürften.

„Ach, schon gut scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein,lass uns weiter machen, Wolvi"

Sie kicherte und krabbelte wieder unter die Decke wo sie eifrig rum zu wuseln schien.

Wolverine atmete schwer aus und kroch blitzschnell wieder zu Raven unter die Decke, die wenige Sekunden später versuchte zu kichern, jedoch stattdessen wollüstig aufstöhnte und sich der Deckenbewegung nach zu urteilen voll und ganz Wolverine hingab.

Während der Abend so langsam verstrich, saß Snape in seinem Keller und entwarf vor Vorfreude grinsend, seine Hände reibend einen neuen Mordplan für die widerlichen Hausbewohner und immer wieder bröckelte ihm bei einem von Wolverines „Energie"-Ausschüssen ein paar Stückchen Putz von der Decke auf den Kopf.


	5. Boat Trip

**Kapitel 5 – Boat Trip**

By Raven

Die strahlende Sonne verzauberte das Meer in einen glitzernden Wasserteppich. Sanft und ebenmäßig plätschernd brach sich das blaue Meerwasser an dem Bug des Schiffes, das gemächlich durch den Ozean segelte.

Snape-der-Hauself stand an der Reling und blickte hinab in das kristallklare Wasser, unter dessen Oberfläche sich neben dem Schiff Delfine tummelten. Er genoss die Zeit der Ruhe, in der die Herrinnen und ihre Gespielen ihn ausnahmsweise einmal nicht malträtierten. Das gleichmäßige, sanfte Plätschern des Wassers wirkte beruhigend, beinahe hypnotisierend...

Bis er bemerkte, dass es nicht nur vom Ozeanwasser herkam.

Er drehte sich um und entdeckte den Rücken von Jack Sparrow. Der stand halb über die Reling gebeugt und starrte hinab ins Wasser. Als Snape zögernd näher trat, bemerkte er, dass aus Jacks grünem Gesicht eine Fontäne halbverdauten Mittagessens ins Wasser schoss.

"Mr. Sparrow?" Snape patschte ihm unbeholfen auf den Rücken, woraufhin sich ein weiterer Schwall aus dem ungesund grünlichen Gesicht Jacks ergoss. Wundersamerweise schaffte er es, keinerlei Geräusche zu erzeugen – er ließ einfach laufen, so als hätte er das schon hundertmal gemacht.

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Snape hoffnungsvoll.

Jack drehte sich um und starrte den Hauselfen an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. "Oh!", rief er und setzte ein fröhliches Grinsen in sein grünes Gesicht. "Oh. Ja, natürlich" – er beugte sich kurz vorn über, öffnete den Mund und ließ einen weiteren Strahl Mageninhalts in den Ozean platschen – "Hervorragend. Ist es nicht wundervoll, das Meer, die Stille... büärks!... ich habe das... so lange nicht erlebt... war doch eine gute Idee, eine... Kreuz-büärks!-fahrt!"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. _Ganz_ wundervoll, in der Tat. Missmutig erinnerte er sich an den heftigen Streit, den er vor einer halben Stunde mit Raven gehabt hatte, nachdem sie ihn bei dem Versuch, sich von diesem Schiff weg zu apparieren, erwischt und ihn seines Zauberstabs beraubt hatte. Noch schlimmer war allerdings der Gedanke daran, dass er hier noch zwei volle Wochen lang in der unerwünschten Begleitung unter anderem eines seekranken Piraten, eines krallenschwingenden Mutanten und zweier dauerlüsternder Herrinnen verbringen musste.

* * *

"Ich hasse das Meer, ich hasse das Meer, ich hasse das Meer..."

"Indy? Warum magst du das Meer nicht? Es ist doch so schön, es zu beobachten!" Vinya klatschte freudig in die Hände.

"Ich hasse das Meer, ich hasse das Meer, und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich das Meer hasse?"

"Ja, das hast du..."

"Oh. Und ich hasse das Meer."

"Ach, nun hab dich nicht so! Komm schon, lass uns aufs Oberdeck gehen! Von dort aus haben wir einen viel besseren Blick auf das Meer!"

"Okay, Vinya-Schatz... MEER? Oh, Grundgütiger... ich hasse das Meer, ich hasse das Meer, ich hasse das Meer..."

Auf dem Weg aufs Oberdeck kamen Indy und Vinya an Raven vorbei.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?"

"Ich glaube, er hasst das Meer."

"Aber warum? Es ist so schön und beruhigend!" Raven hüpfte fröhlich davon.

Die beiden starrten hinaus auf den Ozean. Das Wasser unter ihnen bewegte sich in langsamen, sanften Wellen. Vinya schloss die Augen und atmete die salzige Meeresluft ein. "Ist es nicht wundervoll? Guck mal, da schwimmt etwas, das sieht verdammt nach einem durchgekauten Hähnchenschenkel aus-"

Sie stockte und holte tief Luft, als Indiana von hinten ihre Taille umschlang und sie an sich drückte. "Pass auf", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du über Bord gehst."

Vinya kicherte. "Dann hättest du ja nur noch die halbe Arbeit. Du und die anderen."

Indy war sich sicher, dies war ein perfekter Moment. Das Plätschern des Wassers, die glitzernden Reflektionen des Sonnenlichts auf der azurblauen Oberfläche, der Duft von Freiheit und Salz, der über das Meer zog... das Meer war so stürmisch und dennoch so schön – wie Vinya, dachte er in diesem Moment. Sie war so voller Energie, so angenehm verstrahlt, sie konnte einem in den Hintern treten und war obendrein so furchtbar anbetungswürdig niedlich! Zumindest, wenn sie schlief.

"Nur noch die halbe Arbeit, hm? Wenn ich es mir so überlege, wäre das tatsächlich eine Überlegung wert", grinste er und hob sie so schnell hoch, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nur noch panisch aufschreien konnte. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, baumelte sie plötzlich kopfüber auf der anderen Seite der Reling. Indiana hielt sie an den Fußgelenken fest und lachte herzhaft.

"Bist du verrückt geworden!" Vinya schlenkerte panisch hin und her, mit den Armen rudernd, um irgendwo Halt zu finden. "Indy! Lass mich run- wäh, hol mich wieder rauf! SOFORT!"

"Okay", lachte er fröhlich und holte sie zurück in Sicherheit. Er versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, aber in dem Moment, in dem Blicke wie Laserstrahlen durch ihn hindurch drillten, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Einen schweren, verhängnisvollen Fehler.

"INDIANA JONES!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Was sollte das! Bist du völlig durchgedreht? Du hättest mich umbringen können!" Sie schäumte und schüttelte drohend die Fäuste.

Indy wich einen Schritt zurück, plötzlich mit sehr besorgtem Blick. "War doch wirklich nur Spaß..."

"SPASS!", rief sie entrüstet. "Wie kannst du so etwas tun! Die salzige Luft hat wohl die letzte noch funktionierende Hirnzelle zerfressen!"

"Aber ich-"

"Nichts aber! Du Vollidiot!"

Indy schob die Unterlippe vor und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Aber Vinya, Vinyalein, Vinya­spätzchen..."

"NENN MICH JA NICHT VINYASPÄTZCHEN! Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören und sehen – gar nichts mehr, bis wir zurück sind! Ahoi!"

Vinya stapfte wütend davon und hinterließ einen völlig perplexen Indy. Der wusste noch gar nicht, was ihm da gerade widerfahren war. Ihm war doch nur langweilig gewesen, und er hatte es doch wirklich nicht böse gemeint, er würde nie einer seiner Herrinnen weh tun wollen, es sei denn, sie baten ihn darum... ihm war ganz schwindelig. _Wundervoll_, dachte er, _was habe ich da nur angerichtet? Wenn die anderen das erfahren..._

Es war furchtbar, auch nur daran zu denken. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und trottete die Treppe zum Unterdeck hinunter, angestrengt darüber nachgrübelnd, wie er sich mit Vinya wieder versöhnen könnte. Doch so fuchsteufelswild, wie sie war, würde er wohl nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, sich zu entschuldigen.

* * *

"Ich liebe das Meer", verkündete Jack, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile ein so leuchtendes Giftgrün angenommen hatte, dass es in ungünstigem Kontrast zu seinem roten Kopftuch stand.

"Sei DU bloß ruhig!", brüllte Wolverine und drohte ihm mit einer Kralle.

"Was willst-"

"Ich hasse das Meer!", brüllte Wolverine weiter und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken eines ziemlich bedröppelt in der Ecke sitzenden Indianas.

"Es ruiniert meine Krallen! Sie ROSTEN! Daran bist nur du Schuld!", schimpfte Wolverine nun auf den völlig verängstigten Indy ein. "Du und deine Ideen! Eine Kreuzfahrt, wie konnten wir nur auf dich hören! Wir hätten nach Disneyland fliegen können oder nach Ulan Bator, aber nein! DU musstest ja un-be-dingt eine Kreuzfahrt buchen!"

"Aber sieh doch mal, wir müssen doch unseren Horizont erweitern..."

"HORIZONT!" Wolverine sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick kollabieren.

"Schon gut", sagte Jack niedergeschlagen und wollte die Kombüse verlassen. Auf der Treppe zum Deck stieß er mit einer ziemlich furiosen Vinya zusammen.

"Vin-"

"GAH!"

"Schon gut..."

Vinya stampfte die Treppe herunter und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Ihre Augen waren noch immer zu wütenden Schlitzen verzogen. Snape, der am Herd stand, verzog das Gesicht zu einem freudigen Grinsen. Jack stiefelte hinter Vinya her und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

Wolverine machte der Anblick der offenbar verstörten Vinya sofort wieder zu einem sanften Lämmchen, das kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. "Vinya, Liebes, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Was ist los?", fragte auch Raven überrascht und setzte sich neben Vinya.

"Dieser... dieser Intelligenzallergiker! Dieser-"

"Vinyalein?" Indiana meldete sich aus seiner dunklen Ecke.

Vinya, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, sprang so schnell auf, dass sie dabei den Tisch umriss und die Schale mit Orangen, die darauf gestanden hatte, auf dem Boden zerbrach und die Früchte quer durch die Kombüse kullerten.

"Wa- DU!", schrie sie und zeigte auf ihn, als wolle sie ihn mit ihrem bloßen Zeigefinger aufspießen.

"V-Vinya..."

"Ach HALT DEN MUND! RAUS HIER!"

Sie riss Snape die Schöpfkelle aus der Hand und schüttelte sie drohend in Indianas Richtung. Indy duckte sich schnell hinter Wolverine, der ihn sogleich beim Schlafittchen packte und von sich stieß.

Jack erhob die Stimme. "Immer mit der Ruhe, Vinya! Was hat er denn getan?"

"Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen!"

"NEIN!" Raven sah schockiert von Vinya zu Indy und wieder zu Vinya. "Wie das?"

"Ich habe nicht versucht, sie umzubringen!", rief Indiana verzweifelt. "Wirklich nicht!"

Nun wechselte Jacks Gesichtsfarbe zu blassgrün. "Du hast was getan?"

Vinya erzählte ihnen in kurzen Worten, was vorhin auf dem Deck passiert war. Sie hatte die Fäuste geballt und warf Indy bitterböse Blicke zu. Ein Sturm der Entrüstung brach los – bis Snape anfing, das Abendessen aufzutragen und sich alle hungrig darauf stürzten. Für eine Weile herrschte gefräßige Stille. Nur Indy stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er war zwar halb verhungert, doch der Appetit verging ihm von Minute zu Minute mehr, weil Vinya ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren versuchte. Er war sich sicher, dass ihre sich stumm bewegenden Lippen leise Flüche formulierten.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle aufs Mitteldeck zu ihren Kabinen, mit Ausnahme von Snape, der aufs unterste Deck ging, wo die Wischmopps und Ratten wohnten.

Indy wollte gerade die Tür zu der Kabine öffnen, die er mit Vinya teilte und suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, als Vinya den Kopf heraus steckte.

"Sorry, aber ich habe die Schlüssel", grinste sie überlegen. "Du schläfst auf keinen Fall hier, du wirst nicht mit mir schlafen, nicht mit mir essen, und nicht diesen Urlaub genießen für volle zwei Wochen. Und nun..." Sie warf ihm seinen Koffer vor die Füße, ein Kissen und ein Laken.

"Vinya!"

"Du gehst runter und teilst dir ein, haha, 'Zimmer' mit Snape. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, irgend jemanden zu fragen, ob er dir einen Platz in seiner Kabine anbietet! Ich habe allen Bescheid gesagt, dir kein Nachtquartier zu geben! Gute Nacht und süße Träume, _Spätzchen_!"

Und damit schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Indy stand sprachlos da.

"Nein, auch Raven brauchst du nicht zu fragen!", rief Vinya noch durch die geschlossene Tür. Aber das war ihm schon vorher klar geworden, als er das Kichern und Knurren aus der Kabine nebenan gehört hatte, in dem Raven und Wolverine gerade die Koje zum Zittern brachten.

* * *

"Ich hasse es, mit Snape ein Bett zu teilen, ich hasse es, mit Snape ein Bett zu teilen, ich hasse es, mit Snape-"

Jack Sparrow, mittlerweile wieder mit fast gesundem Teint, hörte, was Indy vor sich hinmurmelte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging. "Könntest du das wiederholen?"

"Vinya hat mich rausgeschmissen, und nun muss ich runter ins unterste Deck und mit Snape ein Bett teilen! SNAPE!" Dramatisch warf Indy die Arme in die Luft.

"Du Ärmster..."

"Jawohl Jack Sparrow, ICH ÄRMSTER! Ich hasse es, mit Snape ein Bett zu teilen, ich hasse es, mit Snape ein Bett zu teilen..."

"Hm, wenn du das nur ein klitzekleines bisschen umformulieren könntest..."

"Hm?"

"Na ja, man könnte fälschlicherweise auf den Gedanken kommen, ihr... ahem, du weißt was ich meine, ja?"

"Oh... äh... OH! Oh, verdammt, Mann... danke."

"Keine Ursache."

"Okay. Ich hasse Snape, ich hasse Snape, ich hasse Snape..."

* * *

In einem Zimmer ganz tief unten, dunkel und trübselig, dort wo die Ratten quietschen, dort, wo die Wischmopps und Schmutz wohnten...

"Lieber Gott, bitte beschütze den Menschen, den ich am meisten auf der Welt liebe und schätze, mich. Und lieber Gott, bitte mach, dass die anderen alle eines grausamen Todes sterben."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür weit, und ein knurrender Indy stand im Türrahmen, in den Händen einen Koffer, ein Laken und ein Kissen.

"Hey! Was zum Teufel!"

"Halts Maul Snape, ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich mit dir zu unterhalten!"

"Das ist nicht nett..."

"Was hab ich gesagt, Snape?", brüllte Indy und legte sein Laken und Kissen ab.

"Bin ja schon still, aber-"

"Vinya hat mich rausgeschmissen, ich bin für diese Nacht dein Besenkammergenosse, jetzt halt den verdammten Rand und geh schlafen", brüllte Indy, legte sich hin und deckte sich zu.

"Aber-"

"Du hast fünf und ich meine FÜNF Sekunden, dich hinzulegen, zuzudecken und DEINE KLAPPE ZU HALTEN!"

"Danke."

Und so legte der Hauself sich schlafen, während Indy noch lange wach lag und Mittel und Wege suchte, um doch noch den Weg zurück in Vinyas Kabine zu finden. Und sich mit ihr zu vertragen. Doch, und das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, hatte er das Gefühl, es diesmal wirklich irreparabel vermasselt zu haben... also tat er das Schlaueste, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel: den Mund halten, schlafen und am nächsten Morgen weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Indiana hatte einen schrecklichen Traum. Er befand sich an diesem dunklen, trübseligen Ort. Er schlief mit Snape in einer Besenkammer, wo die Ratten lebten und der Staub von den Wänden fiel... dann wachte er auf.

"Verdammt, der Traum ist Wirklichkeit..."

"Was für ein Alptraum", stöhnte Snape neben ihm.

"Halts Maul."

"Aber..."

"HALT. DEN. RAND."

"Gut."  
_Verdammter Mist_, dachte Indy, _ich glaube nicht, dass Vinya mir jemals wird verzeihen können, was ich getan habe. Ich bin der größte verdammte Idiot westlich der Hemisphäre. Verdammt. Verdammt! Scheiße! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! Sie wird mir nie verzeihen... VERDAMMT! Ugh... ich sollte besser schlafen gehen... schön schlafen, Indy... schlaf ne Nacht drüber... verdammt... _Er legte seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen, schloss die Augen, steckte den Daumen in den Mund und kehrte zurück in die süße Welt der Träume, bis Snape wieder den Mund öffnete. Indy war sofort wach.

"SNAPE! Was..."

"I-ich glaube, ich höre etwas! Oben! Ich glaube, irgend etwas passiert da gerade!"

"Du hast den Verstand verloren."

"Nein! Wirklich! Da ist was!"

"Wenn du aufhörst zu heulen wie ein kleines Mädchen", stöhnte Indy und pellte sich aus seinem Laken, "geh ich hoch und sehe nach, was da zur Hölle los ist."

Er stand auf und ging zu Tür, als er Gepolter vernahm, das vom Mitteldeck zu kommen schien. Irgendetwas ging da tatsächlich vor sich, doch was?

"Snape, zum ersten Mal denke ich, du könntest Recht haben... Steh auf, wir gehen nachsehen..."

"Du und ich?"

"Ich hasse dich zwar, aber ich lass dich doch nicht allein in der Dunkelheit zurück."

"YAY!"

"Übertreib's bloß nicht!"

Und so traten die beiden hinaus und liefen die Treppen zum Mitteldeck des Schiffs herauf. Indy öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem kräftigen Wind- und Wasserstoß beinahe von den Füßen gerissen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Snape und klammerte sich an Indianas Ärmel fest.

"Es ist ein Sturm! Es ist-"

Doch der Sturm hörte von einem Moment zum anderen auf. Plötzlich war die Luft wieder still und die brechenden Wogen glätteten sich.

"Es ist vorbei! Es ist..."

"Snape – Klappe halten."

"Okay..."

Indy überblickte das Mitteldeck. Er bemerkte, dass einige Klamotten verstreut auf dem Boden lagen, als ob die Schiffsgäste völlig überhastet aus ihren Kabinen geflohen waren.

"Oh mein Gott... Snape!"

Er war verschwunden.

"SNAPE!"

Noch immer keine Antwort. Indiana machte kehrt und betrat die Kombüse... "HALLO!"

Er fand Snape in inniger Umarmung mit einer herzförmigen Keksdose, von dem ein Stück Geschenkband herab baumelte.

"Du Idiot! Wir haben keine Zeit zum Essen!"

"Aber ich habe Hunger..." Snape ließ das kleine Kärtchen am Ende des Geschenkbandes durch seine Finger gleiten. "Und das war ein Geschenk von-"

"HUNGER! Wir sind in Lebensgefahr und ich habe keine Ahnung wo die anderen- raaaah!"

In diesem Moment ergriff eine erneute, noch kräftigere Sturmbö das Schiff und schaukelte es kräftig hin und her.

* * *

Währenddessen, auf einer kleinen Südsee-Insel...

"Jetzt streng dich doch mal ein bisschen an!" Raven keuchte angestrengt. "Ein bisschen tiefer! Nur noch ein ganz klein wenig!"

Wolverine grummelte. "Ich tu doch schon mein Bestes!"

"Komm schon, streng dich an! TIEFER!", feuerte Raven ihn an.

"Ich bin völlig fertig", maulte Wolverine, "sollen wir es vielleicht mal an einer anderen Stelle probieren?"  
"NEIN!", kreischte Raven aufgebracht, "Das hat zu gehen! Notfalls mit Gewalt! Leg dich ins Zeug!"

"Hilfst du mir vielleicht mal! Außerdem, wo ist überhaupt Jack? Der könnte sich hier ja vielleicht auch mal nützlich machen!" Wolverine wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Jaaaaaack!"

Der Pirat kam angelaufen und blickte die beiden ungläubig an. "Was macht _ihr_ denn da?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Raven zurück. "Wir bauen uns ein Zelt!"

"Aber diese verdammten Stöcker halten nicht!" Wolverine zeigte auf den Bambusstock in seiner Hand, den er im Begriff war noch tiefer in den viel zu weichen Boden zu rammen. Raven neben ihm schmiss ein paar Palmenblätter zu Boden und hüpfte griesgrämig darauf herum.

Jack grinste breit und seine Zähne glitzerten in der untergehenden Sonne. "Aaaaah. Ist es nicht herrlich!" Er breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich der Länge nach in den goldenen Sand fallen. "Endlich beginnt der wahre Urlaub!"

"Sand! Sand! Alles voller Sand! Ich hasse Sand!", regte Wolverine sich auf. "Überall Sand, zwischen meinen Krallen Sand, Sand in meinen Haaren, Sand in meiner Unterho- SIEH mich nicht so AN, Raven!"

Raven knurrte, stapfte zu Jack und ließ sich neben ihn in den Sand fallen. "Wahrer Urlaub, Jack, wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Wir haben Schiffbruch erlitten! Und wer weiß, wo Indiana und Snape sind..."

"JACK SPARROW!" Eine durchdringende Stimme ließ Jack und Raven zusammenzucken. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Vinya herbeistiefeln, die Arme überladen mit Feuerholz. "Könntest du dich jetzt vielleicht mal als nützlich erweisen und ein Feuer machen!" Sie ließ das Holz vor seine Füße fallen und warf sich zu Raven in den Sand.

"Ich hoffe, sie sind in Ordnung", sagte Raven leise.

Vinya seufzte. "Das ist alles meine Schuld... dass wir sie verloren haben..."

"Ich hatte gehofft, sie wären ebenso wie wir mit einem der Rettungsboote entkommen", sagte Raven. "Aber sie waren nicht zu sehen..."

Wolverine plumpste zwischen sie in den Sand und breitete die Arme aus, zog die Mädels zu sich heran und knuddelte sie liebevoll. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, Indiana ist zäh. Und sein wir doch mal ehrlich, es wäre doch wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn wir Snape ein für alle mal los-"

"Wie kannst du das sagen!", entzürnte sich Raven und sprang auf. "Mein Sevilein..."

Wolverine und Vinya warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, während Raven davon stapfte und Jack beim Feuermachen half.

* * *

"Wasser... nichts als Wasser... heh..." Indiana lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Wir werden hier sterben, du und ich. Himmelherrgott, ich könnte mir wirklich ein glorreicheres Ende vorstellen als hier, mitten auf dem Ozean... mit DIR... zu sterben!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn und ruderte wortlos weiter.

"Ich war so ein Idiot..."

Indy sah nicht, wie Snape die Augen verdrehte und verständnisvoll nickte.

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde ins Ungewisse gerudert waren, öffnete Indy plötzlich die Augen und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Blick ging suchend über das schwarze Wasser und die Milliarden glitzernder Sterne am Firmament, als ob er etwas bestimmtes suchen würde.

"Mr. Jones?", fragte Snape.

"Sag mal, Hauself... riechst du das auch?"

Snape wurde zartrosa und räusperte sich verlegen.

"Nein, nicht du, du – obwohl." Indy schnüffelte. "Du könntest dir vielleicht mal Jacks Pfirsich-und-Jasmin-Shampoo leihen, falls du dazu noch mal die Gelegenheit bekommen solltest."

Snapes Mund wurde zu einem dünnen Strich, doch er blieb stumm.

"Nein, da ist noch was anderes!"

Nun roch es auch der Hauself. "Es kommt von Südwesten!"

"Worauf wartest du noch!" Indy lehnte sich wieder zurück und zog sich den Hut über die Augen (obwohl es rabenschwarze Nacht war). "Immer der Nase nach, los los."

"Ich hasse Mr. Jones, ich hasse Mr. Jones, ich hasse Mr. Jones...", zischte Snape.

* * *

Wie genau Wolverine auf die Palme gekommen war, wussten weder Jack noch Vinya. Ratlos standen sie da und starrten hinauf zu ihm, der sich im Wipfel festgekrallt hatte und leise wimmerte.

"Aber es war doch nur ein Skorpion", versuchte Jack ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Nur EIN Skorpion!", kreischte Wolverine. "Wo es EINEN Skorpion gibt, gibt es noch mehrere! Und sie werden uns alle auffressen!"

Vinya legte den Kopf schief. "Wusste gar nicht, dass unser Wolvi eine Skorpion-Phobie hat..."

"Skorpione fressen keine Menschen", rief Jack herauf, "sie stechen einen mit ihrem Schwanzstachel und injizieren ihr lähmendes Gift, aber sie fressen doch keinen Menschen, ich _bitte_ dich."

"Ach komm", sagte Vinya und zupfte Jack am Ärmel. "Lass ihn da oben. Raven wird schon einen Weg finden, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, und in der Zwischenzeit... kannst du mir ja vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr über ähm... Schwanzstacheln und so erzählen..." Sie grinste.

Raven schien von dem kleinen Zwischenfall nichts bemerkt zu haben, sie saß am Meeresufer und malte mit einem Stöckchen kleine Herzen in den nassen Sand. "Ach Indy, ach Snape, wo seid ihr nur", sagte sie laut und seufzte.

Als sie aufblickte, sah sie etwas auf dem Ozean, das sich dem Ufer näherte, es sah aus wie...

"Ein Boot!" Raven sprang auf. "Leute, da ist ein Boot!"

"Das sind Indiana und der Hauself!", rief Jack.

"Och nö, ausgerechnet jetzt", schmollte Vinya und zog sich ihr Shirt wieder an.

"AU!", brüllte Wolverine und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag im Sand.

Hüpfend und winkend standen die drei am Ufer und grölten dem sich nähernden Boot zu. Noch bevor Snape und Indiana das Ufer erreichten, sprangen sie aus dem Boot und wateten durch das flache Wasser hinüber, wo sie mit viel Gejohle empfangen wurden.

"Ihr lebt!", rief Raven und rannte auf Snape zu. "So ein Glück!"

"Indy!" Vinya fiel ihm um den Hals. "Es tut mir leid..."

Indiana drückte sie an sich und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. "Schon vergeben und vergessen. Und mir tut es auch leid."

"Krieg ich auch eine Umarmung?", versuchte es Raven bei Snape, doch der verdrehte nur die Augen.

"So, jetzt aber Schluss mit den Rührseligkeiten", rief Jack. "Lasst uns die Insel abfackeln!"

Aller erstaunten Blicke ruhten auf dem Piraten. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. "Vertraut mir, anders kommen wir hier nicht weg."

* * *

Jack Sparrow sollte Recht behalten. Nachdem sie die Insel in ein flammendes Inferno verwandelt hatten, waren sie wenig später von einem großen Kreuzfahrtschiff entdeckt und an Bord genommen worden. Nach einigem Hin und Her mit dem Kapitän wurde Snape kurzerhand als "Zahlungsmittel" den Putz- und Küchenhilfen überstellt, und die anderen konnten dann doch noch einen erholsamen Kreuzfahrturlaub verleben.

Indiana, Wolverine, Vinya und Raven lagen auf dem Oberdeck in der Sonne und ließen die Seele baumeln.

"Was ich immer noch nicht verstehe", sagte Wolverine, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Vinya den Rücken einzucremen, "WIE habt ihr uns überhaupt gefunden?"

Indiana schlürfte von seinem eisgekühlten Cocktail, dann leckte er sich die Lippen und antwortete: "Jacks Alkoholfahne... drei Meilen gegen den Wind."

"H-hey! Hicks."

"Genau das meine ich." Indy verzog das Gesicht.

"Alles in allem, Leute", meldete sich Raven, "meine ich, das war der tollste Urlaub aller Zeiten."

Ein Sturm des Protestes erhob sich. "Nie wieder Kreuzfahrt!", "Ich hasse das Meer!", "Das wird Wochen dauern, bis meine Krallen nicht mehr quietschen!" und "Wer hat eigentlich Snape diese Kekse geschenkt!"

Raven wurde rot und wandte sich ab. Irgendwann, irgendwie würde sie schon noch ihren Spaß mit dem Hauselfen haben, ganz egal, was die anderen davon hielten. ;)


	6. Eine unerwartete Gesellschaft

Kapitel 6 : Eine unerwartete Gesellschaft

Mittlerweile begann das ekelhafte Winterwetter endlich zu weichen. Nicht, dass die Schlachten im Schnee nicht lustig gewesen wären und die Abende bei eiskaltem Wetter vorm Kamin wunderschön, aber auf die Dauer war es doch schöner wenn man nicht die ganze Zeit eingepackt wie ein Eskimo rumrennen musste.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und alle Schlossbewohner schwebten im tiefsten Tiefschlaf, wie das nunmal so ist wenn man sich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren schlägt...auf die eine oder andere Art, nur der Hauself war bereits wach und wedelte den Staub von Wänden und Regalen.

Solangsam begann er eine Stauballergie zu entwickeln, fast jede Nacht wenn er schlafen wollte erstickte er an Staub und Putz die in seinen Mund fielen, es war vielleicht doch keine so vorteilhafte Bleibe im Keller unter Ravens und Wolvis Zimmer, die beiden wurden schon das eine oder andere Mal etwas...ausfälliger in ihren nächtlichen Turnübungen.

Snape schnaubte wütend den Staub vor seiner Nase weg, bevor er ihn zum Niesen bringen konnte und scheuchte ihn eifrig mit dem Staubwedel fort.

Just in diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender, wummernder Lärm und die komplette Regaldekoration samt Regalinhalt krachte herunter auf Snape weil das ganze Haus bebte und Snape konnte erst unter dem Scherbenhaufen unter dem er begraben war hervorkriechen, als das Wummern aufgehört hatte.

Fluchend klopfte er den Dreck von seiner Robe und schlug hysterisch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen als es auch noch immer penetranter an der Tür klingelte.

Wutentbrannt schmiss er den Staubwedel auf den Scherbenhaufen, stampfte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Mit einer unglaublichen Gelassenheit stand vor ihm ein Mann gegen seitlich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, gekleidet in eine dunkle Lederweste, ein dreckiges weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose mit seitlichem Streifen und sah schon fast überzogen cool die Luft vor sich an.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Snape und plötzlich wandelte sein Gesichtsausdruck sich in enttäuschste Entsetzen um. Nach einem dezenten Räuspern öffnete er langsam den Mund und begann zu sprechen.

„Ähm...hi ich bin Han..." Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „...auch wenn es mich sehr freut, dich endlich kennenzulernen habe ich mir dich doch um einiges hübscher vorgestellt Raven, nach dem was mein Bruder mir so von dir erzählt hat. Aber nimm mir die Reaktion eben bitte nicht übel ..ich meine...letztendlich kommt es immer auf die inneren Werte an..."

Han setze ein etwas unbeholfenes Grinsen auf, das wohl aufmunternd wirken sollte. Snape starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und die Ader an seiner Schläfe begann immer heftiger hervorzutreten, während sein Gesicht immer und immer mehr die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm.

Bevor Han noch irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte, begann Snape auf einmal wie eine Furie herumzuschreien was er sich hier bieten lassen müsse und dass man das nicht einmal ihm wünschen könne so eine Stelle zu haben und dass es unglaublich sei zwischen was für total notgeilen Irren und total hirnamputierten Idioten er sich hier herumtreiben müsse und verschwand schließlich wütend schaubend und die Tür zuknallend hinunter in seinen Keller.

Und ließ Han etwas ratlos in der Tür stehen.

Vom wummernden Lärm, Snapes hysterischem Anfall und dem Türenknallen geweckt erschienen nun, wenn auch etwas verschlafen, die restlichen Schlossbewohner am Treppenansatz und Indiana entfuhr ein überraschter Freudenschrei. „Brüderchen!" Han sah die Treppe hinauf. „ Heey! Indiana!" beide liefen locker aufeinander zu und gaben sich dann die Hand, gefolgt von einer kräftigen Umarmung.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Indiana sag Han fragend, aber sehr erfreut an. „Naja..." Han zog den rechten Mundwinkel hoch und grinste „...auf Dauer machen deine Erzählungen von dem Schloss hier und den beiden Schlossherrinnen schon neugierig, da dachte ich mir ich könnte mal vorbeischauen wo ich schonmal in diesem System bin."

Oben am Treppenansatz begannen Raven und Vinya gleichzeitig loszukreischen und wären fast vornüber die Treppe runter geflogen, hätte Wolvi sie nicht noch schnell genug um die Hüften gefasst und nach hinten gezogen. Nachdem beide ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatten sahen sie wieder nach unten zu Indiana und Han und konnten sich kaum artikulieren, so schockiert waren sie.

„D-d-d-da-das da un-unten ist..."

Raven schluckte. „Ja...d-d-das ist Han S-Solo..."

Han sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu den beiden Schlossherrinen hoch und blickte Indiana schmunzelnd an. „Na die scheinen ja drauf zu sein." Indiana lachte." Ohja, das sind sie auf jeden Fall." „Was sind wir auf jeden Fall?"fragte Vinya, die mit Raven nun auch unten angekommen war spitz. Han machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung, ergriff Vinyas Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Ihr beide seid auf jeden Fall die wunderschönsten Frauen die ich je gesehen habe." Er zwinkerte Raven zu. „Und das will etwas heißen, ich bin viel herumgereist in der Galaxie." Raven errötete und drehte sich für eine Sekunde verhalten weg und Vinya zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Han an.

„Verarschen können wir uns auch selber, dabei brauchen wir keine Hilfe, das war jetzt ein sehr armseliges Ablenkmanöver." Raven knuffte Vinya in die Seite. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so unfreundlich zu ihm, er will nur nett sein." Vinya grummelte vor sich hin. „Nur nett sein, tze, das sehe ich, ist ja nicht so als wäre er der erste Mann der mir begegnet, nur nett sein, NUR nett sein, von wegen." Han blickte zu Raven, warf einen demonstrativen Blick zu Vinya die mit vor sich hin murmeln beschäftigt war, und grinste Raven verschmitzt an. Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und trat vor Vinya.

„Darf man...fragen was ich vorhabe, wenn das eben nur ein Ablenkmöver war, werte Vinya?" Sie hörte auf vor sich hin zu murmeln und blickte etwas verdattert zu ihm hoch. „Ähm...naja...also..." Han strich mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare und sah sie durchdringend an. „ Also was?" Vinyas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und eine leichte Röte trat in ihr Gesicht. Han beugte sich zu ihr herunter, sodass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Der Griff um ihre Hüften war bestimmt und Han zog Vinyas Körper näher zu sich heran, bis ihr Unterleib schließlich gegen stieß und so verharrte er und beugte sein Gesicht langsam noch mehr zu ihr hinab. Vinya schloß für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen und schluckte, bevor sie zaghaft und mit zitternder Stimme versuchte zu sprechen. „Euer...dein einziges Z-Ziel ist es doch-'' Han war während diesen Worten so nahe gekommen, dass Vinya nicht verstand dass ihre Lippen sich noch nicht berührten. „Ja?" Hans Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, und bevor Vinya aus ihren geöffneten Lippen einen Ton herausbekommen konnte, fing Han ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, presste ihren Körper enger an sich und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken. Vinya erwiderte den Kuss nur zu willig und atmete heftig, am ganzen Körper bebend, in ihn hinein. Sie wollte Han wilder küssen, ihn überall spüren, doch plötzlich hörte der Kuss auf und Vinya öffnete, immernoch am ganzen Körper zitternd die Augen, nur um Hans höhnischen, amüsierten und etwas abschätzigen Blick zu begegnen.

Raven und Indiana, die die ganze Zeit schon ihr Lachen unterdrückt hatten, platzten laut los und auch Wolverine konnte sich ein amüsiertes Knurren nicht unterdrücken. Vinya wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle im Boden versunken, wurde so rot wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und fühlte wie sich ein stechendes Ziehen den Weg durch ihren Magen bahnte. Sie schluckte hart und verließ wortlos das Zimmer, bevor sie sich nur noch mehr blamierte. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Du meine Güte, Brüderchen, das war jetzt aber auch nicht ganz ohne." Indiana schnappte noch halb lachend nach Luft. Han schmunzelte. „Ich finde nur, dass jeder das kriegen sollte, was er verdient." Er sah hinüber zu Raven und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ohne dass auch nur einer von beiden etwas sagte, stand es jetzt dennoch in der Luft geschrieben was noch folgen sollte, dermaßen hatte es in diesem Moment geknistert.

Als dann endlich geklärt war, wo der Millenium Falcon am unauffälligsten abzuparken war und wie man ihn da noch am besten verstecken konnte, damit die Nachbarn auf dem Hügel nebenan ihn nicht sehen konnten ( der Millennium Falcon war ja doch recht groß) fanden sich letztendlich alle beim großen Frühstücksbuffet ein.

Alle ausser Vinya, denn die war irgendwie...naja, scheinbar traute sie sich halt nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer raus, wo sie noch dazu vermutlich Mordpläne schmiedete.

Aber der Rest hatte beim Frühstück einen Heidenspaß und Han erzählte nur zu bereitweillig der neugierigen Raven von seinen Abenteuern als Söldner im Weltraum, von Jedis und Lichtschwertern und der dunklen Seite der Macht, Raven saß da und grinste ihn selig an, während Wolverine sie schmollig anguckte und hin und wieder mit einem Stückchen Erdnußbutter bewarf worauf sie nicht reagierte. Sie musste ja Han zuhören.

Jack und Indiana vertrieben sich die Zeit beim Frühstück mit einer angeregten Diskussion über die Vor und Nachteile von Hüten und Snape saß in der Küche, grübelnd wie er Han Solos Schiff am besten zerkleinern konnte. Er musste noch Rache für die Begrüßung nehmen.

„Naja, dann jedenfalls hat mein alter Kumpel uns aufs hinterhältigste reingelegt, er hatte nämlich ein Abkommen mit dem Imperium getroffen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wird wenn er uns ausliefert, und so kam es dann dazu, dass man mich in flüssiges Karbonit eingefroren hat und mich Boba Fett übergeben hat, der mich natürlich direkt zum widerlichen Jabba dem Hutten gebracht hat, wo ich dann erstmal eine zeitlang eingefroren als Dekoration rumgestanden habe, bis Luke dann kam und mich und Leia mit diesem tollen Jedi Hokus Pokus gerettet hat."

„Du hast schon sooo viel erlebt..." Raven sah Han völlig fasziniert an, totale Bewunderung in ihren Augen."Kannst du mich nichtmal auf eins deiner Abenteuer mitnehmen? Bitte bitte bitte..." Ravens Augen verwandelten sich in große runde Kulleräuglein die Han herzerweichend ansahen.

Han verzog den Mund zu einem abwesenden Schmunzeln, griff in seine Westentasche und zündete sich eine Kippe an. „Mal schauen Süße, ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das zumuten möchte, aber ich schätze mal, da ließe sich durchaus was machen...auch wenn es Chewie in den Wahnsinn treiben wird." Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieß den Rauch aus und lachte herzhaft.

Plötzlich trat irgendetwas unter dem Tisch gegen sein Bein und Han wollte grade seinem Bruder die Gabel an den Kopf werfen, da hörte er dass etwas unter dem Tisch die ganze Zeit sehr penetrant"Leia!Leeeiaa!LEIA!LEIA!" zischte und schließlich hob er die Tischdecke an, beugte sich unter den Tisch und blickte etwas verdutzt Vinya an, die unter dem Tisch hockte. Han hob eine Augenbraue und grinste zweideutig. „Na, was machst du denn da unter dem Tisch, fast zwischen meinen Beinen? Das ist aber nicht sehr damenhaft..." Vinya rollte entvervt mit den Augen und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte, lass es, wenigstens einmal. Aber hast du dir vielleicht überlegt was passiert wenn wir deine geliebte Leia treffen und du grade an Raven dran hängst? Hast du soweit gedacht ? Hast du?"

Über dem Tisch ertönte ein geflüstertes „ 1 Punkt für Vinya, keinen für mein liebes Brüderchen." Woraufhin Wolverine, der es aufgrund seines geschärften Gehöres mitbekam sich fast am Essen verschluckte und Jack ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so Leia treffen und wenn, dann muss man halt immer noch schauen..." Han grübelte ein wenig vor sich hin, als würde er sich selber überzeugen wollen. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass das kein Problem wird, wenn Raven ihr Urlaub versaut wird kriegst dus mit mir zu tun." „Oh, na da kriege ich ja richtig Angst." Han grinste. Vinyas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das solltest du auch, unterschätz mich ja nicht mein Lieber."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und krabbelte davon. Han tauchte wieder auf und bemerkte dass Raven ihn fragend ansah. „Was war los?"

„Ach, nichts, ihr solltet bloß einen Kammerjäger rufen ihr habt hier komisches großes Ungeziefer."

„Ich werde es bei nächster Gelegenheit dem Hauselfen sagen, also wo warst du stehen geblieben?" Auf Ravens Gesicht breitete sich wieder das selige Grinsen aus.

„Achja genau, jedenfalls hat Luke uns dann befreit, aber es war nur eine kurze Verschanufpause denn..."

Und so verlief das Frühstück wie gehabt, und das Mittagessen ebenso und das Abendessen auch. Han schwafelte endlos von seinen Erlebnissen und Raven hörte völlig verzückt zu, während der Rest sich in sinnentleerten Gesprächen vertiefte.

Als der Tag sich dann dem Ende neigte und die Sonne schon länger untergegangen war, saßen Han und Raven noch immer im riesigen Wohnzimmer und redeten, redeten, redeten. Irgendwann hob Raven ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah Han an. Dieser hörte umgehend auf zu reden.

„Ist etwas?"

„Naja..." Raven sah ein wenig zur Seite. „Weißt du...eigentlich...habe ich ja Wolverine...und meinen kleinen Fetisch für den Hauselfen...aber..."

Gerade als Raven wieder zu Han sehen wollte, griff er auch schon mit einer Hand an ihr Kinn und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „ Was glaubst du wohl, wegen wem ich hier vorbeigeflogen bin?"

Raven starrte Han sprachlos an.

„Naja weißt du, mein Bruder hat mir nicht zuviel versprochen als er mir von dir erzählt hat..."

Han sah Raven noch einmal tief in die Augen und näherte sich dann langsam, langsam ihren Lippen, schloss die Augen und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss.

Raven fühlte, wie seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf die ihren trafen und wie langsam von ihren Lippen aus ein kribbelndes Feuer in ihrem gesamten Körper entfachte.

Nach einiger Zeit zog Han zurück und sah Raven etwas unsicher an, welche völlig paralysiert seine Lippen anstarrte.

Plötzlich beugte er sich über den Tisch, fing Ravens Lippen erneut in einem Kuss, wenn auch diesmal etwas gröber, packte sie an ihren Schultern und zog sich über den Tisch zu ihr herüber. Während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, bedeutete er ihr aufzustehen, zerrte sie vom Stuhl hoch und küsste sie noch wilder, wobei seine Hände sich in ihren Hintern krallten und er sie auf den langen Wohnzimmertisch zuschob.

Han küsste Raven immer leidenschaftlicher und ließ dazwischen halb gekeuchte Sätze verlauten.

„Nnn ...du...glaub...st...gar nicht...wie...lange...ich...dar...auf...schon gewartet habe..."

Er fuhr unkontrolliert durch Ravens Haare, an ihren Hüften entlang, unter ihr Oberteil und griff fest um ihre Brüste. Raven keuchte unterdrückt in den Kuss und presste sich enger gegen Han, glitt mit ihren Händen an seinem Hals entlang, bis ihre Hände schließlich den Weg zu seinem Gürtel fanden und ihn zittrig öffneten.

Da Ravens Hände noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer rutschten, spürte sie wie intensiv Hans Verlangen nach ihr war und strich über seinen Schritt. Han knurrte in den Kuss, packte Raven an den Hüften und setze sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe allerdings nicht gehört, dass du deinen Männern an die Wäsche gehst..."

Raven überdeckte ihre Röte und überging den Kommentar, indem sie Han einfach erneut stürmisch küsste und dann etwas unkoordiniert begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Han packte Raven grob an den Handgelenken und zerrte diese von sich weg.

„Wenn hier jemand etwas tut, dann ich."

Er packte den Ausschnitt von Ravens Oberteil, riss es ihr vom Leib und stieß sie um, sodass sie schwer atmend vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Ein leicht höhnisches Grinsen blitzte über Hans Gesicht und er beugte sich über Raven, legte sich fast auf sie drauf und fuhr kaum spürbar mit seinen Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hoch.

Ravens Körper hob und senkte sich schwerer und sie wollte sich an Hans Rücken festhalten, doch mit seiner linken Hand packte er ihre Handgelenke und schmetterte sie ein wenig grob auf den Tisch über ihren Kopf.

„Ich. Bin der der hier etwas zu sagen hat meine Liebe."

Vorsichtig glitt er mit seiner Hand noch ein Stückchen höher und streifte fast beiläufig das Zentrum ihrer Gefühle, amüsiert und befriedigt grinsend, als Raven kurz unter ihm aufwimmerte.

„Mir scheint, als könnte man in der Tat ganz nett mit dir spielen..."

Erneut strich sein Finger einem Hauch gleich über diese eine Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen.

Raven wand sich unter seiner Berührung und gab einen wimmernden Laut nach mehr von sich.

Indiana seufzte verzweifelt.

„Nun sei doch wenigstens ein bisschen freundlicher zu meinem Bruder..."

„Ich?Freundlich?Zu ihm? Wer hat denn angefangen!Er oder ich?"

Indiana öffnete grade den Mund um ein wahrheitsgemäßes „Du." verlauten zu lassen, beschloss dann aber dass das eh keinen Sinn hatte und sagte nichts. Völlig aufgebracht lief Vinya im Kreis durch das Zimmer und zog mit den wüstesten Ausdrücken über Han her.

„...Vinya...beruhig dich ein bisschen und komm her, hm?" Indiana rieb sich die Stirn und sah Vinya halb aufmunternd an. Diese gestikulierte wild herum, hörte dann jedoch wortlos auf und setzte sich seufzend neben Indiana.

„Es ist einfach...er treibt mich fürchterlich zur Weißglut...mit allem was er tut,allein schon diese Aktion am Anfang war zuviel."

„Vinya...schau...wenn du ehrlich bist stört es dich doch nur, dass er dich hat abblitzen lassen, während er unglaublich an Raven interessiert ist...oder nicht? Aber sieh doch mal, Geschmäcker sind halt verschieden, für ihn mag es so abwegig sein etwas mit dir anzufangen wie für dich etwas mit Snape anzufangen..."

Vinyas Ausdruck wurde zu Stein und sie sah Indiana mit einem Blick an, der am liebsten töten würde, leise und bedrohlich, nur schwer beherrscht antwortete sie.

„Hast du...mich grade mit Snape verglichen...?"

„Ähm...nein...also ja,nein ähm indirekt aber äh darauf wollte ich doch gar nicht hianus, Vinya...reg dich doch bitte nicht noch mehr auf..."

Vorsichtig fasste er um ihre Schultern, zog sie sanft zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich werd bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal mit ihm reden, okay?" Vinya schaute etwas mißmutig drein, nickte dann jedoch, gab Indiana einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich.

„Ich geh mir was zu Essen machen, bis später Indy..."

„Bis später Süße, aber dann hoffentlich besser gelaunt, ich und Jack haben noch was mit dir vor." Grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Vinya verzog den Mund zu einem halbschiefen Lächeln.

Auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht etwas gezwungen aussieht, Indy weiß ganz genau, dass sein Grinsen mich einfach immer aufmuntert.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und verließ halb geistesabwesend „Dein Herz meine Gier" summend Indianas Zimmer und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Oh Gott, Han..."

Raven wand sich hilflos unter Han und sah ihn flehend an. „Mach doch bitte was...mehr..."

Han grinste hämisch, strich mit seinem Zeigefinger von ihrem Schlüselbein zu ihrem Bauchnabel wo er kurz verharrte hinab, und glitt dann weiter nach unten. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und raunte ihr ins Ohr. „ Was willst du denn, was ich mit dir tue?" Mit seinem Zeigefinger übte er Druck auf das Zentrum von Ravens Gefühlen aus und glitt schließlich probend mit seinem Mittelfinger in sie hinein.

Raven seufzte ergeben auf, Han sah sie berechenend grinsend an und raunte ihr erneut ins Ohr. „Ja? Ich höre?"

Noch bevor Raven eine Antwort geben konnte, drang Han langsam, ganz langsam mit 2 Fingern in sie ein und Raven atmete schwer in sein Ohr und brachte schließlich ein halb gewimmertes „Nimm mich." zustande. Han grinste lüstern und drang, das Tempo langsam steigernd, heftiger mit seinen Fingern in sie ein, sodass Raven immer keuchender zu atmen begann und sich verzweifelter unter seinen Bewegungen wand.

Ravens wunderschöner Körper verschwitzt und schwer keuchend unter ihm, völliges Verlangen das sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, und ihre wunderschöne Stimme die Han ihre Lust nur noch mehr artikulierte, das war zuviel für ihn, er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Er fummelte mit einer Hand grob seine Hose komplett auf und zog sie ein Stück herunter, doch als er wieder zu Raven schaute, rutschte diese elegant vom Tisch, sah Han provokativ an,leckte sich über die Lippen und glitt in einer Bewegung vor ihm auf die Knie. Han wollte gerade etwas sagen, da strich Raven mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig über seinen Unterleib, platzierte vereinzelte Küsse an seinem Bauchnabel und leckte langsam die Spur zum Paradies hinab. Han atmete stockend ein, und schloss die Augen, als Ravens Hand sicher um sein Glied fasste und sie mit ihrer Zunge langsam an seiner vollen Länge enlang leckte. Hans ganzer Körper wurde durchschossen von Blitzen und er krallte sich mit seinen Händen grob in Ravens Haaren fest um irgendwo Halt zu finden. Raven atmete schwer beherrscht ein, leckte vorsichtig über Hans Spitze und nahm ihn schließlich soweit wie möglich in den Mund. Während ihre Hand anfing, in einem langsamen, jedoch stetig schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf und ab zu pumpen, umspielte sie verlangend sein Glied mit ihrer Zunge und begann immer verlangender daran zu saugen. Han biss sich auf die Lippen um das erregte Knurren zu unterdrücken und Raven hörte nur den zurückgehaltenen Laut und fühlte, wie Hans Körper immer erregter zitterte und begann davon agespornt begieriger an ihm zu saugen und ihre Hand schneller auf und ab zu bewegen. Nun ließ Han ein grollendes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund dringen, und bevor Raven etwas tun konnte, griff er fester in Ravens Haare und begann seine Hüften hart und fordernd gegen ihren Kopf zu bewegen, wollte dass er ihren Mund weiter um sich spürte, wollte sie komplett ausfüllen. Raven keuchte erschreckt auf und entfernte sich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm, doch Han zerrte sie bereits an den Haaren hoch, schleuderte sie knurrend gegen die Wand und presste seine Hände links und rechts neben ihren Kopf. Stürmisch fiel er über sie her, küsste sie tief und verlangend, griff dann mit seiner Hand einen ihrer Oberschenkel und zog ihn um seine Hüfte. Mit dem anderen Arm fuhr er grob über Ravens Körper, hörte dann auf sie zu küssen und biss in ihren Hals. Raven warf ergeben, hilflos und am ganzen Körper zitternd den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte auf, bis Han plötzlich hart in sie eindrang und Raven erst vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Stell dich nicht so an." raunte Han ihr ins Ohr, griff ihren anderen Oberschenkel und legte auch diesen um seine Hüfte, krallte sich mit seinen Händen an ihren Hintern und begann immer schneller und härter in Raven hineinzustoßen.

Mittlerweile etwas besser gelaunt trottete Vinya zur Küche und ging ohne das Licht an zu machen an den Kühlschrank um sich Zutaten für Pfannkuchen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Sie schloss die Kühlschranktür, hörte auf zu summen und hörte plötzlich ein erregtes Stöhnen. Und sie hörte Raven verlangend aufschreien. Sofort in diesem Moment bildete sich wieder diese unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Bauch und sie schleuderte ihre Pfannkuchen Zutaten vor Wut rasend wieder in den Kühlschrank. Sie wollte gerade, vollkommen auf 180,aus der Küche stürmen und alles im Schloss kurz und klein schlagen, da tönte aus einer dunklen Ecke der Küche eine belegte Stimme.

„Bier gefällig?"

Vinya drehte sich etwas irritiert um und sah im Halbdunkel der Küche eine Flasche Bier und metallene Krallen aufblitzen. Etwas fertig mit den Nerven nahm sie nur zu gerne Wolverines Bier an und setze sich zu ihm.

„Danke."

Wolverine nickte ihr zu und begann in düsterem Tonfall zu sprechen. „Furchtbar wie demonstrativ die beiden es da miteinander treiben müssen oder nicht? Ich meine schön und gut, Raven gehört nicht mir, aber dieser blöde Weltraumspinner brauch nicht hierher kommen und sich aufzuspielen als sei er der beste Stecher den Raven je gehabt hat und je haben wird."

Vinya seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Klingt aber ganz so...nyaargh können die nicht wenigstens leiser sein?" Wolverine seufzte ebenfalls und sah Vinya plötzlich sehr eindringlich an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den beiden das Ganze heimzahlen?"

Vinya grinste bösartig. „Das ist eine ganz hervorragende Idee, mein lieber Wolverine."

„Nicht wahr? Darauf trinken wir.Prost!"

Und so stießen Wolverine und Vinya auf die bösartigste Rache an, die sie je an jemandem nehmen würden.

Sich völlig dem Wahn dieser unglaublichen Lust hingebend krallte Raven sich in Hans Rücken fest und presste ihre Beine enger um ihn, während Han immer und immer härter zustieß und Ravens Körper immer wieder hart gegen die Wand prallte. Ihre ganze Wahrnehmung bestand schon nur noch aus Bewegungen, Gefühlen und verzerrten Farben und Formen, und sie hatte ihre Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, war einzig und allein ein Stück Fleisch, das von Han an die äußersten Grenzen der Ekstase getrieben wurde und unkontrolliert Laute der Lust aus sich herausschrie. Irgendwann in diesem zeitlosen Sumpf aus surrealen, verzerrten Gefühlen und harten Bewegungen fühlte Raven, wie die Schauer der Lust immer größer wurden und in immer kürzeren Abständen kamen. Sie wollte Han mitteilen, dass er sich beeilen sollte, doch bereits als sie ein ergebenes Winseln ausstieß knurrte er sie nickend an, leckte über ihren Hals und stieß noch fester in sie hinein, selber völlig in der Ekstase veloren endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Immer und immer schneller folgten die Schauer auf einander und breiteten sich über den ganzen Körper aus, bis Raven sich schließlich in spasmischen Muskelkontraktionen eng und verkrampft um ihn schloss und Han sich in ihre Haare krallte und ein letztes Mal hart und tief in sie hineinstieß, wobei ein kehliger tiefer Laut aus seinem Mund drang.

Unregelmäßig atmend löste Han sich von Raven, die sich nur mühsam, noch immer heftig keuchen, zittrig auf den Beinen hielt.

Am nächsten Morgen hörte man nur noch ein panisches Kreischen von Raven, die nichtsahnend zum Frühstück aufgetaucht war.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SNAPE IST WEG!"

Wolverine und Vinya warfen sich ein ausgesprochen befriedigtes Grinsen zu und bissen fröhlich in ihre Brötchen, während Han erfolglos versuchte, Raven zu beruhigen, die sich in einem hysterischen Schrei-Anfall erging.


	7. One Step Closer

**Kapitel 7 – One Step Closer **

Als Vinya verschlafen die Augen öffnete, blickte sie geradewegs in eine fürchterliche Fratze. Okay, eigentlich war es gar keine Fratze, sondern eine Grapefruit, in die ein ziemlich misslungener Smiley eingeritzt war. Jack fuchtelte damit vor ihrem Gesicht herum und sprach mit kindlich verstellter Stimme: "Njaaaaa aufwacheeeen kleine Vinya! Die Sonne lacht, kihihihi!"

Vinya, die kerzengerade hochgeschossen war und ihn mit großen Kulleraugen anstarrte, holte tief Luft und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. "Morgen", murmelte sie.

"Wunderschönen guten Morgen", säuselte Jack und stellte ein Frühstückstablett auf ihren Nachttisch. Vinya streckte sich und schmunzelte, als sie das Frühstück sah. Jack hatte ihr Kaffee gekocht, Orangensaft ausgepresst und Brötchen geschmiert. Dekoriert war das Ganze mit einer einzelnen Rose in einer dünnen Glasvase.

"Wie lieb, Jack", murmelte sie verschlafen und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

"Hab ich ganz alleine gemacht!", freute sich Jack und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. "Ist zwar kein Fünf-Gänge-Deluxe-Frühstück á la Snape, aber es ist mit Liebe gemacht!"

Vinya schnappte sich dankbar ein Brötchen und biss hinein. Es war hart wie Stein. Tapfer lächelnd versuchte sie zu kauen, griff die Kaffeetasse und wollte den Bissen herunter spülen, aber der Kaffee schmeckte wie abgestandenes Spülwasser und sie spuckte die Brühe quer über die Bettdecke wieder aus. Jack zog einen Flunsch.

Vinya lächelte tapfer. "Es schmeckt ganz wunderbar", sagte sie gequält, schälte sich aus der Decke und schlüpfte in ihre Hello-Kitty-Hausschuhe. "Aber eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Hunger."

"Na toll", maulte Jack, "Erst Raven und jetzt du, dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben!"

Vinya zündete sich eine Zigarette an und trat zum Fenster. "Wie geht's Raven?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immer noch nicht besser, schätze ich. Ich wollte ihr vor einer halben Stunde das Frühstück bringen, aber sie lässt mich nicht rein."

"Hm." _Vielleicht_, dachte Vinya, h_aben Wolverine und ich es mit unserem Racheakt ja doch ein klein wenig übertrieben_. Snape war fort, und Raven war fix und fertig deswegen. Andererseits musste sie ja nicht so überreagieren, schließlich hatte sie vorletzte Nacht offenkundig so viel Spaß mit diesem Weltraumstronzo Han Solo gehabt, also warum jetzt das heulende Elend? Trotzdem, ein kleines bisschen schlechtes Gewissen blieb dennoch.

"Wolvi hat versucht, sie zu trösten, aber nicht mal als er es mit Rollenspielchen versucht hat, ist sie aufgetaut! Stell dir vor, er hat sich, nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet, aus dem Stockwerk über ihrem Zimmer an ein paar zusammen geknoteten Laken abgeseilt und vor ihrem Fenster tarzanmäßige Brunftschreie ausgestoßen", verkündete Jack amüsiert. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Ihr beide habt doch etwas mit Snapes Verschwinden zu tun, hab ich Recht?"

Vinya kaute auf der Unterlippe.

"Also doch", stellte Jack fest. "Dann seht lieber zu, dass ihr das wieder ins Reine bringt. Raven ist unausstehlich und das Haus sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass keiner von uns kochen kann."

"Ach komm", maulte Vinya verärgert, "Snape ist doch erst einen Tag weg! Und als ob wir auf den Hauselfen angewiesen sind und nicht selbst für uns sorgen könnten!"

Jack ließ die Schultern hängen. "Mein Rum-Vorrat neigt sich dem Ende zu..."

"Dann geh eben zu Tante Emma an der Ecke und kauf dir neuen!"

"Nein nein!", echauffierte sich Jack, "du verstehst nicht! Snape hat ihn selbst gebrannt, ein spezielles Rezept, wie er sagte."

Vinya drehte sich um und sah ihn unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "_Das_ erklärt natürlich einiges", sagte sie resigniert.

"Lass uns runter gehen zu den anderen", schlug Jack vor und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an. "Vielleicht gibt es da was Vernünftiges zu beißen."

Vinya nickte, zog sich einen flauschigen rosa Morgenmantel über das Pinky&Brain-Shirt und schlurfte an Jacks Arm aus dem Zimmer.

Auf halbem Wege den langen Gang hinunter, von dem die Schlafzimmer der Schlossbewohner abgingen, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und spitzte die Ohren. "Jack? Hörst du das?"

Jack nickte und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie den Flur hinunter, obwohl sie genauso gut hätten trampeln können – die Musik, die aus Ravens Zimmer ertönte, schwoll immer lauter an, je näher sie kamen.

"Aaaaall byyyyy myyyyyseeeeeeelf! Don't wanna live! Aaaaall byyyyy myyyyyseeeeeeelf! Anymoooooooore!"

Als sie vor Ravens Zimmertür angekommen waren, musste Vinya Jack schon anbrüllen, um sich verständlich zu machen. "Sollen wir mal nach ihr sehen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib ihr einfach ein bisschen Zeit!", krakeelte er zurück.

"Meine Güte!" Vinya raufte sich die Haare. "Ist ja nicht so, dass jemand gestorben wäre oder so!"

Die beiden machten kehrt und liefen die Treppe hinunter zum Speisesaal.

* * *

Unten saßen Wolverine, Indiana und Han beim Frühstück, das aus einigen halbleeren Bierflaschen und einem überquellenden Aschenbecher bestand. Die Luft war erfüllt von dickem, blauem Qualm. Die drei bemerkten zuerst nicht, dass Jack und Vinya eintraten. Han hatte sich mal wieder in die Brust geworfen und erzählte wild gestikulierend von seinen Abenteuern im Weltraum. Sein Bruder lauschte ihm gespannt und dann und wann eifrig nickend. Wolverine indessen war damit beschäftigte, sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen und ausgiebig zu gähnen.

"Guten Morgen!" Vinya schlüpfte auf einen freien Stuhl zwischen Indiana und Wolverine, und Jack setzte sich neben Han ans andere Ende des Tisches.

Han beachtete sie gar nicht und fuhr unbeirrt mit seinen Erzählungen fort: "Ich war also eingekeilt, links von mir die Mandalorianer und rechts von mir diese Sith-Bastarde, Blastergeschosse fegten durch den Weltraum, links und rechts von mir ständig Lichtblitze, und ich geriet doch so langsam in Panik, dass meine Schilde dem nicht stand halten könnten..."

"Wahnsinn", sagte Indiana, "und was ist dann passiert?"

"Gibt's was zu essen?", fragte Vinya, Han nach allen Regeln der Kunst ignorierend.

"Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Luke im Schiff der Mandalorianer", erzählte Han weiter und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ich glaubte, meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als plötzlich eine ganze Armada Basilisken-Kriegsdroiden aus dem Inneren des Schiffs ins All schossen, riesige Kreaturen, die aus allen Rohren feuerten..."

"Ich habe gefragt, ob-", hob Vinya erneut an und warf dem Schmuggler einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Bla bla bla!", unterbrach Han und gestikulierte, als wollte er ihre in den Raum geworfene Frage einfach wegwischen. "Kleines, pass mal auf, wenn der Kuchen spricht, haben die Krümel zu schweigen, verstanden!"

Vinya blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Schon besser", höhnte Han. "Noch besser hast du mir allerdings _unter_ dem Tisch gefallen, Süße."

"Han!" Indiana war aufgestanden und ging um den Tisch herum zu Vinya, die ebenfalls aufgesprungen war und Han angriffslustig anfunkelte.

"Das reicht jetzt!", sagte sie mit leiser, aber eisig kalter Stimme. "Noch ein Spruch, du dahergelaufener Weltraumprolet, und ich-"

"Beruhigt euch! Alle beide!" Indianas Stimme schallte laut und über jeden Widerspruch erhaben durch den Saal.

"Schon gut, _schon gut_, Brüderchen", sagte Han entschuldigend und warf die Arme in die Luft. "Wollte dein Betthäschen ja nicht beleidigen. Sie wird schon gewisse Qualitäten haben, das möchte ich ja gar nicht in Frage stellen..."

"Na, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!", meldete sich Jack und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Es reicht, Han", sagte Indiana drohend. "Halt einfach mal die Klappe. Und du auch, Jack. Haltet einfach alle verdammt noch mal die Klappe!"

* * *

Die gereizte Stimmung verflog den ganzen Tag über nicht. Indiana war zwar so umsichtig, mit seinem Bruder eine Schlossführung zu machen, damit Han fürs erste aus dem Blickfeld Vinyas verschwand, bis diese sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber die Schlossherrin kochte noch immer vor Wut. Nicht einmal Wolverine schaffte es, sie aufzuheitern, obwohl er ihr erst sein Tarzan-Kostüm vorführte und sie später beim Scrabble absichtlich gewinnen ließ, als sie behauptete, es gäbe tatsächlich ein Wort, das "Weltraumbrechreizbeschleuniger" lautete.

Indessen hatte Jack es irgendwie geschafft, Raven aus ihrem Zimmer zu lotsen und die beiden saßen nun einträchtig vor dem Fernseher, Raven in Jacks Arme gekuschelt und in sein Hemd schnäuzend, und sahen sich Oggy und die Kakerlaken an.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihr etwas sagen?", fragte Wolverine vorsichtig und blickte zu Raven herüber. "Dass er bald wiederkommt?"

"Auf gar keinen Fall", grummelte Vinya. "Selbst Schuld, wenn sie sich mit diesem Kerl einlässt. Hat sie verdient."

Wolverine seufzte. "Das ist aber ganz schön hart, meinst du nicht? Ihr seid doch Freundinnen..."

Vinya schnaubte verächtlich. "Diesmal ist sie zu weit gegangen."

"Meinst du nicht, dass du überreagierst? Dein eigentliches Problem ist doch eher-"

"Klappe!", brüllte Vinya, bevor Wolverine ihr das unterstellen konnte, was vorher schon Indiana vermutet hatte. Dass sie nur sauer war, weil Han sie eiskalt hatte abblitzen lassen, während er sich später gut hörbar für alle Schlossbewohner mit Raven in der Horizontalen ausgetobt hatte. "Wer hat hier das Problem? Warum regt sie sich so auf, weil der Hauself weg ist? Hm? Hm? _Hm_?"

Wolverine ließ beiläufig ein "Z" zu Boden fallen und schob das Wort "Adamantium" auf dem Scrabblebrett zusammen.

"Das ist kein Wort", maulte Vinya.

"Ist es wohl", gab Wolverine zurück und ließ mit einem schelmischen Grinsen seine Krallen ausfahren.

Aus irgendeinem Grund stimmte diese Geste Vinya plötzlich sehr versöhnlich. Sie grinste ein bisschen schief und sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Weißt du was? Wir sollten dieser furchtbaren Stimmung ein Ende machen."

"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung!" Wolverine strahlte. "Wir feiern eine Party! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir nicht auf eigene Faust eine Party auf die Beine stellen könnten, dass es kracht!"

"Eben! Wer braucht schon Snape!"

Ein paar Meter weiter regte sich Raven und guckte sich verwirrt um. "Snape? Was ist mit ihm?"

Vinya sprang auf und räumte das Scrabblespiel zusammen. "Nix da! Jack, hol deine letzten Flaschen rum, Raven, du hilfst mir mit der Musik, Wolverine, du kümmerst dich um die Dekoration!" Sie baute sich mitten im Zimmer auf und stemmte siegessicher die Hände in die Seiten. "An die Arbeit, los!"

Etwas widerwillig erhoben sich Raven und Jack vom Sofa, und Wolverine hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als Vinya ihm mit den Worten "Los, basteln, aber dalli!" ein paar herumliegende Plastiktüten, Stoffreste und alte Zeitungen in die Arme warf.

* * *

Einige Stunden später hatten alle merkwürdige Partyhüte aus Aldi-Tüten auf den Köpfen und waren mit Luftschlangen behängt, die Wolvi aus Telefonrechnungen geschnipselt hatte. Han und Indiana hatten in der Zwischenzeit zusammen ein kleines Essen gezaubert, das im Vergleich zu Jacks Frühstücksbriketts wie ein 5-Sterne-Menü anmutete. Jack hatte ein wenig widerwillig einige Flaschen Rum spendiert, und das Zeug hatte es tatsächlich in sich. Jack mochte es ja schaffen, eine halbe Flasche auf Ex auszutrinken, aber Vinya und Raven hatten schon nach drei Gläsern Schwierigkeiten, ihre Extremitäten unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vinya hatte sich hinter das DJ-Pult begeben, "Es war einmal" von Samsas Traum aufgelegt und legte eine ziemlich putzige Zuck-und-Spring-Show aufs Parkett, und jedes Mal wenn der Refrain ertönte, kreischte sie aus vollem Hals "Ich werde Talibaaaaan" und strahlte dabei wie ein Atomkraftwerk.

Raven hing mehr in Wolverines Armen, als dass sie noch von allein hätte stehen können, und glubschte ihn hingebungsvoll an. In einer Ecke saß Han, auf den Knien einen Teller mit Indys Spezial-Kartoffelsalat, und sah sich das Treiben an, cool wie eh und je, nur einen Mundwinkel ganz leicht in der Andeutung eines Lächelns nach oben gezogen. Indiana derweil sprang zwischen allen herum und bot ihnen seine selbst gemachten Häppchen an. Von allen war er am meisten erleichtert, dass die allgemeine Stimmung wieder so fröhlich geworden war, und so ließ er sich sogar dazu hinreißen, mit Jack als zweiter Stimme lauthals "Chop Suey!" mitzuschmettern, das als nächstes aus den Boxen dröhnte. Sobald die ersten Gitarrenklänge ertönten, gab es für Jack kein Halten mehr – wie ein kopfloses Huhn hüpfte er durch den Raum und grölte mit. Dann schnappte Indy sich den Piraten und Arm in Arm fielen sie vor Raven und Wolverine auf die Knie und intonierten höchst dramatisch: "I don't think you trust! In! My! Self-righteous suicide! I! Cry! When angels deserve to diiiiiie!" Dabei warf sich Jack dann auch noch der Länge nach hin, griff sich theatralisch an die Brust und wand sich unter gespieltem Herzschmerz. Indiana packte ihn und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine, und sie begannen erneut, wie die Irren durch die Gegend zu springen.

Plötzlich gab es ein widerliches Feedback und alle Blicke wandten sich auf Vinya, die leicht rosa anlief und sich räusperte.

"Musik!", verlangte Wolverine.

"Hicks!", pflichtete Raven ihm bei.

Vinya drückte ein paar Knöpfe und trat grinsend hinter dem DJ-Pult hervor.

Raven kreischte vor Verzückung, als sie die ersten Töne des Liedes erkannte, das jetzt aus den Boxen wummerte. Sie riss sich von Wolverine los und wollte Vinya an den Händen packen, um mit ihr zu tanzen, aber Vinya grinste sie nur vielsagend an und schob sanft Ravens Hände fort. Dann schlich sie langsam und geschmeidig auf Han zu, der durch sie hindurch starrte und gelangweilt auf einer Kartoffelscheibe kaute, während er mit den Fingerspitzen im Takt der Musik auf sein Knie klopfte.

Vinya baute sich vor Han auf und bedachte ihn mit dem gleichen verächtlichen Blick, den er ihr zuvor so oft hatte zuteil werden lassen. Dann begann sie zu singen.

"I cannot take this anymore, I'm saying everything I've said before..." Jedes Wort kam nur leise, aber dafür überdeutlich aus ihrem Mund.

Han knackste mit den Fingerknöcheln und blickte gelangweilt auf.

"All these words they make no sense... I find bliss in ignorance... less I hear the less you'll say... but you'll find that out anyway!" Dabei schnellte ihr Zeigefinger hervor, gefährlich nahe an Hans rechtem Auge. Han grinste, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er machte sie rasend. Diese Wut, die in ihr aufkochte! Es war einfach unerträglich! Sie hob die Stimme und sang weiter mit Chester im Duett. "Just like before... Everything you say to me! Takes me one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe! Cause I'm one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break!" Ihre Stimme war nun ganz und gar nicht mehr leise und bedacht, sondern beinahe hysterisch und voller Verachtung. Indiana riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie meinte es bitterernst.

Vinya begann zu lachen. Ein erschreckend kaltes Lachen.

"Das ist ja alles sehr süß." Hans Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, noch ein wenig hämischer.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kann ihr mal jemand ihr Valium geben, bitte?", fragte Han lachend, an seinen Bruder gerichtet.

"SHUT UP!"

"Dann wohl doch eher notschlachten..."

"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Haareraufend schrie sie auf Han ein. Es war doch einfach nicht zu fassen, wie abgebrüht dieser Mistkerl sich aufführte!

Das Lied war zu Ende, und sie merkte kaum, wie jemand sie mit sanfter Gewalt an der Schulter packte und sie von Han weg zog. Es war Indiana, er legte einen Arm um sie und hielt ihr schief lächelnd sein Tablett mit Häppchen unter die Nase. Bevor Vinya es ihm wutentbrannt aus der Hand schlagen konnte, hatte glücklicherweise jemand die Geistesgegenwart besessen, die außer Kontrolle geratene Situation zu retten, indem-

"WHEN! WILL I! WILL I! BE FAMOUS!"

"Oh mein Gott!"

Wolverine, der sich hinter das DJ-Pult gestohlen hatte, atmete erleichtert auf.

"Polonaise!", kreischte Raven im alkoholbedingten Delirium, und schon hatte sie Wolverine "versehentlich" an den Po gegriffen, bevor ihre Hände hinauf glitten und sich um seine Hüften schlangen.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaa!", gröhlte Jack und stolperte halb auf Indy drauf, der dadurch ebenfalls ins Wanken kam und seinerseits Halt an Vinya suchte, die unter dem Gewicht fast zusammenbrach. Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, bis alle die richtige Position für sich gefunden hatten, nachdem sie mehrmals allesamt auf die Nasen geflogen waren und mühsam ihre Arme und Beine entwirrt hatten. Schließlich torkelte Jack voran, Indy fasste Jack um die Hüften, dahinter folgten Raven und Wolverine, und das Schlusslicht bildete Vinya. Sie warf Han noch einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie lauthals gröhlend "Eines Tages werd ich mich rächen" durch die Tür liefen.

Han war aufgestanden, sein Teller landete scheppernd auf dem Boden. Mit einem blitzschnellen Satz war er bei Vinya, packte sie am Oberarm und zerrte sie mit einem kurzen, kräftigen Ruck von Wolverine weg. Im gleichen Bruchteil einer Sekunde trat er gegen die Tür, die krachend zwischen dem Rest der Gruppe und ihm und Vinya ins Schloss fiel. Die anderen merkten nicht einmal, dass Vinya plötzlich fort war - lauthals singend rannten sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle herunter, und Vinya hörte nur noch, wie ihre schrecklich schief singenden Stimmen leiser und leiser wurden.

Han hatte ihren Oberarm mit eisenhartem Griff gepackt und grinste sie gehässig an. "So, Süße, endlich hab ich dich ganz zu meiner eigenen... Verfügung."

Vinya starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Lass mich sofort los, du elender Weltraumfreak!", zischte sie.

"Aber aber", sagte Han mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.Vinya versuchte hartnäckig, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber Han dachte natürlich nicht daran, sie entkommen zu lassen. "Hab dich nicht so, du Stück", raunte er ihr zu, "pass mal schön auf, du wirst jetzt koope... koopferi... ich meine... du solltest einfach tun, was ich verlange." Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Vinya musste die Augen schließen. Sie ertrug seinen stechenden Blick nicht, mal ganz abgesehen von diesem furchtbaren Alkohol-Atem, der ihre Sinne benebelte und ihre Knie weich werden ließ. "Damit kommst du nicht durch", sagte sie leise, drohend. "Das hier ist mein Zuhause und die anderen-"

Han ließ sich nicht beirren. "Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Die sind doch alle in einem, sagen wir, vorübergehenden Stadium der geistigen Umnachtung." Er lachte leise. Er kam näher, näher, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, Vinya spürte mit jedem einzelnen Millimeter, den er sich auf sie zu bewegte, wie die Wärme seines Körpers ihren eigenen umschloss. Es war, als würde er ihr Fleisch durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in flammendes Feuer tauchen. Han presste seinen schweren Körper an sie, so dass Vinya völlig hilflos zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt war. Etwas gröber als nötig nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. So sehr Vinya sich auch wehrte, er war zu stark für sie. Während seine Finger sich tiefer und tiefer in ihr Fleisch gruben, teilte er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge und drang grob in ihren Mund ein. Unter ersticktem Keuchen versuchte sie verzweifelt, ihm auf die Zunge zu beißen, die ihren so gierig Mund erforschte, doch er löste sich von ihr und lachte sie nur aus. "Du bist wirklich ein widerspenstiges kleines Ding", sagte er. "Zeit, dir ein paar Manieren beizubringen."

Vinya lachte kalt auf. Um keinen Preis würde sie ihm zeigen, welche Gefühle er in ihr auslöste. Sie war ihm unterlegen und sie wusste es, er könnte mit ihr machen, was er wollte und sie _wusste_ es.

* * *

­­­­­­­

Die anderen waren in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrer Polonaise unten in den Kellergewölben angekommen, als Wolverine abrupt stehen blieb und sich suchend umsah. "Wo ist überhaupt Vinya?", brüllte er über den ohrenbetäubenden "Gesang" der anderen hinweg. "Seit wann ist sie weg?"

Alle verstummten und blickten sich fragend an. Indiana zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja", antwortete er nachdenklich, "ich habe Han vorhin ein wenig ins Gewissen geredet, dass sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht gerade die feine Englische war, ich schätze... sie sind noch oben und sprechen sich gerade aus."

Raven lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte daran zu Boden, wo sie sitzen blieb, die Hände in den Schoß legte und verträumt seufzte. "Han! Er ist einfach unglaublich. Oh Indy, warum hast du uns deinen Bruder so lange vorenthalten? Er ist unwiderstehlich! Dieser Körper, diese Stimme, dieser Charme, dieser..."

"ARGH!" Wolverine verdrehte die Augen und schlug sich an die Stirn. "Nicht auszuhalten!"

Raven seufzte verträumt. "Es kribbelt immer noch überall, wenn ich daran denke, wie er meinen ganzen Körper..."

Wolverine schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand. "Was! Zum! Teufel!"

"Ich denke, ich muss gehen", sagte Raven und packte Jacks Arm, zog sich daran wieder auf die Beine und atmete tief durch. "Gute Nacht allerseits!", sie winkte den anderen zu und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen. Indiana jedoch griff sie am Kragen und zog sie rückwärts wieder zu sich. "Du gehst nirgendwo hin", sagte er bestimmt, "lass die beiden sich, ähm... aussprechen."

"Aber Han..." Raven ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft. "Han! Muss! Zu! Han!"

"GENUG JETZT!" Wolverine war feuerrot angelaufen und hämmerte nunmehr synchron mit dem Kopf, den Händen und Füßen gegen die Wand.

Indiana tippte dem rasenden Wolvi vorsichtig auf die Stirn, kratzte sich hilflos am Hinterkopf und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. "Ehm...?"

"Grins du nicht so blöde!", fauchte Wolverine ihn an, "das ist sowieso alles nur deine Schuld!"

Raven blickte alarmiert auf. "Schatzi? Du bist doch nicht etwa wirklich böse?"

Wolverine presste die Lippen zusammen und warf vernichtende Blicke von Indiana zu Raven. "Böse? Ich bin stinksauer! Ich rase vor Wut! Sieh her!" Und er schlug so hart mit der Faust gegen die Wand, dass eine deutlich sichtbare Delle zurückblieb und unter dem plötzlichen ehrfurchtsvollen Schweigen der anderen einige Mauerstücken klackernd auf den Boden fielen.

* * *

Han strich Vinya das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Deine Freundin hat sich nicht so gesträubt", sagte er amüsiert. "Mit ihr hatte ich leichteres Spiel."

"Pah, das war ja nicht zu überhören", fauchte Vinya zurück. Sie versuchte noch immer unablässig, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu winden. Han schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, umschloss ihren Hals mit einer Hand und drückte zu. Vinya hielt inne und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie zerrte an seinen Händen, die ihr die Luftzufuhr abdrückten, leise röchelnd und plötzlich von Panik ergriffen.

"Ganz ruhig, Kleines", murmelte Han und strich mit einem Zeigefinger über ihre glühende Wange. "Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht dazu zwingen, dir weh zu tun? Hm? Willst du das?"

"Du verdammter-!" In einem verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch wollte Vinya ein Knie heben und es ihm mitten in die Familienjuwelen rammen, doch Han presste die Beine zusammen und klemmte ihr Knie dazwischen ein. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und drückte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand, mit der anderen Hand glitt er zwischen ihre Beine und drückte sie auseinander. Dann schob er seinerseits ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und drückte sie so nach oben, bis ihre Füße den Halt verloren und sie so zwischen seinem verlangenden Körper und der kalten Wand klemmte, nunmehr fast völlig unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sein Knie gegen ihren Unterleib gepresst, verharrte er und fing ihre Lippen in einem weiteren wilden Kuss.

Seine freie Hand glitt über ihren Hals und hinunter zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Er entledigte sie ihres Oberteils, in dem er es einfach zerriss. Dann zauberte er blitzschnell ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel hervor und hielt es Vinya vor die Nase. "Du solltest wirklich, _wirklich_ etwas mehr _mitarbeiten_, Kleines", sagte er bestimmt. "Ich will mich schließlich selbst davon überzeugen, warum mein Bruder deine gewissen... _Fertigkeiten_... so in den höchsten Tönen lobt."

Er setzte das Messer zwischen Vinyas Brüsten an und mit einem leisen _ratsch_ war ihr BH entzwei geschnitten.

"Ich weiß genau, wie sehr du dich nach mir verzehrst", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich habe es in deinen gierigen Augen gesehen, vom ersten Moment an, da ich dich sah."

"Du bist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Han schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, so hart, dass ihr Kopf gegen die Wand knallte und ihr für einige Augenblicke der Atem stockte.

"Und du bist nichts weiter als eine kleine notgeile Hure", zischte er, bevor er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich drehte, seine Lippen auf ihre presste und in ihre Unterlippe biss, das sie vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte.

Vinya stöhnte auf, als seine Hand grob zwischen ihre Beine glitt und sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu reiben begann. Unfreiwillig bäumte sich ihr ganzer Körper gegen seine Berührungen auf, sie verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf. Han hielt inne, packte ihre Schultern und drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Sein Blick war eisig, doch seine Stimme war die pure Verachtung. "Wusste ich es doch. Du brennst doch geradezu darauf, dass ich..."

Sie wimmerte leise und versuchte, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die sich von ihrem Unterleib ausstrahlend in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreiteten und das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen ließen.

"Dass ich dich nehme wie das _billige_ _Stück Fleisch_, das du bist." Er ließ seine Hände über ihren bloßen Oberkörper gleiten und umschloss ihre Brüste. "Dass ich dich an die Grenzen deines armseligen Körpers treibe." Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er kaum merklich über eine Brustwarze, und dieser hauchzarte Reiz trieb sie fast noch mehr an die Grenzen ihres Verstandes als seine groben, gebieterischen Berührungen.

* * *

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jack hilflos und ließ sich neben Wolverine auf den Boden fallen. Wolverine hatte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Stirn in Falten gezogen, sein ganzer Körper signalisierte seine Wut und Betroffenheit.

Raven hing an Indianas Arm und hustete überdeutlich. "Vielleicht ist das nicht gerade der günstigste Zeitpunkt", sagte sie leise und blickte zu Indy auf, in ihren Augen das Flehen nach Unterstützung. "Aber... also... ich... würde... ich meine, sollen wir uns nicht mal in Snapes Kammer umsehen?" Sie wies auf die robuste Tür aus schwerem Stahl am Ende des Ganges. "Ich meine nur, vielleicht... hat er ja so was wie einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen oder was weiß ich..."

Als Wolverine wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, zuckte Raven vor Schreck zusammen, sprang zurück und versteckte sich hinter Indiana. In der Erwartung auf das nächste Donnerwetter traute sie sich gerade noch, den Kopf hinter ihm hervor zu stecken und Wolverine einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Wolverine allerdings sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als würde er gleich wieder an die Decke gehen – er grinste. "Na das ist doch wirklich mal eine Idee", sagte er geheimnisvoll, und dann packte er Raven am Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich, geradewegs zu der Tür zu Snapes Kammer.

Jack rüttelte an der Klinke. "Verschlossen!"

"Das haben wir gleich", sagte Indiana, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und – griff in Ravens Ausschnitt und riss ihr Shirt auf.

Raven sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Indy!"

Indiana befühlte ihre Brüste, seine Miene erhellte sich (wogegen Wolverine wieder zornesrot wurde) und "Aha!", sagte er, "Genau das was ich brauche!"

Ein wenig umständlich fummelte er an Ravens BH herum, die dabei fasziniert an seinen flinken Händen vorbei an sich herunter sah, wobei Jack kicherte wie das kleine Mädchen, das er war und Wolverines Knurren gefährlich laut wurde.

"Hab ihn!", rief Indy, beförderte schließlich einen Bügel aus Ravens BH zutage undhielt ihn bedeutungsschwer in die Luft, wo er im Licht der Fackeln glänzte.

"Wow, Indy", flüsterte Jack schwer beeindruckt.

"Ach Manno", schmollte Raven beleidigt.

Indy trat an ihnen vorbei und machte sich mit dem Metallbügel in der Hand daran, das Schloss zu Snapes Kammer zu knacken.

* * *

"Du hältst es kaum noch aus, hm?" Hans Hände zerrten ihren Kopf zu sich und erstickte Vinyas leises Wimmern in einem Kuss. Er hatte wieder das Knie zwischen ihre Beine gedrückt und bewegte es in langsamen, rhythmischen Bewegungen. "Du willst, das ich dich nehme?" Er legte beide Hände um ihren Hals und würgte sie erneut. Vinya stöhnte auf. Die Lust drang wie Elektroschocks durch ihren ganzen Körper, ließ sie unkontrollierbar zittern und sich winden, und je mehr sie sich wand, desto stärker wurde sein Griff um ihren Hals.

Er lächelte spöttisch. "Oh ja, so langsam bricht der Widerstand, wusste ich es doch..." Er drückte noch fester zu. So fest, dass sie die Augen aufriss und nach Luft schnappte – _was tat er? Wollte er sie umbringen?_ Sie sah Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen, ihr Körper erschlaffte in seinem Halt, und er blickte nur auf sie herab, das höhnische Lächeln wechselte zu einem sadistischen Grinsen, sein Blick bohrte sich ihn ihre Augen, die zu brennen begannen, eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab...

Hans unerbittlicher Griff lockerte sich keinen Millimeter. Vinya versuchte zu schlucken, zu husten, doch sie war völlig machtlos, um Haaresbreite von der Ohnmacht entfernt, als Han sie plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, brutal von sich stieß.

Sie landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden und blieb keuchend liegen. Jetzt hatte sie es tatsächlich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen... und wo blieben die anderen? Warum kam ihr denn niemand zur Hilfe!

Nach einigen Sekunden versuchte sie, sich mit den Handflächen abzustützen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Han kniete sich zu ihr herunter und drückte ihren Körper zurück auf den Boden. Er senkte den Kopf, bis er ihr so nah war, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, öffnete die Lippen und streichelte mit der Zunge über ihr Ohrläppchen und ihre Wangen. "Na, wie gefällt dir das?", zischte er ihr zu. "Es gefällt dir, benutzt zu werden. Und _mir_ gefällt es, dich in meiner Gewalt zu haben."

Han erhob sich, griff in Vinyas Haar und zerrte sie hoch, und dann zerrte er sie hinüber zum Tisch, packte sie im Nacken und warf sie bäuchlings darauf.

* * *

Niemand hatte Snapes Kammer je zuvor betreten. Und als sie eintraten, waren sie sich im Stillen darüber einig, dass sie es dabei hätten belassen sollen.

Es war dunkel. Die Wände glänzten schwarz, als wären sie aus feuchtem Stein. Fenster gab es keine, das einzige, wenn auch sehr schwache Licht kam aus einem kleinen Kamin. Inmitten des Zimmers stand ein reich verzierter, schwerer Tisch, auf dem unzählige Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer und ein gefährlich hoher Stapel Bücher lagen. An zwei Wänden, jeweils bis hinauf zur Decke gezogen, erstreckten sich schmale Regale, auf denen unzählige Einmachgläser thronten, in denen alle nur erdenklichen Tierinnereien in verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten schwammen. Aber das war noch nicht alles – in einer Ecke stand eine Eiserne Jungfrau, in einer anderen Ecke eine Streckbank, und auf einem Sideboard lagen fein säuberlich aufgereiht die verschiedensten metallischen Folterinstrumente. Außerdem gab es eine ganze Sammlung Peitschen in allen Formen und Größen, und von der Decke baumelten schwere Eisenketten herab.

Wolverine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war drauf und dran, einen schweren Eichenschrank zu öffnen, bemerkte dann aber noch, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was sich darin befand.

"D-das ist..." Jack war kalkweiß geworden. Er hielt eine Hand vor die Augen und sah sich durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen zwei Fingern ängstlich in Snapes Kammer um. "Das ist... widerlich!"

Indiana war nicht unbedingt seiner Meinung. Seine Hände glitten über eine an der Wand befestigte Peitsche. "Wahnsinn", sagte er sichtlich beeindruckt.

"Kein Abschiedsbrief", schmollte Raven, die sich auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und in Snapes Habseligkeiten wühlte. "Und ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, wo er hingegangen sein könnte?"

"Wisst ihr was", meldete Wolverine sich und schob Indiana und Jack mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür. "Geht doch schon mal... irgendwo hin. Raven und ich... müssen... reden."

"Aber wir-"

"Danke!" Wolverine schlug ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen zu Raven hinüber, die vom Tisch rutschte und mit einem Satz in seine Arme sprang.

* * *

Als Han Vinyas Beine spreizte, tat er dies langsam, sehr langsam. Die Sekunden tickten vorbei wie Stunden, und dabei war die Berührung seiner Hände so fordernd und unerbittlich. Bis er Vinya endlich soweit hatte, hatte sie endlos andauernde Wellen der Lust und der Angst über sich hinwegspülen lassen, und als er inne hielt, bemerkte sie, dass sie keuchte. Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen auf die Tischplatte, glitzernd im Licht der Kerzen. Er hatte sie, wo er sie haben wollte, und nun würde es passieren, er würde sie besitzen, voll und ganz.

Seine Hände hinterließen brennende Linien aus Flammen auf den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, ihr Körper erbebte wieder und wieder unter seinen Berührungen. Seine Hände fuhren über Vinyas Rücken, umschlossen ihre Schultern und begannen, sie leicht zu massieren.

Vinya versuchte, sich zu entspannen, sich nicht mehr zu sperren gegen die gewaltsame Besitzeinnahme ihres Körpers. Hans Hände umklammerten ihre Hüften und zogen sie näher zu sich heran, bis er sie in die richtige Position gebracht hatte. Mit einer Hand drückte er nun wieder ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte, und sie hörte und spürte, wie er sich mit der anderen Hand an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte.

Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr Hans Lippen, als er sich in sie stieß. Wenige Augenblicke verharrte er so und verstärkte dabei den Druck seiner Hand in Vinyas Nacken, bevor er begann, sich ganz langsam wieder aus ihr heraus zu ziehen, nur um sich mit ganzer Kraft wieder in sie zu stoßen. Sein Becken bewegte sich schnell vor und zurück, als er sich immer schneller immer tiefer in sie stieß. Es war bei jedem Stoß ein Gefühl, als ob sie aufgespießt werden würde, und dennoch erschauderte ihr ganzer Körper bei jedem Stoß mehr und mehr. Hans Stöhnen wurde lauter, dunkler, und nun gab es auch für Vinya kein Halten mehr. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie auf ihrem Rücken zusammen, und er ließ zwischen lustvollem Stöhnen ein amüsiertes Lachen hören, als er ihr auf den Hintern schlug und mit rauer Stimme murmelte, dass es ihr augenscheinlich zu gefallen schien, wie eine räudige Hündin von hinten genommen zu werden. Er ließ ihre Hände los und zog sich wieder aus ihr heraus, griff sie bei den Hüften und gebot ihr, aufzustehen und sich umzudrehen.

"Ich will dir in die Augen sehen", sagte er und drückte ihren Rücken auf den Tisch.

"Ich hasse dich, Han Solo", keuchte Vinya mit gebrochener Stimme und versuchte, ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, doch er ließ eine Hand unter ihren Hinterkopf gleiten und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen, die ihn voller Verachtung anblitzten, aber die unterdrückten Tränen in ihnen sprachen noch eine ganz andere Sprache.

Oh, sie hatte keine Sekunde aufgehört, ihn zu hassen, wenngleich sich ihr Körper im Gegensatz dazu nach seinen Berührungen verzehrte. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gedemütigt, so ausgeliefert gefühlt, nie zuvor hatte sie diese Sensation verspürt, jemanden so abstoßend und zugleich anziehend zu finden. Nie zuvor hatten sich ihr Körper und ihr Geist zwei so verschiedenartigen Extremen hingegeben.

Han strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über die Haut. Vinya schloss die Augen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, die Lust pulsierte durch ihre Venen, sie wollte sich nicht mehr länger wehren. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran, und während sie in einem stürmischen Kuss versanken, drückte Han ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang erneut in sie ein. Wie automatisch schlang Vinya die Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch näher, noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Beide bewegten sich in langsamem Rhythmus, die Gesichter verzerrt vor Lust und Anspannung. Hans Hände glitten unter ihren Hintern und er versuchte, so tief wie nur möglich in sie einzudringen. Ihre Fingernägel fuhren über seinen Rücken, wo sie blutige Striemen hinterließen, und als Antwort darauf biss Han ihr in den Hals, während seine Hände ihre Brüste kneteten. In völliger Ekstase wanden sich ihrer beider schweißnasser Körper, der Rhythmus wurde schneller, heftiger, und als Vinya schreien wollte, drückte Han ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und dadurch angestachelt, stieß er sich nur noch heftiger in sie.

Vinya hatte kein Gefühl mehr für Zeit und Raum. Die Augen geschlossen, zum Schweigen gezwungen, lag sie unterwürfig vor ihm ausgebreitet, als wäre sienur für ihn geschaffen, um sich an ihr zu vergehen. Seine Hände, die über ihren Körper fuhren, an ihren empfindlichsten Stellen verharrten und sie mit abwechselnd sanften und groben Berührungen massierten, kneteten, hauchzart streichelten, sein Pulsieren in ihrem Körper, brachten sie völlig um die Besinnung. Sie krallte sich Hans Schultern fest, Han nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und erstickte ihre Lustschreie in wilden Küssen, und dabei stieß er sich noch schneller, noch härter in sie. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als sein Atem immer schwerer ging, bis er den Kopf zurück warf und einen lauten, tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Vinya versank immer tiefer im Strudel der Erregung, jede einzelne Faser ihres erhitzten Körpers zog sich zusammen, als sie sich dem Höhepunkt ihrer Begierde näherte. Gierig drückte sie ihre Beine enger zusammen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, und wie durch einen Schleier sah sie noch, wie Han die Augen zusammen kniff und sie spürte, wie sein Griff um ihre Hüften sich krampfartig verstärkte, dann ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und bäumte sich auf, und als Han sich zum letzten Mal in sie stieß, schrieen beide laut auf.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später sackte Han keuchend auf ihr zusammen und schob einen Arm unter ihren Rücken, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. "Na siehst du, Püppchen", flüsterte er, "ich wusste doch, dass du deine gierigen Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst."

Vinya öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber als sie das schelmische Leuchten in seinen braunen Augen sah – das erste Mal, dass sie in seinen Augen etwas anderes las als kühle Arroganz – lächelte sie.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später saßen alle wieder einträchtig zusammen im Esszimmer. Alle, bis auf Indiana, der sich neuerdings als Ordnungsfanatiker entpuppt hatte und leise murrend hin und her wieselte und das Chaos auf dem Tisch beseitigte – zerbrochene Gläser, umgestürzte Kerzenständer, die Krümel der Keksschale, die Vinya oder Han im Laufe ihres kleinen Techtelmechtels umgeworfen hatten. Dabei warf er zornige Blicke auf Han und Vinya, die einträchtig nebeneinander saßen und ziemlich dämlich grinsten. Vinyas Kleidung hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihr herunter, und Han hatte Lippenstift im Gesicht. Das war zwar noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu Raven, die völlig sprachlos und genauso zerwühlt wie Wolverine am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und langsam in ihrem Sessel vor und zurück wippte – _Verdammt, Snape musste wirklich über ein interessantes Arsenal an Liebesspielzeug verfügen,_ dachte Indy verbittert – aber was interessierten ihn Raven und Wolverine, wenn es hier um seinen Bruder, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, und seine Angebetete Vinya ging?

"Wo ward ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte Han und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, die Vinya ihm sogleich aus den Fingern nahm.

"Och, wir..." Wolverine legte einen Arm um Raven, die zu ihm aufsah und von einem Ohr zum andren grinste. "Nicht weiter wichtig."

Vinya nahm einen tiefen Zug, stieß den Rauch aus und rückte näher zu Raven heran. "Du", begann sie und versuchte es mit dem unschuldiges-kleines-Mädchen-Blick. "Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten... wegen Snape und so..."

"Snape?", hauchte Raven und bedachte Vinya mit einem Blick, als wüchse der plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf. "Was meinst du?"

"Ehm... Snape? Der Hauself?"

"Snnnnape..." Raven grübelte. "Snnnnnape..."

Wolverine zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte zufrieden, Zeichen genug für Vinya, das Thema vorerst abzuhaken.

fin.


	8. Zuckerwatte und Hawaiihemden

"Oh mein Gott." Raven schloss die Augen und keuchte nach Luft.

"Wolvi würde reichen,Süße."

"In dem ganzen Getue um Han habe ich völlig vergessen wie gut du das doch kannst."

Wolverine grinste, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden und machte weiter. "Du solltest nie vergessen was du an mir hast."

Raven atmete heftig aus. "Könntest du wohl noch etwas härter?"

Wolverine beugte sein Gesicht vor zu Raven und hauchte ihr ins Ohr "Bist du sicher dass ich dir dann nicht weh tue?"

"Und wenn schon, mach einfach." Raven küsste Wolverine fordernd.

Und so tat Wolverine wie ihm befohlen wurde, und nach dem Kuss massierte er Raven noch fester die Schultern und den Rücken, bis letztendlich jeder einzelne Verspannungs- Knoten gelöst war.

__

Kapitel 8 : Zuckerwatte und Hawaii Hemden

"And as I'm feeelin gross...she breathes flesh through my booones and when love is dead...Im loooving aaaangels insteaaaaaaaaad ...and through it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall she offers me protection a lotta love and affection...when I come to call...she won't forsake me I'm loovin angels instead."

Völlig im Alkohol Nebel versunken saß Jack in seinem Schlafzimmer, nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Rum und jaulte dann lauthals weiter, dabei völlig abwesend die Wand anstarrend.

"And trough it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall she offers me protection a lotta love and affection whether I'm right or wrong... and down the waaaterfaaaaaaaaaall wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me when I come to call...she won't forsake me...I'm loooovin angels insteaaad."

"Du meine Güte!"Völlig schockiert warf Vinya die Tür zu Jacks Zimmer auf und stürmte herein."Was ist denn hier los?"

"I'm looovin angels instead..." Jack schien Vinya gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, bis sie sich demonstrativ vor ihn stellte und ihm die Flasche Rum aus der Hand trat, als er sie komplett leeren wollte.

Lallend begann Jack Widerspruch einzulegen."Hey...du kannnsssst doch nicht eifn- einfach den guten –HICKS- den guten Rum...der arme Teppiscch..." Langsam und recht unbeholfen erhob sich Jack und kniete sich dann auf den Boden um den Rum vom Teppich zu lecken.

Vinya bückte sich, packte Jack am Arm und hiefte ihn hoch. "Mein lieber Jack, ich glaube du hast genug getrunken."

"Aaber...ich w-will doch nur-" Jack sah Vinya völlig perplex an.

Plötzlich stürmten Raven und Wolverine auch ins Zimmer.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST DENN HIER LOS? ICH HASSE HASSE HASSE HASEE HASSE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ROBBIE WILLIAMS WAAAAAH!" Raven kreischte hysterisch und lief sich die Haare raufend durchs Zimmer, rannte mit großen Schritten zu Jacks Schrank und trat völlig tobend und rot im Gesicht dagegen." ICH HASSE IHN ICH HASSE IHN ICH HASSE HASSE HASSE HASSE HASSE HASSE IHN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WIE !ZUM!TEUFEL!KANN WAAAAAAAAAAAH !JACK ES NUR !" Völlig tobsüchtig und wie ein Berserker schlug Raven auf den Schrank ein, bis das Holz splitterte, dann stürmte sie zum Tisch, nahm sämtliche Rumflaschen und schmetterte sie durch den Raum und gegen das Fenster, dabei völlig ausser sich weiterschreiend."WIE ZUM TEUFEL KANN ER ES WAGEN IN MEINEM!MEINEM!MEIIINEMMMM!VERDAMMTEN SCHLOSS ROBBIE WILLIAMS ZU SINGEN!STERBEN SOLL ER!STERBEN!LANGSAM UND QUALVOLL!WAAAAH!" Mit völlig wahnsinns-verzerrtem Blick stürmte Raven auf Jack zu, griff die Vase die neben ihr stand und hob sie hoch über ihren Kopf."STERBEN SOLLST DU!DRECKIGER VERRÄTER!" Plözlich schritt Wolverine ein, packte Raven grob am Arm und riss sie nach hinten, sodass sie gegen die Wand prallte, stürmte zu ihr hin und presste sie gewaltsam gegen die Wand."HERRGOTT NOCH EINS RAVEN KRIEG DICH EIN!KRIEG!DICH!EIN!" Eine Hand löste er von ihrer Schulter und ließ schnell vor ihrem Gesicht seine Krallen ausfahren, sodass sie nur wenige Millimeter vor Ravens Gesicht Halt machten.Raven sah völlig perplex Wolverine an, sah dann schockiert auf die Flasche Rum die am Boden lag, dann zu Jack und dann zu Vinya, die Jack nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten konnte und kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung.

Wolverine ließ sie los, murmelte irgendwas von depressiven Alkoholikern, trat dann zu Vinya und half ihr weiter murmelnd Jack wieder aufs Bett zu kriegen, ohne dass einem von ihnen etwas passiert.

"Danke Wolvi."  
Vinya wischte sich mit seinem Arm die Stirn ab. Wolverine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah skeptisch von seinem Arm zu ihrer Stirn. Da kam auch Raven schon angewuselt, fasste Wolverine und schmollte Vinya an. "Meiner...grrr"

"Jaaa, ist ja gut Raven, ich hab ihn mir nur kurz ausgeliehen." Vinya grinste.

Wolverine sah Raven etwas erstaunt an und grinste dann unanständig. "Es ist sexy wenn du ‚grrr' machst Schatzi."

Raven kicherte, klammerte sich fester um ihn, und wandte sich dann an Vinya."Was hat Jack?"

"Das versuchte ich auch gerade herauszufinden, da kamt ihr beide grade rein...also..." Sie ging zu Jack, setze sich neben ihn aufs Bett und streichelte sanft über seinen Bauch. "Was hast du Jack, hm?"

Jack setze zum Sprechen an, musste kurz eine stockende Pause machen, erhob dann aber doch das Wort. "Ich...wwwollte nur die Bessiehung mit meinem lieben –hicks- Rum wieder etwass fesstigen, weisssst du, er muss ssssich sch-sch-schon v-völlig vernaachlässigt geffühlt haben.."

"Die Beziehung zu deinem Rum festigen?" Nun stand auch Indiana im Türrahmen und sah Jack ‚leicht' skeptisch an.

Alle 4 seufzten tief und sahen sich abwechselnd an. Indiana legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und schreckte nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille alle mit einem energischen "HA!" auf.

"...'HA'?"

"HA!" Indiana nickte selbstsicher.

Wolverine,Vinya und Raven sahen ihn völlig entgeistert an und fragten entnervt im Chor "Was ‚HA?Geht das auch noch etwas genauer?"

"Was uns fehlt ist..."

"...ja?"

"Ein Kirmesbesuch!"

Nun kippten allen 4 restlichen Anwesenden die Kinnladen runter und sie sahen Indiana an. "Bitte was?"

Raven und Vinya starrten sich völlig ratlos an." Das ist eine sehr gute Frage..." Vinya nickte zustimmend. "Also, wie bringen wir es Han bei, dass wir mit ihm auf die Kirmes gehen?"

"Aaach keine Sorge Ladies," Indiana legte von hinten seine Arme um die beiden und grinste selbstsicher."Lasst mich das nur machen, es ist nicht schwer einen Falcon Piloten von Achterbahnfahrten und Laserdromes zu überzeugen."

"OOkay."säuselte Raven. "Ja, genau, danke dir Schatzi." Indiana bekam liebevoll von beiden Seiten einen Kuss auf die Wange aufgedrückt und verschwand dann gut gelaunt durch die Tür."Vinya, wir gehen mit Han auf die Kirmes!"

"Jaaaaaa, ich weiß, das ist soo toll!" Und so saßen Vinya und Raven vorfreudig kichernd im Spielzimmer und vertrieben sich die restliche Wartezeit mit ein paar Runden Tekken.

Den Atem anhaltend kroch Vinya hinter einen Pfeiler, suchte Schutz im rauchigen Dunkel der riesigen Halle. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie durfte sich nicht treffen lassen ,auf gar keinen Fall. Nervös spielten ihre Finger am Abzug des Laserstrahlers.

Plötzlich – ein Fußtritt, irgendwo hinter ihr. Durch die Dunkelheit blitzte ein roter Punkt auf, und in dem Moment in dem Vinya sich reflexartig wegrollte traf ein roter Strahl die Stelle, an der sie vorher gekauert hatte. Sie rannte los, suchte hinter der nächsten Wand Schutz und feuerte ein paar Salven in die Richtung des Angreifers.

Dann herrschte völlige Stille.

Die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt presste Raven sich gegen die Wand. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren, und sie versuchte zwanghaft durch die Stille hindurch zu hören ob sich irgendwo ein Feind näherte.

__

Da, ein Geräusch Raven zielte um die Ecke und feuerte einen Laserstrahl ins Dunkel ab. Mit einem Mal tauchten schnelle, rennende Fußschritte neben ihr auf, und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, packte etwas sie,riss sie zu Boden. Genau in dem Moment in dem sie auf den Boden prallte, traf ein blauer Laserstrahl auf ihren eigentlichen Standpunkt.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen, Süße." Flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. "Han!" Raven atmete erleichtert auf.

"Immer zur Stelle wenn du in Not bist." Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte Raven gesehen dass er ihr wieder einmal zu gezwinkert hatte. Nach einem Moment der Stille flüsterte Raven Han etwas schüchtern an. "Meinst du wirklich es ist klug, wenn wir hier so lange liegen...aufeinander?" Han lachte leise und dreckig. "Also ich finds ganz angenehm..."Raven spürte, wie Hans Gesicht ihrem langsam näher kam, doch grade als sich ihre Lippen berührten fegte ein Laserstrahl über die beiden Hinweg, streifte Hans Haare.

Blitzschnell rollten die beiden sich weg, standen auf und suchten Deckung. "Das war unfair..." Mißmutig grummelte Raven vor sich hin. "Ach, komm, von sowas lassen wir uns doch nicht kleinkriegen, ich hab da schließlich genug reale Erfahrung." Mit diesen Worten packte Han Ravens Hand und zog sie vorsichtig hinter sich her. Leise schlichen die beiden durch die abgedunkelte Halle, erpicht darauf irgendein Zeichen ihrer Gegnerin zu vernehmen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes "HATSCHIII" etwa rechts von ihnen und schallte durch die Halle, sowohl Han wie auch Raven drehten sich aus Reflex in die Richtung und feuerten Rote und Grüne Salven aus ihren Laserstrahlern ab. Nichtmal eine Sekunde später ertönte ein lautes MÖÖÖÖÖÖP durch die Halle, die Lichter gingen an und Vinya stand maulend und fluchend ca. 20m rechts von ihnen und grummelte vor sich hin dass das unfair war.

Raven lachte. "Was musst du denn auch niesen?"

Vinya warf pseudo- aufgebracht die Arme in die Luft. " Ja Himmel, wenn die ganze Rollerei und Springerei nunmal soviel Staub aufwirbelt? Die sollten hier halt besser putzen, hrmpf!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vorm Körper und tippte mit dem rechten Fuß grummelnd auf den Boden.

Auf einmal warf Raven wimmernd die Arme über den Kopf und setze sich breitbeinig auf ihrem Hintern auf den Boden. "PUTZEN!" Sie wimmerte mitleidserregend und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Wäre Snape doch nur hier." Sie schniefte herzerweichend in ihren Ärmel." SNAPE!"

Vinya verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie wollte grade etwas sagen, da griff Han sie bestimmt von hinten um die Hüften, zog sie eng an sich heran, knabberte verspielt an ihrem Ohrläppchen und hauchte ihr dann leise etwas zu. "Verzeih, dass ich mich mit ihr gegen dich verbündet habe, aber wie du grade sehr schön demonstriert bekommst ist sie ab und zu ein wenig unzurechnungsfähig, da musste ich ihr helfen, sonst hätte sie ja gar keine Chance gegen dich gehabt." Langsam leckte er über ihren Hals, strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Unterleib, presste diesen enger an sich und hauchte sanft über die befeuchtete Stelle an ihrem Hals. Vinya schloss die Augen und atmete langsam aus. Dann schmunzelte sie. " Du dreckiger kleiner Schleimer." Sie wand sich aus seinem Griff heraus und sah ihn provokativ grinsend an. "Tu nicht so, als hättest du eine geringschätzige Meinung von ihr.Du brauchst nicht so zu tun als wäre ich dir lieber, du dürftest ganz genau wissen, dass du mich auch so haben kannst wann du willst, dafür brauchst du nicht Ravi runterputzen."

Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Schniefen. "Was ist mit mir?"

Vinya warf einen Blick zu Han und nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Ravens Richtung. "Nun geh schon zu Raven."

"Was ist mir mir? Wieder ertönte ein bitterliches Schluchzen., auf das Vinya ein überfreundliches " Nichts nichts." erwiderte. Han sah Vinya an, gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern und ging zu Raven. Ausgiebig nahm er sie in den Arm, strich ihr über den Kopf und versuchte so gut wie möglich sie über den Verlust des Hauselfen hinweg zu trösten.

Jack sah völlig schockiert vom einen zum anderen und seine Augen wurden immer größer. "Ihr wollt da wirklich wirklich wirklich rein?" Vinya grinste Jack sehr breit an und säuselte zurück "Ja mein liebster Jack, wir wollen da wirklich wirklich wirklich rein.Komm schon!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu den anderen, die bereits am Eingang der Geisterbahn standen. Jack nölte weiter. "Aber aber...da drin ist es dunkel...und da sind Monster...undundund ich will da nicht rein, kann ich nicht hier warten?" Han lachte kurz auf, als er Jack hörte. "Nun stell dich nicht so an Jack, gerade du solltest doch Erfahrung mit Geistern haben." Jack sah Han völlig empört an,. "Ja genau deswegen ja!" Wolverine und Indiana packten Jack und zerrten ihn in einen Wagen rein. "Dir wird schon nicht passieren, schließlich.." Sie griffen Vinya, die grade in einen Wagen steigen wollte damit sie mit Indiana fahren konnte, von hinten am Kragen und steckten sie zu Jack. "..schließlich wird Vinya Mama den kleinen Jacky ja vor den großen bösen Gespenstern beschützen." "Heey ich will aber mit dir fahren Indy..." Vinya sah Indiana mit großen Kulleraugen an. "Nix da!" Indiana drückte seinen Hut fester auf den Kopf und setzte sich mit Wolverine in einen Wagen. "Du musst auf klein Jacky aufpassen." Raven lachte. "Wenn Vinya Jacks Mama ist, hat er dann einen Ödipus Komplex?" Han lehnte sich zurück und sah grinsend über die Schulter zu Jack und Vinya. "Wenn Vinya Jacks Mama ist, dann muss der Papa ja ziemlich pädophil gewesen sein." Vinya wollte grade angriffslustig über die Wagen zu Han klettern und ihm einen guten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen, da ruckelten die Wagen auch schon los und sie kippte rückwärts auf Jacks Schoß.

Die mit Kunstblut beschmierten Türen öffneten sich quietschend und die Wagen tauchten ruckelnd ein in die völlige Dunkelheit. Jack schob sich enger an seinen Sitz und kreischte plötzlich auf als ein Nebelstrahl aus den Nasenhöhlen eines asiatischen Drachens herausströmte. Er maulte weinerlich vor sich hin. "Ich will hier nicht durch, ich will hier nicht durch ich will hier nicht durch...Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ich will zu meinem Rum..." Ängstlich presste Jack die Augen zusammen und klammerte sich panisch um Vinyas Hüften. Vinya keuchte erschrocken nach Luft. "Jaaack nun stell dich nicht so an, es ist nur eine Geisterbahn." "Aber-" "Nichts aber..." Vinya drehte sich zu Jack um und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Alles halb so wild, okay Jack?" Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Haare und sah ihm in die Augen."Versuch, dich ein bisschen zusammen zu reißen, ja?" Jack nickte, legte dann eine Hand hinter ihren Kopf und küsste sie noch einmal. Plötzlich schrie Jack schrill auf und stieß Vinya von sich. Vinya kippte fast hintenüber aus dem Wagen.

Als Jacks und Vinyas Wagen durch die Ausgangstür wieder heraus tuckerte, standen die anderen bereits auf dem kleinen Ausstieg-Vorsprung und blickten die beiden schmunzelnd an.

Jack war mittlerweile grün im Gesicht, zitterte am ganzen Leib, hatte krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen und sich komplett in Vinyas Seiten verkrallt, als wäre er schon daran festgewachsen. Vinya saß leicht gereizt, mit den Fingern gegen ihre Stirn tippend vor ihm und biss sich krampfhaft auf die Lippe um nichts überstürztes zu tun.Als der Wagen schließlich hielt, griff sie schroff Jacks Arme, riss sie von sich und stürmte aus dem Wagen, direkt an den anderen vorbei. Sie stürmte weiter zum nächstbesten Passanten, griff das ahnungslose Opfer und schrie den Jungen völlig ausser sich an und schüttelte ihn durch bis auch dieser grün angelaufen war. Dann kehrte sie schnaubend zurück zum Rest der Gruppe, wo nun auch Jack stand der versuchte entschuldigend zu lächeln, und schlug den Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand hinter ihnen.

Nachdem der Rest beschlossen hatte noch die Wildwasserbahn zu besuchen verschwand Vinya aufgrunde einer völligen Überdosis Jammer- Jack in die der Kirmes nahegelegenen Kneipe. Irgendwie musste sie den weiteren Tag durchstehen, aber nicht gereizt und völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Als sie die Kneipe betrat musste sie schmunzeln, das war keine Kneipe mehr sondern eine herunter gekommene Spelunke...genau das richtige. Von allen anwesenden männlichen Wesen beobachtet ging sie zur Theke und bestellte sich einen doppelten Whiskey. Sie nahm einen Schluck und drehte sich um. Die gesamten Anwesenden starrten sie an. Sie hob das Glas an, trank es in einem Zug leer und drehte sich wieder zum Barkeeper um. "Noch einen..." Dieser guckte etwas abschätzig, schüttete ihr jedoch das nächste Glas ein.

Sie nahm es, schwenkte den Inhalt im Kreis im Glas herum und starrte auf die goldene Flüssigkeit. Irgendwie musste sie bei dieser Farbe immer an Indiana denken. Irgendwer war scheinbar zu der Jukebox gegangen, denn nur allzu vertraute Klänge drangen in ihr Ohr.

__

So close, no matter how far...couldn't be much more from the heart...

Sie starrte auf ihr Glas und trank auch dieses in einem Zug aus.

__

Trust I seek and I find in you...every day for us something new...

Wielange war sie nun schon mit Indiana ‚zusammen'? Sie konnte sich nichteinmal mehr erinnern, es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er aufgetaucht war hatte sie schon jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben einfach irgendjemanden für sich zu finden. Und wenn es einfach nur irgendwer gewesen wäre, aber dann kam er...

__

Never opened myself this way life is ours, we live it our way...

Die Ironie dieses Lied gerade jetzt zu spielen war einfach unglaublich, also bestellte Vinya sich noch einen doppelten Whiskey. Auch wenn sie irgendwann noch mit den anderen nach Hause laufen müsste, was machte das schon aus, so ertrug sie wenigstens den momentan mehr als hyperaktiven Jack und die Aktionen die Han immer reißen musste besser. Sie seufzte, trank aus und merkte auch schon langsam wie ihr der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg.

"Na na na junge Dame, so früh am Abend schon 3 so harte Drinks?"

Vinya drehte sich um und blickte in ein ihr nur allzu vertrautes Gesicht. "Indy..." Indiana grinste entschuldigend, schob sich mit dem Zeigefinger den Hut ein Stück aus dem Gesicht und gab dem Barkeeper zu verstehen, dass er noch 2 Drinks machen konnte. "Naja weißt du Vinya, ich habe mir gedacht es wäre vielleicht etwas gefährlich dich hier allein reingehen zu lassen...das hier ist doch eine totale Absteige, und so eine hübsche Lady wie du..." Er strich ihr über den Oberarm und wandte sich dann seinem Drink zu. "Tut mir Leid, also das mit Jack..." "Tut uns Leid." Plötzlich tauchte hinter Vinya auch noch Wolverine auf, der sich soeben ein Bier bestellt hatte. " Wir wussten nicht, dass dich das so sehr mitnimmt..."

Vinya grinste schief, exte das nächste Glas und grinste die beiden dann richtig an. "Ach, alles halb so wild." Sie wollte mit einem Satz vor Wolverine hüpfen, blieb jedoch an der Fußleiste des Barhockers hängen und hätte sich fast der Länge nach hingelegt, hätten Indiana und Wolverine nicht schnell genug reagiert und sie soeben noch aufgefangen. Schmunzelnd setzten sie sie wieder auf den Hocker. Indiana sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Du solltest nicht soviel trinken." "Ach komm Indy, du weißt genau dass mich das bisschen Whiskey nicht vom Hocker haut...das war meine übliche Tollpatschigkeit." Sie sah Indiana nicht minder vorwurfsvoll an. Wolverine fuhr seine Klauen immer wieder ein und aus und starrte fasziniert auf die Adamantium Klingen. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Was haltet ihr von einem Wetttrinken?" Wolverine sah interessiert zu den beiden auf.

Als Raven,Han und Jack die kleine Spelunke betraten, kamen ihnen Rauchschwaden und Alkohol Fahnen in Massen entgegen. Raven hustete erst ein bisschen aufgrund des Unterschiedes zu draussen, Han klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken und Jack setzte ein Grinsen auf, so breit als hätte er das Paradies betreten.

Han wollte gerade einen Spruch über die Leute machen, die volltrunken und schief Nothing Else Matters lallten, da fiel sein Blick auf Indiana, Vinya und Wolverine die sich, sich gegenseitig im Arm liegend und apathisch hin und her schunkelnd mit erhobenen Bierflaschen ihre Seele aus dem Leibe ‚sangen' und dabei verträumt den Alkohol in ihrer Hand und sich gegenseitig ansahen.

Jack lief mit angewinkelten Armen zur Theke , bestellte sich eine Flasche Rum- er hatte augenscheinlich einiges nachzuholen- trank fast die gesamte Flasche in einem Schluck leer und wollte sich grade zu Han und Raven umdrehen, da standen diese schon an der Theke und hatten sich kopfschüttelnd ihrerseits genügend Alkohol geordert. Han murmelte etwas von bemitleidenswerten Alkoholikern, setze dann jedoch selber an.

Nur kurze Zeit später waren scheinbar alle Schlossbewohner der Alkohol bedingten Vollidiotie verfallen und Jack stand grölend auf der Theke, bereits mit der 3. Flasche Rum in der Hand, bewegte abwechselnd seinen rechten und linken Arm Saturday Night Fever gleich an seinen Augen vorbei , glänzte durch seinen volltrunken Hüftschwung der ihn fast von der Theke stürzte und war völlig darin gefangen mitzusingen.

"VREEEEI SA PLECTA NOMA NOMA EH NOMA NOME EH NOMA NOMA NOMA EH." Der Rest starrte ihn abwechselnd erschüttert und lachend an und stieß erneut an. "MAAAAAAAIIIIYAHIIII MAIIIYAHOOOOOO MAIYAHAAAAA MAIIIYAAAHAAAAHAAAA!"

Jack sprang von der Theke und zerrte Raven zu ihm hoch, die in ihrem Trunkenheitsstatus nicht einmal mehr Widerstand leistete und so standen die beiden sehr wackelig auf der Theke und versuchten noch halbwegs koordiniert ihren Spaß beim Lied zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Der Rest der auf der Bank hockte feuerte, die Arme über dem Kopf schwenkend, die beiden an und grölte schließlich lauthals mit. "VREEEEEEEEEEEEI SA PLEEEECTA NOMA NOMA EH NOMA NOMAAAAA EH NOMAAAA NOMAAAAAAAAA NOMA EEEEEEEEH!"

Gerade als die Jukebox umsprang und Hit me Baby One More Time anspielte, wobei Vinya vor Han sprang, grinsend auf ihre Wange zeigte und lallend "HIT me BABY One mor TIME" sang, hörte es auch schon auf und bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Han Jack sein Kopftuch vom Kopf gerissen, es sich umgebunden und sie gepackt und zur Theke geschubbst. Mit hoher verstellter Stimme sang er laut " GIVE IT TO ME BABY- UHU UHU" und tat bei jedem Wort so, als würde er sich grade in Vinya stoßen, jedoch völlig hektisch und überdreht und machte immer wieder grinsend auf Jacks Kopftuch aufmerksam. Als das Stück plötzlich schon zuende war, drehte Han Vinya um, sodass sie beide mit dem Gesicht zur restlichen Gruppe standen und stöhnte, sich weiter gegensie bewegend, mit hoher Stimme an ihrem Ohr vorbei "Ah ah AH Vinya ah du bist AH so gut zu Jack AH nur du kannst es mir richtig ah ah AH besorgen ." Er stöhnte erneut mit hoher piepsiger Stimme auf und ließ in einem gespielten Keuchen irgendwas von Vinya und Rum verlauten.

Jack wollte soeben aufstehen und Han seine Meinung zu diesem ach-so-tollen Witz über ihn geigen, da rupfte Han plötzlich 2 kleine Bällchen von Jacks rosaner Zuckerwatte, und pappte sie Vinya jeweils auf die Mitte ihrer Brüste. Vinya öffnete etwas sprachlos den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Han auch schon ein größeres Stück Zuckerwatte abrupfte grinsend vor Vinya trat und es ihr zwischen die Beine pappte.

Vinyas Augen glichen mittlerweile zwei großen Kugeln die kurz davor waren aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. Han grinste sie halb betrunken halb verschlagen an. Dann ging er vor ihr auf die Knie, das Grüppchen hinter ihm starrte ihnmehr als perplex an und plötzlich begann er gierig und lustvoll stöhnend seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen zu bewegen und die Zuckerwatte aufzuessen, fabrizierte dabei überbetonte Schmatzgeräusche und machte dann eine kurze Pause und sah betrunken grinsend und gespielt lüstern zu ihr auf. "Oh Baby ich liebe Flausch." Die ganze Reihe auf dem Sofa fiel vor Lachen schon fast auf den Boden Direkt nach diesem Satz vergrub er seinen Kopf wieder zwischen ihren Beinen und riss mit seinen Zähnen die restliche Zuckerwatte von ihr, erhob sich dann, krallte sich in ihren Hintern und biss die beiden Stückchen von ihren Brüsten ab. Plötzlich gab Vinya ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. Han sah sie grinsend mit rosaner Zuckerwatte zwischen den Zähnen an. "Hups, hab ich wohl doch nicht nur die Zuckerwatte erwischt." Vinya sah ihn zähneknirschend, ihr Schmunzeln unterdrückend an. "Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so dämlich sein?".

Raven wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und stolperte zu Han hin. " Du bist soooooooo blöd." Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und lachte weiter. Han grinste sie entschuldigend an. "Irgendwann musstest du es ja erfahren Liebes...ich stehe auf ...süße rosane Zuckerwatte zwischen den Beinen hübscher Frauen."

Wolverine sah Han schmunzelnd an. " Dir ist klar, dass du Vinya gerade hübsch genannt hast?" Han sah Wolverine sprachlos an und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, doch er fand keine. Vinya lachte, patschte Han auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Schon okay Han, man sagt viel wenn man betrunken ist, ich weiß doch was du von mir hältst. Wird alles wieder beim alten sein wenn du nüchtern bist." Gut gelaunt setzte sie sich auf Indys Schoß und säuselte Raven an, die sich gerade mit Wolverine beschäftigen wollte. "Sag mal Raven?"

Raven blickte sie überfreundlich an und säuselte zurück. " Ja Vinyaspätzchen?" "Meinst du nicht, wir sollten so langsam zum Schloss zurück gehen?" Vinya warf einen Seitenblick auf Wolverine. Raven wollte gerade ein "Aber wir-'' einwenden, aber da legte Wolverine einen Arm um sie und strich mit seinen Krallen über ihren Oberkörper."Ich finde auch wir sollten gehen."  
Indiana griff Vinya um die Hüfte, stand mit ihr zusammen auf und wandte sich an Han, der in ein hitziges Streitgespräch mit Jack vertieft war, der seinen rhetorischen Fähigkeiten meilenweit unterlegen war und deswegen aufgebracht schmollte. "Brüderchen? Wir wollen los...lass doch den armen Jack in Ruhe...er kann doch nichts dafür dass er so-" Vinya kicherte und beendete den Satz "...süß ist.Im Gegensatz zu dir."Sie streckte Han die Zunge raus und wollte ihn grade weiterprovozieren, da packte Indiana sie auch und schob sie gerawegs hinter Raven und Wolverine durch die Tür. Jack warf Han noch einen empört schmolligen Blick zu und stapfte dann ebenfalls durch die Tür, Han fasste sich an den Kopf und verließ ein paar Sekunden später ebenfalls das Lokal.

Wolverine sah Raven interessiert an. "Warum fangt ihr eigentlich alle an mit zu trinken, wenn wir beschließen uns die Kante zu geben?" "Ööööhmm..." "Ja?" "Naja es ist blöd einfach so daneben zu sitzen wenn andere schon gut dabei sind..." Wolverine grinste sie an. " Wenn ich dich also für unanständige Spielchen die du nicht erlaubst betrunken machen will, brauche ich nur betrunken spielen?" Raven sah ihn etwas skeptisch von der Seite an. Plötzlich zupfte Vinya sie am Ärmel " Nduuu...komm mal mit." Raven blickte irritiert zu Wolverine, der aber auch nur bedeutungsschwanger grinste und ihr bedeutete ruhig mit Vinya mit zu gehen. Diese führte sie in den Garten und zeigte grinsend auf einen Gartenstuhl. "Da!"

Raven sah sie verwirrt an und ging dann zu dem Gartenstuhl. "Was da!" Vinya grinste sie zufrieden an. "Setz dich da rein!" "Ja aber wieso?" "ach ist doch ganz egal, jetzt setz dich." Vinya trat zu Raven und schubbste sie vorsichtig auf den Stuhl. "So, und jetzt wartest du hier!" "Warten- aber-worau-" Vinya grinste sie noch breiter an. "Du wirst schon sehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich gut gelaunt pfeifend um, ließ Raven alleine im Garten hocken und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu, damit Raven ja im Garten blieb.

Raven saß ein paar Sekunden still da und sah sich dann um. Ein paar Gartenmöbel, Rasen und Büsche mehr war hier nicht.

Nachdem sie auch nach mehrminütigem Suchen absolut nichts gefunden hatte, was Vinya eventuell hätte gemeint haben können ließ sie sich seufzend wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und schloss die Augen.

Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und sie genoss es, wie die warmen Strahlen ihre Haut kitzelten. Zu lange war es nun schon Winter gewesen und die paar Wärmestrahlen schienen wie eine Erlösung. Raven lauschte dem sanften Geräusch des Windes und ließ ihre Seele einfach baumeln.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Surren. Noch als sie die Augen öffnen wollte folgte auch schon das entnervte Stöhnen einer männlichen Stimme. Raven öffnete die Augen und sprang auf.

"OH MEIN GOTT!" Ihr Kinnlade klappte herunter und sie starrte die Person vor sich an wie einen Außerirdischen.

Mitten auf dem Rasen stand Snape, in den fettigen schwarzen Haaren eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille und er war gekleidet in einem rosa grünen Hawaii Hemd und beigen Shorts.Allerdings war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden der allzeit vorherrschende ‚Ich-möchte-euch-alle-am-liebsten-endlich-langsam-und-qualvoll-töten-aber-ich-darf-ja-nicht'-Blick auf seinem nun braungebrannten Gesicht zu sehen.

Raven kreischte freudig los und fiel Snape um den Hals. "SNAAAAAAAAPEYPEY SCHATZI!" Sie drückte ihm links und rechts dicke Schmatzer auf die Wangen und wuschelteihm durch die Haare. "DABIST DU JA DA BIST DU JA!" Völlig aufgelöst griff sie seine Hände und drückte sie fest, wie um zu bestätigen dass Snape tatsächlich da war. "Ich habe dich so so so so soooooooooooooo sehr vermisst Snapey!" Snape ließ ein genervtes Schnaufen hören und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich war nur in Urlaub, NUR in Urlaub. Und diese Begrüßung allein reicht schon, damit ich wieder Ferienreif bin." "Ach Snaapey jetzt sei doch nicht so, wir freuen uns alle ganz ganz dolle dass du wieder dabist, du hast uns unglaublich gefehlt!" "Die einzige Irre hier der ich gefehlt haben dürfte, müsstest du sein." Raven kicherte. "Charamnt wie immer, Schatzi, übrigens, rosa steht dir, aber damit wirst du mich nicht los." Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren und ging strahlend zur Tür um den anderen von der frohen Wiederkehr zu berichten.


	9. Love and a Marriage

**Kapitel 9 – Love and a Marriage**

Endlich war der Frühling eingezogen. Die Thermometeranzeige schoss simultan mit den Hormonen der Schlossbewohner in die Höhe, und bei strahlender Sonne und blauem Himmel hatte es kaum jemanden mehr lange im Schloss gehalten. Es war früher Nachmittag, und nur Raven und Vinya waren noch im Schloss, sie saßen, noch ziemlich verschlafen, beim 'Frühstück'.

"Wo sind eigentlich die anderen schon wieder alle hin?", grummelte Vinya und rieb sich die Augen.

"Wasweißich", morgenmuffelte Raven zurück und schenkte sich noch Kaffee nach.

In diesem Moment kam der Hauself hereingerauscht und tauschte die leere Kaffeekanne durch eine volle aus. Raven blickte auf und grinste wie ein Schaf, plötzlich fantastischer Laune. "Guten Morgen, Snapey!", kicherte sie. Snape antwortete nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen, bevor er die Flucht ergriff.

"Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Vinya mehr, um Raven davon abzulenken, dem Hauselfen verträumt hinterher zu glotzen, als aus wirklichem Interesse.

"Großartig!" Raven verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. "Han-"

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen", unterbrach Vinya, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es weit und lehnte sich ein Stück hinaus. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um ihre Augen an das helle Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen. Aus der Ferne drang ein leises, monotones Knattern herauf.

"Aber das muss ich dir erzählen, das glaubst du mir im Leben nicht", beharrte Raven. "Han hat-"

Vinya ignorierte Raven und begann statt dessen, lauthals zu lachen. "Ach herrje Raven! Das musst du dir ansehen, komm schnell!"

Raven sprang auf und trat zu Vinya ans Fenster. Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter, als sie sah, dass Indiana rittlings auf einem Rasenmäher saß. Ein Lasso schwingend. Und hinter ihm rannte sein Bruder Han, seinen Blaster in der Hand, hüpfte hin und her wie der Teufel, warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich ab, sprang wieder auf und schoss mit dem Blaster auf imaginäre Feinde. Dabei brüllten sie sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Kriegsschreie zu.

"Die spielen Räuber und Gendarm!" Vinya hielt sich den Bauch, so sehr musste sie lachen. "Ist er nicht hinreißend!"

"Oh ja, das ist er", stimmte Raven verträumt zu. Ein Seitenblick auf Vinyas etwas schiefe Mundwinkel zeigte ihr allerdings, dass sie offenbar nicht von dem gleichen Mann sprachen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich die beiden Schlossherrinnen auf den Weg nach draußen. Mittlerweile hatte Indiana den Rasenmäher abgestellt und war nicht in Sichtweite, aber hinten am Waldesrand entdeckten sie eine Gestalt, die über einem Blumenbeet hockte, und als sie näher kamen, entpuppte sich diese Gestalt als Han Solo. Er trug einen orangefarbenen Strohhut und eine mit bunten Blümchen bedruckte Gärtnerschürze, und er summte fröhlich die Titelmelodie von Biene Maja.

Als Vinya und Raven ihm in die Sonne traten, blickte er auf, lächelte sein unwiderstehlichstes schiefesLächeln und wischte sich arbeitsam mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Wunderschönen Tag, ihr Lieben", grüßte er und stand auf, klopfte sich die Erde von der Blümchenschürze und trat auf Raven zu, legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn. "Zauberhaft wie immer, meine Holde", sagte er mit so samtiger Stimme, dass Raven bis unter die Haarspitzen errötete.

Dann wandte er sich Vinya zu, tippte sich an den Strohhut und beäugte sie von oben bis unten. "Oh, hey, Krümelchen! Ganz wunderbar", meinte er dann und nickte anerkennend, "ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst."

Vinya sah ihn skeptisch an. Sein anzüglicher Blick und sein viel zu aufgesetzt freundlicher Tonfall gefielen ihr ganz und gar nicht, sie wusste genau, dass er wieder mal etwas ausheckte, und richtig...

"Du kommst wirklich _wie gerufen_!", freute Han sich händereibend. "Ich habe Indy vor zehn Minuten los geschickt, um die Vogelscheuche aus dem Keller zu holen, aber jetzt bist du ja da!" Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

Vinya klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte sie ihn fassungslos an.

Raven schüttelte den Kopf und sagte missbilligend: "Han, was soll das denn jetzt bitte? Ich dachte, ihr-"

"Ach lass ihn doch reden", fauchte Vinya, "er braucht das eben, um seinen Mangel an Charakter und seine Unzulänglichkeiten in... gewissen anderen Bereichen... irgendwie zu kompensieren, nicht wahr, Han?" Angriffslustig schmunzelte sie ihm zu.

"Also wenn ich dazu mal was sagen dürfte-", wollte Raven einwenden, aber Han schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Wow, Schwester. Wie lange hast du vor dem Spiegel geübt, bis du diesen Satz fehlerfrei aufsagen konntest?"

"Leute...!"

"Nicht nötig", Vinya grinste Raven zu. "Ich werde mich doch nicht auf das Niveau eines eingebildeten hirnamputierten dreckigen-"

"Stinkmorchel", sagte Han leise und sehr bedeutsam.

Vinyas Augen machten den Anschein, als würden sie jeden Moment aus den Augenhöhlen ploppen. "Stink... morchel?"

Etwa hundert Meter weiter steckte Indiana den Kopf aus dem Kellerloch hervor, aufgeschreckt von dem Geräusch einer schallenden Ohrfeige und eines Aufschreis. Indy kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte die beiden Schlossherrinnen – Vinya marschierte forschen Schrittes über den Rasen in Richtung Schlosstor, und hinter ihr Raven, die an Vinyas Ärmel zupfte und hektisch auf sie einredete. Indys Blick fiel auf seinen Bruder, der sich mit einem Oberarm auf seiner Harke abstützte, mit der anderen Hand seine schmerzende Wange rieb und den beiden selbstgefällig hinterher gaffte.

"Oh nein, nicht schon _wieder_", murmelte Indiana zu sich selbst und warf die Vogelscheuche, die Snape ihm gerade aus dem Kellerloch herauf gereicht hatte, wieder zurück.

"AU!" Snape hatte die Vogelscheuche auf den Kopf bekommen, das Gleichgewicht verloren und war der Länge nach hingeschlagen – dem Scheppern, Krachen und Klirren zufolge mitten ins Wandregal.

"Halt die Klappe, Hauself", grummelte Indiana noch, doch seine Stimme ging in Snapes Gejaule unter.

* * *

"Das ist nicht wirklich wahr, oder?", fragte Vinya ungläubig, während sie und Raven die Treppen zum Schlossportal hoch liefen. "MEINEN String!"

Raven nickte. "Japp, den pinkfarbenen. Der Rest der Nacht war damit gelaufen, ich musste so lachen, als er sich ausgezogen hat und dieses... Ding trug", und sie kicherte schon wieder, "da konnte unmöglich noch Stimmung aufkommen, glaub mir."

Vinya kratzte sich am Kinn. "Wieso hat er _meinen_ String getragen? Und wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?"

Raven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vorhin wolltest du mir ja nicht zuhören. Also, er hatte zuvor versucht, Jack unter den Tisch zu trinken, und wir beide wissen ja, wohin so etwas führen kann, jedenfalls muss er ziemlich dicht gewesen sein, aber da wir ja noch eine... Verabredung hatten..."

Vinya rollte mit den Augen.

"Also, da wir noch etwas vor hatten, ist er schnell unter die Dusche gehüpft, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, und dabei hat er wohl hinterher versehentlich..."

"_Meine_ Unterwäsche", jammerte Vinya und ballte die Fäuste. "Wie kommt _meine_ Unterwäsche in _sein_ Zimmer?"

"Das würde mich auch mal interessieren", kicherte Raven und piekste Vinya in die Seite. "Aber ich nehme eher an, dass der Hauself etwas damit zu tun hat. Da muss ihm beim Wäschesortieren wohl ein kleines Malheur unterlaufen sein..."

"Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!" Vinya stieß die Flügeltür zum Wohnzimmer auf, pflanzte sich auf das Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein. "Snape ist SO tot. Und Han sowieso."

Raven setzte sich neben Vinya, drückte ihr ein Gamepad in die Hand und schaltete die Playstation ein. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, und als sie Vinya verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel musterte, stellte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass es dem wütenden Krümel im Grunde nicht anders ging.

* * *

"Du musst etwas für mich tun", flehte Indiana. "Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen soll, und es ist wirklich kein großer Gefallen... ich möchte nur, dass alles perfekt ist, verstehst du?"

Wolverine legte einen Arm auf die Lehne der Hollywoodschaukel, auf der er neben Indiana saß, hob seine Bierflasche und stieß mit Indy an. "Klar helfe ich dir, alter Kumpel", versprach er. "Ich kann zwar nicht dafür garantieren, dir deinen widerwärtigen Bruder vom Leib zu halten, aber ich kann dir helfen, Vinya glücklich zu machen."

Indiana sah seinen Kumpel schief an.

Wolverine ließ ein grollendes Lachen hören. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte er und prostete Indy zu.

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit erlagen Raven und Vinya beinahe einem kollektiven Herzinfarkt, als jemand lautstark die Treppe hoch und ins Wohnzimmer gepoltert kam, aus vollem Halse den Hochzeitswalzer grölend. Dieser Jemand trug eine braune Hose, ein offenes, dreckiges Hemd und darüber eine abgetragene braune Lederjacke, sowie auf dem Kopf einen uralten Cowboyhut und am Gürtel befestigt eine Peitsche. Eine Hand war hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

"Indy?", fragte Vinya, warf das Gamepad zu Boden und sprang auf.

"Holla, schöne Frau", grölte der Kerl und zauberte einen Kaktus hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Er verbeugte sich ein wenig umständlich und kam näher, und nun erkannten Vinya und Raven, dass es nicht Indiana war, sondern-

"HAN!" Raven war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. "Was zum Teufel!"

Indy-Han machte eine unbeholfene Verbeugung, drückte Vinya den Kaktus in die Hand und fiel theatralisch vor ihr auf die Knie. "Liebste, beste, schönste Vinya! Vinya-_Spätzchen_! Du, mein Augenstern! Du, mein Krümelkeks!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften, und bevor Vinya die Chance bekam, etwas zu erwidern, umklammerte Han ihre Beine und zerrte und zupfte an ihr herum und erging sich in etlichen oh's und ah's, dann sprang er auf, griff sie um die Hüften und hob sie hoch, so dass sie jetzt vollkommen fassungslos in seinen Armen hing; er verpasste ihr einen äußerst feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und säuselte dann in übertriebener Singsangstimme: "Ich liebe dich ja so sehr, willst du mich _heiraten_, Spätzchen?"

"HAN!" Raven zerrte an seinem Arm. "Lass sie runter und hör sofort auf mit diesem Mist!"

"Was ist denn hier los?" Jack stürmte ins Zimmer, von dem Gekreische aufgescheucht.

Als Han Jack saß,ließ er Vinya wieder runter, tippte sich an den Hut und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, wobei er irgend etwas murmelte, das klang wie "muss weg, hab zu tun".

* * *

In dieser Nacht schreckte Raven aus dem Schlaf. Sie setzte sich auf, sah sich schläfrig im dunklen Zimmer um und fragte sich, ob das Geräusch, das sie gehört hatte, nur ihrem Traum entsprungen war, und anscheinend war es das, denn Wolverine lag, regelmäßig atmend, neben ihr im tiefsten Schlummer. Raven gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, dann stand sie auf, zog ihren smaragdgrünen Morgenmantel über und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Sie trat hinaus und lauschte. Das Schloss lag in völliger Stille.

Raven schnappte sich eine Laterne und grinste in sich hinein. Wenn alle schliefen, könnte sie sich ja in die Küche schleichen und ein bisschen die Süßigkeitenvorräte plündern. Und vielleicht würde sie in den Gängen ja dem allnächtlich im Schloss herumstreifenden Hauselfen begegnen... und niemand würde davon erfahren.

Raven schlich in die Küche, stellte die Laterne auf den Küchentisch und begann, sich fröhlich summend ein Nutellabrötchen zu schmieren. Da hörte sie plötzlich jemanden reden. Der Klang zweier männlicher Stimmen drang dumpf durch die Wand, wurde mal lauter und dann wieder zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Gemurmel, aber Raven konnte nicht erkennen, wem diese Stimmen gehörten und schon gar nicht, wovon sie sprachen.

Raven, jetzt voll und ganz in Alarmbereitschaft, nahm das Nutellabrötchen, schnappte sich noch schnell ein scharfes Schlachtermesser von der Anrichte und schlich aus der Küche, um den merkwürdigen Stimmen nachzugehen. So leise wie sie konnte, schlich sie aus der Küche und den Stimmen entgegen, den grünen Umhang fest um sich gezogen, den Arm mit der Laterne vor sich ausgestreckt und mit der anderen Hand das Messer umklammernd. Die Stimmen kamen aus der Speisekammer. _Einbrecher_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Raven überlegte eine Sekunde, ob sie in Panik geraten und wegrennen und die anderen wecken sollte, dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie schließlich nicht Jack war, also blieb sie stehen, drückte ein Ohr gegen die Tür und lauschte.

"Aber Vogelscheuche war schon ein bisschen drastisch, Bruderherz!", hörte sie Indianas vorwurfsvolle Stimme.

"Was soll's", antwortete Han, "aber ich muss zugeben, sie ist immerhin keine solche Vogelscheuche wie Jack."

"Und... _Stinkmorchel_, also wirklich! Hör mal, mir liegt wirklich viel an Vinya, und ich werde es nicht länger dulden, dass du sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit beleidigst und piesackst, Freundchen!"

"Mach dir bloß nicht ins Hemd! Und ich denke, Vinya kann sich ganz gut alleine verteidigen, auch ohne die Hilfe ihres Ritters in schimmernder Rüstung, meinst du nicht auch?"

Indiana zögerte einen Moment, dann räusperte er sich und sagte sehr leise, so dass Raven den Atem anhielt und die Ohren spitzte: "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, mein Lieber. Ich weiß genau, was hier läuft. Und ich sage es dir ein einziges Mal. Lass. Deine. Finger. Von. Meinem. Mädchen. Verstanden?"

"Na toll." Han klang zutiefst beleidigt. "Wenn du dich also zwischen deinem Bruder und deinem Mädchen entscheiden musst, nimmst du das Mädchen. Ein feiner Bruder bist du."

"Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!", grollte Indiana. "Entscheiden, warum sollte ich mich entscheiden? Weiter denkst du nicht? Ah... Han. Du bist und bleibst ein großer dummer Junge. Gebt ihm eine Schrottmühle von einem Raumschiff und eine Spielzeugpistole, und sein Ego nimmt das Ausmaß eines kleinen europäischen Staates an."

Han lachte auf. "Wer hat denn hier das Ego-Problem? Kaum tauche ich hier auf, schmeißen sich mir die Frauen vor die Füße, was natürlich kein Wunder ist, ich bin ja auch unwiderstehlich sexy. Und dass DU deswegen angefressen bist, kann ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen, Bruderherz, und nicht nur du, genauso der haarige Mutant und dieser hasenfüßige Hippie."

"Rede nie, nie NIE wieder so über meine Freunde", zischte Indiana wütend. "Und schon gar nicht über die Damen! Und am allerwenigsten über Vinya. Meine Geduld mit dir ist am Ende!" Er zögerte einen Moment und dann sagte er mit schwermütiger Stimme: "Du gehst jetzt deine Siebensachen packen und machst den Falcon startklar, und morgen früh bist du hier weg."

Han lachte erneut. "_Das_ glaube ich weniger. Ich will doch schließlich dabei sein, wenn du deiner Angebeteten den Antrag machen und dich dabei fürchterlich blamieren wirst."

Als Raven das hörte, ließ sie vor Schreck das Nutellabrötchen auf ihren Fuß fallen und presste sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund.

"Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, es dir zu erzählen", seufzte Indiana bedrückt.

Raven ging von der Tür weg. Während sie noch überlegte, ob sie schnell hoch laufen und Wolverine davon unterrichten sollte, was sie gehört hatte, ging auch schon knarrend die Tür auf und Indiana stolperte in sie hinein. "Whoa!", rief er aus und packte Raven gerade noch bei den Schultern, sie stolperten ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis Raven ziemlich schmerzhaft gegen die Wand krachte. Indianas Blick richtete sich auf das Messer in Ravens Hand und das Brötchen auf ihrem Fuß. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich fragend zu seinem Bruder.

Han prustete los. "Wie niedlich, ein kleiner Tomberry!", kicherte er.

Raven bückte sich, klaubte das Brötchen von ihrem Pantoffel und drückte es Han mitten ins Gesicht, dann rannte sie davon, die Treppen hoch, ins Schlafzimmer und huschte unter die Decke, wo sie mit klopfendem Herzen liegen blieb, bis Wolverine sich im Schlaf umdrehte, einen Arm um ihren Bauch legte und sie zärtlich anknurrte.

* * *

"Bewachst du die Kaffeemaschine?"

Vinya hob den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf die gutgebaute nackte Brust eines zwei Köpfe größeren Mannes mit Mordskoteletten.

"Morgen, Wolvi", grüßte sie matt.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast...?", Wolverine grinste und zeigte auf die Kaffeemaschine.

Vinya, die noch immer mit verschränkten Armen und grüblerischer Miene direkt davor stand, als würde sie ihre Beute verteidigen, räusperte sich peinlich berührt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Entschuldige."

Wolverine goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und sah sie prüfend an. "Was ist los? Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen? Indiana hat draußen den Tisch decken lassen, die Sonne scheint und alle-"

"Und warum bist du hier?", fragte Vinya zurück. Beinahe hätte sie noch gefragt, ob er sich nicht verdammt noch mal etwas überziehen könnte, weil der Anblick seines freien Oberkörpers nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihre Verwirrung zu mindern.

"Wollte mal nach dir sehen", antwortete Wolverine und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Soll ich dich lieber wieder alleine lassen?"

Vinya sah ihn ratlos an. "Warum?"

"Ähm... sicher, dass alles okay ist, Spätzchen?" Wolverine legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

"Klar."

"Es ist wegen Han, hm?", fragte Wolverine. "Ich verstehe ja noch immer nicht, was das ist mit euch dreien, also mit ihm, dir und Raven, ganz ehrlich, dieser Kerl treibt mich auf die Palme, und wenn er nicht Indianas Bruder wäre, würde ich ihn nur allzu gerne ein wenig... filetieren."

Nun musste Vinya doch lachen. "Filetieren? Ach Wolvi, du bist toll, danke."

"Keine Ursache", grinste Wolvi und sah sie verschwörerisch an. "Ein Wink von dir, und Han ist Geschnetzeltes." Dabei ließ er seine Krallen ausfahren und strich ihr damit spielerisch über die Wange.

"Aber ich verstehe das auch nicht", Vinya schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Han ist so... argh. Er macht mich völlig wahnsinnig. In mehr als einer Hinsicht... Aber sag mal... ganz ehrlich... findest du, dass ich überreagiere?"

Wolverine schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Keinesfalls. Mal ehrlich, du bist die letzte, die hier überreagiert. Schau dir Ravi an, die jedes Mal beim Anblick dieses widerwärtigen Hauselfen in Verzückung gerät, oder Jack, dieses schreckhafte kleine Mädchen..."

"Hm, wenigstens ein schwacher Trost." Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Wolverine antwortete nichts, er ließ ihre Worte einsinken und dachte lange und ausgiebig darüber nach.

"Tut mir leid." Vinya missverstand sein plötzliches, betretenes Schweigen, als wäre er einfach peinlich berührt aufgrund ihrer Worte.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte Wolverine irritiert.

"Dass ich dich mit meinen Problemen belästige."

"Das tust du nicht..."

"Trotzdem." Und da war er wieder, der trotzige Gesichtsausdruck in Vinyas hübschem Gesicht, ihre Augen strahlten, doch nicht vor Freude, sondern vor Wut und Anspannung. Es war ihr unangenehm, derartige Gespräche zu führen.

Wolverine schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. "Hör mal... wir beide sind vielleicht die einzigen hier, die noch nicht völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen sind und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich niemals über dich lustig machen würde oder dich nicht ernst nehmen würde, verstehst du?"

Er scharrte ein wenig mit den Füßen wie ein unbeholfener Schuljunge, eine merkwürdige, fast niedliche Geste für einen Mann von seiner beeindruckenden Statur.

Vinya nickte und lächelte gequält. Seine Worte lösten Erleichterung in ihr aus, dennoch fühlte sie sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler in seiner Gegenwart und wagte es nicht einmal, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Ja, ich verstehe."

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um dich abzulenken?"

Vinya schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich werde einfach mein bestmöglichstes tun, Han aus dem Weg zu gehen, und hoffen, dass er irgendwann auch mal wieder verschwindet. Zurück zu diesem haarigen Biest. Und zu Chewie, natürlich."

Wolverine legte den Kopf schief und sah sie lange aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Bist du dir sicher? Nun ja... auf jeden Fall... wir wollten nachher ein bisschen... ähm... Filme gucken, genau, Filme gucken, leistest du uns wenigstens dann Gesellschaft?"

"Wem uns?"

Wolverine verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Da Raven mal wieder mit Han zugange ist, wahrscheinlich nur Jack, Indy und ich. Oben in meinem Zimmer. In einer Stunde. Okay?"

"Klingt gut", sagte Vinya und grinste. "Bis später."

* * *

Indiana schlich durch das Zimmer wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Wiederholt schüttelte er nervös den Kopf und vermied es, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen, während er schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. "Ein bisschen klüger hättest du es schon anstellen können!"

"Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen? Du sagtest, ich solle diskret sein. Das war ich, oder nicht?" Wolverine sprach mit sanfter Stimme, in der ein leichter Anflug von Belustigung mitschwang.

Indiana rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte entnervt. "Ja, diskret genug, damit sie den Braten nicht sofort riecht!" Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und ließ hilflos die Schultern senken. "Aber auch nicht _so_ beiläufig... sie hat es wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder vergessen..."

"Das glaube ich nicht", und das kam aus dem Brustton der tiefsten Überzeugung, "aber was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? _Hey, Vinyaspätzchen, komm mal nachher hoch in mein Zimmer, da wartet Indy mit einem Verlobungsring für dich_?"

"Nein, so hab ich das nun auch wieder nicht gemeint." Indiana blickte auf die Uhr. Fast eine Stunde lang saß er schon auf diesem Zimmer und wartete, wartete, wartete... und kein Zeichen von seiner Geliebten. Wo steckte sie nur? Hatte sie vielleicht von seinem Plan Wind bekommen und war geflüchtet? Was nur allzu verständlich war, wenn er daran dachte, wie Vinya ihm zuvor ganz aufgelöst von Hans Indiana-Heiratsantrag-Parodie erzählt hatte... dieser verdammte Idiot, er konnte einem wirklich alles ruinieren...

Indy hörte Schritte vor der Tür. Als ob er fürchtete, bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden zu sein, setzte er sich schnell aufrecht hin und faltete artig die Hände im Schoß.

Die Tür ging auf und eine riesige braune Papiertüte voran und dahinter Beine, die in Piratenhosen steckten, traten herein.

"Ach, du bist es nur", murrte Indy.

"Ist sie immer noch nicht da?", fragte Jack und wuchtete die mit Wein, Obst, Süßigkeiten und haufenweise Zutaten für ein kleines, aber feines Abendessen bei Kerzenschein gefüllte Tüte auf den Tisch.

"Siehst du sie irgendwo?", gab Wolverine lapidar zurück, stand auf und begutachtete den Inhalt der Tüte. Jack schlug ihm auf die Finger, als er nach einer Tüte herzchenförmiger Gummibärchen griff. "Die sind nicht für dich", mahnte er.

Wolverine zog einen Schmollmund und ließ sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen. "Du gönnst mir auch überhaupt nichts."

"Heul doch."

"Das sagt der Richtige!" _Kaching!_ Schon blitzten gefährlich scharfe Krallen im Licht des Meeres aus Teelichtern, die überall in Indys Zimmer aufgestellt waren.

"Jungs!" Indiana war aufgesprungen. "Was mache ich, wenn sie nicht kommt? Wenn sie stinksauer auf mich ist, weil ich das Pech habe, mit diesem Idioten verwandt zu sein? Und das nur, weil dieser Gummibärchenfreak hier", er wies auf Wolverine, "sich nicht richtig artikulieren kann!"

Nun war es Wolverine, der aufsprang. "Indiana Jones", nannte er ihn mit tiefer, knurrender Stimme bei seinem vollen Namen, während er auf ihn zutrat und ihn bedrohlich ansah. "Du hast mich um einen Gefallen gebeten, und den Gefallen habe ich dir _getan_."

Jack trat zwischen die beiden, legte eine Hand auf Indianas Schulter und eine andere gegen die Brust Wolverines, als ahnte er, dass die zwei jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen würden. "Jungs, Jungs, Jungs." Er bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr durchblicken zu lassen, wie lächerlich er das ganze fand, und versuchte, ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu wahren. "Jungs."

"Schon gut", unterbrach Indiana und ließ sich mutlos zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken. "Ich bin nur... meine Nerven!"

Auch Wolverine nickte zustimmend. "Tut mir leid. Wenn sie nicht kommt, werde ich es ihr später erklären."

"Das ist auch das mindeste", brummte Indy.

"Aber nur, wenn ich dann die Gummibärchen kriege."

"Wolverine, du..."

"_Jungs_!" Jack rollte mit den Augen.

Das würde eine lange, anstrengende Nacht werden... Okay, Wolverine hätte schon etwas deutlicher auf das angebliche "Filmgucken" eingehen können, das musste er Indiana eingestehen. Aber Indiana hatte mindestens hundertmal unterstrichen, dass Wolverine es überlegt und vorsichtig angehen sollte, damit Vinya nicht misstrauisch wurde und die ganze Überraschung im Eimer war. Indy und Wolverine warfen sich gegenseitig noch etliche kindische Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, und Jack beschloss, dass es wohl das beste sei, auf Durchzug zu schalten.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ die beiden Streithähne endlich verstummen. Indy starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt auf seinem Sessel sitzen. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, und über seine Lippen kam ein tonloses "Oh mein Gott."

"Na aaaaalso!" Jack klatschte in die Hände und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, erleichtert, dass die Aufregung für ihn nun endlich ein Ende hatte, und Wolverine seinerseits grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen aus Schadenfreude darüber, dass die Aufregung für seinen Freund gerade erst beginnen würde.

"Deine letzte Chance, es dir zu überlegen", scherzte Jack und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Indiana. Schützend warf er die Hände empor und lachte in sich hinein. "Hab nix gesagt."

Es klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas energischer. Wolverine schlug Indiana ermutigend auf die Schulter und öffnete dann die Tür.

"Da bin ich!" Vinya drückte Wolverine eine Schüssel Popcorn in die Hände und sah misstrauisch an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. "Na hier tobt ja das Leben."

Wolverine trat einen Schritt beiseite und streckte einladend seinen Arm aus. "Willkommen."

"Wo ist die Party?", fragte Vinya irritiert. Unter einem gemütlichen Filmabend hatte sie sich etwas anderes vorgestellt, als drei Männer, die stocksteif da standen bzw. saßen und sie neugierig anstierten.

"Komm doch erst mal rein!" Wolverine versuchte einen ermutigenden Blick.

Vinya zuckte mit den Schultern und tat, wie ihr geheißen.

"Hi, Schatz!" Indiana war aufgesprungen.

"Indy, was ist denn hier los? All die Kerzen, und... die Blumen?" Sie trat zum Tisch, auf dem eine große kugelige Vase mit mindestens einem Dutzend roten Rosen stand.

Wolverine schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, rein präventiv, damit Vinya gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Genüsslich mit Jack um die Wette grinsend, beobachtete er Indy, den sichtlich die Nervosität ergriffen hatte.

Indiana war auf Vinya zugetreten. Umständlich fummelte er in den tiefsten Abgründen der Taschen seiner abgewetzten Lederjacke und stellte dabei ziemlich seltsame Verrenkungen an, wobei ihm dicke Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten.

Vinya verschränkte die Arme und ließ ihren Blick von Wolverine zu Jack und zurück zu ihrem so unglaublich liebenswert ungeschickten Indy wandern. "Erklärt mir jetzt mal einer, was hier los ist?"

"Ablenkungsmanöver", murmelte Indy und langte noch tiefer in seine Jackentaschen. Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung wedelte er in Richtung Wolverine. "Hat er es also doch nicht versaut."

"Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts..." Vinya ließ mutlos die Arme sinken.

"Indiana hat dir etwas zu sagen", kam Wolverine zur Hilfe. "Aber wie du siehst, ist der Ärmste ein nervöses Wrack. Doch um eins klarzustellen, wir haben gehofft, du würdest kommen... dieses Spektakel konnten wir uns doch unmöglich entgehen las- AU!"

Jack, der Wolverine einen gut gezielten Tritt gegens Schienbein verpasst hatte, lächelte selbstzufrieden.

"Danke für die Einladung", murmelte Vinya nervös lächelnd. "Indy, was tust du da eigentlich?"

"Suche etwas... Überraschung... ah!" Indiana schien offenbar endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte, und beförderte, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, ein kleines, mit nachtblauem Samt bezogenes Kästchen aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Was um alles..." Der Schock stand Vinyas ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Indiana kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Schüler, der ein Theaterstück aufführen sollte, das Spotlight und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, und er hatte den Text vergessen. Er hatte vergessen, wo er war, warum er hier war und was er tun sollte. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr.

Wolverine erhob sich von seinem Bett und trat neben Indiana, und Jack gesellte sich auf die andere Seite des unbeholfenen Abenteurers. Wie zwei Bodyguards säumten die beiden ihren Freund und murmelten ihm so leise, dass Vinya sie nicht verstehen konnte, Ermutigungen zu.

Indiana nickte entschlossen und sah Vinya tief in die Augen. Dann ging er vor ihr auf die Knie. Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und sah ihn verwundert an. Er würde doch nicht...?

"Vinyaaaa", Indy hustete sich das Kratzen aus dem Hals. "Vinyaspätzchen... wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen und äh... na ja..."

Nach einem wiederholten Husten schlug Wolverine ihm so kräftig auf den Rücken, dass er sich an Vinyas Rock festhalten musste, um nicht vornüber zu fallen, doch er verzog keine Miene.

Jack grinste so breit, dass seine Augen nur noch zwei dünne Schlitze bildeten.

"Also! Vinya, ich liebe dich... du bist mir das wichtigste im Leben, und ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir. Du bist meine Traumfrau, du bist wirklich alles für mich." Seine Stimme klang nun gefestigt. War er erst einmal so weit, dann konnte ihn niemand mehr aufhalten. Indiana vergaß alles um sich herum, vergaß Wolverine und Jack, das für einen solchen Anlass eigentlich viel zu schäbige Zimmer, nur noch er und Vinya existierten in diesem Moment.

"Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, so sehr, wie ich noch keinen anderen Menschen je geliebt habe. Ich möchte nichts lieber, als mein ganzes Leben mit dir zu verbringen... mit dir an meiner Seite, für immer und ewig... deshalb... w-will ich dich fragen... also, na ja, willst du mich heiraten?"

Vinya nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Indy kniete noch immer vor ihr, hatte nun jedoch den Kopf gesenkt. Hatte er etwa Angst, sie würde ihn auslachen? Oder ihn gar abweisen...? Sie betrachtete andächtig den wunderschön in allen Farben des Regenbogens strahlenden Ring, der in dem kleinen Kästchen steckte, das Indy ihr entgegen hielt.

"Indy..."

"J-ja?"

"Sieh mich bitte an." Vinyas Stimme klang schwermütig. Sie kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen der Rührung. Es war ihr plötzlich unangenehm, dass Wolverine und Jack noch immer an Indianas Seiten standen und alles genauestens beobachteten.

Indiana hob den Kopf und traf ihren Blick. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, auch er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Fassung zu bewahren.

"Und jetzt steh bitte auf", bat Vinya und reichte ihm die Hand.

Indiana fühlte sich, als würde jemand ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er hatte verloren. Sie würde nicht ja sagen. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie noch Zeit brauche, dass er überstürzt handelte, und überhaupt. Wie hatte er auch nur im Traum daran denken können, diese wunderschöne Frau würde ihn heiraten wollen? Er erhob sich mühsam und wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus.

"Sieh mich an", wiederholte Vinya. Ihre Hand strich behutsam über seine Wange. "Bitte."

Langsam hob sich Indianas Kopf, und seine tiefbraunen Augen blickten sie fragend an.

Vinya sah ihn lange an, nur ein leichter Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie näherte sich ihm und küsste ihn sanft, nur ein kleiner Hauch eines Kusses, doch er reichte, um Indiana weiche Knie zu verschaffen. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch Indy kam es vor wie die ewige Verdammnis. Wenn sie doch nur etwas sagen würde...

Und dann antwortete sie. Nur leise, für die beiden anderen kaum hörbar, murmelte sie die heiß ersehnte Antwort in Indys Ohr. "Ja."

"Ja?" Indiana schrie fast. Ihm fiel gleich ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. "Ja? Ja ja ja? D-das heißt... D-du willst mich heiraten? Du willst mich wirklich heiraten!"

Lachend warf Vinya den Kopf zurück und fiel ihm in die starken Arme. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken, während Indy sie einfach nur fest an sich drückte und sie nie wieder los lassen wollte. "Ja, Indy, ich will dich heiraten. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es fast weh tut."

Sie küssten sich, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der so lange überfällig gewesen war.

Wolverine und Jack tauschten bedeutsame Blicke. Indiana hatte es also überstanden... und er hatte glorreich gesiegt. Wolverine ließ ein leises Knurren hören, weil es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter lief, und Jacks Unterlippe begann verdächtig zu zittern.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die beiden Verliebten realisierten, dass sie nicht allein waren. Vinya löste sich nur widerstrebend von Indiana, doch obwohl sich jede Faser ihres Körpers nach seinen Berührungen verzehrte, musste es dennoch sein. Sie hatten ja noch die ganze Nacht. Und die ganze Ewigkeit...

"Tja, dann... Glückwunsch, euch beiden", sagte Wolverine und schlug Indy erneut in einer gut gemeinten kumpelhaften Geste auf den Rücken, so dass Vinya befürchtete, es würde ihn wieder von den Füßen hauen. Dann umarmte Wolvi Vinya und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. "Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt."

"Ich auch", sagte Jack, schnäuzte lautstark in ein rosa geblümtes Taschentuch und umarmte die beiden dann nacheinander. Vinya seufzte vor Erleichterung und Glück und murmelte ein unverständliches "Danke" in Jacks Brust.

Die vier hatten eine lange Zeit zusammen gesessen, bei Kerzenschein, köstlichem Rotwein und gutem Essen, welches Wolverine in Sekundenschnelle aus der unscheinbaren braunen Papiertüte hervorgezaubert hatte. Indiana und Vinya saßen ganz nah beieinander, in der Wärme und Nähe des anderen badend, und hatten kaum Augen für etwas anderes als einander. Die Tischgespräche hatten sich demnach auch auf das Wesentliche beschränkt, hauptsächlich Wolverine und Jack hatten sich beiläufig über Gott und die Welt unterhalten, während Indiana und Vinya kaum einen Bissen des zugegebenermaßen wirklich erstklassigen Essens zu sich genommen hatten. Auch ihre Weingläser waren noch unberührt, die beiden waren voneinander schon berauscht genug.

Wolverine gähnte ausgiebig. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen, er war sehr müde. Er sah Jack an, dass es diesem nicht anders ging. Vinya und Indy nahmen Wolverines Gähnen als mehr oder weniger willkommenes Zeichen, sich langsam zurückzuziehen.

"Danke für den wunderschönen Abend", sagte Vinya und küsste Jack auf die Wange. "Und keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem verraten, dass du dich auch ab und zu wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten kannst." Sie zwinkerte, und Jack griente so breit, als hätte sie ihm gerade einen Orden verliehen.

Indiana und Wolverine verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung und unter begeisterten Dankesbekundigungen, und dann endlich hatte Indy seine Vinya wieder für sich allein. Die beiden kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass sie mitten auf dem Schlossflur standen – sobald Wolverine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fielen sie übereinander her und küssten sich innig. Minutenlang verharrten sie in diesem Kuss, bis sie sich schließlich atemlos voneinander lösten.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Vinya", murmelte ein überglücklicher Indiana in ihr Haar.

"Ich dich auch." Milliarden von Sternen tanzten vor ihren Augen. Vinya legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte dem Schlagen seines Herzens. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass jemand sie so glücklich machen würde. Sie dachte an all ihre vorangegangenen Beziehungen – einige mehr, andere weniger intensiv, doch nie hatte ein Mensch sie sehr verstanden und akzeptiert wie Indiana und nie hatte sie einem anderen Menschen so viel Liebe entgegenbringen können wie diesem. Es war perfekt. Dieser Moment war perfekt... nur sie beide, vereinigt in Liebe und Glück, dem nichts anderes auf der Welt gleich käme.

Noch eine lange Zeit standen die beiden Verliebten stumm, in inniger Umarmung auf dem Flur vor Wolverines Zimmer und lauschten in die Stille, bis...

Man hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und zeitgleich das tiefe Grummeln eines Mannes. "Aua!"

Indiana und Vinya schreckten auf, durch die Geräusche, die aus dem Zimmer gekommen waren, unsanft auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. "Wa...?"

"Shhh", machte Indiana und legte Vinya einen Finger auf den Mund. Die beiden lauschten in die Stille und fragten sich, was dort drinnen wohl vor sich gegangen war.

Wolverine hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf und jaulte leise. "Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", fauchte er Jack an, der mit einem schweren Buch in der Hand und mit zuckenden Schultern vor ihm stand. "Du musst mich doch nicht gleich schlagen!"

Jack lachte. "Ich habe dir gesagt, die sind nicht für dich, Wolvilein."

"Aber...?"

"Nichts aber."

"Aber die beiden sind doch jetzt eh weg!"

Jack kicherte. "Meine Güte, wenn du willst, schick ich gleich noch mal Snape zur Tankstelle, damit er dir deine eigenen Gummibärchen kauft, okay?"

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür blickte Vinya Indiana mit ungläubigen Augen an. Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes "Gummi... bärchen?"

Indy schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. "Herrje, die Gummibärchen. Die habe ich ganz vergessen..."

"Indy-Schatz?"

"Hm?"

"Lass uns gehen... das hier ist mir gerade... _mehr_ als unheimlich."

"Du hast recht." Indiana bot Vinya seinen Arm an, und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Jetzt, da die Anspannung von Indiana gefallen war, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als sie auf halbem Wege zu überfallen – aufgeregt packte er Vinya, drängte sie mit dem Rücken an das Treppengeländer und küsste sie stürmisch, schob seine Hände unter ihre Kleidung, Vinya vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar und küsste ihn fordernder.

Da gellte plötzlich ein lauter, wütender Schrei durch die Schlosshalle unter ihnen. "NEIN!", kreischte Raven, "VERGISS ES!"

Vinya löste sich von Indiana und warf einen Blick über die Schulter hinunter in die Halle. Raven rannte quer durch die Halle, sie trug ihren wehenden grünen Morgenmantel und einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, und sie wurde gejagt von Han Solo, mit ausgestreckten Armen und ihr verklärt hinter her starrend. "BITTE! Nur noch ein Mal!", flehte er.

"NEIN NEIN NOCHMALS NEIN! Ich mache dir nicht noch mal den Tomberry!", zeterte Raven aufgebracht.

"HEY!", rief Indiana herunter.

Beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und sahen hoch zu Indiana und Vinya. Raven hatte vor Schreck ihre Laterne fallen lassen, die klirrend auf dem Boden zerbrach. Automatisch blickte sie nach links und rechts, aber der Hauself blieb verschwunden.

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?", fragte Indy beunruhigt.

"Han will, dass ich ihm... äh..." Raven wurde zinnoberrot.

Han ließ die Arme sinken. "Ja mein Gott, doch nur noch ein einziges Mal... bevor ich gehe..."

Indiana lehnte sich über das Treppengeländer und sah seinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an. "Bevor du wohin gehst?"

"Du hast mich rausgeschmissen", erinnerte Han und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ach... weißt du was? Wenn ich es mir genau überlege... Bleib doch noch ein Weilchen!" Indiana, vollkommen im Taumel der Glückseligkeit, grinste auf ihn herunter, legte Vinya einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie mit sich hinfort.

Durch das Gebrüll aufgeschreckt, steckten nun auch Jack und Wolverine die Köpfe durch die Zimmertür. "Was ist denn hier los?", rief Jack herunter.

"WOLVI!" Raven schlug nach Han, der ihr gerade die Arme um die Taille gelegt hatte, und hüpfte hektisch winkend auf und ab wie ein Gummibällchen. "Wolvilein!"

Han schnaubte. "Das heißt, du möchtest wirklich nicht mehr mein Tomberry sein?"

Raven schüttelte den Kopf und winkte Wolverine ununterbrochen zu. "Bist du mir böse?", rief sie herauf.

Wolverine hob anzüglich grinsend eine Augenbraue. "Kommt drauf an. Komm her und finds raus..."

Raven nickte und stürmte die Treppe hoch, wild entschlossen, lieber als Wolverines Gummibärchen herzuhalten als für Hans perverse Rollenspielchen (Der Alienjäger und das Küchenmesser-Dingens). Sie packte Jack am Arm, zerrte ihn aus dem Zimmer und schlug krachend die Tür hinter sich und Wolverine zu.

Indiana und Vinya schüttelten die Köpfe und machten sich auf den Weg zu Vinyas Schlafzimmer. Für sie alle vier war die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei.

teh end (of chap 9)


	10. Kekse, Sex und Gastauftritte

Kapitel 10: Kekse, Sex und Gastauftritte

Indiana küsste Vinya erneut. „Ich liebe dich Vinya, ich liebe dich so sehr." Vinya lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich weiß, Indiana Jones, ich weiß..." Sanft streifte sie ihm den Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn auf das Nachttischchen. Zärtlich strich sie über seine entblößte Brust, knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und ich liebe dich genauso Indiana, das solltest du nie vergessen." Sie küsste vorsichtig seine Brust, sein Schlüsselbein, zog seinen Kopf langsam zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Du bist und warst der einzige Mensch der mir gezeigt hat, dass doch nicht alles sinnlos ist...wärest du nicht gewesen..." Sie senkte den Kopf und blickte zur Seite. „Hey." Indiana schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie an sich."Lass mich dich heute Nacht einfach nur glücklich machen, ja?" Vinya grinste ihn an. „ Glücklicher als ich in dem Moment war, als du mich gefragt hast kannst du mich zwar kaum machen, aber sieh das als Herausforderung an." „Gerne doch." Sagte Indiana zwinkernd und strich mit seiner rechten Hand ihren Rücken hinab, unter ihr Oberteil und fuhr sanft mit seinen Fingernägeln ihre Wirbelsäule nach oben hinauf. Vinya erschauderte und drückte sich enger an ihn.Kaum spürbar glitt Indiana an ihren Seiten entlang zu ihrem Bauch und hoch zu ihren Brüsten über die er sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich. Vinya atmete schwer aus und schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühlte wie Indiana ihr Oberteil über ihren Kopf streifte, es ihr auszog und ihre Lippen dann in einem hingebungsvollen Kuss fing bei dem er sie in Richtung Bett schob, sodass ihre Beine gegen die Bettkante gedrückt wurden. Er strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare, legte seine Arme dann um ihren Körper und ließ Vinya vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken. Als sie vor ihm auf dem Bett lag merkte sie, dass sie vor Anspannung zitterte, die (nicht einmal körperliche) Spannung die im Raum lag war so unglaublich groß, dass alles um sie herum wie unter Strom war. Indiana zog sich aus und legte sich neben sie. Spielerisch strich er über ihren Körper und bedeckte ihre Arme mit Küssen. Vinyas Körper war zum Zerreißen angespannt, es lagen einfach zuviele Gefühle in der Luft, ausgesprochene und unausgesprochene. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da legte Indiana ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, beruhigte sie und gab ihr einen langen und tiefen Kuss in dem Vinya beinahe völlig versank. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch es war ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl und als Indiana ihren Oberkörper mit Küssen liebkoste und gefühlvoll über ihre Oberschenkel strich, zog sich ein heißes Kribbeln von ihrem Bauch aus durch ihren gesamten Körper. Indianas Berührungen hinterließen prickelnde Schauer unter ihrer Haut und sie begann, sich unter seinen geschickten Fingern zu winden.

Indianas gesamtes Denken war erfüllt davon, Vinya die intensivste Nacht ihres Lebens zu schenken, er wollte sehen und fühlen wie ihr gesamter Körper unter der Kontrolle seiner Worte und seiner Hände erbebte und wie sie sich ihm mit Körper und Geist völlig hingab.

Verspielt kraulte Indiana Vinyas Ohr und genoss es wie sie unter seiner Berührung zusammen zuckte und ein samtiges Stöhnen aushauchte als er mit seiner Hand sicher und geschickt zwischen ihre Beine glitt.

Instinktiv hob sie ihren Unterleib an und schlang ihre Arme um Indianas Rücken. Immer und immer wieder strichen Indianas Finger zärtlich über Vinyas empfindlichsten Punkt und ihr Körper erzitterte bei jedem Mal mehr. Vinyas Bewusstsein driftete in eine warme weiche Welt ab, die wie aus alles umhüllender Watte zu bestehen schien. Alles was dort existierte waren Indianas seidenweiche Liebkosungen und völlige Hingabe.

Gemütlich brutzelte der Backofen in der Küche vor sich hin und erfüllte die Luft mit einem angenehmen Surren, während Raven fleißig am Tisch saß und den Teig durchknetete. Die Gummibärchen standen schon neben der Schüssel bereit, aber zuerst mussten Mehl, Eier, ganz viel Zucker und Backpulver zusammen gepanscht werden. Raven tat es momentan furchtbar Leid, dass sie Wolverine in den letzten Tagen so sehr hatte links liegen lassen, zur Entschuldigung hatte sie deswegen beschlossen ihm süße Gummibären Kekse zu backen.Und zwar alleine. Nicht mit Hilfe des Hauselfen, auch wenn das ein perfekter Vorwand gewesen wäre um endlich mal etwas mit ihm zusammen zu unternehmen. Kekse backen mit Snape wäre sicher sehr romantisch geworden. Raven atmete tief den Duft des Teiges ein und probierte eine Fingerspitze voll.

„Hmmmmmm." Sie schien sehr zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis.

„Na na na, das gehört sich aber nicht vom Teig zu naschen."

Raven drehte sich um. „Jack!"

Jack lächelte, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. „Wer ist denn der Glückliche für den die Kekse bestimmt sind?"

Jacks Blick fiel gleichzeitig mit Ravens auf die Gummibärchen und er lachte. „Ah, für den Gummibärchen-Freak." Er sah Raven an und grinste. „Man merkt es wird Frühling, bei allen spielen die Hormone verrückt und treiben die Betroffenen zu den niedlichsten Aktionen." Raven lächelte ein wenig schief. „Naja weißt du Jack...es tut mir nur so Leid...seit Han da ist...habe ich mich kaum noch um Wolverine gekümmert...aber ich liebe ihn doch trotzdem, es ist nur...Han macht mich völlig..."Sie errötete ein wenig und Jack grinste. „Ich weiß schon wie Hans Wirkung auf dich ist, das musst du uns allen nicht erklären." Er lachte und erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Raven, die sich wieder ihrem Teig zuwandte und ihn in kleinen Kleksen auf das Backblech packte. Jack räusperte sich. „Tut mir Leid, falls ich etwas unangemessenes gesagt haben sollte..." Raven setzte ein etwas schräges Lächeln auf. „Es ist nur...während ich die ganze Zeit meinen Spaß mit Han hatte, habe ich völlig vergessen wieviel Wolverine mir bedeutet...und gerade jetzt...wo Indiana Vinya den Antrag gemacht hat frage ich mich, ob er mir das verzeihen kann..."

Jack grinste sie sehr selbstsicher an. „Glaub mir, mit Gummibären kriegst du ihn dazu dir alles zu verzeihen." Raven lachte. „Das hoffe ich doch." Mittlerweile wieder etwas fröhlicher begann sie, die Gummibären einzeln und sorgfältig auf die Teigklekse zu setzen. Jack schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. „Raven?" Völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft antwortete sie nur mit einem „Hm?" „..." Jack machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann mit seiner eigentlichen, rauhen Stimme weiter."Lass dir gesagt sein, dass Wolverine dich immernoch aus seinem tiefsten Mutanten Herzen liebt, du kannst in deinem ganzen Leben gar nicht soviel Mist bauen, dass sich das irgendwie ändern würde. Und auch wenn er momentan ein wenig schlechte Laune wegen diesem Weltraum-Macho hat...letztenendes will er nur dass du glücklich bist und dass es dir gut geht." Jack drehte sich um und verließ langsam die Küche. „Jack?" Raven hob den Kopf und blickte auf Jacks Rücken. „Ja?" „...danke." Jack drehte sich zwar nicht zu ihr um, doch er lächelte. „Schon in Ordnung."

Raven wollte sich gerade wieder ihren Keksen widmen, da tat Jack plötzlich einen schnellen Satz und stahl ihr die Schüssel mit dem Teig. Grinsend tunkte er seine Hand in den Teig und probierte. Völlig aufgebracht sprang Raven auf und versuchte die Schüssel zu greifen, doch da Jack flink einen Schritt zur Seite tat verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Sie kreischte auf und presste die Augen zusammen, doch bevor sie auf den Boden prallte stoppte etwas ihren Fall frühzeitig. Raven öffnete irritiert die Augen und blickte direkt in Wolverines Gesicht, das sie fragend ansah. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Ääääh...also...:" Raven sah ihn knallrot an.

„Wenn ich mal unterbrechen dürfte." Jack hob erhob einen Finger, fummelte Raven aus Wolverins Griff und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Du – „ Er griff Raven an den Schultern und schob sie auf den nächstebesten Stuhl am Tisch und drückte ihr die Schüssel in die Hand. „ – machst weiter! Und du -'' Er legte seine Finger auf Wolverines Brust und schob ihn bestimmt in Richtung Tür. „- verschwindest wieder!"

„Puuuh..."Jack wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über sein Kopftuch. „Fast hätte er noch Lunte gerochen..."

Raven blickte Jack ein wenig skeptisch an. „Und du meinst, dein Verhalten jetzt war weniger auffällig?" Jack sah Raven an und schien zu grübeln, ein unverständliches Murmeln drang aus seinem Mund.

Mit einem mal wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Wolverine stürmte mit einem Wischmop bewaffnet herein. Seine Stimme war aggressiv und skeptisch.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist hier los?"

Raven setzte grade zum Sprechen an, da stürmte Jack plötzlich wutentbrannt auf Wolverine zu. „Gib sie mir zurück!"

Wolverine blickte erst sehr verwirrt aus der Wäsche, stocherte dann jedoch panisch mit dem Wischmop nach Jack, der ‚bedrohlich' nahe kam. „Bleib mir ja vom Hals du Irrer!" Jack ließ sich nicht beirren und versuchte die Attacken des Wischmops zu parieren und ihnen auszuweichen. „Du hast gut reden, Gummibärchen Freak...verschwinde SOFORT aus der Küche und GIB MIR ELSA ZURÜCK!" Jacks Gesicht drückte pure Empörung aus. Wolverine hingegen hatte mühe den Wischmop nicht fallen zu lassen und starrte Jack entgeistert an. „Was zum?Wer ist Elsa?"

Im selben Moment in dem Wolverine die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, fing Raven an zu glucksen und wäre vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Jack funkelte Wolverine durchdringend an. Wolverines Augen weiteten sich immer und immer mehrund er blickte immer entsetzter von Jack zu dem Wischmop in seiner Hand."Du-willst doch nicht etwa-!"

Weiter kam er nicht denn mit einem energischen „HA!" machte Jack einen Satz zu Wolverine und riss ihm den Wischmop aus der Hand. Raven kugelte sich mittlerweile am Boden herum und ließ ein ersticktes Lachen hören, während Wolverine entsetzt das Geschehen beobachtete.

Indiana atmete heftig ein und aus als er sich langsam aus Vinya herauszog. Liebevoll strich er ihr über die schweißbedeckte Stirn, bedeutete ihr die Augen zu schließen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Warte einen Moment Spätzchen." Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr und sie hörte wie er etwas metallisches aus dem Nachttischchen kramte. Sie wollte grade blinzeln, da hob Indiana ihren Kopf an und band ihr etwas um die Augen. Vinya versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch ihr gesamter Körper stand in Flammen und hob und senkte sich in unkontrollierten Atemstößen. Indiana musste zufrieden lächeln als er seine Verlobte sich völlig nach ihm verzehrend vor sich liegen sah und vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Handgelenken. Vinya spürte wie etwas eiskaltes sich um ihre Handgelenke schloss und wie Indiana ihre Arme über ihren Kopf zu den hinteren Gitterstangen am Bett zog. Dann ertönte ein leises Klicken und als sie versuchte ihre Arme nach vorne zu ziehen wurde die Bewegung abrupt mit einem metallischen Rasseln gestoppt.

Vinya schluckte und atmete angespannt ein, kleine brennende Blitze bahnten sich durch ihren Körper hinab zu ihrem Unterleib und sie hauchte flehend den Namen ihres Geliebten aus. Indianas heißer Atem strich über ihre Haut und ihr ganzer Körper schrie nach ihm, wand sich verzweifelt unter seinen Händen die sanft über ihre Brüste glitten und seiner Zunge die an ihrem Ohrläppchen spielte. Sie fühlte wie sein Körper sich hauchzart über ihren legte und wimmerte erregt auf als Indiana ihr über den Hals leckte und dann zubiss. Alles an ihr fühlte nur noch warm und alles umgebend ihre Empfindungen für Indiana, durchzogen von Flammen der Lust die er durch ihren Körper trieb. Keuchend bewegte sie sich unter Indiana der sie mit seinen spielerischen Handgriffen immer mehr dem Wahnsinn übergab und wünschte sich so sehr ihn berühren zu können und ihn an sich pressen zu können, doch das kalte Metall schnitt ihr nur mehr ins Fleisch wenn sie versuchte sich aus den Fesseln zu winden.

Indiana küsste liebevoll Vinyas Brüste, ihren Oberkörper, ihren Bauch und umspielte mit seiner Zunge langsam ihren Bauchnabel. Sie presste sich immer stärker gegen die Fesseln die sie festhielten und versuchte ihren Oberkörper aufzurichten, doch Indianas Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Hals und drückte sie bestimmt zurück in die Kissen. „Du bleibst einfach liegen Schatz, ich mag es nicht wenn meine Frauen zu aufmüpfig werden." Vinya schluckte hart unter Indianas Griff und versuchte noch einmal halbherzig sich aufzurichten, stockte dann aber als seine Hand sich unerbittlicher um ihren Hals schloss und ihr den Atem nahm. Ihr Herz schlug unaufhörlich fester gegen ihre Brust und sie drückte ihren Unterleib gegen Indianas, dessen Verlangen deutlich zu spüren war. Indiana musste sich ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, bei der Reaktion auf Würgen konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was da zwischen seiner Verlobten und seinem Bruder gelaufen war. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab, kratzte jedoch unberechenbar brutal von dort ihren Körper hinab und erstickte Vinyas Aufschrei in einem harten Kuss. Seine Geliebte verschlang seine Zunge fast, so begierig erwiderte sie den Kuss und Indiana strich quälend langsam über die blutigen Striemen die sich gebildet hatten. Vinya sog scharf die Luft ein und fühlte wie Indianas Finger, mit etwas feuchtem benetzt über ihre Lippen strich. Stockend atmend öffnete sie leicht den Mund und leckte ergeben ihr Blut von seinem Finger.Sie hörte wie Indiana leise lachte und fühlte wie sein Körper sich von ihrem entfernte. Indiana schwindelte kurzeitig vor Augen, so sehr begehrte er den Menschen vor sich, dann fing er sich wieder und beugte sich über Vinya. Sie fühlte wie Indianas Atem auf ihre Haut drang und noch bevor sie ihr Verlangen artikulieren konnte fühlte sie seinen heißen Atem zwischen ihren Beinen und keuchte nach Luft als sie spürte wie seine heiße,feuchte Zunge über das Zentrum all ihrer Gfühlsnerven leckte. Flammende Schauer zogen durch ihren Körper und als Indiana vorsichtig in diesen Kirschkern großen Punkt biss und ihn mit seiner Zunge umspielte erbebte sie unter lauter elektrisierenden Stichen die er durch sie hindurch jagte. Indiana beobachtete genießend wie Vinya unter jeder Berührung erschauderte, lustvoll nach mehr von ihm verlangte und immer mehr vom Feuer verzehrt wurde.

Sanft aber bestimmt presste er ihren Unterleib mit seinen Händen gegen das Bett und legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund, bat sie darum still zu sein. Vinya biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ihre Erregung, kontrollierte mühsam beherrscht Atem und Bewegungen ihres Körpers. Liebevoll fing Indiana ihre Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss, strich mit seinem Finger zwischen ihre Beine und drang schließlich vorsichtig in sie ein.

Selig grinsend klammerte Jack sich an den Wischmop und wiegte ihn murmelnd hin und her. „Endlich habe ich dich wieder Elsa, ich fürchtete schon dieser Grobian würde dir weh tun, aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut." Wolverine rollte entnervt mit den Augen und sein Blick fiel auf den Küchentisch, der bedeckt war mit Teig, Plätzchen-Förmchen,Backblechen und Gummibären. Neugierig spähte er etwas genauer auf den Tisch und wurde plötzlich sehr rabiat von Jack am Ohr gepackt und aus der Küche gezogen."Ich hab dir doch gesagt du hast hier nicht zu schmulen, also raus mit dir du Mutant, das ist geheim, ganz besonders für dich!" Mit einem weiteren energischen Schwung des Mops kuschte Jack Wolverine endgültig aus dem Raum und er stieß die Tür schwungvoll mit Hilfe von Elsa zu. Raven kroch langsam und nach Luft schnappend wieder unter dem Tisch hervor und zog sich mühsam auf den Stuhl, von dem sie fast wieder kichernd herunter fiel als sie den Mop in Jacks Hand sah. „Du bist eindeutig der einzige und der wahre Swishmaster Jack." Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und sah Jack an. „Du kannst übrigens gehen Schatzi, deine Rettung ist geglückt und ich möchte mich jetzt wieder den Bärchen Keksen widmen." Jack antwortete nur mit einem Zwinkern und einem aufmunternden Schwenk des Wischmops und ließ Raven dann schließlich alleine mit ihren Keksen.

„Ohje..." Ravens Laune schwang drastisch um, als ihr auffiel, dass die Gummibärchen bei der Hitze im Backofen ja völlig schmelzen und die niedliche Form verlieren würden. Was würde Wolverine nur dazu sagen, wo er sich doch jetzt bestimmt so sehr auf die Gummibärchen-Kekse gefreut hatte wegen dem Spinksen.

Raven kicherte bei dem Gedanken was er wohl wahrscheinlich wirklich sagen würde verhalten.

„Raven!Das sind—„ Wolverines gut gelaunte Miene wich der Enttäuschung. „-Da in den Keksen ist zwar Gummi...aber da sind keine Bärchen..."

Aufgrund einer grandiosen Idee die ihr soeben durch den Kopf schoss, klatschte Raven die restlichen Teigstücke auf die Tabletts und schob diese in den gut vorgeheizten Backofen.

Völlig in Ekstase stöhnte Vinya nach Luft keuchend auf und krallte sich um die Gitterstäbe kurz über ihren Händen, durchdrungen vom Schmerz den Indianas Hände auslösten, die mit unerbittlichem Griff um ihre Hüften lagen. Sie konnte es kaum noch ertragen, was Indiana mit ihrem Körper anstellte, alles war erfüllt von stromgeladenen Flammen die durch ihr Fleisch und durch ihre Venen schossen und ihr Herz schlug schon fast schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust, egal wie sehr sie versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen sie drohte zu ersticken so sehr stand ihr Körper unter Indianas Kontrolle. Jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper stand unter Anspannung und sie fürchtete beinahe, dass sie zerreisen würden wenn Indiana sie nicht bald erlösen würde. Vinya hörte, wie auch Indiana sich langsam aber sicher nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, hörte wie er angestrengt seinen Atem ausstieß und fühlte wie er immer tiefer und härter in sie eindrang. Indiana schloss ,am ganzen Körper von Schauern durchfahren, die Augen und spürte wie Vinya sich immer enger um ihn schloss. Er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, löste eine Hand von Vinyas Hüfte und strich über ihren Hals, hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und flüsterte ihr abgebrochen zu. „Ich...will dich sehen...wenn du..."

Mit einer groben Bewegung riss er ihr das Band von den Augen und krallte sich wieder in ihre Hüfte, die bereits übersät war von blutigen Fingernägel Eindrücken. Vinya musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor ihre Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, doch als sie etwas erkennen konnte, blickte sie direkt in Indianas Augen die sie durchdringend und voller Liebe ansahen. Sie fühlte dass sie es nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, versuchte zwanghaft und von atemnehmenden Blitzen der Lust durchzuckt die Augen offen zu halten für Indiana, doch das Gefühl war zu überwältigend und so kam sie den Atem keuchend anhaltend, zuckend unter Indiana, der sich in letzten verzweifelten Stößen in ihr vergrub und dann heftig atmend neben sie fiel. Er lächelte völlig ausser Atem und strich über ihre verkrampften, zitternden Finger und hauchte ihr ins Ohr. „Danke dass du es wenigstens versucht hast." Nach ein paar Sekunden Atempause stütze er sich auf seinen Arm, beugte sich über Vinya und gab ihr einen langen, tiefen Kuss. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, bevor Vinya ihm sanft mit ihrem Körper zu verstehen gab, dass er sich von ihr lösen sollte, was er langsam und leicht widerspenstig tat. Indiana blickte in ihre Augen und sah, dass Tränen sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten. Er strich ihr liebevoll mit seiner Hand über die Wange, wollte gerade fragen was los sei, da sah sie ihm auch schon eindringlich in die Augen und begann stockend zu sprechen.

„Indiana.." _ Oh mein Gott sie nennt mich bei vollem Namen_

"Ich..." _Ohje hab ich was falsch gemacht? Hab ich sie verletzt?_

"Halte das nicht aus wie... " _Oh mein Gott oh mein Gott jetzt ist alles aus und wir werden nie heiraten_

"Wie sehr ich dich liebe, die ganze Energie und alles was durch meinen Körper fließt,ihn am Leben hält, meinen Atem, mein Leben und meine Gefühle beherrscht...das bist du..."

Indianas Gesicht verfinsterte sich .„Du saudummes Stück..."

Vinya sah Indiana völlig entsetzt an und fühlte wie die Kälte begann sich durch ihren Körper zu ziehen,die Tränen drangen immer mehr an die Oberfläche und ihre Stimme versagte fast. „Aber...ich...was..."

Indiana setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Vinya-Spätzchen." Vinya fiel ein ganzer Geröllhaufen vom Herzen. „Aber du, du musst gerade reden..." Sie begann zu schluchzen und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab. „ Nicht doch Spätzchen..."Sanft schloss er seine Arme um sie und wiegte sich mit ihr hin und her. Alle paar Sekunden platzierte er Küsse auf ihrer Stirn und murmelte ein ‚Ich liebe dich', bis ihm auffiel dass er eventuell solangsam die Handschellen aufschließen könnte.

„Du kannst kommen Schatzi, es ist fertig " Gut gelaunt und völlig in unkeusche Gedanken abdriftend flötete Raven nach ihrem geliebten Wolverine – doch er tauchte nicht auf. Dann fiel Raven auch plötzlich ein, dass er vorhin extra noch erwähnt hatte, dass er trainieren geht. Also entschloss sich Raven dazu, alles ein wenig umzugestalten.Musste sie ja ohnehin wegen den halbverkorksten Keksen bei denen die Gummibären zur Unkenntlichkeit geschmolzen waren.

Aber eigentlich brauchte man die Gummibärchen in den Keksen nicht mehr zu erkennen, es reichte völlig aus wenn man die Kekse in Bärchenfrom brachte. Nun mag man sich fragen, wo man so schnell eine Bärchenform herbekam, doch Raven kannte alle Geheimnisse ihres Hauselfen.

Verzückt kichernd zog sie eine Schublade aus dem Schrank, hob das Besteckkästchen heraus und danach die scheinbare Bodenplatte. Sie kannte ja Snape und wusste, dass fast alles hier einen doppelten Boden hatte. Nach ein wenig Wühlen in dem ganzen Kleinkram den Snape gelagert hatte, von Giftfläschchen bis zu kleinen Tüten mit winzigen Glassplittern( also allem was er immer wieder versuchte dem Essen beizufügen),hielt Raven endlich das gesuchte Objekt in der Hand.

Eine irgendwie sehr romantisch aussehende, selbst gegossene Bärchenform. Allerdings fragte Raven sich immernoch, für wen er diese einst hergestellt hatte.

Raven näherte sich dem noch dampfenden Teig und stanzte das erste Bärchen aus.

Ein paar Stunden später, als Wolverine völlig durchgeschwitzt aus dem Trainingsraum kam und sich mit einem Handtuch Stirn und Nacken abtupfte, stieg ihm plötzlich ein angenehm weicher, süßer Duft in die Nase. Schnuppernd folgte er dem Geruch und landete schließlich in der Küche.

...das Problem war nur, dass die Kücher leer war. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und ließ seinen Blick über den raum wandern. Die gesamte Küche war blitzsauber geputzt und aufgeräumt (_wahrscheinlich durch ein kleines Techtelmechtel zwischen jack und Elsa_) dachte Wolverine schmunzelnd, und es war absolut nichts zu finden, ausser dem Geruch der in der Luft hing.

Nichts ausser einem Zettel der an der Küchenschrank-Tür via Magnet festgepappt war.

Interessiert ging Wolverine zum Kühlschrank, riss es ab und las.

„_Ah, hallo Wolverine  ! Wenn du das liest, dann hast du wohl den Geruch bemerkt, der in der Luft liegt.Tjaa was könnte das bloß sein? Willst du es heraus finden?"_

_-_Wolverine legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn.

„_Ach, sicher willst du ! Also, folge einfach der Spur."_

In Wolverines Kopf wollte sich gerade die Frage bilden, da las er es auch schon auf dem Zettel.

„_Du fragst dich, welche Spur, hm? Schau mal auf den Boden ! Wir sehen uns dann ja hoffentlich gleich,_

_Raven"_

Wolverines Blick fiel auf den Boden, um genau zu sein auf eine ihn angrinsende gelbe Sonne.„Was zum?" Unbeabsichtigt bildete sich in Wolverines Kopf ein Ohrwurm. „Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow the, follow the, follow the yellow brick road. Wee re off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizrad of Oz." Grummelig schlug Wolverine sich vor die Stirn. Warum zum Teufel hatte Vinya diesen Film mit ihm gucken müssen! Er seufzte und hob die gelbe Sonne auf. Suchend schweifte sein Blick über den Boden, bis er schließlich die nächste Sonne entdeckte.

In Ravens Zimmer war schon alles vorbereitet. Das Licht im Raum war gedämpft und der wohlige Geruch der Bärchenkekse erstreckte sich über den gesamten Raum. In die Mitte des Raumes hatte Raven einen kleinen, runden Tisch gestellt, auf dem liebevoll verpackt die Dose mit den Keksen stand. Das Bett war frisch bezogen, und Raven war zufrieden, weil Snape endlich das tolle Rosenwaschmittel benutzte, das sie im Tante Emma Laden in der Nähe entdeckt hatte. Einfach alles stimmte. Die Kekse, das Licht, der Duft, und die Musik. Leise drang Ravens Lieblingsmusik aus der Anlage und sie selber trug ihren wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Hausmantel.

Da hörte sie auch schon, wie es an der Tür klopfte. Liebevoll antwortete Raven, dass die Tür offen sei und dass er reinkommen könne. Ein wenig irritiert blickte sie allerdings drein, als die Tür aufsprang und Jack vor ihr stand. „Ähm...Jack?"

Jack sah sie verschwörerisch an. „Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas übertrieben?"

In Ravens Blick spiegelte sich absolutes Unverständnis. „Was soll übertrieben sein?" „Naja...den armen Wolvi mit mehr als hundert Sonnen quer übers ganze Schlossgelände zu jagen..." Jack grinste. „Er ist schon bestimmt..hmm...eine Stunde am suchen.." Ravens Kinnlade klappte verständnislos herunter. „Aber...das waren doch nur 20 Sonnen..."

"So ein Verdammter- wenn ich den kriege-" Wolverine lief aufgebracht durch dasZimmer und knackte mit seinen Adamantium Fingerknächeln (ein sehr unschönes Geräusch). "WER? WER zum Teufel es auch war, wenn ich den in die Krallen kriege, sollte er lieber sein letztes Gebet sprechen...MICH!MICH! so durch die Gegend zu scheuchen unter DEINEM Namen." Wolverine schlug mit den Armen nach dem Vorhang in dem er sich verfangen hatte und schrie wütend los als er sich völlig darin verhedderte. Tobsüchtig fuhr er seine Krallen aus und machte die Vorhänge zu Fetzen- Fetzen die letztenendlich leblos an ihm herab hingen, und seine durchtrainierte schweißnasse Brust bedeckten die sich in unregelmäßigen Atemstößen hob und senkte.

Raven hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben bei diesem Szenario, nahm dann aber ein großes Kopfkissen und warf es Wolverine direkt ins Gesicht. " Ist ja gut Sonnenscheinchen." Raven kicherte bei dieser Wortwahl, sprang panisch aber lachend zur Seite als Wolverine die Mogry Bettlampe auf sie schleuderte. Sein Gesicht war knallrot vor Wut. Jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht war angespannt als er sie aus vollem Halse anbrüllte. " FINDEST DU DAS ETWA LUSTIG?"

Raven beruhigte sich und sah ihn verhalten schmunzelnd an. "Ich finde die Sache ja auch nicht lustig, aber meinst du es steigert den Erst der Situation, wenn du dich hysterisch dem Angriff eines Vorhangs erwehrst?"Wolverine atmete tief durch und renkte sich seine Nackenwirbel wieder ein. Er senkte den Kopf, fuhr sich durch seine Haare und seufzte, " Tut mir Leid, Bärchen, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren." Raven zwinkerte ihm zu. "Schon okay...ach...wo du grade Bärchen sagst..." Mit einem Grinsen, das ein Leuchtschild trug, dass sie etwas ausgeheckt hatte, nahm sie Wolverine bei der Hand,zog ihn zu dem kleinen runden Tisch und zeigte auf die Dose. "Da!" Wolverine sah sie fragend an und hob eine Augnbraue, doch Raven antwortete nur grinsend, dass er doch gucken müsse wonach er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Nun breitete sich auch auf Wolverines Gesicht das verschwörerische Grinsen aus, und er hob vorsichtig den Deckel der Dose an. Raven stand gespannt hinter ihm und versuchte ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Sie war furchtbar gespannt, ob sich die Mühe gelohnt hatte, ihm mitten in der Nacht Kekse zu backen. Furchtbar euphorisch schrie Wolverine auf einmal los, machte einen Freundensprung und sah Raven mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Jungen an, der grade sein erste Lichtschwert bekommen hatte. " OH MEIN GOTT!SCHATZ!" Er packte Raven,wirbelte sie durch die Luft, setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden auf, und küsste sie immer wieder. "Danke danke danke danke Schatz!"Wolverine drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und knuddelte dann die Keksdose in seinen Armen. Raven legte den Kopf schief und sah Wolverine vorsichtig an. "Du bist mir also nicht mehr böse..?" Wolverines Blick wandelte sich zu völligem Ensetzen. "Böse? ICH? DIR ?" Er packte sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie sanft durch. "Wie könnte ich dir jemals böse sein?" Raven sah verlegen zu Boden. "Naja..wegen...Han..und so..." "Ah!" Wolverine legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Kein Wort über...diese...Person...nicht jetzt..." Raven hob den Kopf, nur um den schon so lange vermissten Kuss von Wolverine zu empfangen. Wie sehr sie das doch vermisst hatte...Han mochte gut für ein kleines Abenteuer sein, aber als sie fühlte wie Wolverines starke Hände besitzergreifend über ihren Körper fuhren, seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte, da wurde ihr klar, dass sie trotz aller Abenteuer immer nur ihm gehören würde.

Sanft drückte Vinya ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich gehe mir nur eben etwas kleines zu essen machen Indy, bin gleich wieder da." Indiana ließ ihre Hand von seiner gleiten, und sah sehnsüchtig aber zufrieden Vinya hinterher, die sich ihren Morgenmantel umwarf und das Zimmer verließ. Als sie in der Küche war, schloss Vinya die Arme um den weichen Flausch der ihren Körper bedeckte und lehnte sich an die Tür. Ihr gesamter Körper stand noch immer unter Strom und der bloße Gedanke an Indiana ließ ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Als sie die Augen langsam wieder öffnete und zum Küchenschrank ging, bemerkte sie ein unauffälliges Blitzen in der Dunkelheit, dort wo der Tisch stand. Sie sah etwas genauer hin und bemerkte, dass dort jemand saß. Mit ein paar bedächtigen Schritten ging sie zum Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

"Na sieh mal einer an..." Die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit knurrte sie an. " Was willst du?"

Vinya ging um den Tisch herum. "Eigentlich wollte ich mir etwas zu Essen holen, aber nicht, dass dich das irgendwie etwas angehen würde, Han."

Han nahm die fast leere Flasche Whiskey und goss sich ein weiteres Glas ein, das in einem Schluck verschwand.

"Dann mach dir was und verschwinde Vogelscheuche." "...du bist betrunken Han..."

Ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ja, ich bin betrunken, und jetzt hau ab oder ich übergeb mich gleich bei deinem Anblick."

Vinyas Gesichtsausdruck nahm hämische Züge an , sie nahm ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank und setzte sich neben Han. Seelenruhig schüttete sie dn Rest der Flasche in ihr Glas und sah Han an.

"Was muss dir denn nur zugestoßen sein, dass du dich jetzt dermaßen vollaufen lässt?" Sie trank das Glas leer und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Han zu und hauchte ihm ins Ohr "Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du Raven doch nicht so wichtig bist wie du dachtest?" Reflexartig zuckte sie zur Seite, grade noch rechtzeitig um Hans Schlag auszuweichen. Herablassend lächelte sie ihn an und rückte näher an ihn. " Mein lieber Han..." Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Hals" Betrunkene sind sehr berechenbar..." Langsam biss sie in sein Ohrläppchen " Ihre Hand strich über seinen Oberkörper, spielte an der Öffnung seines Hemdes . Han packte grob ihr Handgelenk und riss sie näher zu sich heran. Vor stiller Wut kochend zischte er ihr ins Ohr."Und glaub du nicht, dass es mich auch nur im geringsten interessiert was du sagst."

Sie sah ihn unschuldig an. "Ah, und deswegen schlägst du auch nach mir?" Noch bevor sie hätte reagieren können, stieß Han sie auf den Boden, kniete sich über sie, packte sie am Kragen ihres Morgenmantels und riss ihren Oberkörper zu sich hoch um ihre Lippen mit einem schroffen Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Vinya versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, ihn wegzudrücken, doch er packte sie an den Handgelenken, zerrte sie vor die Bank und presste ihre Handgelenke dann mit einer Hand gegen die harte Sitzabdeckung. Nun breitete sich auf seinen Lippen dieses ihr so verhasste höhnische Grinsen aus. "So nicht, meine Liebe."

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihren Morgenmantel, ihre Oberschenkel hinauf und stellte fest, dass sie absolut nichts darunter trug. Vinya wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und versuchte dennoch, ihn permanent von sich zu pressen. Han vergrub seine Finger tief in ihr und erging sich in nicht gerade zärtlichen Bewegungen. Vina stöhnte auf. Han leckte ihr über den Hals und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. "Sieht so aus, als würde die Geschichte sich wiederholen, hm?" Um seiner Überlegenheit Nachdruck zu verleihen, umspielte er mit seinem Daumen das Zentrum ihrer Gefühle und sprach weiter.

"Also entweder musst du dich unglaublich nach meinen Berührungen verzehrt haben oder mein Bruder hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet." Langsam , den Atem anhaltend zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und ein in der Stille nicht mehr ganz so leises matschiges Geräusch ertönte. Han grinste Vinya gespielt überrascht an. "Beachtlich,nicht wahr?"

Auf einmal bildete sich in Vinyas Gesicht ein unglaublich abfälliges Grinsen, sie schob sich ein wenig an der Bankwand hoch und sah Han an. Dieser verstand gar nichts mehr. Sie begann aufgesetzt zu säuseln. " Du merkst es einfach nicht, oder Han?" Der Tonfall in dem sie sprach gefiel ihm gar nicht. Grollend fragte er zurück"Was merke ich nicht?" und vernachlässigte den Druck um ihre schon blau angelaufenen Handgelenke. Langsam und bedacht erhob sich Vinya, richtete unter misstrauischer Beobachtung von Han ihren Morgenmantel und sah ihn an. "Dass du für Raven und mich nur die Funktion einer billigen,mänlichen Schlampe hast, mit der wir uns abgeben, wenn der Rest keine Zeit hat. Niemals könntest du auch nur ansatzweise einen Status wie Indiana oder Wolverine erreichen...oder auch Jack...du bist ja nichtmal dazu fähig hinter seine Fassade zu sehen...versteh es endlich Han, du bist unfähig dazu, den nötigen Charakter zu entwickeln, du hast zu schweigen wenn Ravens und meine Kuchen sprechen...du bist nichts weiter als eine billige Schlampe..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Vinya sich um, und verließ die Küche, ließ Han alleine mit dem was nun ausgesprochen im Raum stand.

Raven blickte atemlos in Wolverines Augen. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mir das gefehlt hat..." Fasziniert strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die Striemen die Wolverines Krallen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten. Wolverine hob eine Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie an. „Na ich will doch auch hoffen, dass dir das gefehlt hat..." „Natürlich hat es das..." Zufrieden in sich hinein grinsend rollte Raven sich an Wolverines Brust und zog die Decke über sie. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Die Nacht ist immernoch recht jung und ich bin nicht müde." Wolverine verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Hmm...Vinya hat mir gestern einen Film in die Hand gedrückt den ich mir unbedingt mit dir angucken sollte..." Aufmerksam sah Raven ihn an. „Film?Was denn?" „Öhm...ein Horrofilm.." Wolverine schlug die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging zum DVD Regal. Suchend tippte er über die Rücken der verschiedenen DVDs, bis er schließlich die gewünschte fand und sie Raven, die noch im Bett lag, entgegen hielt. „Der hier." Raven grinste ihn amüsiert an. „ Oh, toll! Eine schwarze Hülle mit irgendeinem Schriftzug, sehr hilfreich." Wolverine ging zum Bett, gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und drückte ihr die DVD in die Hand. Raven las, was darauf stand. „The Nameless...aha...

_Fünf Jahre nach dem Mord an ihrer Tochter erhält Claudia Horts de Gifford einen Anruf. Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldet sich eine Mädchenstimme, die behauptet ihre Tochter zu sein. Zunächst hat Claudia Zweifel, ob sich nicht nur jemand auf ihre Kosten einen bösen Scherz erlaubt. Auch die Polizei kommt nicht weiter. Doch dann führt die Spur zu einer Sekte - den Namenlosen. Unmerklich geraten Claudia und Inspektor Bruno Massera in den Sog der unmenschlichen Anhänger_...soso...hmm." Sie blickte zum Fenster. Es fing an zu regnen und Gewitterwolken zogen sich über dem Himmel zusammen. „Warum nicht, es ist nachts, ein Gewitter zieht auf...gerne." Sie lächelte und gab Wolverine einen Kuss. Wolverine und Raven lagen etwas später aneinander gekuschelt auf dem weichen Bett vor dem fernseher und sahen sich The Namelessan. Eigentlich war Wolverine nicht gerade schreckhaft, doch bei den plötzlichen Bildstörungen und dem aufblitzenden schreienden Mädchen in dem sonst so ruhigen Film zuckte auch er zusammen – keine gute Hilfe für Raven, die sich so nicht von ihm beruhigen lassen konnte.Bei jeder einzelnen Szenenüberblende blieb fast ihr Herz stehen. Warum mussten sie sich auch immer Filme von Vinya andrehen lassen!

Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus und jedes einzelne Härchen richtete sich nach oben.Unbehaglich wandte sie den Blick vom Fernseher ab – sie konnte diese überlangen Blenden mit potentiellem Herzinfarkt-Effekt nicht mehr ertragen – und sah zu Wolverine auf, der seit 10 Minuten an einem Gummibär nagte.

Raven versuchte das Unbehagen mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu vertreiben und wandte sich an ihren Schatzi. Mit einem Mal schrillte laut eine Sirene auf. Panisch drückte Raven sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte das durchdringende Geräusch auf und Raven wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen. "Wolvi...was...?" Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen. Dort wo zuvor Wolverine gelegen hatte war nichts...nicht einmal sein Abdruck auf der Decke. Ihr Herz pochte unerbittlich schneller und sie hatte das Gefühl, als könne man es im gesamten Schloss hören. Sie wollte grade einen Schritt in Richtung Tür gehen- heraus aus dem abgedunkelten Raum in dem das Licht des Fernseher bedrohlich flimmerte, alles noch geisterhafter erscheinen ließ, da hörte sie einen durch Mark und Bein gellenden Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufprall auf dem dicken Teppichboden des Schlosses. Raven zuckte zusammen. Langsam aber sicher ergriff die schleichende Angst Besitz von ihr. Irgendetwas...lief hier ganz gewaltig schief. Vorsichtig schlich Raven zur Tür, Beruhigung durch das Klammern an der Decke suchend. Wie in Zeitlupe streckte sie die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus. Sie kam zögernd mit ihren Fingerspitzen dem kalten Metall näher...näher. Ihre Finger zitterten und Raven schluckte hart, als ihre Hand sich um den Knauf schloss. Mit einem jetzt viel zu lauten Klicken öffnete sich der Mechanismus und Raven stieß die Tür auf. Der schnarrende Ton der alten Scharniere hallte durch das riesige stille Gebäude. Bedrohlich und scheinbar unendlich lang erstreckte sich der Flur vor Raven, ließ den roten Teppich aussehen wie die Zunge eines offenen Mauls. Die Stille lag so erdrückend in der Luft, dass Raven sich kaum zu sprechen traute. Zaghaft ließ sie ein Wort in die Stille entgleiten. "...Vinya...?" Nichts. Alles war wie ausgestorben. Raven fasste sich ein wenig und hob ihre Stimme an. "Vinya?" Immernoch keine Reaktion. Einzelne Bilder des Films blitzten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Die kühle Leichenhalle mit dem kaum zu identifizierenden Mädchen-Kinderstimmen-der KZ-Arzt-das kleine Mädchen...schreiend und in dem roten Rüschenkleid...wie eine romantische Puppe- verzerrt von den Qualen die sie hatte erleiden müssen. Raven setzte zögernd Fuß vor Fuß und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie das Ende des Flures erreichen würde.Knarzend bogen sich die alten Holzdielen unter ihrem Schritt, ließen den Flur immer mehr wie eine hungrige Bestie wirken. Plötzlich gab der Boden irgendwo hinter ihr ein schnarrendes Geräusch ab. Raven zuckte zusammen. Ein brennender Stich stieß sich durch ihr Herz und sie wagte kaum , sich umzudrehen. Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich ruckartig um. In den Schatten hinter ihr stand etwas. Raven kreischte panisch los und schlug sicherschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Das Etwas trat aus den Schatten, kam vorsichtig näher und vor Raven stand...Vinya. Raven atmete erleichtert auf, und trat näher auf sie zu. "Vinya, ich bin ja so froh dich zu sehen, hast du irgendeine Ahnung was hier los ist?Ich habe grade mit Wolvi-" Raven hörte auf zu reden und

sah Vinya an, die völlig geistesabwesend schien. Dann hob Vinya den Kopf etwas und blickte Raven verstört an. Wie um ihr etwas zu zeigen hob sie mit angewinkelten Armen ihre Hände und streckte sie ihr langsam entgegen. Sie schienen in zähe schwarze Farbe getaucht zu sein und schimmerten an einigen Stellen im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster am Ende des Flures drang. Raven blickte wortlos auf Vinyas Hände und beobachtete, wie sich zeitlos langsam ein Tropfen löste und zu Boden fiel. Ein Plätschern klang durch das Schloss und der Boden war bedeckt von einem See aus dieser Flüssigkeit. Wabernd breitete sie sich auf dem Boden aus, begann in unebenen Linien die Wände hochzukriechen und in den kalten Stein einzusickern. Raven war völlig paralysiert und starrte auf die zähe Masse die sich von Vinya ausbreitete. Die Flüssigkeit glitt um ihre Füße, begann sich um ihre Beine zu schließen und an ihr hochzuklettern. Es war zäh und Raven spürte, wie ihre Haut keine Luft mehr bekam, wie sich die kalte Masse kribbelnd um sie schloss und sich in feinen Linien an ihr hochwand. Es kroch über ihre Oberschenkel und schließlich gelangte die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre Beine, und als der erste Tropfen sie an ihrer intimsten Stelle berührte, fühlte sie wie ein Netz aus Flammen sich von dort aus über ihren Körper ausbreitete und alles an ihr schrie nach Erfüllung. Leise,keuchend stöhnte Raven in die Stille hinein.

"Hey!"

Raven öffnete die Augen und sah in Wolverines besorgtes Gesicht. "...Wolverine..." Verstört blickte sie ihn an. Liebevoll strich er ihr über die Haare und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Was auch immer es ist, Liebes, du hast nur geträumt..." "Aber..." Raven lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Wolverines Brust."Es...war so real..." Wolverine sah ihr tief in die Augen und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran. "War doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum.." Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf Ravens, drückte sie mit seiner Zunge auseinander und gab ihr einen zuneigungsvollen Kuss. Raven schloss dankbar die Augen und versank in dem wohlig warmen Gefühl der Liebe, das Wolverine immer wieder in ihr stärkte.

Zufrieden grinsend, nach der kleinen Begegnung mit Han, von der vorerst niemand etwas erfahren musste, hockte Vinya vor Indiana und war völlig davon gebannt, auszuprobieren, wieviele von Wolverines Gummibärchen wohl auf der Krempe seines Hutes stapelbar waren. Indiana hingegen schaute weniger amüsiert sondern eher grummelig drein und tippte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf sein Knie. Indiana holte tief Luft. "Vinya...ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass- " Noch bevor er aussprechen konnte spprang Vinya empört kreischend auf und Indiana sah nur noch Gummibärchen an seinen Augen vorbeipurzeln. "INDIANA JONES! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH BEIM SPRECHEN ZU BEWEGEN WENN ICH GRADE-" Indiana fasste sich genervt an die Stirn, stand af, packte Vinya grob an den Schultern und stieß sie schroff aufs Bett.Gestikulierend lief er vor dem Bett auf und ab. " Liebstes-Vinya Spätzchen-...meinst du wirklich es ist nötig sich mit so einem Schwachsinn zu beschäftigen? Meinst du WIRKLICH es ist nötig mich dafür anzuschreien, dass ich es WAGE meinen Mund aufzumachen und dass deswegen deine blöden Gummibärchen runterfallen!"

"...Wolvis Gummibärchen..." "Herrgott dann eben Wolvis ... Wolverines Gummibärchen, sag mal meine Liebe was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei mich dafür dermaßen anzufahren?" Aufgebracht schlug er mit der Faust neben Vinya aufs Bett. "Vinya, verdammt nochmal ich habe dich nicht geheiratet damit du Gummibärchen auf meinem Hut stapelst." Vinya richtete sich auf und funkelte ihn an. "Weswegen dann, hm? Ich hätte gedacht dass es dir sehr wohl bewusst ist, wie es in mir drin aussieht wenn ich - " Indiana lachte zusammenhangslos auf und schlg eine Tasse vom Nachttisch. " Oh, wie es in dir aussieht weiß ich sehr genau, wie könnte ich das nicht wissen, so oft wie ich es dir besorgen muss."

Vinya sprang vom Bett auf und stellte sich Körper an Körper direkt vor ihren Verlobte, die Stimme beherrschen wollend und dann doch immer lauter sprechend. "Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig? Hab ich verdammt nochmal IRGENDETWAS verpasst? Wenn ich dich so sehr nerve zum Teufel noch eins und du scheinbar ein Problem damit hast mit mir zu schlafen, weswegen willst du mich denn dann heiraten? "Hast du vielleicht etwa nur Angst, dass du keine andere hübsche junge Frau mehr findest weil jede wegrennen würde wenn sie dein wahres Alter erfährt?Und erst recht keine die deine Launen erträgt?" Indiana packte Vinya an den Haaren, stieß sie gegen die Wand und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. "Meinst du wirklich dass ich es nötig habe mich mit einem vorlauten Gör wie dir abzugeben! Ich kann jede haben meine liebe Vinya, und im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich auch schon vor dieser Beziehung hier ein Sexualleben."

Vinya sah ihren Verlobten fassungslos an. Indiana musterte sie von oben bis unten und ließ ein abfälliges Lachen verlauten "Schau dich doch mal an, du bist nichts weiter als ein dummes Kind, unfähig irgendwie im Leben alleine klarzukommen. Hast du wirklich gegalubt, dass ich irgendwas mit dir anfangen kann?" Vinya sah Indiana immernoch an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihr Hals war zugeschnürt, in ihrer Brust wurde das pochende Stechen immer größer und sie fühlte wie der Druck in ihren Augen immer stärker wurde, aber sie würde nicht weinen, sie würde ihm nicht noch mehr Anlass dazu geben sie für ein dummes Kind zu halten. Sie schluckte hart den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinab, wandte sich von Indiana ab und ging zitternd aus dem Zimmer. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, von eiskalten Schauern durchzogen, die sie wie ein Schlag trafen. Langam, Schritt für Schritt ging sie hinab in die Eingangshalle. Die Tränen aus ihren Augen hochquellend stellte sie sich in die Mitte der Eingangshalle. Und schrie. Ohrenbetäubend. Aus Leibeskräften schrie sie unartikuliert Gefühl um Gefühl aus sich heraus, stand in der Eingangshalle und schrie...schrie bis sie keine Stimme mehr hatte und zuckend, ohne Stimme und ohne Tränen auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

„Vinya? Alles in Ordnung?" Vinya öffnete die von Tränen verklebten Augen und hob kraftlos den Kopf. „...es...ist vorbei..." Raven sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist vorbei?" Vinyas Stimme begann wieder unkontrolliert zu zittern, doch sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. „Es ist aus...zwischen...Indiana und mir..." Raven sah ihre Freundin perplex an und kicherte nach einigen Sekunden los. „ Ach du bist doch auch blöd, du hast nur geträumt...pass auf ich erklär es dir gleich genauer, aber es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir."

Sie lächelte Vinya aufmunternd zu. „Aber- er hat doch-''

„Ach," Raven wischte Vinyas Einwand aus der Luft. „ Nichts hat er, mich gerade zu dir geschickt weil du sehr schlecht geschlafen hast hat er.

Vinya sah Raven nur vollkommen verwirrt an. Diese nahm Vinya bei der Hand und meinte nur, sie solle aufstehen und mit ihr mitkommen. Hektisch zog Raven Vinya ins Wohnzimmer des Schlosses, wo bereits alle versammelt waren und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Als Vinyas Blick auf Indiana fiel, fühlte es sich an als würde ihr Herz auseinander gerissen und aufgespießt werden, langsam bildeten sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen und verzweifelt wandte sie sich zu Raven. Ihre Stimme verschwand beinahe völlig. „Ich kann hier nicht..." Sie warf einen gebrochenen Blick zu Indiana. „...es geht nicht..." Hilflos sank sie zitternd zu Boden und schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie, konstant Indianas Blick ausweichend. Dieser war völlig entsetzt von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, erhob sich langsam undund beugte sich zu Vinya hinab.

„Hey du..." Liebevoll strich er ihr mit seinem Daumen die ränen von ihrer Wange. Vinya schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lieppn. „Geh weg..." Indiana sah sie an. „Wieso..sollte ich?" Er sah sie an, bis sie die Augen öffnete und mit einem Augenaufschlag offenbarte sich ihm der ganze Schmerz der in ihre Augen eingebrannt war. Indianas Augenw eiteten sich und er legte den Arm um seine Verlobte, neigte den Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Vinya lachte trocken auf. „Das wagstd u noch zu fragen?" Drückend und schwer schwebte dieser Satz im Raum und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Indiana und Vinya.

„Wenn du mir aus vollem Herzen sagst, dass ich nr ein dummes kleines Gör bin, dass du jede andere haben kannst, jede besser als ich, und bei weitem nicht so nervig, wie kannst du es dann- „ Vinya schloss die Augen aus denen schon wieder Tränen an die Oberfläche drangen und versuchte ihre Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Wie kannst du es dann jetzt wagen...das zu fragen?"

Indiana sah ihr tief in die ugen und strich ihr durch die Haare. „Weil ich so etwas nie sagen würde, ich liebe dich Vinya, mehr als alles auf dieser Welt und das solltest du wissen." Sanft strich er mit seinem Finger über ihre Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Vinya, ich liebe dich." Vinya liefen heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken und ihre Gefühle tobten los wie ein Sturm auf hoher See. „aber...du" „Nichts aber ich, ich liebe dich Vinya, versteh es doch, ich liebe dich."

Vinya sah zu Indiana auf und versuchte, das kleinste Anzeichen von Lüge in seinen Augen zu finden, doch alles was sie sah war Liebe. Sie schloss die Augen , öffnete leicht die Lippen und beugte sich zitternd bis ein paar Zentimeter vor sein Gesicht. Dann zögerte sie, kurz, doch als sie fühlte wie Indianas rauhe Lippen auf ihre trafen, fühlte wie sie beide sich wieder zu einem vereinten, nur durch diese warme, feuchte Berührung ihrer Lippen, ließ sie alle Zweifel fallen um in diesem Kuss zu ertrinken.

Indianas Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Vinyas Hüften, griffen fest um sie, zogen Vinya langsam hoch vom Boden und strichen spielerisch über ihren Rücken, hinab zu ihrem Hintern und krallten sich auffordernd dort fest. Vinya keuchte erstaunt in den Kuss und Indiana Griff fester um ihren Hintern. Vinya schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er hob sie hoch. Fordernd presste er seinen Unterleib gegen sie und sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüften. Indiana machte eine neckische Bewegung und Vinya küsste ihn nur noch begieriger.Sie riss mit einer Hand sein Hemd auf und kratze heftig über seinen Oberkörper, die Freude dass er sie doch nicht verabscheute und der Hass auf dieses Gefühl wollten aus ihr heraus. Indiana keuchte leise in den Kuss und zahlte es Vinya heim indem er sich plötzlich in ihrem Nacken verbiss, und während sie sich nach ihm verzehrend aufstöhnte ihre neu erworbene Corsage aufriss, die mit einem nassen Ratschen zu einem Spitzenfetzen wurde.

„Hem hem..."

Mehr oder auch weniger dezent räusperte sich Wolverine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah die beiden skeptisch an.

„Es ist ja sehr schön, dass ihr euch wieder vetragt, aber wir waren eigentlich gerade dabei eine Besprechung anzufangen, nicht wahr?"

Entschuldigend sah Indiana zu Wolverine, Vinya errötete und schließlich setzte sich Indiana wieder auf seinen vorherigen Platz, mit Vinya auf seinem Schoß.

Han sah seinen Bruder an. „Aber mir vorwerfen ich sei ein kleiner Junge, unkontrolliert und nicht pflichtbewusst..." Indiana rollte genervt mit den Augen und schlug schnell seine Hand vor den Mund seiner Verlobten, die anfangen wollte gegen Han zu wettern. Dabei drückte er sie ungewoltl enger an sich und Vinya schloss schnurrend die Augen. Nun rollte Wolverine genervt mit den Augen und riss Raven grob zu sich heran, fuhr mit seinen Krallen über ihre Brüste und fing ihre willigen Lippen in einem Kuss.

Jack sah bedrückt seufzend zwischen den beiden Pärchen hin und her und schließlich landete sein Blick auf Han.Provokativ zwinkerte er diesem zu. Angewidert sprang Han auf, riss sowohl Indiana und Vinya als auch Wolverine und raven auseinander und fuhr sie alle an, dass es jetzt wichtigeres gab, und dass alle sich bitte zusammen reissen und sich auf den Grud des Treffens konzentrieren sollten, ‚Das' könne man immernoch auf später verschieben.

Raven kicherte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „ Du bist ja ohnehin nur neidisch, weil du niemanden hast." An der an seiner Stirn hervor tretenden Ader konnte man sehen, dass Han langsam aber sicher richtig wütend wurde, Bevor noch schlimmeres passieren konnte, ging Vinya dazwischen und fragte an alle gerichtet, was denn nun los sei.

„Also..." Wolverine zog raven zu sich in den Arm und widmete sich dem eigentlichen Problem. „ Wie du vielleicht auch festgestellt hast, Vinya, gehen hier mehr als seltsame Dinge vor sich...wir alle erleben die seltsamsten, schrecklichsten Sachen und am Ende war doch alles nur ein Traum oder etwas in der Art...was mich nun irritiert...der Schnellkochtopf ist weg.Und ich habe schon mehrmals wieder dieses Schleifen gehört..." Er guckte ein wenig angefressen. „Ausserdem sind unsere Fliesen zum Großteil zerkratzt."

Alle sahen Wolverine an und Jack kreischte panisch auf, „Willst du etwa sagen, dieses- diese DING ist wieder da!"

Wolverine nickte. „Genau das, Jack."

„Und- „ Han hob einen Finger und meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich habe- „ er ging zur Besenkamme, öffnete sie und zog einen Mann in grüner Jacke aus ihr heraus. „ – den hier.." Er stieß den Mann auf den freien Sessel. „- im haus gefunden. Dieser komische Typ lief hier herum und-„ Der mann sah sich geistesabwesend um und blickte auf den Sessel. „ Ein Sessel...den brauche ich jetzt nicht..." Apathisch stand er auf, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von Han in den Sessel zurück gestoßen. „Genau das...er rennt die ganze Zeit schon durch das Schloss, brabbelt etwas von Pyramid Head und teilt sich selber mit, was er alles braucht, nicht braucht und was ihnhier alles nicht interessiert." Der Blick des Mannes fiel auf den Titel eines Buches und er runzelte die Stirn. „ Sex...das brauche ich jetzt nicht...:"

Eine plötzliche Stille breitete sich aus und alle starrten den Mann an. Wolverine schumzelte unterdrückt, räusperte sich dann und sprach weiter. „Was ich nun vermute, ist, dass der Schnellkochtopf und dieser komische Typ hier irgendwie mit diesen Albträumen zusammenhängen." Indiana grinste und klatschte demonstrativ in die Hände. „Sherlock Logan:"

Wolverine antwortete mit einem Knurren und Indiana musste lachen.

„Jedenfalls müssen wir jetzt herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht." Han rückte seinen Gürtel zurecht und hakte seine Daumen darin ein. " „Also Leute, lasst uns auf Monsterjagd gehen."

Nachdem einstimmig (mit Ausnahme von Jack) beschlossen wurde, dass es nun galt diesem roten Blechding den Garaus zu machen, fanden sich alle in der sorgsam von Vinya angelegte Waffenkammer ein um sich auszurüsten. Han hatte seinen Blaster und weigerte sich vehement, diesen gegen eine der für ihn furchtbar primitiven, veralteten Schusswaffen auszutauschen. Indiana war ebenfalls bedient mit seiner Browning P35 die ihn schon durch unzählige Abenteuer geholfen hatte, und Wolverine tat sich zugegebenermaßen schwer, zusätzlich zu seinen Krallen noch eine Feuerwaffe zu nehmen. Lettendlich jedoch entschied er sich unter Applaus von Vinya für eine Browning A Bolt, die man noch per Hand mit Hebel durchladen musste. Raven liebäugelte zwar mit dem verchromten 1911er, entschied sch dann jedoch für die typische Resident Evil Beretta. Videospiel geschädigt eben.

Vinya stand verzweifelt in der Mitte des Raumes und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, weil sie nicht wusste welches ihrer Schätzhen sie nun nehmen sollte. Dann befestigte sie einen kleinen Remington Double Derrenger via Schiene an ihrem Arm ( „Ausfahrbar im Notfall! Stil muss ja sein!") und wägte immernoch unentschlossen rumjammernd zwischen Colt Government und Mauser ab.

Völlig genervt drängten die anderen sie zu einer baldigen Entscheidung, bevor noch das ganze Haus von diesem Ding zerstört würde und schließlich drückte Indiana ihr eine Walther P 99 in die Hand ( die hatte schon james Bond gut gestanden) und er, Han und Wolverine zerrten die ihren Schätzchen nachtrauernde Vinya mühevoll aus der Waffenkammer.

Kurz überlegte der Haufen frisch gebackener Monsterjäger, sich aufzuteilen um das Schloss schneller zu durchkämmen, doch nach mehr als nachdrücklichem Einwand von Raven und Vinya, den beiden größen im Schloss anwesenden Film- und Videospiel Veteranen wurde befunden, dass das wohl doch keine so gute Idee war. Alleine schon, um das Genörgel der beiden nicht zu hören.

Nun wurde erst einmal ausführlich die Position jedes einzelnen ausdiskutiert ( was Jack nur zu recht war, hauptsache die begegnung mit diesem Monster würde so weit wie möglich vor sich her geschoben werden), und schließlich schaffte es die 6 er Gruppe doch noch sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Indiana ging voraus, hinter ihm folgte Vinya, dann kamen Jack in der Mitte und Han hinter ihm, die Rückendeckung gaben Raven und Wolverine.

So leise, wie es für eine 6er Gruppe möglich war, schlichen sie nun alle hinab in die uralten, sehr weit gefassten Kellerkatakomben des Schlosses.

Und diese Katakombenanlage war riesig. Snapes Gemächer im Keller lagen noch gute 10m oberhalb der Katakomben, und so betrat die Gruppe die Treppen, die sich hinab in die tiefe Dunkelheit wanden.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte es der Großteil der Gruppe, sich lautlos die steinernen Treppen hinab zu bewegen, einzig und allein Jacks unstetiges Wimmern drang durch die immer dichter und trockener werdende Luft, die muffig zwischen den Gemäuern hing. Schritt für Schritt wurden sie immer mehr von Dunkelheit und abgestandener Luft umhüllt, bis sie schließlich kaum noch die eigene Hand vor Augen sahen.

Indiana blieb stehen, Vinya mit ihm und Han auch noch, doch weder Wolverine noch Raven oder Jack bekamen das mit. Raven wammste mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in Indianas Rücken, Wolverine in Raven und die drei rissen ungelenk alle mit sich zu Boden.

Nun lagen sie alle auf den harten Steintreppen, verknotet, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Jack machte den Versuch aufzustehen, wurde aber unter gequälten Aufschreien von Raven und Indiana, denen er auf Hände und Gesicht getreten war wieder zu Boden gerissen. Vor lauter Gewicht auf ihmkraftlos ächzend, wühlte Indiana in seiner Tasche und plötzlich wurde es hell.

„Bruderherz!" Han sah Indiana glücklich an. „Sag doch gleich, dass du eine Taschenlampe hast:" Indiana schuftete sich auf die Beine und entknitterte seinen Hut. Dann wandte er sich Han zu, „Ich wollte nur nicht unnütz Batterien verbrauchen, wir werden wohl noch länger hier unten sein." Raven half sich auf und sah die Treppe hinab. „Da unten ist etwas...:"

Jack klammmerte sich ängstlich um ihr Bein. „Wir werden alle sterben." Genervt schüttelte Raven Jack von ihrem Bein, half Vinya hoch und zeigte nach unten. „Seht ihr? Da ist eine Tür."

Vinya schob ihren Verlobten beiseite und stapfte die Treppen bis zur Tür hinab. Man konnte sie kaum noch erkennen als sie unten angekommen war und mit einem Mal ertönte ein lautes, dumpes, metallisches Pochen.

Wolverine und Han drehten sich kampfbereit um. „Was war das?" Raven stellte sich Rücken an Rücken mit Wolverine und zog ihre Beretta. Indiana lachte."Das war Vinya, sie hat gegen die-'' „Hey, seht mal! Hier ist ein riesiges Rad dran. Ihr könnt die Tür doch sicher öffnen, Jungs."

Die restlichen Fünf gingen die Treppe hinab und begutachteten die massive Eisentür vor sich. Han stieß Vinya unsanft beiseite und klopfte ebenfalls gegen die Tür. „Die muss ja mindestens aus 8cm massivem Eisen sein..:" Vinya wandte sich zu Wolverine und stieß dabei versehentlich Indianas riesige Maglite an, die sich unangenehm in Hans Magen bohrte. „Die kriegt ihr auf, oder?" Wolverine sah nachdenklich auf die Tür „Auf kriegen wir die sicherlich..." Er sah Indiana an, der den Satz für ihn beendete. „...die Frage ist nur, ob wir sie von innen auch wieder aufbekommen, wenn wir erst einmal hinter ihr sind." Raven klopfte aufmunternd Wolverine auf die Schulter. „Wird schon werden, Schatzi. Das finden wir nur heraus, wenn wir rein gehen." Vinya stimmte ihr zu. „Ganz genau, wer nichts wagt, der nichts gewinnt. Also macht euch an die Arbeit."

Raven und sie grinsten sich erwartungsvoll an und luden ihre Waffen durch. Han rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Frauen..:" Indianas und Wolverines Antwort kam im Chor. „Es ist sinnlos, sich aufzuregen...also komm lieber her und hilf mit." Mit vereinten Kräften drehten die 3 Männer (ja 3, ohne Jack, Jack war momentan mal wieder nicht wirklich männlich) an dem gußeisernen Rad und nach einer schier unendlichen Zeitspanne sprang die Tür auf und öffnete sich langsam, ächzend in Richtung der dicken steinernen Wand rechts neben der Treppe.

Der Gruppe blickte ein gähnend schwarzer Gang entgegen. Sie vergewisserten sich alle noch einmal, dass sie da wirklich hinein wollten und gingen schließlich zaghaften Schrittes in die Dunkelheit, die auch Indianas Taschenlampe kaum zu erhellen vermochte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass dies die Katakomben waren; die modrige, stickige Luft dort unten sprach Bände. Indiana leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in alle Richtungen, doch nichts wurde deutlicher. Das Licht war nur ein einsamer Strahl in der Dunkelheit, erhellte keinen Zentimeter neben sich.

Jack schluckte. „Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen, hier herein zu wollen...:" Alle holten Luft um Jack ein für alle Mal zu sagen, dass es kein Zurück gab, da schallte ein gemächliches Knarzen durch die Katakomben. Und dann plötzlich begann es. Das metallische Schleifen auf dem alten, steinernen Untergrund. Langsam und stetig hörte man das Schleifen durch die gesamten Katakomben hindurch. Es war ein Geräusch, das einem die Zähne zusammenzog. Vorsichtig zog Han seinen Blaster, Wolverine die A Bolt und fuhr gleichzeitig seine Krallen aus, Raven und Vinya stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und versuchten, irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Indiana tat mit gezogener Waffe einen Schritt nach vorne und begann die Wände zu untersuchen.

„Indy?"

„HM?"

„Was tust du?" Vinya sah sich suchend in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Verlobten um.

„Ich schaue, wo man hier weiterkommt. Wir wollen doch nicht die ganze Zeit in dem Raum hier stehen bleiben."

Zaghaft drang Jacks Stimme durch die Luft. „Wollen wir nicht?"

„NEIN!" Von allen ausgesprochen, brachte diese Antwort Jack endlich zum Schweigen und auch er löste endlich seinen Revolver vom Gürtel und machte sich kampfbereit.

Durchdringend zog sich das Schleifen durch die trockene Luft des Gemäuers, hallte durch die Gänge. Endlich hatte Indiana den Bogen gefunden, der den Übergang zu einem der Flure schuf. Angespannt ging die Gruppe durch die völlige Schwärze, umgeben nur von dem monotonen Geräusch des unmenschlich großen Schlachtermessers dieses Monsters. Plötzlich hallten Schüsse durch die Gänge, doch es es war keiner von ihnen gewesen. Lauernd blieb die Gruppe stehen, versuchte dem Geschehen zu lauschen.

Noch 2 laute Schüsse schallten durch das Dunkel. Man hörte noch ein letztes mal das unangenehme Schlufen des Metalles und dann dröhnte ein lauter, eiserner Knall durch die Katakomben. 3 weitere Schüsse ertönten. Man hörte das Monster unmenschliche Laute von sich geben. Erneut folgte auf das Gänsehaut verursachende Geräusch des Schlachtermessers ein lauter Knall. Dumpf fiel etwas mit einem kraftlosen Stöhnen zu Boden. Dann wurde es still.

Indiana und Wolverine warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu und rannten los, in Richtung der vorherigen Geräuschkulisse. „Ihr anderen wartet hier." Raven packte Wolverine an seinem Gürtel und bremste seine Schritte sehr abrupt- „Warten! Wir wollen auch Spaß haben." Vinya gesellte sich zu ihr und nickte bestätigend, Han sah seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an und entgegnete, dass er sich sicher nicht vom Kämpfen abhalten würde und Jack knurrte durch das Dunkel, dass Egotrips bei diesem Monster ohrenscheinlich sehr wenig halfen. So rannten sie also alle, jetzt gar nicht mehr ängstlich, sondern gespannt endlich ihrem Feind zu begegnen durch die Wirren der Katakomben. Mit einem Mal stieß Hans Fuß gegen etwas weiches. „Irks..:" Er kniete nieder und tastete das Ding an seinem Fuß ab. „Licht, Bruderherz." Mit einem Klicken erschien wieder der einsame Lichtstrahl im Raum und Indiana richtete ihn zu Boden.

Vinya sah das Ding ausdruckslos an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es tot?" Han antwortete bissig, dass dieses Hackfleisch ähnliche Ding da unten sicher nicht mehr lebte, wenn seine Luftröhre neben ihm am Boden lag.

Vinya beugte sich ein wenig hinab und begutachtete es weiter. „ Ist bzw. war das da dieser komische Typ?" Die anderen sahen sich den unkenntlichen Fleischhaufen auf dem Boden genauer an. Indiana tat einen großen Schritt über ihn hinweg und sah sich im Raum um. „Also auf jeden Fall trägt der Klumpen da seine Jacke." Wolverines Blick fiel auf die Jacke, aus der etwas gelbes herausragte. Er bückte sich und zog eine gelbe Sonne aus der Jackentasche. „Was zum Teufel!" Er hielt sie hoch, Indiana leuchtete auf sie und alle starrten zugegebenermaßen verwirrt darauf. „Hat ES da etwa mit deiner Odyssee zu tun!" Vinya ah Indiana an. „...leuchte bitte mal auf den Boden, Indy." Indiana tat wie ihm geheißen und vor ihnen allen tat sich eine Spur aus gelben Sonnen auf. „ Was zum-?" Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Raven. „Hey hey hey!" Sie hob entschuldigend die Hände. „DAMIT habe ich nichts zu tun!" Han drängte sich an ihnen vorbei. „Wenn dieses Ding vorher schon durchs Schloss gelaufen ist, vielleicht bist bist du dann ja seiner Spur gefolgt Wolverine. Ich jedenfalls glaube, diese Teile hier bringen uns zu ihm. Warum auch immer er gelbe Sonnen hinterlässt..." Er runzelte die Stirn.

Indiana nickte zustimmend und ging, mit der Taschenlampe den Boden nach Spuren absuchend, voran.

Die immer spärlicher gesäte Spur führte die „Helden" immer und immer tiefer in die Labyrinth artigen Gänge und solangsam machte sich die Frage breit, ob die Anlage dort unten überhaupt noch ein Ende nahm., bis Vinya plötzlich stehen blieb. Raven schaffte es diesmal soeben noch rechtzeitig stehen zu bleiben, da das Licht von Indianas Tasche wenigstens dafür reichte um zu sehen dass Vinyas Füße stehen geblieben waren. Han seufzte genervt. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder Vogelscheuche?" Vinya schien zu lauschen. „ Hört ihr das nicht?" „Was? Dass dein Gehirn arbeitet? Nein, ich glaube das bildest du dir nur ein." Vinya knirschte mit den Zähnen und ignorierte ihn einfach. „ Hört bitte mal, da hinten sind irgendwo Geräusche..." „Du hast recht.." Jack beugte sich ein Stück vor, als wenn ihm das helfen würde deutlicher zu hören und rümpfte angewidert die Nase, auch wenn es leider keiner sehen konnte. „Das klingt wie ein...Grunzen..." „...ein sehr...nun...lustvolles Grunzen..." fügte Wolverine hinzu, der von allen das beste Gehör hatte. Indiana kratze sich am Hut. „Wer bitte würde denn hier unten..naja ihr wisst schon...wenn dieses Ding hier herum schleicht?"

Wolverine begann plötzlich leise in sich hinein zu lachen und wandte sich an Raven. „Sag mal, wo ist dein geliebter Hauself eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Raven verschluckte sich beim Einatmen und röchelte ein paar Sekunden schockiert vor sich hin. „Bitte was? Snape? Wieso sollte er-?" Die kleine Diskussion wurde von einem angeregten Grollen unterbrochen, auf das ein im Vergleich dazu sehr menschliches Grunzen folgte. Der ganzen Gruppe klappten die Kinnladen herunter und Raven schluckte. „Er wird doch nicht..." Man hörte eine widerliche Verschmelzung der vorherigen Geräusche und dann wurde es still.

Indiana nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ging auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu und trat sie mit voller Wucht auf, sodass sie fast aus den Angeln flog. Die Browning P35 auf die 2 Gestalten im Zwielicht des Raumes gerichtet winkte er die anderen zu sich heran.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte durch die Katakomben und Snape sprang, die Decke vor sein bestes Stück haltend hinter Pyramid Head, tippte mit den Spitzen seiner Finger gegen dessen Schultern und schob ihn vor sich her. Die anderen blickten Snape verwirrt an, der mit hochrotem Kopf, wirres Zeug vor sich hin brabbelnd Pyramid Head den Gang vor sich entlang schob und schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

"...ich will die Treppen da nicht mehr hochgehen, Leute... nicht unter die Verrückten oben."Indiana schüttelte völlig schockiert den Kopf, konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. "Oh, das wirst du so oder so nicht vermeiden können, Indy." grinste Vinya ihn fröhlich an."Wir alle hier sind verrückt. Jack ist verrückt nach Elsa. Wolverine ist verrückt nach Gummibärchen. Raven ist verrückt nach...Han." Sie grinste Raven schadenfroh an und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, woraufhin Raven ihr nur Wolverins Mittelkralle zeigte. „ Und zu guterletzt : Ich bin verrückt nach dir und du bist auch verrückt,du musst es sein sonst wärst du nicht hier." Zufrieden hakte sie sich bei Indiana ein, und so lief die kleine Abenteuergruppe hoch zu ihrem hoffentlich gut gekochte Entschuldigungsabendessen von Snape.

The End Chap 10


	11. The KSG Wars Episode 00 Teil Eins

**Kapitel 11 1/2 – Episode 00 – The KS&G Wars ----- TEIL I**

* * *

Vor nicht so langer Zeit, in einer nicht so fernen Galaxis... 

"Spring endlich an, du verdammtes Ding!" Han war vor Wut dunkelrot angelaufen und trat zum wiederholten Male mit voller Kraft gegen den Millenium Falcon.

"Drei, zwei, eins", zählte Jack schnell herunter und grinste erwartungsvoll.

"Yeeeaaaautsch!", schrie Han auf und vollführte einen ansehnlichen Indianertanz.

Wolverine hielt kommentarlos ein selbst gekritzeltes Schild in die Luft, auf dem eine "10" prangte.

"Fantastisch, Brüderchen! Du bist besser als jedes Varieté." Indiana klatschte in die Hände und ließ dabei von Vinya ab, die so heftig lachen musste, dass sie sich prompt auf den Boden fallen ließ, wo schon Raven lag und sich unter einem unkontrollierbaren Lachkrampf hin und her rollte.

"Das ist NICHT lustig!", brüllte Han außer sich und schleuderte seinen Schraubenzieher von sich.

Jack blickte dem rostigen Teil hinterher und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist das denn für lausiges Werkzeug, hast du das auf der Kirmes gewonnen oder was?"

"NICHT! LUSTIG!"

Indiana zuckte mit den Schultern. "In der Tat nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass du schon vor Stunden hättest fort sein sollen. Es wird schon dunkel..."

"Herrgott noch mal!", brüllte eine ungeduldige Stimme hinter ihnen und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Snape im Schlosstor stehen, ungeduldig mit den Armen fuchtelnd. "Würden die Herrschaften sich vielleicht ENDLICH mal zum Abendessen begeben! Das Hühnchen wird kalt!"

"Er hat Recht", murmelte Wolverine und zerrte Raven wieder auf die Beine. "Das hier wird sich wohl noch ein Weilchen hinziehen."

Vinya und Indy nickten und Jack drückte dem wütenden Han noch eben seinen Schraubenzieher in die Hand, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten.

Auf halbem Wege tippte Raven Wolverine auf die Schulter. "Ich komme gleich nach", sagte sie und wand sich aus dem Arm, den er um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte, "lass mich noch kurz mit Han reden."

Wolverine schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte, Raven", erwiderte er, aber da lief sie schon zurück zum bockigen Falcon und zum noch bockigeren Han. Wolverine blickte ihr wütend knurrend hinterher. Das Maß war voll.

* * *

"Hi, Han", grüßte Raven und setzte das charmanteste Lächeln auf, dass sie zustande bringen konnte. 

"Das Ding treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn", maulte Han. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Raven zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich gegen den Falcon. "Du hast mir doch versprochen, mich mal mitzunehmen..."

"Habe ich das?" Han grinste schief.

Raven stellte sich vor ihn und piekste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust. "Du solltest mich _wirklich_ mitnehmen. Bitte, bitte?"

"Nein, Süße."

"Aber du-"

"Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen."

Raven stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte sich doch schon so sehr darauf gefreut, mit Han und den anderen eine fröhliche Weltraumspazierfahrt zu unternehmen, wie konnte er nur so unerbittlich sein! Leise vor sich hin fluchend, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand ins Schloss. Das letzte Wort war gewiss noch lange nicht gesprochen.

* * *

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen saßen Vinya und Raven gemeinsam am Küchentisch und starrten schweigend in ihre dampfenden Cappuccinotassen. Fahles Vollmondlicht erhellte die Küche. Aus dem Radio auf der Anrichte ertönte leise Musik. Die Männer hatten sich mehr oder weniger diskret zum Tekken-Duell zurückgezogen, aus dem Nachbarzimmer hörte man ihr Gejohle und Gefluche. 

Raven hob den Kopf und blickte Vinya ein wenig verklärt an. "Ähm, duhuuuuu?"

Vinya rührte verträumt in ihrem Cappuccino und antwortete nur mit einem fragenden "Hm?".

Raven wandte den Blick von ihr ab und hämmerte nervös mit den Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte. "Ich muss dich mal was fragen."

"Na dann frag doch", antwortete Vinya.

"Also... es ist wegen Indy... jetzt, da ihr verlobt seid... frage ich mich, was das wohl für Folgen haben wird... ehm, ja..."

Vinya gluckste. "Was glaubst du denn? Wir werden heiraten!", antwortete sie, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass Ravens Frage nicht in diese Richtung zielte.

Raven schob die Unterlippe vor. "Das freut mich ja auch sehr und alles, aber was ich eigentlich wissen möchte, na ja... sollte hier jetzt tatsächlich die Monogamie ausgebrochen sein?"

Vinya überlegte einen Augenblick. "Hm, schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, dass Indy genauso ungern auf etwas... Abwechslung... verzichten würde wie Wolverine..."

"Oh!" Raven strahlte. "Und ich würde Wolverine natürlich jederzeit mit dir teilen", sagte sie verschwörerisch.

"Wie großzügig." Eine tiefe männliche Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen.

Raven und Vinya wandten sich um und sahen Wolverine in der Tür stehen, gekleidet in eine eng anliegende Jeans und das obligatorische weiße Unterhemd – ein ausgesprochen appetitlicher Anblick. Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier, das er mit den Zähnen öffnete, bevor er Anstalten machte zu gehen. Vinya jedoch sprang auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Wolverine blickte fragend auf sie herunter.

Vinya nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Raven. "Ich denke, ihr beide solltet euch dringend unterhalten", bemerkte sie und stiefelte aus der Küche, nicht ohne Raven noch einen verschwörerischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Und ich denke", sagte Wolverine leise und sah ihr zerstreut hinterher, "dass dich das nichts angeht, liebste Vinya."

"Ich denke", meldete sich Raven, "dass sie Recht hat. Wir sollten wirklich miteinander reden, Wolvi."

"Ich denke nicht."

"Ich denke aber schon!"

"Ich denke, ich ziehe die Gesellschaft eines kühlen Bieres der deinen vor, wenigstens für den Moment..."

"Und ich denke, dass du dich nicht so anzustellen brauchst, Wolverine!" Raven stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte grimmig zu ihm auf. "Was soll ich denn noch tun, um dir zu zeigen, dass Han niemals die Stellung bei mir erreichen wird, die du hast?"

Seine Augen blinzelten verächtlich auf sie herunter. "Mit Stellungen kennst du dich ja bestens aus, nicht wahr?"

"Ach komm, du weißt doch genau was ich meine..."

"Oh ja, ich weiß bestens, was du meinst. Dein Weltraumstecher macht gerade seine Schrottmühle startklar und die kleine Raven braucht ein neues Spielzeug."

Ravens Unterlippe begann verdächtig zu zittern. "Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Wolverine trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und drückte sie gegen die Tischkante. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schwer zu verkraften, nicht wahr?" Er griff in ihr Haar und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sein Kuss war nur hauchzart, und als Raven hungrig seinen Kuss erwidern wollte, löste er sich viel zu plötzlich von ihr und blickte sie kopfschüttelnd und aus ein wenig traurigen Augen an.

Raven schnappte angestrengt nach Luft. "Wolverine..."

Er machte kehrt und schlug krachend die Küchentür hinter sich zu.

Minutenlang stand Raven wie angewurzelt in der Küche. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn – Wut, Enttäuschung, Unverständnis, all das sprudelte in ihr herauf. Wolverine mochte Grund genug haben, so enttäuscht von ihr zu sein, aber... sie _gehörte_ ihm doch nicht... wenn sie daran dachte, wie Indiana und Vinya zuvor ihre Liebe besiegelt hatten... _das_ war es, was sie liebend gern auch mit Wolverine geteilt hätte... aber alles, an was dieser Kerl gedacht hatte, waren seine Gummibärchen! Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie die Küche. Raven brauchte jetzt ganz, ganz dringend einen kleinen Auftrieb für ihr angeschlagenes Ego.

* * *

"Hi noch mal, Han", grüßte Raven und sprach dabei in erster Linie zu Hans knackigem Hintern, denn der Rest von ihm war in einer der Turbinen verschwunden. Er hörte sie nicht, da er im Inneren der Turbine mit einem Hammer herumfuhrwerkte. 

Raven schlich neugierig um den Millenium Falcon herum und spähte ins Innere. Einer kaputten Weihnachtsdekoration gleich blinkten überall kleine gelbe, rote und grüne Lämpchen auf, aus allen Ecken ertönte digitales Piepsen und Blubbern, Stromstöße entluden sich in bläulichen Blitzen, der Klang statischen Surrens und dicke blaue Nebelschwaden waberten durch die Luft. Raven fand das alles furchtbar spannend. Sie wäre beinahe auf eine am Boden liegende unscheinbare kleine, quadratische Platte getreten. Raven griff danach und betrachtete sie neugierig. In die Platte eingelassen waren ein paar Knöpfe und ein Display, auf dem in Laufschrift sinnlose Reihen von Schriftzeichen aufflackerten. _Das Ding muss kaputt sein_, dachte Raven altklug und schüttelte es einmal kräftig. Bei erneuter Betrachtung konnte sie nun zwar die Hieroglyphen noch immer nicht entziffern, dafür produzierte das Ding plötzlich einen durchdringenden, alarmierenden Pfeifton.

Han stieß sich vor Schreck den Kopf und kam fluchend aus der Turbine gekrochen, seinen Hammer kampfesbereit vor sich her schwingend. "Was zum Teufel!"

"Ich bin's doch nur!", rief Raven und schüttelte die Platte in ihrer Hand noch einmal kräftig, und gerade, als sie dem Drang, es auf den Boden zu schmeißen und darauf herumzutrampeln kaum noch widerstehen konnte, wich das nervtötende Pfeifen einem kläglichen Piepsen und verstummte schließlich ganz.

"Hab ich... es kaputt gemacht?", fragte Raven und wurde ein bisschen rot.

Han schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieses Datapad hat so seine Eigenheiten", erklärte er, "ich habe es von einem Twi'Lek auf Korriban gekauft, eingefleischte Gauner, diese Twi'Lek! Das Ding funktioniert nicht zuverlässig, aber es ist so ziemlich das wichtigste Inventarstück."

"Aha", sagte Raven ungläubig und im gleichen Moment formte sich eine interessante Idee in ihrem Kopf.

"Ja, da sind nämlich die Hyperraumkoordinaten drauf", dozierte Han weiter, wobei er Raven wichtigtuerisch mit dem Zeigefinger vor der Nase herumwedelte, "die brauche ich für den Hyperraumsprung, das funktioniert nämlich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und-"

"Sehr interessant", unterbrach Raven und steckte das Datapad kurzerhand in ihre Manteltasche.

Han hob eine Augenbraue. "Was machst du?"

"Ich nehme es mit, bis du es dir anders überlegt hast."

Han verstand nicht gleich. "Es mir anders überlegt?"

Raven grinste. "Ich habe etwas das du willst, und du hast etwas, das ich will. Du willst dein Datapad zurück, dann nimm mich mit oder bleib hier."

Hans Kinnlade klappte herunter. "A-aber... das kannst du nicht machen! Das ist Erpressung! Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen! Und... die anderen! Genau, denk doch mal an deine Freunde! Du willst sie doch nicht allen Ernstes zurück lassen?"

Selbstverständlich hatte Raven das einkalkuliert. "Wir nehmen sie natürlich mit", erklärte sie gereizt.

Han rupfte sich gleich ganze Haarbüschel aus und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er unablässig auf Raven ein schimpfte, dass er sie unmöglich alle mitnehmen könne und dass er ohne die Koordinaten doch keinen Hyperraumsprung machen könne und ehe er mit normaler Fluggeschwindigkeit Tattooine erlangt hätte, wäre er ein inkontinenter Tattergreis und so weiter.

Raven schien ihm geduldig zuzuhören und bedachte ihn dabei mit seligen Blicken – er war ja so sexy, wenn er sich aufregte, fast so putzig wie der Hauself! – und als er fertig war und sich erschöpft nach Luft schnappend gegen den Falcon lehnte, schlug sie ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten "Ich gehe dann mal packen."

* * *

Raven erschien am nächsten Morgen nicht zum Frühstück, was den anderen allerdings nicht wirklich auffiel. Sie alle hatten miserabel geschlafen und saßen nun mit verquollenen Augen am Frühstückstisch. Han hatte draußen die ganze Nacht auf den Falcon eingehämmert, mit Werkzeugen, die sich nach Bohrmaschinen und Kreissägen angehört hatten, herumhantiert und dabei lautstark geflucht, so dass die anderen in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan hatten. Einzig Snape wirkte ungewöhnlich gut aufgelegt angesichts der vorherrschenden allgemeinen Übellaunigkeit. 

Wolverine, der den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte, seufzte angespannt. "Dieser verfluchte Idiot!"

Wie auf Kommando ertönte von draußen ein Poltern und Scheppern, gefolgt von einem Jaulen.

"Es tut mir ehrlich leid", sagte Indiana, der den Arm um Vinya gelegt hatte, die im Halbkoma ihren Kaffee mit Salz und Pfeffer würzte.

"Dafür kannst du ja nichts", knurrte Wolverine und zwirbelte nervös seine Koteletten. "Aber ich schwöre dir Indiana, auch wenn du mein Freund bist, wenn dieser Kerl auch nur noch einen Tag länger bleibt..." Er biss die Zähne zusammen und knackste bedrohlich mit den Fingerknöcheln.

"Ihr solltet nicht so streng mit ihm sein", murmelte Vinya und tauschte ihre Kaffeetasse gegen die von Jack aus, der in sich zusammengesunken am Tisch saß und selig schnarchte.

Indiana gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sicher, er ist mein Bruder, aber seit er hier ist, gab es mit ihm nichts als Ärger. Vor allem Raven..."

Wolverine fiel ihm ins Wort. "Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Indiana und Vinya sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Hat sie nicht bei dir geschlafen?", fragte Indy.

"Nein." Wolverine sprang auf und schlug aufbrausend auf die Tischplatte, was Jack aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließ. Panisch sprang der Pirat auf und blickte entgeistert in die Runde. "Wasisthierlos!"

"Na, wo könnte Raven wohl sein", fragte Vinya und hämmerte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf den Tisch.

"Ich bin hiiiiiier!", ertönte da ihre Stimme, gefolgt von dem Scharren eines schweren Koffers über den kostbaren Parkettboden. Snape schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und stakste unter wüsten Beschimpfungen aus der Küche, um das Flüssigwachs und die Bohnermaschine dem Keller zu holen.

"Wunderschönen guten Morgen, liebe Leute", grüßte Raven fröhlich und zerrte ihren Koffer weiter die Treppe runter zur Eingangshalle.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da?" Wolverine war mit ein paar großen Schritten bei ihr und packte sie am Oberarm. "Wozu der Koffer?"

"Wir machen einen Ausflug", erklärte Raven. "Ich hab letzte Nacht schon alles gepackt! Eure Koffer stehen schon unten!"

Indiana, Vinya und Jack waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen. "Bist du verrückt geworden? Wovon redest du da?", fragte Indiana außer sich. Vinya war einen seltenen Moment lang vollkommen sprachlos.

In diesem Moment kam Han, schwitzend und keuchend, die Treppen hoch gelaufen. "Er läuft!", brüllte er und warf die Hände in die Luft, "ich hab ihn endlich zum Laufen gebracht! Fehlt nur noch..."

"Das hier", grinste Raven und wedelte mit dem Datapad.

Hans Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein missmutiges Grummeln. "Ja, seid ihr dann soweit? Können wir los?"

"Los?", rief Wolverine hitzig. "_Wohin_ los!"

Raven legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Han hat sich _freundlicherweise_ dazu bereit erklärt, uns auf einen kleinen Ausflug in die Weiten des Weltraums mitzunehmen. Das wird lustig! Und nun alle einsteigen, hopp hopp!"

Vinya fand endlich ihre Stimme wieder. "Ich glaube, jetzt bist du wirklich dem Wahnsinn verfallen", stellte sie fest. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach-"

"Doch, ich kann!"

"Hey hey", schaltete sich Jack ein, "jetzt beruhigen wir uns erst mal alle und-"

"BERUHIGEN!", kreischte Vinya. "Ich fliege doch nicht mit diesem... diesem... Hampelmann!"

"Hampelmann?" Han warf den Kopf zurück und lachte schallend.

"Ach hab dich nicht so", nörgelte Raven und zwickte sie in die Seite, "ich weiß genau, dass du scharf drauf bist!"

Han legte Vinya eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihr einen forschen Schmatzer auf die Stirn. "Ich denke, das kann ich nur bestätigen", flüsterte er ihr grinsend zu und strich dabei mit sanftem Druck mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Rücken. Vinya stieß ihn von sich und räusperte sich, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr Atem plötzlich schneller und flacher ging.

Wolverine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde nicht in diese Kiste einsteigen, und schon gar nicht werde ich mit diesem intergalaktischen Hirnamputierten eine Galaxisrundreise unternehmen!"

"Doch, genau das wirst du tun", widersprach Raven, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. "SNAPE! Schaff die Koffer zum Falcon, aber dalli!"

* * *

"Warum, warum, warum..." Jacks Gesicht hatte mal wieder einen ungesunden Grünton angenommen. "Warum tut ihr mir das immer wieder an... Erst die Kreuzfahrt... und jetzt _das_ hier!" 

Han hämmerte ungerührt auf ein paar Knöpfen im Armaturenbrett herum, die protestierend piepsten. Dafür, dass der Millenium Falcon durch hindernislose Atmosphäre schwebte und nicht etwa durch eine Steinwüste tuckerte, polterte und ruckelte er bedenklich.

Wolverine, der sich die Ohren zuhielt und seine grantigste Miene aufgesetzt hatte, sah zwischen Vinya und Raven hin und her, die am Fenster standen und sich ganz begeistert gegenseitig Sternbilder zeigten. Vinya war nun offenbar auch von der Reiselust angesteckt worden, und Indiana hörte man eifrig in einer Kabine nebenan herumpoltern. Hans zugegebenermaßen ziemlich betagtes Schiff hatte offenbar sein archäologisches Interesse auf sich gezogen, als er dabei war, den Beschleunigerprototypen auseinander zu nehmen.

Das einzig Positive, was Wolverine selbst diesem "Ausflug" abgewinnen konnte, waren die Abwesenheit des Hauselfen, der im Schloss zurück geblieben war, und die Tatsache, dass es Jack noch schlechter ging als ihm selbst.

"Stellt das doch mal ab", wimmerte Jack, "mir ist so schlecht..."

"Ich würde ja gerne einen Hyperraumsprung machen", gab Han gereizt zurück, "_wenn_ ich mein Datapad hätte _und_ die Koordinaten eingeben könnte, _dann_ wären wir in Nullkommanichts auf Tattooine!"

Raven trat zu ihm und spähte ihm neugierig über die Schulter. "Da gäbe es noch eine klitzekleine Bedingung..."

Han drehte den Kopf zu ihr herum und sah sie aus großen Augen an. "Süße, ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, jetzt bist du dran, also...?"

"Nun ja, ich hatte wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir das Reiseziel ein klein wenig ändern...", sagte Raven freudig grinsend. "Dantooine ist doch nicht weit von Tattooine, und da wollte ich schon immer mal hin..."

Han schnellte hoch und packte sie an den Schultern. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst", schnaufte er, "das geht jetzt aber wirklich zu weit! WAS ZUM TEUFEL erwartest du eigentlich von mir?"

Raven blickte unschuldig zu ihm auf. "Nur ein kleiner Abstecher!"

"Nur ein kleiner _Abstecher_?", wiederholte der Pilot ungläubig. "Du spinnst doch! Was willst du denn überhaupt auf Dantooine! Das ist ein total langweiliger Farmplanet, da gibt es nichts außer Bauern und Ackerdroiden!"

Vinya kratzte sich am Kinn. "Klingt wirklich nicht besonders aufregend", stimmte sie Han etwas widerwillig zu.

"Ich weiß rein zufällig, dass auf Dantooine eine Jedi-Akademie ist", erklärte Raven. "Und ich weiß rein zufällig auch, wer hier ganz scharf darauf ist, mal ein Laserschwert zu schwingen, abgesehen von meiner Wenigkeit."

Vinya warf die Hände in die Luft und lachte. "Okay, du hast gewonnen. Han, flieg uns nach Dantooine!"

Das war zuviel für den Piloten – wutentbrannt stieß er einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. "IHR! SEID! DOCH! ALLE! VÖLLIG! WAHNSINNIG!", brüllte er, und bei jedem Wort schüttelte er Raven so kräftig durch, dass die beinahe den Halt verlor und sich gerade noch an seinem Hemd festkrallen konnte.

Binnen des Bruchteils einer Sekunde war Wolverine mit einem Satz dazwischen gesprungen und hatte Raven von Han weggezerrt, die versehentlich die arme Vinya mit sich umriss. Beide purzelten zu Boden, und sie hörten nur noch das metallische Geräusch Wolverine's herausschießender Krallen und Hans erstickten Hilferuf. Wolverine hatte ihn in die Ecke gedrängt, die Spitzen seiner Krallen schwebten nur noch wenige Millimeter von Hans Hals entfernt in der Luft.

"Wage es nicht noch ein _einziges_ Mal, mein Mädchen anzufassen", zischte er gefährlich. "Wenn du ihr auch nur _ein_ Haar krümmst, ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir Schmerzen bereiten, ganz... ganz... _furchtbare_... Schmerzen... bis du mich um Gnade anflehst..." Dabei drückte er leicht seine Krallen in Hans Fleisch, so dass winzige Blutstropfen hervortraten und dem hartgesottenen Han nun doch ein Anflug von Panik ins Gesicht stieg.

"Ist ja schon gut", sagte er tonlos, "beruhige dich, Mann..."

"Zum allerletzten Mal", drohte Wolverine weiter mit wutverzerrter Stimme, "lass deine Pfoten von Raven, oder es wird dir noch sehr, sehr Leid tun."

"Das reicht jetzt", unterbrach Vinya bestimmt.

Indiana, der hinzugekommen war, ergriff Wolverine an der Schulter und zog ihn von Han weg. Wolverine zog seine Krallen wieder ein und wandte sich zu den anderen um. Allen stand der Schrecken in die Gesichter geschrieben – allen, außer Raven, die knallrot geworden war und ihn verliebt anstarrte. Sie merkte nicht mal, dass Vinya ihr das Datapad aus der Hand nahm und es Han zuwarf. Der setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und begann dann schweigend mit den Vorbereitungen für den Hyperraumsprung, der sie endlich nach Dantooine befördern würde.

* * *

"Das war unheimlich süß von dir vorhin", flüsterte Raven leise und schmiegte ihren Kopf an Wolverines Brust. 

Er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. "Süß?", fragte er belustigt.

"Okay, eigentlich war es eher sehr... wie soll ich sagen... erotisch?"

Er lachte leise in ihr Haar. "Du findest mich sexy, wenn ich mich aufrege, hm?"

"Mehr als alles andere... ich liebe es, wenn du dich aufregst... wenn sich jeder Muskel deines Körpers anspannt und diese süße kleine Ader über deiner Schläfe anfängt zu pulsieren, und wenn deine Augen sich verengen und Funken aus ihnen zu sprühen scheinen, und wenn du deine Krallen-"

"Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, Komplimente zu machen", bemerkte Wolverine, noch immer leise lachend.

Raven löste sich von ihm und blickte fragend zu ihm hoch. "Ich weiß, ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, meine Gefühle für dich in Worte zu fassen..."

"So meinte ich das nicht", sagte Wolverine sanft und strich über ihre Wange.

"Doch, du hast schon Recht... ich rede zuviel um den heißen Brei herum", gab Raven niedergeschlagen zu. "Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir viel öfter sagen... und zeigen sollen... statt dessen hab ich... egal, aber Wolverine... ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich... dass ich..."

"Ja?"

Wolverines fragender Blick war zuviel für Raven. Dieser Mann schaffte es immer wieder, ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen, dieses Kribbeln, ausgehend von ihrer Magengrube, in ihrem ganzen Körper zu entfachen, er brachte sie dazu, unbeholfen vor sich hin zu stammeln und ihm nicht das sagen zu können, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand, allein weil sein Blick sich in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu bohren schien und alles durcheinander wirbelte.

Plötzlich gab es ein heftiges Ruckeln, das die ganze Crew von den Füßen riss - Indiana und Vinya, die Jack getröstet hatten, purzelten kreischend durch das Cockpit, und Raven konnte sich kaum noch an Wolverine festklammern, bevor er auf sie drauf fiel und sie unter sich begrub. Sekundenlang wurde der Falcon und dessen Besatzung heftigst durchgeschüttelt. Han vermöbelte panisch und unter obszönen Flüchen die Schalttafel vor ihm.

Raven griff Wolverine in den Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran. Wenn sie jetzt und hier sterben sollten, musste sie es ihm unbedingt noch sagen.

"Wolverine, ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie atemlos in sein Ohr und presste sich an seinen gestählten Körper. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief seinen Duft ein, er war der letzte Mensch, den sie riechen, fühlen und schmecken würde... "Ich liebe dich so sehr..."

Wolverine küsste sie und drückte sie an sich.

"Es ist das ENDE!", kreischte Jack ohrenbetäubend laut. Raven verstand nicht, was Wolverine ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Im nächsten Augenblick kam der Falcon wieder zur Ruhe.

"W-wir leben noch?", fragte Raven irritiert.

"Sieht ganz so aus." Wolverine rappelte sich hoch und zog auch Raven wieder auf die Beine.

Han wedelte ihnen aufgeregt zu, "Alles wieder in Ordnung! Wir halten direkten Kurs auf Dantooine, seht mal!" Vor ihm war ein kleiner blauer Planet auf der Anzeigetafel erschienen.

Raven wollte an Wolverine vorbei und zu Han stürzen, aber Wolverine packte sie und zog sie zu sich heran. "Du hast mir gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht", erinnerte er sie unnötigerweise.

Raven errötete. Fast hätte sie erwidert, _aber nur, weil ich dachte, wir würden hier draufgehen_, doch als er sie an sich drückte und ihr über den Kopf streichelte und dabei "Ich liebe dich auch, Raven" in ihr Ohr knurrte, hielt sie den Mund und lächelte selig in sich hinein.

* * *

Jack fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Kaum, dass sich die Ausstiegsluke des Falcons geöffnet und die Rampe sich zu Boden geneigt hatte, stolperte er aus dem Raumschiff, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und küsste den steinigen Untergrund. 

"Jack, du bist so eine Dramaqueen", bemerkte Indiana, zog ihn am Kragen wieder hoch und reichte gleichzeitig seiner Verlobten die Hand, um ihr ebenfalls hinaus zu helfen.

"Aaaaaah!" Raven streckte sich. "Ist es nicht wundervoll hier! Frische Landluft!"

Frische Landluft stieg ihnen in der Tat in die Nase, unterlegt mit dem subtilen Odeur von Viehmist. Wolverine, dessen Sinne viel schärfer waren als die der anderen, rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Er stupste Raven leicht in den Rücken, um sie zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Nach ihnen folgte Han, der schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei zum Raumhafenaufseher lief, um die Landegebühr zu begleichen.

"So, und wo ist nun diese tolle Jedi-Akademie?", drängte Vinya mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen.

"Moooooment!" Jack hob den Zeigefinger. "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sollten uns vielleicht zuerst mal einen Begrüßungsumtrunk gönnen, was meint ihr?"

"Kannst du eigentlich nur ans Saufen denken?", fragte Indiana und rückte seinen Hut zurecht.

Wolverine schlug Indy gegen die Schulter. "Er hat Recht, meine Kehle ist auch schon ganz trocken."

Raven sprang aufgeregt von einen Fuß auf den anderen. "Da ist eine Cantina direkt hinter dem Raumhafen!"

"Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?", fragte Vinya.

Raven schüttelte den Kopf und lief ein paar Schritte vor, drehte sich um und wies die anderen mit einem Fingerzeig an, ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Die Cantina war für die frühe Tageszeit enorm gefüllt. Kaum, dass das Trüppchen in die schlecht beleuchtete, von Rauchschwaden erfüllte Spelunke getreten war, wurden sie von einer ganzen Horde Kreaturen verschiedenster Farben, Formen und Gerüche umringt, die die Neuankömmlinge neugierig musterten und sich dabei in nie gehörten Sprachen Dinge zuriefen, als hätten sie noch nie Humanoide gesehen. 

Indy ließ sich von den merkwürdigen Blicken der fremdartigen Kreaturen herzlich wenig beeindrucken, fegte sie mit ein paar ungehaltenen Handbewegungen von sich und setzte sich an die Bar, wohin ihm die anderen erleichtert folgten. Wolverine und Jack begannen sofort, eine erhitzte Debatte über die Vorzüge von Bier beziehungsweise Rum zu führen und dabei merkte Wolverine erst, als es fast zu spät war, dass er im Begriff war, sich auf ein winziges, grünes, sehr faltiges Wesen zu setzen – _fast_ zu spät, denn das Wesen hob wortlos eins seiner krummen Ärmchen und stieß einen unsichtbaren Energieschub aus, der Wolverine mit dem Kopf voran in Jacks Magengrube beförderte. Beide purzelten hinten über und Vinya sprang leichtfüßig über sie drüber.

"Oh mein Gott!", Vinya hüpfte auf und ab und zeigte dabei auf das faltige Ding, das sich selig grinsend gerade wieder seinem Cocktail zuwandte. "D-das ist ja... Yoda!"

Wolverine und Jack rappelten sich wieder hoch und sahen sich fragend an. Raven stürzte zwischen Vinya und das grüne Wesen und klimperte mit den Augen, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass hier leibhaftig Yoda vor ihnen saß.

"Ihr irrt Euch, Kindchen", widersprach das Ding mit rauer Stimme. "Man nennt mich Master Vandar und ich bin-"

Vinya schob enttäuscht die Unterlippe vor. "Das ist doch nicht Yoda", bemerkte sie, "dieser hier beherrscht Grammatik."

"Ich sagte doch", sprach der Grünling ungeduldig, "Ich bin Master Vandar. Ich kannte Yoda, das tat ich wohl, vor langer Zeit, wir trafen und zum letzten Mal, als der Stern Apsos sich zum dreimillionsten Mal um den Mond Sankt Varium gedreht hatte-"

"Sankt Valium?", fragte Jack gespannt.

Wolverine schlug ihm in den Rücken. "Hör doch mal richtig zu, Jack! Er hat _Aquarium_ gesagt!"

Raven schob ihn beiseite und beäugte diesen Vandar interessiert. " Master? Ihr meint... Ihr seid so eine Art Jedi-Meister?"

"In der Tat, das bin ich", antwortete er, langte tief in die Tasche seiner schmutzigen braunen Kutte und beförderte ein paar lose Blätter Papier hervor, die er in der Runde verteilte. "Ich bilde Jedi an der Akademie hier auf Dantooine aus. Kommt ruhig mal vorbei und schaut sie euch an!"

Vinya zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie hielt allen Ernstes einen quietschpinkfarbenen Flyer in der Hand, auf dem in ausladenden Lettern geschrieben stand: _Die Jedi-Akademie von Dantooine sucht Nachwuchs! Tretet noch heute dem Jedi-Orden bei und erhaltet ein Gratisexemplar des Bestsellers "Helle Seite im Alltag – ein Zehn-Punkte-Plan", verfasst von..._ Sie ließ das Blatt sinken und starrte Vandar ungläubig an. "Luke Skywalker? Das ist nicht Euer Ernst?"

Vandar nickte lächelnd mit seinem großen runzligen Kopf. "Einem jeden von uns ist eine bestimmte Aufgabe zugedacht. Lukes Aufgabe nach dem Sieg über die Dunkle Seite bestand darin, den Jedi-Nachwuchs vor einer neuen Gefahr, vor der Verlockung der Dunklen Seite zu bewahren, indem er sein Wissen in schriftlicher Form verfasst, und nach diesen lehren wir jetzt die Nachkommen-"

"Ihr meint, Luke schreibt jetzt Schulbücher?" Raven war ein bisschen blass geworden.

Vandar hustete peinlich berührt. "Das könnte man so auch sagen." Er sprang von seinem Barhocker und nickte ihnen zu. "Nun denn! Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Euch in der Akademie begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir bieten auch Schnupperkurse an! Zwei Wochen Jedi-Training light, sozusagen. Wir sehen uns, hoffe ich." Er winkte ihnen zum Abschied, bevor er ungelenk davon wackelte.

* * *

Unterdessen war Han eine Menge Credits dabei los geworden, Souvenirs für Leia und Chewie einzukaufen. Für Leia hatte er ein Plastikmodell des Hutten Jabba erstanden, das auf Knopfdruck "It's not unusual" sang und für Chewie eine Zahnbürste, die eher an eine handelsübliche Klobürste erinnerte. Für die Mädchen hatte er auch etwas gekauft, und er grinste über beide Ohren, als er, eine Plastiktüte voller Geschenke fröhlich hin und her schwingend, aus dem Souvenirshop in die Sonne trat.

* * *

"Ich weiß nicht so recht." Wolverine blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und verschränkte die Arme. "Diese Jedi sind mir nicht ganz geheuer. Was man da für Sachen hört! Angeblich können sie andere Menschen mit der Macht beeinflussen, ihren Geist verändern und so was..." 

Jack nickte eifrig zustimmend. "Er hat Recht!"

Vinya und Raven sahen zu ihm auf, in Erwartung weiterer "Argumente", aber Jack konnte sich nur verlegen räuspern und seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht ziehen.

"Habt euch nicht so", meinte Raven und zerrte Wolverine am Ärmel weiter. "Uns zuliebe!"

"Ganz genau! Vinya hakte Indy und Jack unter und stiefelte voran. "Wir schauen uns das nur mal an, in Ordnung? Nur ganz kurz."

Indiana seufzte. Als ob er Vinya je etwas würde abschlagen können! "Gehen wir. Wir brauchen sowieso eine Unterkunft."

"Leute!"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen Han, der mit großen Schritten auf sie zu gerannt kam. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte er außer Atem.

"Zur Enklave", antwortete Raven und zeigte auf das riesige runde Gebäude, dessen Kuppeldach in der Ferne im Sonnenlicht erstrahlte. "Was hast du da?"

Han versteckte schnell die Tüte hinter seinem Rücken und hob den Zeigefinger. "Später, meine Lieben."

Vinya und Raven zuckten mit den Schultern und zerrten ihre Jungs weiter hinter sich her.

* * *

Dantooine war ein Planet, wie es viele andere in der Galaxis gab, eine Farmwelt, die beherrscht wurde von weitläufigen Graslandschaften, und es gab auf dieser Welt mehr Nutztiere als Einwohner. Doch ein deutlicher Unterschied hob Dantooine von den anderen Planeten dieser Art ab – hier befand sich die Akademie der Jedi, in denen Kinder und Jugendliche zu Meistern der Macht heranwuchsen. Genau vor jener Akademie, von der eine meditative Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit auszustrahlen schien, standen nun fünf schwer beeindruckte Gestalten und sahen sich mit staunenden Augen und offenen Mündern um. 

Ein großes Tor führte in den Innenbereich, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen leise plätscherte. Dann und wann erspähten sie Grüppchen von zwei oder drei Schülern, die in ihren Roben, mit ihrem erhabenen Gang und ihrem fast physisch spürbaren Charisma eine unheimliche Faszination zumindest auf Raven und Vinya ausübten.

"Ihr seid wirklich erschienen!" Ohne dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten, war Master Vandar zu ihnen getreten und sah neugierig zu ihnen auf. "Darf ich Euch einen kleinen Rundgang durch unsere Einrichtung anbieten, liebe Neuankömmlinge?"

Wolverine wollte etwas sagen, aber Ravens Ellenbogen traf ihn in den Rippen und er schwieg. Raven nickte eifrig, "Natürlich, Master Vandar! Es wäre uns eine Ehre-"

Vinya hingegen kam gleich zum Punkt. "Wann können wir mit unserem Training anfangen?", fragte sie rundheraus.

Master Vandar nickte ihr zu. "Wunderbar, ich habe gleich gewusst, dass Ihr mehr seid als gewöhnliche Weltraumreisende, meine Dame. Ich habe in Euch ebenso wie in Eurer Begleiterin eine große Macht gespürt, die nur darauf wartet, geschult zu werden!"

"Das erzählt er doch allen", murmelte Wolverine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen Indy zu.

Master Vandar winkte ihnen. "Ich würde Euch von Herzen gern persönlich ausbilden, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Ich zeige Euch Eure Quartiere, wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?"

Vinya und Raven sahen sich an und hätten beinahe laut los gequietscht. Sie tippelten Vandar hinterher und ließen die Männer im Innengarten stehen.

Wolverine klappte den Mund zu und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. "Das ist jetzt nicht gerade wirklich passiert, oder?", wandte er sich Hilfe suchend an Indiana.

Der kratze sich am Kopf. "Ich fürchte schon. Merkwürdig... er schien es ja wirklich eilig zu haben... Han, was meinst du dazu? Han?" Indiana blickte sich suchend um.

Han lag auf dem fein geschnittenen Rasen unter dem Springbrunnen und kaute genüsslich auf einem Strohhalm. "Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen", sagte er fröhlich, "ich schätze, das Ganze hier ist am Stagnieren, kommen wohl nicht mehr so viele neue Schüler hierher, die scheinen ja jeden mit Kusshand zu nehmen-"

"Pah! Hat er uns vielleicht gefragt, ob wir ausgebildet werden wollen?", schnaubte Wolverine.

"Mal ehrlich, willst du etwa ein Jedi werden?" Jack warf den Kopf zurück und prustete los.

Wolverine verdrehte die Augen und knurrte verächtlich.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, meine Herrschaften!" Han sprang auf. "Solange es eure Mädchen glücklich macht, solltet ihr sie einfach gewähren lassen. Gönnt ihnen doch diesen kleinen Spaß."

Nun war Indiana sichtlich beeindruckt und beinahe stolz auf seinen missratenen Bruder. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass etwas Vernünftiges aus deinem Mund kommt, Kleiner", sagte er anerkennend.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag stießen Vinya und Raven endlich wieder zu den anderen. Han, Indiana und Wolverine lagen im Innenhof in der Sonne und Jack war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. 

"Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder!" Wolverine streckte sich und Raven flog in seine Arme. Aufgeregt drückte sie ihn an sich. "Das ist alles so toll hier!", rief sie überglücklich, "Vandar meint, wir fangen gleich morgen früh mit der Ausbildung an!"

"Und wie lange wird das dauern?", wollte Indiana wissen und gab Vinya einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich wollte hier keine Wurzeln schlagen, wisst ihr..."

"Habt ihr nicht zugehört?" Vinya legte sich zu Indy ins Gras und strich ihm sanft mit der Fingerspitze vom Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein. "Zwei Wochen, dann sind wir Jedi."

Han lachte laut auf. "Das glaubt ihr aber jetzt selbst nicht, oder? Eine richtige Jedi-Ausbildung dauert Jahre, niemand kann die Macht so schnell erlernen, meine Süßen."

Raven knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Die Macht lernt man nicht, man hat sie oder man hat sie nicht. Wenn man sie hat", sie lehnte sich zurück in Wolverines Arme, "dann muss sie geschult werden. Und genau das wird Master Vandar mit uns tun."

"Die müssen _wirklich_ verzweifelt sein", seufzte Wolverine.

"Schatz, natürlich werden Vinya und ich keine richtigen Jedi", gab Raven zerknirscht zu. "Aber-"

"Um ehrlich zu sein", meldete sich Indiana, "hat das Ganze hier eher was von einer Touristenattraktion, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ihr nehmt das zu ernst, ihr-"

Vinya stöhnte. "Indiana Jones, ich habe nur diesen einen Wunsch, ich will ein Laserschwert und ich will die Macht kontrollieren, und wenn Vandar mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen kann, dann versuch du _bitte_ nicht, mir das auszureden!"

Raven warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. "Zorn führt zur Dunklen Seite der Macht, mein Kind", sagte sie mit tiefer, verstellter Stimme, und Wolverine wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder sie anschreien und durchschütteln. Für eine Weile blieb es ruhig. Nur ein leises monotones Dröhnen aus der Ferne drang an seine Ohren. Wolverine schärfte seine Sinne und erkannte in etlichen Metern Entfernung einen Droiden, der auf einem Rasenmäher saß und in schlängelnden Bewegungen über das Gelände tuckerte. Einen rasenmähenden Droiden hatte Wolverine noch nie gesehen. "Es ist wirklich schön hier", musste er zugeben, wofür Raven ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss belohnte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Raven und Vinya in aller Frühe aus ihren Quartieren geholt und zu Master Vandar gebracht, der in einem Schulsaal vor der Tafel stand und sie hieß, sich davor zu setzen. Außer ihnen war niemand hier. 

"Guten Morgen, meine Schülerinnen!" Vandar hüpfte auf eine Obstkiste, um über sein Lehrerpult blicken zu können. "Fangen wir mit den Grundsätzen an. Das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr den Jedi-Kodex gelernt habt. Lasst hören!"

Vinya blinzelte verschlafen zu Raven. "Bitte was will er?"

"Lass mich nur machen, ich kenn das aus diesem Videospiel", kicherte Raven und wandte sich zu ihrem Lehrer. "Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden, es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen, es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit..."

"WAS?", zischte Vinya ihr zu.

"Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie, es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt die Macht", betete Raven herunter und hinterließ einen sichtlich beeindruckten Master Vandar.

"Ganz hervorragend!" Er machte ein Häkchen auf seinem Klemmbrett und wandte sich an Vinya. "Stures Auswendiglernen ist eine Sache, aber ihr müsst auch verstehen. Habt Ihr den Kodex verinnerlicht?"

"Ähm... wie war das noch mal mit der Leidenschaft?", fragte Vinya beunruhigt.

"Führt zur Dunklen Seite der Macht", antwortete Vandar. "Weiter! Ihr müsst lernen, Euren Geist zu beherrschen, ihn in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Wenn Euer Geist stark genug ist, werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, selbst unbewegliche Dinge mit der Macht Eurer Gedanken zu bewegen." Er ließ seinen Stift auf den Boden fallen und blickte Raven auffordernd an.

Raven versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, ihren Geist, wie Vandar gesagt hatte, in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Sie dachte so scharf nach, dass ihr Kopf zu brummen begann, doch der Stift bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

"Ihr vielleicht, Padawan Vinya?", fragte Vandar etwas ungehalten.

Vinya versuchte es ebenfalls. Minutenlang starrten beide wie gebannt auf den Stift, doch nichts geschah.

"Konzentriert Euch", forderte Vandar mit wachsender Ungeduld, "richtet all Eure Gedanken und Gefühle auf diesen Stift und setzt Euch mit der Macht über die Gesetze der Schwerkraft hinweg..."

"Ich versuche es ja!", schrie Vinya. Auch ihr brummte mittlerweile der Schädel.

"Versucht es erneut", mahnte Vandar, und plötzlich... plötzlich bewegte sich der Stift, rutschte ein Stück über den Boden... Vinya und Raven hielten den Atem an. Der Stift richtete sich auf und erhob sich schließlich vom Boden, wenige Zentimeter über der Oberfläche schwebte er in der Luft... und fiel gleich darauf wieder zu Boden.

"Das war sehr gut!" Vandar klatschte in die knubbeligen Hände. "Ihr habt nun gelernt, Dinge allein durch Eure Willenskraft zu bewegen!"

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Raven mit großen Augen, doch Vinya wusste es selbst nicht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich will das auch noch mal probieren!" Ravens Zeigefinger schoss hervor, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und die Lippen aufeinander und lief vor Anstrengung rot an, und tatsächlich, der Stift erhob sich wieder in die Höhe, schwebte einige Augenblicke frei in der Luft und fiel wieder zu Boden.

"Und das können wir jetzt mit allen möglichen Dingen machen? Auch mit... Menschen?" Vinyas Grinsen wurde ein bisschen böse.

Vandar räusperte sich. "Nun ja, ich rate dringend davon ab, die Macht für niedere Zwecke zu missbrauchen..."

"Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt Macht-Überredung lernen", rief Vinya begeistert und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Vandar seufzte. Hatten diese Mädchen ihm eigentlich zugehört? In Zeiten wie diesen durfte man freilich bei der Wahl seiner Schüler nicht wählerisch sein, und er hatte zwar nicht gelogen, als er sagte, er habe die Macht in ihnen gespürt, doch dass diese noch so wild und ungelehrt war, hatte er unterschätzt. Er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, diese beiden und ihr Gefolge an der Akademie aufzunehmen, und diese Zweifel wurden nur dadurch bestärkt, als Raven kraft ihrer Gedanken sein Lehrerpult umschmiss ("Ups!"), welches ihn unter sich begrub.

* * *

Erst am späten Nachmittag tauchte Jack wieder in der Enklave auf. Und er war nicht allein. Han, der im Garten saß und andächtig über eine Fotografie in seiner Hand streichelte, glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er sah, wie Jack Sparrow von zwei Protokolldroiden links und rechts von ihm gestützt wurde, da er anscheinend mal wieder so sternhagelvoll war, dass er sich kaum aus eigener Kraft auf den Füßen halten konnte. Die Frage, wo Jack die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte, erübrigte sich daher. 

"D-dieses tarisianische Bier... hat es wirklich in sich... hupp." Jack ließ sich neben Han auf die Bank sinken und rülpste herzhaft. "Und diese Twi'Lek Tänzerinnen! Han, alter Kumpel, ich habe das Paradies gefunden."

"Wir erlauben uns, uns zurückzuziehen", sagte einer der Droiden blechern und verbeugte sich quietschend.

Han steckte das Foto von Chewie weg und stand auf. "Danke für die Hilfe, Jungs!"

"Es war uns ein Vergnügen!", behauptete der Droide und winkte ihm zu, wobei auch seine Hand- und Schulterscharniere unangenehm quietschten.

Han nickte ihm zu. "Du könntest dringend ein paar Spritzer Öl gebrauchen. Soll ich mir dich mal ansehen?"

Das knirschende Geräusch der Zahnräder im Kopf des Droiden ließ Han ahnen, dass dieser kurz überlegte. "Es verstieße sicher nicht gegen die Wartungsrichtlinien, wenn ich Sie einen Blick auf meine Schaltkreise werfen ließe", blecherte der Droide dann.

"Kein Problem", sagte Han. "Mein Schiff steht im Raumhafen. Folgt mir."

"Das wäre überaus freundlich, mein Herr", knarzte der Droide, "Ich wusste, dass ich auf Sie zählen könnte, vom ersten Moment an, da sich meine Fotorezeptoren auf Sie richteten. Sie scheinen über ein erstaunliches Potential an mechanischen Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Für einen Humanoiden, wohlgemerkt."

Han grinste ein wenig beleidigt. "Treib's nicht zu weit, Droide!" Er fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor dem blechernen "Gesicht" des Droiden herum. "Noch so ein Spruch und – Speicherlöschung, alles klar?"

"Sehr wohl, Sir!"

Han ging voraus, die beiden Droiden munter hinter ihm her klappernd.

* * *

"Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, dass ich nicht lache!" Vinya hatte die Arme verschränkt und tippte mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden ihres Quartiers. "Soll das heißen, wir dürfen nicht mehr..." 

"Ich sagte doch, wir sollten schleunigst wieder verschwinden." Indiana lag sehr einladend auf ihrem Bett und winkte sie zu sich. "Dieser Jedi-Mist, das ist die reinste Gehirnwäsche."

"Und ein Lichtschwert hab ich auch noch nicht bekommen!" Vinya ließ sich neben Indy auf das Bett fallen. "Irgendwie bin ich ein wenig desillusioniert, Schatz."

"Die haben hier nicht mal einen Fernseher", stellte Indy ungerührt fest. "Ganz zu schweigen von einer Minibar."

"Ja, ich würde mich jetzt auch gern betrinken."

"Es ist spät." Indy gähnte und legte dabei wie zufällig einen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie langsam zu sich herunter und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Wir sollten ein wenig schlafen."

"Ich will mich jetzt aber betrinken."

Indy seufzte. "Dann geh in die Cantina und betrink dich eben." Er entzog ihr seinen Arm und wandte ihr schmollend den Rücken zu.

"Hey, Indy. Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag Jedi-Training hinter mir, okay? Wärst du vielleicht so freundlich, mir etwas zu trinken zu besorgen? Eine Flasche Holunderwein wäre jetzt genau das Richtige."

"Bitte was!" Indy drehte sich wieder um, Ungläubigkeit stand in seinen Augen. "Du willst dich doch betrinken, dann geh gefälligst selbst und hol dir –"

"Du _willst_ mir etwas zu trinken holen." Vinya hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn prüfend an.

Für einen kurzen Moment verzog Indy das Gesicht, als bekäme er Kopfschmerzen. Dann stand er auf und sagte mit stoischer Stimme: "Aber natürlich. Ich will dir etwas zu trinken besorgen. Bin gleich wieder da, meine Hübsche." Er rannte aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine Vinya zurück, die ihm erstaunt hinterher blickte und plötzlich doch wieder ein wenig Spaß an der ganzen Geschichte zu finden schien.

* * *

Als Wolverine das Zimmer betrat, das er mit Raven teilte, fand er sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, die Handgelenke auf den Knien ruhend, den Kopf zurück gelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hin summend. Wolverine schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. _Meditierte_ sie etwa? 

Wolverine wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die letzten Stunden während ihrer und Vinyas Abwesenheit hatte er damit verbracht, etliche Runden um die Enklave zu joggen und ein paar Kraftübungen auf dem sonnenüberfluteten Rasen im Innenhof zu machen. Er war völlig verschwitzt und sein Atem ging schwer. Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, dass Raven nicht sofort aufsprang und ihn auf der Stelle vernaschte, denn für gewöhnlich war das ihre übliche Reaktion auf seine übersteigerte Testosteronausschüttung, aber sie schien seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

"Raven?"

"Ommmmm..."

Wolverine hockte sich vor ihr hin und sah sie unter hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Ähm, Schatzi? Engelchen? _Raven_?"

"Ommmmm!" Langsam hob sie die Hände, und Wolverine purzelte vor Schreck auf seine Vier Buchstaben, als sich zeitgleich mit ihrer Handbewegung der kleine Ecktisch, der Bettvorleger und die Nachttischlampe in die Luft erhoben. Die Dinge schwebten auf sie zu und bildeten einen Kreis, der um ihren Körper herum schwebte, gefolgt von Wolverines ungläubigen Augen.

"Was zum Teufel ist da– AU!" _KLONK!_ Die Nachttischlampe war ihm auf den Kopf geknallt.

"Wolverine!" Raven war aus ihrer Trance erwacht und kroch zu ihm herüber. "Schatz, hast du dir weh getan?"

"DU hast mir weh getan!", grummelte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

"Es tut mir leid", flötete Raven sanftmütig, "aber du hast meine Meditation unterbrochen..."

"Du kannst Dinge bewegen, nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Wolverine blieb der Mund offen stehen, der Schmerz war plötzlich vergessen und die Beule auf seiner Stirn verschwand langsam.

Raven machte große Augen und nickte. "Toll, nicht wahr?"

Wolverine kroch noch weiter auf sie zu, bis sein verschwitztes Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem war. Die Lippen kaum noch einen Zentimeter von ihren entfernt, knurrte er leise, "Schatz... ich bin gespannt zu erfahren, was du noch alles Neues gelernt hast... vielleicht kannst du mir ja das eine oder andere zeigen..." Er knurrte zärtlich und strich ihr durchs Haar.

"Nein, mein Lieber."

Wolverine, der gerade im Begriff war, ihre Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen, erstarrte. "Nein? Wie... nein? Was zur Hölle meinst du mit _NEIN_!"

Kopfschüttelnd und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger erklärte sie es ihm. "Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt nur Gelassenheit."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", keuchte Wolverine entsetzt.

"Ich bin jetzt eine Jedi", sagte Raven erhaben. "Ich bin mit der Macht verbunden, du hast es doch gesehen. Aber das Leben eines Jedi erfordert Opfer und die strikte Befolgung des Kodexes. Und dieser Kodex sagt..."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Wolverine sah aus, als würde er am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn das nicht komplett unmännlich wäre. "Du meinst-"

"Ich meine, dass ich keine Sklavin der Fleischeslust mehr bin, Wolverine", erklärte Raven weiter. "Leidenschaft führt zur Dunklen Seite, und ich bin fest entschlossen, der Dunkelheit Einhalt zu gebieten und meine Macht einzig der Hellen Seite zu widmen."

"Aber um welchen Preis!" Wolverine war aufgestanden und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Was redest du da! Sklavin der Fleischeslust? Bist du wahnsinnig? Es hat dir doch immer gefallen, wenn wir-"

"Deine Worte werden mich nicht umstimmen! Ich folge dem Pfad der Hellen Seite, ich bin gewillt allen Widrigkeiten zu trotzen, die mich straucheln lassen und zur Dunklen Seite führen könnten!"

"Um welchen Preis, ist es das wert! Was ist nur aus dir geworden Raven, du bist ja völlig verblendet! Hör dir doch mal selbst zu, wie geschwollen du redest!"

"Ich verstehe deine Wut..." Ravens Stimme war noch immer sanft und leise, was Wolverine nur noch wütender machte. "Ich verstehe die Zweifel, die in deinem Herzen brodeln. Aber lass es dir eine Warnung sein, Zorn führt stets zur Dunklen Seite der Macht! Lass nicht zu, dass sie deinen Geist zerfrisst, Wolverine... So, wie sie Vinyas Geist vergiftet hat..."

"V-Vinya? Wie, du meinst...?"

"Vinya ergibt sich mehr und mehr der Dunklen Seite." Raven schlug theatralisch die Augen nieder. "Ich hoffe, dass es für sie noch nicht zu spät ist, zurückzukehren in das Licht, und dass du nicht ebenso dem Licht den Rücken kehrst und der Dunklen Seite verfällst!"

Wolverine atmete tief durch. Einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch würde er noch wagen. So verblendet sie auch sein mochte, es konnte nicht sein, dass sie der Versuchung des Fleisches – _seines_ Fleisches – tatsächlich widerstehen konnte. Kurzerhand riss er sich das Hemd vom Leib und warf es achtlos in die Ecke, packte ihre Schultern und zerrte sie auf die Beine, presste seine Lippen auf ihre und drückte sie an sich, fuhr über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, knurrte hingebungsvoll in den Kuss... und Raven befand, es wäre an der Zeit, ein paar ihrer neu erlernten Machtkampftechniken einzusetzen. Mit einem Machtstoß beförderte sie ihn in die Zimmerecke. Bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte, ließ sie ihn das volle Ausmaß ihrer Machtlähmung spüren, und Wolverine blieb in der Ecke sitzen, steif wie eine Schaufensterpuppe.

Raven trat über seinen verschwitzten, braungebrannten und zugegeben verlockenden Körper hinweg ins Freie. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Luft. So schwer es ihr auch gefallen war, sich selbst und der neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten ihres Geistes bewusst zu bleiben im Anblick der größten Verlockung, sie fühlte sich jäh von einer solchen inneren Friedfertigkeit erfüllt, wie sie sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen bekamen Indiana, Wolverine, Han und Jack ihre Mädels kaum zu Gesicht. Wenn die beiden sich zwischen unzähligen knochenharten Trainingseinheiten überhaupt mal dazu herabließen, den in der Enklave zwar geduldeten, aber dennoch nicht allzu gern gesehenen Gästen Gesellschaft zu leisten, dann nur, um ihnen diverse Machttechniken zu demonstrieren, die Vandar sie gelehrt hatte. Die beiden waren wie ausgewechselt. Besonders, seit sie ihre Jedi-Roben und von Master Vandar in einer kurzen, aber feierlichen Zeremonie endlich ihre Lichtschwerter bekommen hatten, waren sie kaum wieder zu erkennen. Vinya hatte eine schwarz-rote Robe gewählt, die ihren Körper für einen Jedi eigentlich etwas zu aufreizend betonte, wohingegen Raven sich für eine dunkelgrüne Robe aus fließendem weichem Stoff entschieden hatte, die frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Tomberry-Morgenmantel aufwies. Passend dazu zeigte Vinya ihnen aufgeregt ihr neues Lichtschwert, dessen Klinge blutrot glühte, während Raven ganz modebewusst ein zu ihrem Gewand passendes grünes Schwert ihr Eigen nannte. 

Naturgemäß war das Training allerdings auch nicht ohne Zwischenfälle abgelaufen. Eines Nachmittags hatte Vinya ihr Lichtschwert im Trainingsraum so euphorisch geschwungen, dass sie Vandar beinahe den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte, der hatte sich gerade noch so zu Boden werfen können und so säbelte Vinyas Schwert "nur" den erhobenen Zeigefinger der Statue eines ehemaligen Jedi-Meisters der Akademie ab. Raven war während eines Ausweichmanövers über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert und im Springbrunnen gelandet, wobei sie einen gerade zufällig vorbei klappernden Protokolldroiden mit sich gerissen und somit außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Indiana hatte beim neugierigen Betrachten einiger Heilkräuter, die ein Jedi-Schüler gerade mühevoll zerstückelte, ungünstigerweise einen Niesanfall bekommen.

Vandar schien von Tag zu Tag mehr Mühe zu haben, seinen Geist unter Kontrolle zu halten und die Gelassenheit eines Jedi zu wahren. Die beiden hatten ja ihre lichten Momente, und sie waren tatsächlich außerordentlich stark in der Macht – er musste sich eingestehen, dass er selten zwei Schüler hatte, die so schnell so viel lernten – aber je mehr sie lernten, desto übermütiger wurden sie. Zumindest die eine, die kleinere von beiden, zeigte einen bedenklichen Ehrgeiz. Während die andere sich zumindest Mühe gab, den Jedi-Kodex zu verinnerlichen und den vorbildlichen Pfad einer Jedi der Hellen Seite zu wahren, beunruhigte Vandar die Erkenntnis, dass die Kleine mehr und mehr der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen schien (wenn man danach ging, dass sie außerhalb der Akademie dabei gesehen worden war, wie sie ein Kind mit Hilfe der Macht dazu gezwungen hatte, ihr sein Taschengeld auszuhändigen und wie sie ein paar Schläger vor der Cantina mittels ihres Lichtschwerts in unappetitliche Einzelteile zerlegt hatte). Abgesehen davon waren das Stöhnen und die Lustschreie, die des Nachts aus ihrem und Indys Quartier kommend die meditative Ruhe der Enklave störten, nur ein weiteres Zeichen, dass dieses Mädchen in seinen Augen nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie hatte sich der Leidenschaft und der Gier nach Macht ergeben, und wenn er, Vandar, sie nicht schleunigst wieder los werden würde, könnte sie für den Jedi-Orden, diesen Planeten und der ganzen Galaxis eine unberechenbare Bedrohung darstellen, und ob die andere, die Tugendhafte, die Stärke beweisen könnte, ihrer Freundin dann noch zu helfen... das war zu bezweifeln.

Vandar musste eine Entscheidung treffen, die er nicht treffen wollte, die gegen alles verstieß, was er lehrte und woran er glaubte, doch um die Abwehr einer potentiellen Gefahr für den Frieden in der Republik musste selbst ein Jedi-Meister zeitweilig zu etwas unorthodoxen Mitteln greifen. Manipulation schien der einzige Ausweg zu sein, diese beiden Mädchen schnellstens wieder los zu werden.

Master Vandar hatte dummerweise die Angewohnheit, Selbstgespräche zu führen, und er bemerkte nicht, dass er während der verbalen Ausklügelung seines Plans von jemandem belauscht wurde.

* * *

Wolverine war nichts besseres eingefallen, um seinen Frust abzubauen, als sich mit Jack in die Cantina zu begeben und sich volllaufen zu lassen. Jack hatte den Mund allerdings buchstäblich etwas zu voll genommen, als er Wolverine zu einem Wettsaufen aufgefordert und dabei das stärkste alkoholische Getränk bestellt hatte, das die Cantina zu bieten hatte – irgendein schleimig grünes Gesöff, bei dessen bloßem Gestank Wolverines Eingeweide revoltierten – und Jack war erwartungsgemäß nach einem Glas vom Stuhl gefallen und schnarchte jetzt friedlich unter dem Tisch. Wolverine hatte einige Zeit missmutig allein in der Cantina gesessen, eine Zigarre geraucht und sich immer und immer wieder gefragt, warum er und Raven sich eigentlich ständig stritten. Warum sie manchmal solche idiotischen Dinge tat und ihre Beziehung damit immer und immer wieder auf die Probe stellte. Oder war er zu empfindlich? Sollte er sie einfach gewähren lassen, bis diese Phase vorbei war und er sie wieder so lieben konnte, wie sie war? Ein wenig spleenig, ja, aber doch nicht dermaßen abgedreht... 

"Wolvilein!" Es war Vinyas Stimme, die ihn aufhorchen ließ. Sie bahnte sich den Weg durch die ehrfurchtsvoll weichende Menge in der Cantina mit gezücktem rot glühendem Lichtschwert und einem fast beängstigend intensiven Funkeln in den Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Wolverine, ob an Ravens Geschwafel von der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite der Macht vielleicht doch etwas dran war. So fröhlich, wie Vinya auf ihn zu gestiefelt kam und sich neben ihn auf den Barhocker schwang, verscheuchte er derartige Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder.

"Was ist los, mal wieder Streit mit Raven?", fragte sie und boxte ihm in die Schulter.

"Kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

"Sagen wir mal so- ähm, ich meine, ich suche eigentlich Indy, weißt du wo er steckt?"

"Du hast da ein tolles Lichtschwert", bemerkte Wolverine anerkennend. "Was bedeutet es eigentlich, dass deins rot ist und Ravens grün?"

Vinya winkte ab. "Ach, rot ist einfach eine schöne Farbe. Ist im Jedi-Orden zwar total verpönt, weil rot ja die Farbe der Sith ist und so..."

"Sith?"

"Meine Güte!" Vinya runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt ja gar nichts! Die Sith sind die gefallenen Jedi, die sich der Dunklen Seite zugewandt haben und gegen die ach-so-ehrenvollen Jedi des Lichts kämpfen. Vandar hat uns da ein paar alte Kamellen erzählt, wie die Sith im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ganze Welten im Sturm erobert und jeden ausgelöscht haben, der nicht ihrer Gesinnung folgte, jeden, der sich ihnen und der immensen Dunklen Macht in den Weg gestellt hat. Die hatten echt Stil!"

Wolverine verschluckte sich fast an seinem tarisianischen Bier. "Huh? Das scheint dich ja sehr zu begeistern..."

Vinya lachte kühl. "Aber natürlich! Die Macht ist ein Geschenk, Wolverine, ein Geschenk, dass die Jedi nicht zu würdigen wissen. Wahrlich eine Schande – warum dem enthaltsamen, aufopferungsvollen Pfad des Lichts folgen, warum die Macht als Geißel betrachten, wenn sie zu so viel größeren, ehrenvolleren Zwecken eingesetzt werden kann? Die Macht sollte kontrolliert, als Waffe eingesetzt werden!"

"Ooookay..." Wolverine rückte diskret ein Stück von ihr ab. Vinyas Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, die ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. "Ähm... Themawechsel, ja? Du suchst Indy? Der ist im Raumhafen bei Han..."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Vinya sprang auf und Wolverine folgte ihr etwas widerwillig in einigen Metern Sicherheitsabstand.

* * *

Der Plan hätte perfekt sein können, wäre nicht Indiana im denkbar ungünstigsten Augenblick aufgetaucht. Hans Laune hatte den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Fast hätte er es geschafft... fast hätte er den Falcon in die Luft gebracht, fast hätte er diesen elenden Planeten verlassen, seinem Bruder und dessen widerwärtigen Freunden ein für alle Mal den Rücken gekehrt – dann war ausgerechnet Indy am Raumhafen aufgetaucht. Dass der Antrieb des Falcons startbereit röhrte und die Protokolldroiden, die Han zuvorgetunt hatte, dankbar im Inneren des Schiffs an den Schalttafeln herumhantierten, hatte es überflüssig gemacht, Indy irgendwelche Lügengeschichten aufzutischen. 

Han war noch immer fest entschlossen zu flüchten, auch wenn es nunmehr nicht klammheimlich sein würde, sondern unter den Augen einer kleinen Menschentraube, die sich interessiert genähert hatte aufgrund der wüsten Streiterei, die zwischen Han und Indiana aufgebrandet war.

"Du kannst dich doch nicht so einfach aus dem Staub machen!", wütete Indy und schubste seinen Bruder. "Was ist mit uns? Willst du uns hier versauern lassen?"

Han grinste schief. "Mir egal, wie ihr von hier wieder weg kommt! Ich war es schließlich nicht, der unbedingt hier her kommen wollte. Ich muss nach Hause! Ich muss zu Chewie! Und zu, wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

"LEIA!"

"Leia, genau!"

"Was ist mit Vinya!"

"Sie hat mich als Schlampe bezeichnet!"

"Verdammt, und was ist mit Raven?"

"Dreht völlig am Rad!"

"Was ist mit MIR?"

"Jetzt wirst du unfair!"

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Indy seinem Bruder mit der Faust ins Gesicht, so dass dieser ins Taumeln kam. "Tut mir leid, aber du scheinst es ja nicht anders zu begreifen!"

Verwirrt wischte Han sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von den Lippen. Sekundenlang fixierten beide Männer sich unter dem langsam aufbrandenden Applaus der Zuschauer, bis Han blitzschnell ausholte und Indy einen rechten Haken verpasste, der Indy zu Boden schickte, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

"Was ist denn hier los!" Zwei Gestalten näherten sich im Laufschritt dem Schauplatz des Kampfes.

Han wurde plötzlich sehr blass. "V-Vinya? Krallenschwingender Mutant? Was macht ihr-"

"Duuuuuuuu!" Vinya schoss mit gezücktem Lichtschwert auf Han zu. "WAS hast du mit meinem Verlobten gemacht!"

"Abflugsequenz initialisiert!", ertönte da eine mechanische Stimme aus dem Cockpit. "Bitte steigen Sie an Bord und schnallen sich an, wir sind bereit zum Start!"

"Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber das ist mein Stichwort!" Han vollführte eine abgehackte angedeutete Verbeugung und flitzte dann in den Falcon, die Rampe schloss sich hinter ihm und die Turbinen röhrten auf. Vinya und Wolverine blickten sich ratlos an und wollten auf den Falcon zustürmen und ihn irgendwie vom Abheben abhalten, aber die glühende Hitze der aufheulenden Turbinen trieb sie zurück.

"Das ist eine unglaubliche... Unglaublichkeit", flüsterte Wolverine verdattert.

"Wir müssen etwas tun!", kreischte Vinya.

Schon hob der Falcon sich in die Lüfte, rumpelnd und ruckelnd. Wolverine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Vielleicht müssen wir das gar nicht..."

Doch der Falcon kam in Bewegung. Er stieg hoch, höher, höher, Wolverine und Vinya warfen die Köpfe zurück und starrten dem Schiff ratlos hinterher.

"Wir müssen etwas tun!", wiederholte Vinya. "Irgend etwas!"

"Was sagst du mir das!", grummelte Wolverine. "Wer ist denn hier der Jedi von uns, hä?"

Vinya war für einen Moment versucht, ihn in einen Machtwürgegriff zu nehmen, doch da dämmerte ihr, dass sie ihre Macht statt dessen direkt gegen den Falcon einsetzen könnte. "Wolverine, du bist ein Genie!"

"Was ist denn hier los? Oh mein Gott!" Jack und Raven waren plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

"Wo kommt ihr auf einmal her?", brüllte Wolverine gereizt.

Raven beachtete ihn gar nicht und starrte entsetzt dem Falcon hinterher, der immer höher aufstieg. "Oh nein! Jemand klaut den Falcon! Haltet ihn auf!" Raven schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Vinya hätte ihr am liebsten eine geknallt, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt wäre, all die Macht in ihrem Geist darauf zu fokussieren, den Falcon wieder vom Himmel zu holen, bevor er außer Reichweite war.

"Das ist Han", erklärte Wolverine ihr mit bissiger Stimme. "Dein Weltraumstecher macht die Biege, was sagst du dazu?"

"Indy!" Raven schoss an Wolverine vorbei und beugte sich über den noch immer bewusstlosen Indiana. "Indy, wach doch auf! Was ist hier überhaupt passiert?"

Wolverine ließ seine Krallen herausschießen und wollte auf Raven zustürmen, aber Jack schwankte ihm in den Weg. "Bruder, wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten. Raven-"

"NICHT JETZT!"

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STIRB DU VERRÄTER!" Vinya brüllte ohrenbetäubend laut über die Stimmen der anderen hinweg. Alle blieben wie versteinert stehen, liegen oder auf Knien hocken und starrten zu Vinya. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war gleichermaßen verstörend wie faszinierend. Vinya hatte die Arme in die Luft gerissen und aus ihren Handflächen schossen grelle lila Blitze hervor. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen feuerte Vinya Salven von Blitzen auf den Falcon, unablässig entluden sich immer wieder neue, stärkere Explosionen aus ihren bloßen Handflächen.

"Ich hab ihn gleich", brüllte sie und ihre Stimme klang seltsam dunkel. "Bringt euch in Sicherheit!"

Die Menschenmasse stob auseinander, panisch kreischend suchten die Schaulustigen das Weite. Wolverine und Jack rannten zu Indy und trugen ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Raven stand eine Weile unschlüssig in der Gegend herum, und während sie noch überlegte, ob sie Vinya zur Hilfe eilen oder sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, packte Wolverine sie und zerrte sie fort.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Der Falcon schwankte hilflos im Kampf zwischen den Machtblitzen aus Vinyas Handflächen und dem Antrieb der Turbinen, das Schiff spotzte und rumpelte ohrenbetäubend laut, legte sich auf die Seite, stieg wieder ein paar Meter in die Lüfte, Vinya stieß einen weiteren lauten Schrei aus und wieder entluden sich violette Blitze in der Luft, schlugen in den Falcon ein, brachten ihn ins Trudeln – und schließlich rissen sie ihn zu Boden, das Schiff landete krachend und hinterließ einen ordentlichen Krater im Boden. Dicke graue Rauchwolken stiegen auf und trieben ihnen allen die Tränen in die Augen.

Die Stille, die nun einkehrte, dröhnte in ihrer aller Ohren. Wenige Augenblicke lang verharrten sie, die Arme schützend über die Köpfe geworfen.

Ein lautes Lachen riss sie endlich aus ihrem Taumel.

"Vinya!" Wolverine war der erste, der aufsprang und zu ihr eilte. "Vinya, geht es dir gut?"

Vinya lachte noch immer. Sie saß auf dem Boden, zeigte auf den Falcon und lachte. "Na, was hab ich gesagt? Wie hab ich das gemacht?"

"Das würde ich auch gern mal wissen", sagte Raven entsetzt. "Woher hast du solche Fähigkeiten?"

"Wenn Vinya das kann, müsstest du das doch auch können", bemerkte Jack weise.

"Kann ich eben nicht!" Raven schüttelte den Kopf. "Machtblitz..." Ihre Befürchtung hatte sich also bestätigt. Das war eine Kraft, die nur Jedi vollführen konnten, die sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht ergeben hatten. Sie selbst würde nie im Leben einen Machtblitz zustande bringen...

"Dafür hast du mich geheilt", erinnerte sie Jack. "Sie hat mich geheilt, wisst ihr! Als sie mich in der Cantina fand, wo mich irgendein impertinenter Kleingeist einfach so meinem Schicksal überlassen hat, hat sie mich gefunden und mich mit ihren heilenden Kräften wieder ins Leben zurück geholt!"

"_Impertinenter Kleingeist_?" Wolverine klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Raven lächelte und schob Wolverine beiseite. "Du übertreibst, Jack."

"D-du meinst... du hast heilende Kräfte?" Nun lag die Überraschung bei Vinya.

"Sieh her." Raven kniete sich neben Indy. Sie legte die Hände zusammen wie zum Gebet, schloss die Augen, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, dann legte sie die Handflächen über den bewusstlosen Indy und konzentrierte sich. Ähnlich wie bei Vinya Blitze aus den Handflächen getreten waren, entsprang Ravens Händen eine Art weiße Materie wie kleine, verschlungene Kondensstreifen, hüllte sich um Indianas Körper, umschlangen ihn, drangen unter seine Haut, erweckten seine Lebensgeister. Indy schlug die Augen auf und blickte Raven fragend an. "Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Und... warum liegst du halb auf mir drauf?"

Wolverine packte Raven am Kragen und zog sie hoch. "Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst", blaffte er Indy ungerührt an. "Fräulein hier interessieren solche niederen Gelüste nämlich nicht mehr."

Jack erwies sich wieder einmal als Stimme der Vernunft und räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll. "Das können wir später immer noch ausdiskutieren. Vorerst sollten wir uns um Han kümmern."

"Und wie ich mich um den kümmern werde", zischte Wolverine zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und ließ seine Krallen ausfahren.

* * *

Am dritten Tag nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall im Raumhafen konnte Han schon wieder halbwegs laufen. Seine Beine fühlten sich noch immer ziemlich wacklig an und sein Kopf dröhnte wie ein Presslufthammer, aber das dringende Bedürfnis, dieses triste Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, überwog seine Schmerzen. Dieser verfluchte defekte Medibot hatte Tag und Nacht neben seinem Bett Wache gehalten und dabei in einer Tour gefiept wie ein getretener Bantha. Und die einzige, die ihn besucht hatte, war Raven gewesen, und die war schlichtweg unerträglich, wenn sie stundenlang an seinem Bettrand gesessen und ihm mit strahlenden Augen begeistert von der Macht des Lichts erzählt hatte, die ihr Herz ausfüllte und sie von nun an nur noch Gutes tun lassen wollte. Und sein Ego hatte beträchtlich darunter gelitten, dass sie seinem halbnackten, geschundenen (aber dennoch jederzeit einsatzbereiten) Körper felsenfest widerstanden hatte, obwohl er mit seinen Andeutungen kaum deutlicher hätte werden können. 

Han schlüpfte in seine Klamotten und trat hinaus. Es war früh am Abend, die Luft war ziemlich kühl, aber die zwei Sonnen warfen noch immer ein leuchtend orangerotes Licht auf den Planeten. Er atmete tief durch. Die Stille des Planeten und die kühle Brise beruhigten seinen aufgewühlten Geist etwas. Er lockerte seine Muskeln und überlegte kurz, dann machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Raumhafen, um seinem geliebten Falcon einen Besuch abzustatten, oder dem, was davon übrig geblieben war.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Vinya, Raven, Jack, Indy und Wolverine beim Abendessen. Master Vandar hatte es nicht geduldet, dass sie mit den anderen Jedi-Schülern im großen Speisesaal aßen, statt dessen dinierten die Herrschaften recht bescheiden, aber immerhin unter sich, in einem Nebenzimmer. Das Abendessen war alles andere als feudal, und natürlich musste der Gourmet vom Dienst – Jack Sparrow – sich darüber lautstark beschweren.

"Frechheit, uns einen solchen Fraß vorzusetzen! Da ziehe ich ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü a la Snape vor", murrte er und matschte seinen Kartoffelbrei durch.

Wolverine grinste zu Raven, manchmal war Jack ja doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen. "Wo du schon den Hauselfen erwähnst, Jack... ich muss zugeben, ich frage mich, was er wohl gerade tut, so ganz allein in unserem Schloss! Er fragt sich bestimmt, ob wir ihn vermissen..."

Raven schaufelte unbeeindruckt ihr Essen in sich hinein. Hatte Wolverine immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn seit ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung ignorierte? Als ob sie es nötig hätte, sich auf dieses _Niveau_ herabzulassen, jetzt, da sie eine Jedi war!

"Ich vermisse ihn ganz bestimmt nicht", knurrte Vinya, die statt an ihrem Essen lieber an Indys Ohrläppchen kaute. "Du etwa, Raven?"

"Nein, Vinya, meine Gedanken kreisen einzig und allein darum, der Hellen Seite zu dienen, die Galaxis von ihrem Unrecht zu befreien, gestrauchelten Jedi wieder den rechten Weg zu weisen..."

Wolverine warf sein Besteck auf den Tisch, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte knurrend die Arme.

"Was hat er denn plötzlich?", fragte Raven arglos, als ob Wolverine gar nicht mehr da wäre.

"Herrje! RAVEN! Wann kommst du eigentlich wieder zur Vernunft?" Indy runzelte die Stirn. "Merkst du eigentlich nicht, wie... wie arrogant und weltfremd du geworden bist, seit wir hier sind? Ich habe es euch von Anfang an gesagt, dieser Jedi-Kram ist die reinste Gehirnwäsche, du musst doch merken, wie sehr du dich verändert hast! Wie sehr du die Menschen, die du liebst und die dich lieben, damit vor den Kopf stößt! Geht das denn nicht in deinen verdammten Dickschädel!"

Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden, zum Schluss hatte er so laut gebrüllt, dass Jack erschrocken den Kopf in den Schultern vergrub und sich die Ohren zuhielt. "Nicht schon wieder, hört doch bitte endlich auf, euch zu streiten! Himmel, Gesäß und Nähgarn noch eins!"

Raven legte den Kopf schief und sah Indy prüfend an. "So sehr ich auch deine Anteilnahme an meinem Schicksal zu schätzen weiß, Indiana... nicht ich bin es, um die du dich sorgen solltest. Ich nehme die Lehren der Jedi lediglich an, um sie mit dem Rest der Galaxis zu teilen, ich will die Macht einsetzen, um anderen Menschen zu helfen, ihnen den Weg zu erleuchten, im Gegensatz zu deiner Verlobten, die die Macht nur für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbraucht..."

"...Hä?" Indy bedachte Vinya mit einem Blick, der zu fragen schien, ob Raven noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. "Was verdammt noch mal _stimmt_ mit ihr nicht?"

"Was willst du, ne Liste?" Vinya schwang sich von seinem Schoß und schlich um den Tisch herum zu Raven. "So, meine Liebe, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Glaubst du eigentlich, dass irgendjemand von uns dein Geschwafel vom tugendhaften Pfad des Lichts und dein krankhaftes Helfersyndrom ernst nimmt? Du redest einen ausgemachten Schwachsinn zusammen, das ist unglaublich! Du redest wirklich, als hättest du jedes einzelne Werk unseres Möchtegernschriftstellers Luke Skywalker gefressen, Zehn Punkte Pfad zum Befolgen der Hellen Seite und so weiter! Denk nach, denk doch nur ein einziges verdammtes Mal _nach_!"

"Es heißt 'Helle Seite im Alltag – Ein Zehn-Punkte-Plan", korrigierte Raven.

Vinya blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und biss die Zähne zusammen, um die brodelnde Wut, die in ihr aufstieg, nicht völlig die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Noch war sie nicht vollkommen der Dunklen Seite verfallen, noch würde sie nicht ohne weiteres jemanden töten, der ihr ihn irgend einer Weise nahe stand... _noch_ nicht... aber wenn Raven so weiter machte, würde sie... Machtwürgen wäre ganz spektakulär, oder sollte sie Raven vielleicht doch unter Strom setzen? Ihr das Leben langsam aussaugen? Ihr eine Seuche an den Hals schicken? Sie dazu bringen, im Ententanz durch das Esszimmer zu gackern?

Jack war aufgesprungen und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. "Mädels, hört auf euch zu zanken, _bitte_", flehte er, bevor er sich hinter den breiten Schultern Indys, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, versteckte.

"Sieh es endlich ein", Raven klimperte mit den Augen, "die Dunkle Seite hat dich ergriffen und macht dich zu einer Marionette deiner Machtgier, deiner Sucht danach zu herrschen, zu töten, dich deinen niederen Instinkten hinzugeben..."

Vinyas Augen glühten vor Zorn. Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte und in ihren Adern kochte. Es war vorbei mit der Zurückhaltung, sie ertrug dieses Geschwätz keine Sekunde länger! Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Lichtschwert, und im gleichen Moment sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Raven rasch ihr eigenes Schwert zückte. Im nächsten Moment standen sie sich gegenüber und zielten mit ihren Waffen aufeinander, beide gleichermaßen überrascht wie kampfbereit.

"Wir sind wohl doch nicht so verschieden", bemerkte Vinya und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wssssss... der glühende Klinge aus rotem Licht tanzte summend und leuchtend gefährlich unter Ravens Nase.

Ravens Lichtschwert blieb ruhig auf Vinyas Brust gezielt. "Oh doch, das sind wir. Ich würde mich nie der Dunklen Seite hingeben, wie du es tust, Vinya."

Die Männer indessen dachten gar nicht daran, einzugreifen... mit zwei temporär unzurechnungsfähigen Jedi-Azubis wollte sich keiner von ihnen unbedingt anlegen. Sie blieben sicherheitshalber am Tisch sitzen und beobachteten mit gemischten Gefühlen das sich anbahnende Lichtschwertduell.

Vinya schnaubte verächtlich und ließ das Schwert ein wenig sinken. Ravens Laserschwert hingegen rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. "Doch auch du kannst noch gerettet werden, Vinya! Lass mich dich zurück ins Licht führen, gib den dunklen Gefühlen in deinem Herzen nicht nach..."

"Was für dunkle Gefühle?" Vinyas Stimme überschlug sich. "Alles was ich will, ist leben wie ich will, Sex haben wann und mit wem ich will, mich den schönen Dingen des Lebens widmen, Kekse backen und Wettsaufen mit Jack und nächtelang Filme schauen und zocken, na ja und vielleicht hier und da ein kleiner Mord, mehr will ich gar nicht!"

"Vinya, spürst du nicht, wie du mehr und mehr-"

"Was bist du doch für ein dummes... _Mondkalb_!", schnappte Vinya. "Verblendet von deiner Überzeugung, statt die Augen zu öffnen und der Realität ins Gesicht zu blicken!" Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, ihr Blut kochte. "Du wirst es _nie_ verstehen, das Ausmaß der Macht der Dunklen Seite, all die Wege, die sich dadurch eröffnen, wirst du nie zu schätzen wissen!" Vinyas Augen funkelten Raven voller Hass an. Sie schwang ihr Lichtschwert surrend durch die Luft, bereit, Raven niederzustrecken.

"Nur zu", entgegnete Raven. "Greif mich an, und ich zeige dir, dass die Helle Seite der Dunklen immer überlegen sein wird. Worauf wartest du noch, ein Stichwort? Muss die Dunkle Macht in deinem Herzen erst durch Worte entfacht werden? Bist du plötzlich verweichlicht, edle Sith-Meisterin?"

Das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren machte Vinya blind für alles andere, überkam endlich das letzte bisschen Vernunft in ihr, als sie ausholte und das Lichtschwert auf Raven nieder sausen ließ. Raven wehrte den Schlag ab, die glühenden Klingen trafen summend aufeinander, Funken stoben, die Luft schien förmlich zu vibrieren... Vinya verlagerte all die Kraft ihres Körpers in ihre Arme, versuchte, Raven zurück zu drängen, Raven hielt dagegen, schaffte es schließlich, Vinya ein Stück zurück zu stoßen, hob ihr Lichtschwert und holte erneut zum Schlag aus, den Vinya allerdings mühelos parierte. Jack, seinerzeit selbst ein Meister der Klinge (auch wenn er sich heutzutage eher auf den Wischmopp verstand) strahlte vor Stolz, dass die beiden sich als so talentierte Schwertkämpferinnen entpuppten. Raven schlug nach Vinyas Bein, Vinya parierte. Raven drehte sich schnell einmal um die eigene Achse, schlug nach Vinyas rechtem Arm, Vinya parierte erneut. "So wie du kämpfst, könnte man glatt an deinem edlen Gemüt zweifeln", keuchte Vinya, überrascht über Ravens verbissenen Einsatz.

"Nicht jeder Konflikt kann mit Worten beigelegt werden", schimpfte Raven und vollführte einen gewandten Schlenker mit ihrem Lichtschwert. "Selbst für mich nicht! Wenn es darum geht, der Dunklen Seite Einhalt zu gebieten, bin ich gern bereit, alles dafür zu tun und dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen!"

Indiana stand auf und klatschte energisch in die Hände. "So, Mädels, das hat uns allen viel Spaß gemacht, aber jetzt ist hier mal Schicht im Schacht, bevor doch noch jemand verletzt wird."

Raven, von ihm abgelenkt, hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich gegen Vinyas Machtstoß zu wehren - sie flog in hohem Bogen einige Meter durch die Luft und landete direkt zu Jacks Füßen. Jack half ihr auf und beförderte sie mit einem Schlag auf den Po zurück in den imaginären Kampfzirkel, was allerdings nicht sonderlich günstig war, denn dummerweise hatte Raven bei ihrem Freiflugversuch ihr Lichtschwert fallen lassen, das war quer durch das Zimmer gekullert und außer Ravens Reichweite.

"Das macht es mir um so leichter!" Vinya lachte gehässig.

Raven trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sich Hilfe suchend nach den Jungs um. "Spätestens _jetzt_ könntet ihr euch mal nützlich machen und mir helfen!"

Wolverine lachte in sich hinein. "Die große Verteidigerin des Lichts schafft es wohl nicht alleine, die Galaxis von der Dunkelheit zu befreien, hm? Sie scheitert schon an einer einzigen Gegnerin, die noch nicht einmal vollends der Dunklen Seite verfallen ist." Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und Raven ziemlich bösartig nachgeäfft.

"Ähm", Raven hüpfte zur Seite, als Vinyas Lichtschwert knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei sauste, "ihr seht schon, dass sie gerade im Begriff ist, mich niederzumähen, oder?"

Indy klatschte wieder in die Hände. "Jetzt ist aber _wirklich_ Schluss, oder soll ich euch beide übers Knie legen!"

"Du solltest dich da heraus halten." Vinya warf Indy einen Blick zu, der über jeden Widerspruch erhaben war.

"Ich sollte mich da _wirklich_ heraus halten", stimmte Indy achselzuckend zu.

Raven verdrehte die Augen. "Du manipulierst selbst deinen eigenen Verlobten! Wie tief willst du eigentlich noch sinken? Was kommt als nächstes?"

"Das zeige ich dir gern, meine Liebe."

Endlich ließ Vinya das Lichtschwert sinken. Sie legte es auf den Tisch – und dann sprang sie mit einem Satz in Wolverines Arme, schlang ihre Beine um seinen Unterkörper und die Arme um seinen Hals. Raven ließ einen unterdrückten Schrei hören. "Was tust-"

Die nächsten Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Hals stecken, als sie beobachten musste, wie Vinya ihre Hände über Wolverines Brust fahren ließ, sich in seinem Hinterkopf festkrallte und ihn so wild küsste, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Wolverine stöhnte tief und dunkel, Vinyas Hände fuhren wild durch seine Haare, Wolverines Hände fuhren hungrig unter ihre Robe und ihren Rücken hinauf. Sie pressten sich an einander, Wolverine krallte sich in Vinyas Hintern fest und sie schlang ihre Beine fester um seinen Unterleib, sie versanken immer tiefer und wilder in diesem Kuss, Wolverine biss vollkommen selbstvergessen in Vinyas Unterlippe, was sie erwiderte, in dem sie ihre Fingernägel in seinem Nacken vergrub und in langsamen Linien seinen Rücken hinab kratzte. Wolverine knurrte vor Ekstase, als Vinya unter sein Hemd fuhr und ihre Finger über seine nackte Haut strichen. Sie schienen ihre Umgebung und die Tatsache, dass außer ihnen noch andere Menschen mit im Zimmer waren, völlig zu vergessen. Wie Vinya vermutet hatte, war Wolverine richtig ausgehungert – kein Wunder natürlich, da er unfreiwillig von Ravens sich selbst auferlegtem Zölibat in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Schließlich wurde es Indiana zuviel, er griff endlich ein und zerrte Vinya schimpfend von Wolverine fort.

Wolverine öffnete langsam die Augen und erblickte die verschwommenen Silhouetten seiner Freunde, ihre Stimmen drangen undeutlich an sein Ohr, er fühlte sich, als wäre er meilenweit unter Wasser, jeder Atemzug bedeutete eine enorme Anstrengung für ihn. Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und rieb sich die Stirn. Wenn das die Dunkle Macht war... ihre Macht... dann war das eine Million mal besser als Ravens wirres Heiland-Getue.

Indy blickte hilflos von Vinya zu Wolverine. Er hatte verdammt große Lust, dem Mutanten gehörig die Visage zu polieren, wenn der nicht ohnehin schon so einen halbtoten Eindruck machte. Und auch musste er sich eingestehen, dass eine Sorge in seinem Herzen aufkeimte, die seinen Körper erstarren und seine Gedanken rotieren ließ. Hatte Raven am Ende in ihrem Wahn etwa doch Recht!

"Siehst du, was dir entgeht, wenn du so weiter machst?", lachte Vinya hämisch. "Macht dich das nicht wahnsinnig, das mit anzusehen?"

Raven hatte in der Tat schwer mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt. Wie schwer es war, ihren Geist zu beruhigen, wenn diese Wut und diese unterdrückten Rachegelüste ihr Herz verzehrten... So schwer! Nach einer Weile der unerträglichen Stille räusperte sie sich. Die Jungs hielten in Erwartung ihrer Antwort den Atem an. "Nein", sagte sie dann, "Es bestärkt mich nur noch mehr in meiner Überzeugung, Vinya."

Vinya schoss auf Raven zu. "Ganz sicher?" Ihre funkensprühenden Augen bohrten sich in Ravens Verstand. "Hör endlich auf, dich selbst zu belügen! Wie kannst du all dem abschwören, was früher den einzigen Sinn deines armseligen Lebens ausgemacht hat?"

Jack nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "D-du, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das auch der einzige, ähm, primäre, Sinn deines, ähm... deines Lebens ist?"

"Und wenn schon! Das ist doch genau das, was ich meine! Hör auf, dir und uns etwas vor zu machen! Aus welchem Grund auch immer du plötzlich die Heilige spielst, das ist nicht dein Weg, das ist nicht der richtige Weg!" Vinya schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm zu mir auf die Dunkle Seite, wir könnten gemeinsam stark sein, gemeinsam alles unterwerfen, gemeinsam die Galaxis beherrschen!"

Raven schlug sich vor die Stirn. "_Was_ redest du da?"

Wolverine, dessen Sinne wieder halbwegs beisammen waren, trat zwischen sie. "Ihr hört jetzt verdammt noch mal beide auf mit diesem Quatsch! Was soll das überhaupt, ständig höre ich nur Helle Seite, Dunkle Seite! Könnt ihr nicht einfach wieder ihr selbst sein? Irgendein gesundes... Zwischending? Keiner von euch ist ausnahmslos gut _oder_ böse, seid doch bitte verdammt noch mal wieder ihr selbst! _Normal_!"

"Mit Jedi-Kräften!", warf Jack enthusiastisch und mal wieder völlig unpassend ein.

Raven und Vinya sahen sich einen Moment lang an und dachten nach. "Nein", antworteten sie dann entschieden im Chor. "Und ich werde mich niemals auf die Dunkle Seite schlagen", fügte Raven selbstsicher hinzu.

"Aber warum nicht? Warum lässt du dir dieses Geschenk entgehen? Sag es mir!"

"Erstens, Menschen zu manipulieren und sie als bloße Mittel für deine egoistischen, kranken Zwecke zu degradieren, auszunutzen oder gar zu töten, ist falsch. Zweitens, die Dunkle Seite macht einen schlechten Teint."

"Äh? Was?" Vinya griff einen Löffel vom Tisch und prüfte ihr Ebenbild. Gut, ein bisschen blasser war sie schon geworden, aber im Vergleich zu Ravens geliebtem Hauselfen sah sie noch immer aus wie das blühende Leben.

"Ach du meine Güte, was ist denn hier los?" Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Master Vandar eingetreten war (er war aber ja auch nur knapp 50 Zentimeter hoch). "Meine Schülerinnen duellieren sich? Hier, in den geheiligten Räumen der Enklave? Ich bin fassungslos!" Er schüttelte seinen kleinen schrumpeligen Kopf.

Raven ließ die Schultern hängen. "Das ist alles nur ihre Schuld, Meister, sie hat mich herausgefordert..."

"Ein Jedi lässt sich nicht provozieren! Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt nur Gelassenheit, der Jedi-Kodex, mein Kind!"

"Aber Vinya ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen und man muss sie retten!"

"Ist sie das?" Vandar tapste um Vinya herum.

"Seht doch nur, wie der Hass in ihren Augen lodert!", rief Raven verzweifelt.

Vandar sprang auf den Tisch und winkte Vinya zu sich, von wo aus er sie kritisch beäugte. "Ich meine, Padawan Vinya sieht doch ganz adrett aus. Ein wenig blass vielleicht, aber ich sehe keinen bemerkenswerten Unterschied zu ihrem Aussehen bei ihrer Ankunft hier."

Jack beugte sich zu Wolverine und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. "Wenn man so grün ist wie der da, kommt einem ein fahlgrauer Teint wohl tatsächlich 'adrett' vor."

"Du musst gerade reden", fauchte Wolverine in Andeutung auf Jacks eigene Fähigkeit, seine Gesichtsfarbe einer Ampel gleich seinem jeweiligen Alkoholpegel anzupassen.

"Siehst du?", triumphierte Vinya.

"Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich Euch in mein Büro bitten, also folgt mir bitte." Vandar sprang vom Tisch und wackelte voraus. "Ihr habt den wichtigsten Punkt der Enklave-Ordnung verletzt, in dem Ihr Euch innerhalb des Geländes mit Waffen und Machtfähigkeiten duelliert habt. Das kann selbstverständlich nicht ungesühnt bleiben."

Die drei verließen das Zimmer – Vandar vorweg, Raven mit schuldbewusst gesenktem Kopf hinterher und Vinya zwinkerte Wolverine über die Schulter zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Jack, als hätte er nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, sprang auf und schnappte sich Ravens am Boden liegendes Lichtschwert. "Wow!", sagte er mit großen runden Kulleraugen, ließ den grünen Lichtstrahl hervor schießen und zuckte dabei ehrfurchtsvoll zusammen. "Das will ich jetzt auch mal ausprobieren!" Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und winkte Wolverine zu, der, Indys genervtes Aufstöhnen ignorierend, Vinyas rotes Lichtschwert ergriff. Die beiden begannen, mit surrenden Lichtschwertern um einander herum zu tänzeln, Jack stieß mit der Klinge nach Wolverine, der sprang zurück und wirbelte Vinyas Lichtschwert über Jacks Kopf – und riss ihm damit den Hut herunter, der zischend und kokelnd in Indys Kartoffelbrei landete.

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL JETZT VERLIERE ICH ABER LANGSAM DIE GEDULD!" Indy stieß den Tisch um, vor Wut zitternd rannte er zur Tür, hob den Zeigefinger und schnappte nach Luft, schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um, griff nach der Türklinke, drehte sich noch mal um und schimpfte, "Jetzt fangt ihr auch schon so an, wollt ihr etwa enden wie DIE!"

Wolverine und Jack blickten sich verdutzt und sprachlos an.

Indy schäumte. Er warf die Hände über den Kopf, trat schwungvoll gegen die Tür, biss die Zähne zusammen und grollte vor Schmerz, riss die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie ihm an den Kopf knallte, ließ noch eine ganze Salve Schimpfwörter hören und knallte dann wutentbrannt die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

"Das ist alles nur deine Schuld", heulte Raven und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. "Ich bin doch nicht hier her gekommen, um Jedi-Klos zu wischen, verdammt..." Sie schleuderte ihren Putzlappen in den Eimer neben ihr, gefolgt von ihren lila Gummihandschuhen. 

"MEINE SCHULD!" Vinya lachte hysterisch und warf mit ihrem Lappen nach Raven. "Warte bloß ab bis ich mein Lichtschwert wieder habe, du..."

"Wenn du mich nicht angegriffen hättest, könnten wir jetzt für unsere Abschlussprüfung lernen, statt hier Strafarbeiten abzubrummen!"

"Wie, du regst dich doch nicht etwa auf?" Vinya setzte sich neben Raven auf den Boden und strahlte sie verheißungsvoll an. "Kommt da vielleicht doch noch jemand zur Vernunft?"

"WAS HAT ES MIT VERNUNFT ZU TUN WENN ICH MICH AUFREGE!"

"Hm, hast du also doch noch nicht all deine Menschlichkeit... oder wie du es nennst, niederen Instinkte verloren. Bravo, meine Liebe." In Vinyas Augen blitzte etwas auf.

Raven versenkte den Arm im Putzeimer und beförderte den patschnassen Wischlappen hervor, den sie auf den Boden klatschte, so dass sie und Vinya über und über mit ekligem Schmutzwasser bespritzt wurden. "Du verstehst gar nichts!", keifte sie, "aber falls du es unbedingt darauf anlegst, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es geschafft! Du bringst mich wirklich zur Weißglut!"

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser", sagte Vinya und klaubte einen Klumpen Schmutz aus ihrem Auge. "Vielleicht ist ja für dich doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verlo- OH!" Sie stockte und sah Raven verdattert an.

"WAS!", tobte Raven.

"Dein Gesicht..." Vinya schüttelte schwer beeindruckt den Kopf.

"Was ist damit?" Raven befühlte besorgt ihre Stirn und ihre Wangen. Sie sprang auf, rannte hinüber zu den Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel. Eine ziemlich fertig aussehende Raven blickte ihr entgegen, aber ihre Gesichtsfarbe war mehr rosa als grau. Keinerlei äußerliche Anzeichen für ihre 'Gesinnung'. Keine Schatten unter den Augen, keine hervortretenden Äderchen, keine blutunterlaufenen gelblichen Pupillen.

"Hehe, darauf fällst du auch noch rein", kicherte Vinya.

Raven presste die Lippen zusammen, schoss herum und rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Vinya zu, riss sie um und wollte sie ein wenig strangulieren, allerdings war Vinya schneller und beförderte die kreischende Raven mit einem grell leuchtenden Machtblitz zu Boden. Leider hatte die Meisterin der Finsternis sich ein wenig verkalkuliert – der Blitz durchzuckte Raven, und die kleinen, scheinbar harmlosen Verästelungen aus puren, violett leuchtenden Stromschlägen schlugen mitten in die Wasserlache auf den Fliesen ein, breiteten sich zu einer unkontrollierbaren Woge aus nahezu tödlicher Energie aus und schickte beide fürs erste ins Land der Träume.

* * *

Han verschwand in einer in den Boden des Falcons eingelassenen Ladeluke für geheimes Schmugglergut und wühlte sich ein Weilchen durch einige Kisten, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Die Einkaufstüte aus dem Dantooine-Souvenirshop. Er kicherte in sich hinein. "Vortrefflich!" Er hatte schließlich noch zwei kleine Geschenke für die werten Damen. Er verabschiedete sich von den Reparaturdroiden, die den Falcon schon fast wieder in seinen Ausgangszustand zurück versetzt hatten (klapprige Rostmühle) und machte sich, ein fröhliches Liedchen pfeifend, auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.

* * *

"Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte Jack und ließ sich neben Indiana auf die Bank sinken. 

"Es würde mir wesentlich besser gehen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause wären", antwortete Indiana schwermütig. "Erst dieser Zickenterror beim Abendessen und dann prügeln sie sich auf dem Klo gegenseitig bewusstlos..." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in Vinya gefahren ist."

Jack bot ihm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Rum an. "Entspann dich. Ich habe rein zufällig etwas aufgeschnappt, das für dich von Interesse sein dürfte."

"Geht's vielleicht noch kryptischer?", murrte Indy.

Jack ließ die Goldzähne aufblitzen. "Also, hör zu..." Minutenlang flüsterte er Indy ins Ohr, was er an jenem Tag im Innenhof aufgeschnappt hatte, als Vandar unbedacht Selbstgespräche geführt hatte.

"Ach du meine Güte", staunte Indy, als Jack geendet hatte. "Das wird ihnen aber gar nicht gefallen..."

"Ich weiß aber, wem das gefallen wird", sagte Jack verschwörerisch. "Wir müssen Wolverine davon erzählen."

* * *

Der Tag der Abschlussprüfung rückte näher und näher. Raven meinte, es hätte ihnen gar nichts besseres passieren können, als im Krankenzimmer Besuchsverbot unterstellt zu sein, so konnten sie ihre ganze Konzentration auf das Lernen verwenden. Dass Vinya ganz und gar nicht ihrer Meinung war, lag auf der Hand. Während rings um Raven herum im Krankenbett stapelweise Bücher lagen, in denen sie interessiert blätterte und mit Post-its die wichtigsten Stellen markierte, verbrachte Vinya die endlos langen Stunden mit der akribischen Planung ihrer Übernahme der Galaxis. 

Vandar erschien am nächsten Tag in aller Frühe und scheuchte die Damen aus dem Bett. "Heute ist Euer letzter Tag in unserer Akademie", verkündete er und konnte seine Freude und Erleichterung darüber nur schwer verbergen. "Euch steht nur noch die Prüfung bevor. Ich hole Euch in einer halben Stunde hier ab."

Vinya schlüpfte in ihre Tiger-Hausschuhe. "Wenn's denn sein muss", grummelte sie, "ganz schön armselig, ich hätte mir als Abschlussprüfung ja eher ein ordentliches Kräftemessen gewünscht. Ein Machtduell, ein Lichtschwertkampf, irgendwas brutales."

"Das war mir klar." Raven ersparte sich die Predigt, die ihr schon wieder auf der Zunge lag – dass der Praxis immer erst die Theorie voraus gehen musste, dass man erst lernen musste, welche Wege man einschlug, um das volle Ausmaß ihrer Konsequenzen einschätzen zu können – aber so wie sie das sah, bestand für Vinya sowieso keine Hoffnung mehr.

Vinya legte noch schnell etwas aschgraues Make up und blutroten Lidschatten und Lippenstift auf und betrachtete sich zufrieden zähnefletschend im Spiegel.

Vandar klopfte genau eine Stunde später wieder an ihre Tür. "Seid ihr bereit für die Prüfung, Schüler?", fragte er feierlich.

Raven verneigte sich huldvoll. "Natürlich, Meister, bereit, mich Eurem Urteil zu stellen, bereit, mich in der Macht zu beweisen, bereit-"

"Ja, wir sind fertig, du kleine stinkende schleimige Mistmade", zischelte Vinya.

"W-wie? Ähm... nun ja... nichtsdestotrotz... folgt mir bitte."

"D-du meinst..." Wolverine sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden. "Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe!"

"Das werden unsere Mädels wohl nicht so sehen", gab Indy zu bedenken.

"Wie weit bist du mit dem Schiff?", fragte Jack, an Han gewandt.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das interessiert", gab Han zurück. "Der Falcon müsste morgen früh startklar sein. Und morgen früh bin ich hier weg."

"Momentchen mal-"

"ICH fliege nach Tattooine, was, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnern könnt, mein primäres Reiseziel war! Ich hab das hier alles lange genug mitgemacht, ich will nach Hause!"

Jack zwirbelte nachdenklich seinen Bart. "Han, ich bin mir deiner misslichen Lage wohl bewusst, aber was soll denn dann aus uns werden?"

Wolverine wurde etwas deutlicher. "Wage es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, von hier abzuhauen, Han Solo. Noch so ein Fluchtversuch... nächstes Mal werde ich nicht so zärtlich zu dir sein, kapiert?"

"Wie schade, ich hatte mich gerade daran gewöhnt." Han grinste gequält. "Aber das ist immer noch MEIN Schiff und ich fliege damit nach Tattooine! Ist doch nicht mein Problem, wenn die Herrschaften auf dieser gottverdammten Entschuldigung für einen Planeten festsitzen! Das habt ihr nun davon, euch mit zwei so psychotischen, geistig tiefergelegten Bräuten einzulassen!"

Wolverine beantwortete diese Beleidigung mit einem gut gezielten Faustschlag gegen Hans Unterkiefer.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!", schmollte Jack. "Geistig tiefergelegt, also das sind sie ja nun wirklich nicht."

"Das führt doch zu nichts", resignierte Indy. "Han, du fliegst uns zurück zur Erde. Dann kannst du von mir aus zurück nach Tattooine. Tu es für mich."

"Tu es für Vinya, bevor sie dir auch noch das letzte Krümelchen Verstand aus dem Hirn machtblitzt", drohte Wolverine.

"Ach ja? Dann hindere mich doch daran." Han rappelte sich vom Boden auf, zückte seinen Blaster und zielte genau zwischen Wolverines Augen.

"Was waren das denn bitte für Fragen!" Vinya raufte sich die Haare. "Ein sterbenskranker Bettler fleht Euch um ein paar Credits an, um mit seiner ebenfalls sterbenden Frau ein letztes Mal zurück zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zu fliegen – wie reagiert Ihr?"

"Ich gebe ihm die Credits und lege noch etwas drauf, damit er nach Coruscant gehen und dort einen Arzt aufsuchen kann", sagte Raven. "Wieso, was hast du geantwortet?"

"Na was wohl! Ich machtüberrede ihn, seiner Frau den Schädel einzuschlagen und danach in die Grube zu springen, bevor sich die Seuche noch ausbreitet!"

"Jedenfalls war die ganze Lernerei umsonst. Ich habe quasi die ganze Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens gelernt, Aufstieg und Fall aller wichtigen Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lords, und wofür!"

Vinya kicherte schadenfroh. "Entschuldige mich bitte, aber mein Verlobter wartet sicher auf mich. Ich habe einiges nachzuholen, wenn du verstehst." Sie ließ Raven stehen und eilte zu ihrem Quartier.


	12. The KSG Wars Episode 00 Teil Zwei

**Kapitel 112/2 – Episode 00 – The KS&G Wars ----- TEIL II**

* * *

Sprachlos starrte Han auf das Häufchen Metall und Staub, das einst sein Blaster gewesen war. Wolverine ließ seine Krallen wieder einfahren und rieb sich die Hände. "Dann hätten wir das ja jetzt auch geklärt", sagte er. "Bringen wir das Gepäck an Bord. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, von hier weg zu kommen."

"Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Abschiedsfeier?", schlug Jack vor. "In der Cantina?"

"Klingt gut." Indy schnappte seinen Hut.

"Ohne mich." Wolverine streckte sich. "Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Nacht."

* * *

Raven schlief schon, als er eintrat. Wolverine atmete erleichtert auf, legte sich neben sie und deckte sich zu.

Zehn Minuten später ließ ihn ein lautes Wummern aus dem Halbschlaf hochschrecken. Er blieb sekundenlang sitzen und horchte in die Stille. Gerade, als er dachte, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben und er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, wummerte es erneut gegen die Tür.

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte die Tür aufgerissen. "Was ist denn!", knurrte er verstimmt.

"Weißt du, wo Indy ist?", fragte Vinya und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

Wolverines Blick fiel in ihr Dekolletee, das der Fantasie nur noch wenig Spielraum ließ. Er schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. "Ich äh..."

"Ist er etwa schon wieder in der Cantina?", zischte Vinya.

Da fiel es Wolverine wieder ein. "Ja, er ist mit Jack in der Cantina..."

"Heute ist MITTWOCH!" Vinya zwirbelte nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingerspitzen.

Wolverine überlegte kurz, ob er wissen müsste, worauf sie anspielte, aber es fiel ihm partout nicht ein. "Mittwoch?"

Vinya hielt ihm den Flyer unter die Nase, den Vandar ihr damals gegeben hatte. "Unten links!"

Er rieb sich die Augen und las. Eine Ecke des Werbeflyers für die Jedi-Akademie verkündete _Sponsored by Dantooine Cantina! Live-Strip jeden Mittwoch! Die knackigsten Twi'Lek-Girls gibt es nur bei uns! Solche Kopfschwänze haben Sie noch nie gesehen!_

"Cool, hätte ich eher gewusst, dass es da heute Nacht Live-Strip gibt..." Wolverine bemerkte Vinyas hasserfüllten Blick. "...Ich meine... Unverschämtheit, also wirklich."

Vinya schnaubte. Sie langte in die Tasche ihrer Robe, zauberte eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor und bot Wolverine eine an, bevor sie sich selbst eine Zigarette anzündete.

"Nein danke", lehnte er ab, "ich denke nicht, dass wir hier-"

Vinya trat vom Türrahmen weg und baute sich provozierend vor Wolverine auf. "Sollen wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen? Ich könnte etwas Abkühlung gebrauchen, weißt du..."

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu der schlafenden Raven. "Ich glaube nicht, dass..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht. Aber er wusste genau, dass Vinya etwas ganz anderes als Abkühlung brauchte. Nicht, dass es ihm groß etwas ausgemacht hätte, er musste zugeben, dass diese von leidenschaftlicher Dunkler Macht angetriebene Vinya etwas sehr anziehendes an sich hatte, aber in der momentanen Situation erschien ihm das einfach unangemessen.

Vinya dachte jedoch nicht daran, sich so schnell geschlagen zu geben. "Mein liebster Wolvi, komm schon, es wird auch niemand erfahren... ich will nur ein wenig spielen... und du siehst mir auch danach aus, als könntest du etwas Spaß vertragen..." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und fuhr den Weg über seine nackte Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel hinab. Als Wolverine ihr Handgelenk packte und sanft, aber bestimmt weg lenkte, zog sie scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und runzelte die Stirn. "Du weist mich ab!", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Das hier ist kein Spiel, Vinya", raunte er ihr zu. "Schon lange nicht mehr. Geh schlafen."

Er trat zurück und schloss leise die Tür vor ihr. Eine Weile war es still, dann hörte er, wie ihre Schritte sich langsam entfernten und er kroch zurück unter die Bettdecke. Gerade, als er sich fragte, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte oder einfach nur ein kompletter Idiot war, spürte er, wie sich ein Arm um seine Taille legte und Raven sich gegen seinen Rücken kuschelte. Er grinste.

"Schatz", murmelte sie verschlafen, "tut mir leid, dass ich so unausstehlich bin, ab morgen ist damit Schluss, versprochen..."

Wolverine griff nach ihrer Hand. Hoffentlich erinnerte sie sich am nächsten Tag auch noch an dieses edle Versprechen.

* * *

Die Stimmung am nächsten Morgen war etwas gespannt. Vinya und Indiana redeten am Frühstückstisch kein Wort miteinander – Indiana, weil er, eben so wie Jack, als einziges Ausdrucksmittel ein herzhaftes Gähnen zustande brachte, und Vinya war natürlich noch immer "leicht" angefressen. Raven wirkte sehr nachdenklich und sagte kein Wort, es schien ihr beinahe peinlich zu sein, hier am Tisch mit den anderen zu sitzen, die sich bestimmt alle in Gedanken über sie lustig machten, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Der einzige, der halbwegs menschlich und zufrieden mit sich und der Galaxis wirkte, war Wolverine. Er war als Erster aufgestanden und hatte schon alles gepackt und sich sogar um den Gepäcktransport von der Enklave zum Raumhafen gekümmert; in diesem Moment luden draußen ein paar fleißige Rodianer die Unmengen an Koffern auf ihren Wagen.

* * *

Zum Abschied von der Akademie gab es keine Spalier stehenden, Fahnen schwingenden Jedi, wie Vinya und Raven es eigentlich ganz gerne gehabt hätten. Vandar holte sie ein letztes Mal zu sich und beteuerte, welch abwechslungsreiches Erlebnis es für ihn gewesen wäre, sie beide in der Macht zu unterrichten, und dass er ihnen beiden alles Gute wünsche und möge die Macht immer mit ihnen sein. (Beim letzten Satz zitterten seine Öhrchen vor unterdrückter Schadenfreude.) Sie bekamen noch ihre Tests zurück und Vinya war nicht überrascht, dass sie 98 Dunkle-Seite-Punkte erzielt hatte, wohingegen Raven 77 Helle-Seite-Punkte bekommen hatte ("Anmerkung: Zuviel Gutes tun bringt das Gleichgewicht der Galaxis durcheinander. Hilft man jemandem immer wieder aus seiner Misere, schwächt man ihn! Wie soll dieser Jemand sein eigenes Leben meistern, wenn ihm stetig alles abgenommen wird? Jedi befreien die Galaxis von allem Bösen, aber sie sind keine Babysitter!"). Dafür durften sie als Andenken ihre Roben und Lichtschwerter behalten, was ihnen den Abschied nicht ganz so schwer fallen ließ.

* * *

Am Vormittag trottete das Grüppchen – teils erleichtert, teils trauernd – zum Raumhafen. Indiana und Jack stolperten voraus, Arm in Arm sangen sie restalkoholbedingt "Es gibt keinen Rum auf Dantooine". Immer wieder drehten die Mädels sich um und warfen letzte Blicke zurück auf die im Sonnenlicht glänzende Kuppel des Rundbaus, in dem sie die zwei wohl spannendsten Wochen ihres Lebens verbracht hatten. Wolverine trieb sie ungerührt voran – er war wohl derjenige, der es am wenigsten erwarten konnte, diesen Planeten zu verlassen, abgesehen von-

"HAN!" Indy winkte seinem Bruder zu. "Sind wir startklar?"

"Kann losgehen!", brüllte der zurück.

Auf halbem Weg zur Einstiegsrampe wurden Indy und Jack von einem der Gepäckrodianer gestoppt. "Das macht 25 Credits", quiekte er.

Vinya drängte sich an ihnen vorbei und räusperte sich. "Wir müssen die Gebühr nicht bezahlen." Sie sah nicht, wie Indy hinter ihr dem Rodianer ermutigend zuzwinkerte.

"Ihr müsst natürlich nicht bezahlen." Der Rodianer trat beiseite und ließ sie einsteigen. Im Vorbeigehen hielt er die Hand auf und nahm dankbar die 50 Credits entgegen, die Indy ihm bereitwillig in selbige drückte.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung befanden sich noch immer die beiden Protokolldroiden, die Han so selbstlos repariert hatte, an Bord. Sie hatten sich in den Piloten- und Copilotensitzen breit gemacht und tippten wieselflink auf Hans Schalttafeln herum.

"Wie sieht's aus?", erkundigte sich Indy, "alles wieder repariert?"

Han stöhnte. "Natürlich, das Baby ist wieder in seinem Ausgangszustand, Brüderchen."

"Genau das habe ich befürchtet." Indy blickte mutlos drein.

"Nur noch mal zur Sicherheit, wir sind uns jetzt über unser Reiseziel einig?", fragte Wolverine und es klang eher wie ein Befehl als wie eine Frage.

"Klar, mein Junge", beteuerte Han. "Ich chauffiere euch nach Hause, und dann fliege ich zurück nach Tattooine. Alles wie geplant."

"Fabelhaft." Wolverine war insgeheim ein bisschen froh, dass er nicht schon wieder seine Krallen mit Han beschmutzen musste. Han grinste ihn schief an und verschwand im Gepäckraum.

Die Protokolldroiden "unterhielten" sich in einer "Sprache", die aus Piep- und Dudeltönen bestand, die natürlich keiner von den anderen verstehen konnte. Ein wenig beunruhigt sahen Vinya und Raven den Droiden über die blechernen Schultern, aber sie schienen zu wissen, was sie taten, denn im nächsten Moment gab es ein kräftiges Ruckeln und der Falcon erzitterte unter dem üblichen ohrenbetäubenden Turbinengeräusch. Gespannt verfolgten die Damen, wie rings um sie herum etliche Displays erleuchteten und dem kundigen Betrachter sämtliche relevanten Daten und Fakten lieferten. Überall begannen kleine Lämpchen zu leuchten und der Bordcomputer sprach mit einer tiefen, weiblichen Stimme zu Ihnen. "Alle Systeme bereit! Bitte nehmen Sie Ihre Plätze ein und schnallen Sie sich an!"

Schnell suchte sich jeder einen Platz (außer Han, der war aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer noch im Gepäckraum zugange) und sie schnallten sich an. Der Bordcomputer mit der sexy Stimme meldete sich wieder. "Bereit zum Abflug in fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins!"

Wieder wurden sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt, Jack wurde ein wenig weiß um die Nase, als er murmelte "Nicht schon wieder".

Das Ruckeln nahm ein jähes Ende, als der Falcon sich ungefähr hundert Meter über dem Erdboden befand, und nun glitt er geschmeidig einige hundert Meter durch die Atmosphäre, machte eine Kehrtwende, und dann beschleunigte er innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde auf ein Vielfaches seiner Geschwindigkeit, so dass die Insassen unsanft in ihre Schalensitze gedrückt wurden. Das ging einige Minuten so, und als Raven und Vinya sich trauten, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, sahen sie draußen vor den Fenstern nur noch Schwärze, gesprenkelt von Milliarden Sternen.

"Beschleunigungssequenz abgeschlossen!" Das war einer der Protokolldroiden, der an Hans Stelle die Pilotenposition übernommen hatte. "Schalte um auf Normalantrieb!"

Han stolperte zurück ins Cockpit, zwei Laserschwertgriffe in seiner Hand, die er im Vorbeilaufen Raven und Vinya in den Schoß warf, er beugte sich über den Pilotendroiden und blickte irritiert auf das Display vor ihm. "Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?", fragte er, plötzlich vollkommen außer sich.

"Was ist los, stimmt was nicht?" Indy löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt, gefolgt von Wolverine und den Mädels.

"Normalantrieb? Wir müssen einen Hyperraumsprung machen!" Han schrie fast. Die anderen verstanden nicht so recht, wo nun genau das Problem lag, aber es schien ihn gehörig aus der Fassung zu bringen. "Wir müssen JETZT den Hyperraumsprung machen, ihr habt doch die Koordinaten! JETZT sage ich, oder wir sitzen bis ans Ende unserer Tage in den unendlichen Weiten dieses verdammten Weltraums fest!"

Der Copilotendroide betätigte ein paar Tasten, und die Bordcomputerstimme ertönte. "Systemänderung akzeptiert! Primäres Anflugsziel geändert – nächster Halt: Tattooine!"

Jetzt dämmerte es Wolverine so langsam, was hier los war. "Du verdammter-!" Mit herausschießenden Krallen stürzte er sich auf Han, der gerade noch so einen Ausfallschritt nach rechts machen konnte, so dass Wolverines Klingen sich statt in seine Brust, in das Kontrollpaneel für die Schutzschilde bohrte.

"W-warte mal, ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", schrie Han panisch und rannte um Indy herum und ergriff dessen Oberarme, um ihn als menschlichen Schutzschild vor sich her zu schieben. "Ich schwöre! Ich habe ihnen gesagt-"

"Bemerkung: Der Humanoide hat Recht." Der Pilotendroide schaltete die Systeme ab und erhob sich knarzend aus dem Sitz. Der Falcon kam zum Stillstand, die Lichter der Anzeigetafeln blinkten noch einmal schwach auf, bis sie schließlich erloschen. Das Schiff schwebte nun antriebslos mitten im Nichts. Aber das Unheimlichste war, dass beide Droiden plötzlich Blaster gezückt hatten und das gelbliche Leuchten ihrer Fotorezeptoren einem bedrohlichen roten Glühen gewichen war.

Han ließ von Indy ab und trat hervor, schob todesmutig Wolverine beiseite und pirschte sich an die Droiden heran wie ein Tiger auf der Lauer. "Was... seid ihr?"

"Gereizte Antwort: Wir zählen zur neuesten Baureihe der HK-Droiden, wir sind die beiden ersten Exemplare eines kürzlich entwickelten Prototypen. Unsere Protokolle sind für die verschiedensten Situationen konzipiert... sofern diese in irgend einer Weise die Terminierung von Lebewesen beinhalten."

"Das sind Killerdroiden! Oh Mann, das hätte ich eigentlich wissen sollen..." Raven ließ sich wieder in ihren Sitz plumpsen und sah schuldbewusst drein.

"Verächtliche Erwiderung: 'Killerdroide' ist eine sehr einfältige Bezeichnung für eine dermaßen ausgereifte Kampfeinheit. Wir beherrschen abgesehen von unseren ausgeklügelten Tötungsprotokollen über 6000 Kommunikationsformen, die das gesamte Spektrum von versteckten Drohungen bis hin zu feinem Spott abdecken. Natürlich lässt es sich nicht abstreiten, dass bei der Erschaffung dieser Einheit primäres Augenmerk auf die Terminierung feindlicher Lebewesen gelegt wurde."

"Aber... was heißt hier feindliche Lebewesen? Ich habe euch repariert, verdammt!", schrie Han.

"Überflüssige Erklärung: Wir sind unter anderem darauf programmiert, gewisse Ablenkungsmanöver und Strategien einzusetzen, die uns unserem momentanen Ziel näher bringen."

"Und... w-was ist euer momentanes Ziel?"

"Erklärung: Übernahme des Millennium Falcon und als... nette Beigabe dazu... die Atomisierung ihrer humanoiden Besatzung. Ihr seid allerdings lediglich überflüssiges Bremsmaterial, unser eigentliches Ziel sitzt in diesem Moment in einer Cantina auf Tattooine und hat noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung unseres Besuches."

"Also kapert ihr einfach MEIN Schiff und wollt uns über den Haufen schießen, was seid ihr denn bitte für armselige Droiden! Das werde ich nicht zulassen – aaaargh!"

Han flog brüllend gegen die Wand, getroffen von einem Plasmastrahl. Jack wimmerte auf. Han rappelte sich wieder auf die Füße, packte seinen Blaster, bevor ein weiterer Plasmastrahl ihn erwischte und er wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

"Lass mich das erledigen", grummelte Wolverine, der eindeutig das robustere Knochengerüst für einen solchen Schlagabtausch hatte. Allerdings kam er nicht mehr dazu einzugreifen, der Copilotendroide ließ einen Lähmungsstrahl auf ihn los, Wolverine konnte gerade noch "Nicht SCHON wieder" knurren, da fiel er auch schon der Länge nach hin und blieb stocksteif liegen.

"So, JETZT habt ihr es zu weit getrieben." Raven trat hervor, das Laserschwert kampfbereit umklammert.

Vinya trat neben sie. "Ihr beide landet auf dem Schrotthaufen!"

"Ähm!" Han fuchtelte wild herum, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, "Ich muss euch etwas sagen..."

"Zeit zu sterben!", fauchte Vinya und aktivierte ihr Laserschwert.

Das Dumme war nur, es tat sich nichts.

"Zeit! Zu! Sterben!", rief sie erneut und fuchtelte mit dem Laserschwertgriff, doch der Laserstrahl blieb aus. Nichts geschah.

"Was zum Teufel ist damit?", schimpfte Raven, die ebenfalls versuchte, ihr Laserschwert zu aktivieren, und ebenfalls erfolglos blieb.

"Das ist jetzt nicht gut", stammelte Vinya und schüttelte ihren Laserschwertgriff. "Das ist gaaaar nicht gut!"

Raven betrachtete ihren Griff von allen Seiten. Plötzlich wurde sie sehr blass. "Vinya, schau doch mal..." Sie zeigte Vinya ihren Griff. An der Unterseite des Griffs waren die Worte "Made in Taiwan" eingraviert.

"Ungeduldige Aussage: Tötungsprotokoll initialisiert! Atomisiere lästige Humanoide!" Der Pilotendroide zielte auf Vinya und feuerte aus seinem Blaster – Indy konnte sie gerade noch retten, in dem er sie auf den Boden warf, gleichzeitig sprang Raven zur anderen Seite und suchte Schutz hinter ihrem Sitz. Han fummelte umständlich nach seinem eigenen Blaster, zückte ihn und eröffnete selbst das Feuer auf die Droiden. Wolverine konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen, aber das Flattern seiner Augenlider signalisierte Raven, dass er alles, was um ihn herum geschah, mitbekam. Dieser Anblick entfachte etwas in ihr, das sie seit zwei Wochen nicht einmal ansatzweise in diesem Ausmaß gespürt hatte. Blanke Wut, tief in ihrem Inneren aufsteigende, ihren ganzen Körper mit ungeahnter, feurig lodernder Energie erfüllende, blinde Wut.

"Vinya! Machtblitz!", brüllte sie und versuchte selbst, eine ihrer Hellen Mächte einzusetzen – Droiden deaktivieren – doch seltsamerweise zeigten ihre Versuche keine Wirkung. Es war... als hätte sie die Verbindung zur Macht verloren... verwirrt sah sie sich nach Vinya um, duckte sich unter einer Salve greller Laserblitze fort. "Vinya! Tu doch was!"

"ICH KANN NICHT!", hörte sie Vinyas Stimme durch den aufsteigenden Qualm und das dröhnende Krachen der Einschüsse hindurch. "Ich kann nicht..."

Indy zerrte Vinya hinter seinen Sitz und griff nach seiner eigenen Waffe, obgleich er instinktiv wusste, dass herkömmliche Feuerwaffen gegen diese Killermaschinen wohl kaum etwas ausrichten konnten – aber er musste es zumindest darauf ankommen lassen. Vinya versuchte genauso verzweifelt, abwechselnd ihr Souvenirshoplichtschwert vielleicht doch noch zum Funktionieren zu bringen und die Dunklen Mächte in ihr wieder zu entfachen, aber nichts verhieß Erfolg.

Jemand stolperte an Raven vorbei, durch den Qualm konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, aber die sich vor Wut überschlagene Stimme... das war Han. "Hört auf zu schießen!", brüllte er, "ihr macht alles kaputt! Mein Schiff, mein schönes Schiff!"

Nun geschah etwas äußerst merkwürdiges. Jack Sparrow, der sich seit Eröffnung des Feuers "dezent" im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam hinter ein paar Waffenkisten hervor gekrochen. Sogar durch den Rauch hindurch konnten Vinya und Raven das entschlossene Leuchten in seinen braunen Augen erkennen. Unmerklich formten sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das zu einem breiten Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen wurde. Er erhob sich, langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die Mädchen hielten den Atem an – in seiner Hand blitzte eine Klinge auf, ein glänzend silbernes Schwert, das in seiner Hand leicht zu vibrieren schien. Immer noch zeitlupengleich stieg er über die Kisten, schritt behände zwischen Vinya und Raven hindurch, seine schweren Stiefel dröhnten auf den Boden... es schien plötzlich merkwürdig still zu sein, sogar das Pfeifen der Blastergeschosse rückte in weite Ferne. Jack hob das Schwert mit beiden Händen in die Höhe wie eine Trophäe, sein breites Grinsen wurde langsam zu einem angriffslustigen, gehässigen Zähnefletschen – er ließ die Klinge auf den Kopf des einen Droiden sausen. Das widerliche Geräusch von Metall, das auf Metall prallte, die sprühenden Funken – plötzlich schien die Zeit wieder normal zu laufen, Jack bewegte sich nicht mehr in Slow Motion, sondern so flink und gewandt, dass die anderen gar nicht so schnell zuschauen konnten. Noch nie hatten sie Jack so in Action erlebt – er sprang, duckte sich, rannte, holte aus, schlug zu, duckte sich, parierte Blasterschüsse mit seiner Klinge und reflektierte sie damit zurück auf die Droiden – ein Blasterschuss fegte ihm den Hut vom Kopf, er tänzelte ein paar Schritte zurück und streckte das Schwert nach hinten aus, balancierte den Hut auf die Schwertspitze und wirbelte ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf in die Luft, wo er sich einige Male um die eigene Achse drehte und schließlich geschmeidig auf Jacks Kopf landete. Geschickt wich er weiteren Blasterschüssen aus, Raven und Vinya sahen ihm dabei mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Bestürzung zu. Nur so zur Sicherheit probierte Vinya weiter aus, ob sie nicht doch noch einen Machtblitz schaffen würde, und Raven versuchte, ihre Heilenden Kräfte zurück zu erlangen, doch sie schafften es einfach nicht mehr. Sie tauschten verzweifelte Blicke aus. Ein Stück Droidenarm flog in ihre Mitte und ließ sie erschrocken aufschreien.

Endlich war es auch Han in den Sinn gekommen, weiter zu kämpfen. Jack hatte den einen Droiden schon zu einem ansehnlich demolierten Haufen Schrott geprügelt, doch der konnte noch immer seinen Blaster betätigen und Plasma-, Eis- und Giftstrahlen aus seinen Handgelenken abfeuern. Han war bei weitem kein so wendiger Kämpfer wie Jack, der durch das Cockpit wirbelte wie der tasmanische Teufel höchstpersönlich, aber dafür verfügte er über einen illegal modifizierten Blaster, der Metall durchschlug wie Butter. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Metallkörper des Copilotendroiden so durchlöchert, dass er buchstäblich in sich zusammen fiel.

Raven, Vinya und Indy (der alibimäßig auch ab und an einige Schüsse auf die Blechbüchsen abfeuerte), beobachteten weiter, wie die beiden Männer den Droiden den Garaus machten. Jacks Schwert blitzte und krachte, Hans Blaster feuerte unablässig, der Qualm verdichtete sich... zwei Blaster landeten auf dem Boden. Der Schweizer-Käse-Droide war endgültig Schrott. Blieb noch der Pilot. Sekunden später landete ein nervös blinkender, rauchender Droidenkopf direkt vor Vinyas Füßen, der piepsend seine letzten elektronischen Impulse aushauchte.

Es war überstanden.

"Wir haben es geschafft!" Han strahlte. Er packte Jack und zwang ihn zu einer herzlichen Umarmung, und Jacks Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rosa. Indy stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte den beiden anerkennend auf die Schultern. "Ihr habt uns gerettet!"

"Ich konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie die dieses schöne Schiff kaputtschießen." Jack grinste schief und kratzte sich am Kinn.

"HAN SOLO!"

"Oh je..."

"DU!" Vinya sprang auf, rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Han zu und schubste ihn gegen die Wand. "Sag mal bist du eigentlich noch ganz dicht?", kreischte sie, "weißt du, was du getan hast!"

"I-ich? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst-"

"DU HAST UNSERE LICHTSCHWERTER AUSGETAUSCHT!", fiel Raven in Vinyas Geschrei ein und holte aus, um ihm eine zu scheuern. Han fing ihre Hand auf und blickte etwas schuldbewusst auf sie herunter. "Kleine Mädchen sollten eben nicht mit gefährlichen Waffen spielen!"

"Raaaaah! Ich zeig dir gleich mal, mit was für Waffen ich noch kämpfen kann!", brüllte Vinya weiter und grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Hals. Han verdrehte die Augen und röchelte und versuchte, sie abzuschütteln, aber Vinya hatte sich grimmig in ihm festgekrallt. "Wir hätten ins Gras beißen können, wir alle! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, was sollte das? Hm? Du hast doch echt einen Schuss weg, Han Solo, du niederträchtiger kleiner... au!"

Han hatte es endlich geschafft, sie abzuschütteln und stieß sie einige Meter von sich. Vinya landete nicht sehr glücklich auf dem Boden. Han wollte vor stürmen, wo Raven stand, sie schaffte es gerade noch, reflexartig den Arm zu heben und _KLONK!_ Han blieb eine Sekunde lang wankend stehen, bis er in sich zusammensackte und auf Vinya drauf fiel.

Ravens Laserschwertgriff hatte ihn an der Schläfe getroffen und ihn somit vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Zufrieden wischte Raven sich den imaginären Staub von der grünen Robe und zerrte dann Vinya unter Han hervor, die sich zumindest Ravens Meinung nach nur halbherzig unter Hans Körper hervor zu rappeln versuchte.

"Alles okay bei dir?"

"Musstest du ihn gleich KO schlagen?", fragte Vinya zurück. "Wer soll... das verdammte Ding... jetzt fliegen!"

"Also entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir geholfen habe!"

"Ich wäre sehr gut alleine mit ihm klar gekommen!"

"So, natürlich wärst du das!" Raven zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wirst du etwa wütend?" Wolverine legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um. "Heißt das... heißt das, du bist endlich wieder... _normal_?" Freude trat in seine dunklen Augen, Freude wie die eines kleinen Jungen an Weihnachten.

Raven überlegte einige Sekunden, und derweil kam Han wieder zu sich; stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte Jack verwundert an, der ihm die Hand hin streckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"JACK!" Vinya fiel ihm übermütig um den Hals und pflanzte lauter kleine Küsschen auf seine Wangen und seine Stirn. "Jack, du hast uns alle gerettet! Das war unglaublich!"

Raven machte sich von Wolverine los, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Jack ebenfalls ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Sie hat Recht Jack, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..."

Jack bleckte strahlend die Zähne, legte seine Arme um die beiden und meinte nur, "Das war doch gar nichts."

"Doch doch", meldete sich Indy, "Du bist unser Held." Er zog Vinya sanft, aber bestimmt aus Jacks Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Scheitel.

"Ja, genau", Wolverine zog Raven zu sich und nahm sie in einen liebevoll gemeinten Schwitzkasten. "Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du so kämpfen kannst, alter Knabe."

"HEY!" Jack blickte von Vinya zu Raven und zurück zu Vinya und schob die Unterlippe vor. "Ähm, nun ja, auf jeden Fall wird euch dieser Tag wohl für immer in Erinnerung bleiben als jener Tag, an dem ihr Zeuge wurdet, wie CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow-"

"Dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!" Han fuchtelte ungeduldig mit dem Zeigefinger vor Jacks Nase herum. "Hinsetzen, Anschnallen, Klappe halten, und das gilt für euch alle, klar?" Unter den verdutzten Blicken der anderen fegte er ein paar zu unförmigen Blechklumpen geformte Droidenteile von seinem Pilotensitz, nahm Platz und begann mit dem Startmanöver.

Natürlich dachte niemand daran, sich hinzusetzen, anzuschnallen und die Klappe zu halten. Wolverine zog Raven beiseite und sie verließen das Cockpit. Sie hatten schließlich ein dringendes klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Sekunden später hörte man die übliche Geräuschkulisse, die ein solches (ihrer zahlreichen) Versöhnungsgespräche mit sich brachte – übermütiges Kichern und angeregtes Knurren.

Indy und Vinya waren in einem tiefen, innigen Kuss versunken und Jack lag auf dem Boden und fummelte unter dem Sitz nach der Flasche Rum, die er im Eifer des Gefechts verloren hatte.

"Okay", sagte Han und tippte auf seinen Schalttafeln herum, "die Turbinen laufen, die Schilde sind oben, aber ich brauche hier jemanden, der mir mit den Hyperraumkoordinaten hilft." Er seufzte verhalten. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen ergriff seine Eingeweide, wenn er an seinen guten alten Kumpel Chewie dachte... "HEY! Ich sagte, ich brauche jemanden hier... Bruderherz?"

Vinya machte sich von Indy los und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Ich mach das", sagte sie. Sie setzte sich neben Han und erwiderte seinen pikierten Blick mit einem frechen Grinsen. "Wie, irgendwelche Einwände?"

"Aaaach, woher denn", winkte er ab und warf ihr sein Datapad hin. "Siehst du das Modul da vor dir? Gib diese Daten ein, aber wehe, du machst einen Fehler, sonst-"

"Wofür ist der da?" Vinyas Finger schwebte gefährlich nah über einem großen rot leuchtenden Knopf vor ihr.

"NICHT!" Han schaffte es irgendwie, sich gleichzeitig verzweifelt die Haare zu raufen und ihr auf die Finger zu schlagen, "das ist das Notfallsystem! Herrje, jag uns doch alle in die Luft!"

"Ist ja schon gut, meine Güte, reg dich wieder ab!" Vinya grinste zufrieden und machte sich unter den Argusaugen Hans an ihre Aufgabe, die Hyperraumkoordinaten einzugeben.

"Schau an, es überrascht mich zwar, aber wie mir scheint bist auch du noch ausbaufähig", grummelte er in seinen imaginären Bart und wandte sich dann wieder der Steuerungstafel vor sich zu.

"Was ist das für ein Zeichen?" Vinya beäugte das Datapad, auf dem die winzige Schrift hektisch flimmerte. "Han, schau mal, ich kann das hier nicht lesen!"

Außer einem unterdrückten Stöhnen zeigte Han keine Reaktion.

Vinya wedelte ihm mit dem Datapad vor dem Gesicht herum. "HALLOOOOO! Ich könnte hier etwas Input gebrauchen!"

"Ja DAS kann ich mir vorstellen!", maulte Han und schnappte ihr das Datapad weg. "14.589 Ost, 34.994 West, meine Güte, das ist doch nicht so schwer!"

Vinya entriss ihm das Pad und steckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Blödhammel", murmelte sie vor sich hin und wollte gerade weiter die Koordinaten eintippen, als plötzlich ein Ruck das Schiff erschüttern ließ, so heftig, dass es Indy von den Füßen riss und er auf Jack drauf flog, die Flasche Rum zerbarst klirrend am Boden, Jack wimmerte auf, Indy fluchte und krallte sich panisch in Jacks Haaren fest. Sekundenlang wurden sie alle kräftig durchgeschüttelt, und Jack kreischte, weil Indy ihm die Haare büschelweise ausriss, Indy kreischte, weil er sich einen Glassplitter in die Hand gerammt hatte, Han kreischte, weil Vinyas Kopf sich in seinen Schoß grub, Vinya konnte nicht kreischen, weil sie, nun ja, mit ihrem Kopf in Hans Schoß lag, und nebenan kreischte Raven aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Der Falcon rumpelte noch ein paar Minuten, und gerade, als die Insassen sich damit abgefunden hatten (selbst Nahtoderfahrungen brachten nach einer Weile eine gewisse Routine mit sich), bekam Han das Schiff endlich wieder in den Griff und brachte es dazu, sanft und ebenmäßig wieder durch die samtene Schwärze des Weltraums zu gleiten.

"Öh..." Han tippte Vinya an die Schulter. "Ich meine, klar, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, deinen Kopf in meinem Schoß zu vergraben, haha, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, wenn du verstehst?"

Vinya erhob ein wenig zittrig den Kopf und blinzelte ihn an. Hans Grinsen war sehr dreckig. Sie war drauf und dran, ihm wieder an die Kehle zu springen, allerdings besaß Indy genug Geistesgegenwart, zwischen seine Verlobte und seinen Bruder zu springen und Vinya vom Copilotensitz zu heben. Wolverine und Raven kamen ein wenig verschwitzt und blöde kichernd Arm in Arm aus dem Frachtraum, und Indy drängte sich, Vinya im Schlepptau, an ihnen vorbei. Er tippte sich an den Hut und knallte die Tür hinter sich und Vinya ins Schloss, Hans Geschimpfe ("MEIN SCHIFF IST KEIN FREUDENHAUS!") keine Beachtung schenkend.

"Endlich!" Er ließ sich gegen die geschlossene Tür sinken. "Endlich... habe ich dich wieder für mich. Ganz für mich allein..."

Vinya lächelte glücklich, blickte ihm liebevoll in die strahlenden Augen, die sie so sehr fesselten, und dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt, und sie lauschte den pochenden Schlägen, und ihr eigenes Herz schlug plötzlich so laut, dass sie sich sicher war, er könne es hören.

"Weißt du was", murmelte Indy in ihr Haar, "seit wir diesen Planeten verlassen haben... habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte sich etwas geändert..."

Vinyas Herz schien für einen Moment stillzustehen, ihr Atem stockte und ein unverhoffter Anflug von Panik überkam sie. "W-was?"

Indy schob zärtlich zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Sein Blick war von einer Intensität, wie Vinya ihn lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen – oder bewusst wahrgenommen – hatte. "Keine Angst, Kleines", flüsterte er. "Ich wollte damit nur sagen... du veränderst dich... du veränderst dich zurück in dein altes Selbst... ich kann es sehen, deine Augen... wie sie strahlen..."

"M-meine Augen?"

Indy nickte. "Als wir... als du... deine Augen, sie waren... dumpf... scheinbar leblos... ich, ich..." Er seufzte schwer und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, er konnte sie jetzt nicht ansehen, es fiel ihm schon so schwer genug, ihr gegenüber seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, doch er wollte ehrlich sein... er wollte ihr sagen, was sie in ihm auslöste, alles, all seine Gefühle, wie sehr er sie liebte, und auch...

"Ich hatte Angst vor dir."

Vinya antwortete nichts, aber ihr Körper versteifte sich einen Moment, wie ein ungläubiges Zeichen, wie eine stumme Frage,_ Angst? Du hattest Angst vor mir?_

"Ja, ich hatte Angst vor dir. Vielleicht war es aber auch keine Angst in dem Sinne... ich kann es nur schwer beschreiben, es war... es war mehr die Furcht, dich zu verlieren, als die Angst vor dir als Person. Du warst nicht mehr du selbst... du warst so..."

"Ich war so wie ich immer bin", widersprach Vinya.

Indy ließ ein schnaubendes Lachen hören. "Nein, meine Liebste, das warst du nicht. Du warst... grau..." Unglückliche Formulierung, anderer Versuch. "Dein Gesicht war wie Pergament... und deine Augen sahen aus... wie die... einer Schlange... und ich... hasse... ich HASSE... Schlangen..."

Vinya machte sich von ihm los. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte über ihn lachen, ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte mit ihm schimpfen, und der größte, einflussreichste Teil von ihr wollte ihm sagen, _ich liebe dich Indiana, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, und wie kannst du so etwas sagen, siehst du nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe?_

"Du meinst also, du würdest mich nicht mehr lieben, wenn ich eine Pergamenthaut hätte und Schlangenaugen?"

Indy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es war nicht nur dein Aussehen... es war... mit welcher Hingabe du dich diesem Jedi-Kram gewidmet hast, für dich gab es plötzlich nichts anderes mehr, du warst einfach nicht mehr du selbst, du warst so voller Hass und Bosheit, als wäre kein Fünkchen Menschlichkeit mehr in dir... und das hat mir Angst gemacht."

"Und jetzt bin ich nicht mehr grau? Und meine Augen sind wieder normal?" Vinya sah ihn fragend an. Wie kam es, dass sich ihr Aussehen wieder veränderte? Was ging hier vor sich? Sie hatte ihre Macht nicht mehr nutzen können... und nun sah sie nicht einmal mehr aus wie das Paradebeispiel der personifizierten Boshaftigkeit?

"Nein, du siehst nicht _normal_ aus", widersprach Indy und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Du bist wunderschön. Deine Augen, mein Gott, deine Augen sind so wunderschön." Er bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen und gab ihr einen langen, innigen Kuss. Das Feuer, das in Vinyas Körper aufstieg, war ein anderes Feuer als das, was Dunkle Mächte einst in ihr entfacht hatten. Es brannte, es schien sie zu verzehren, ein alles verschlingender Feuersturm, doch es schmerzte nicht. Es war das Gefühl von brennender Leidenschaft und bedingungsloser Liebe, die ihre Herzen im Einklang schlagen und das Universum um sie herum für eine Weile vergessen ließ.

* * *

Sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es mochten Stunden oder auch Tage gewesen sein, sie beide hätten es nicht einschätzen können. Vinya saß an Indys nackte Schulter gelehnt unter einer alten Lumpendecke. Das monotone Summen des Hyperraumantriebs hatte sie beide etwas dösig gemacht, und so brauchten sie eine Weile, bis sie registrierten, dass jemand sehr forsch gegen die Tür des Frachtraums hämmerte. "Zieht euch an!", brüllte Wolverine. "Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da!"

Schlagartig waren beide wieder hellwach. Sie waren bald zu Hause! Nicht nur im Vergleich mit der klapprigen Rostlaube hier war das alte, herrschaftliche Schloss, umringt von Wäldern und Feldern, das Paradies auf Erden für sie.

* * *

Han war bereits im Landeanflug, als Indy und Vinya aus dem Frachtraum kamen. Raven stand mit Wolverine am Fenster und zeigte auf das Schloss, dessen dunkle Silhouette sich am Nachthimmel abzeichnete. "Na, freust du dich schon auf deinen Hauselfen?", scherzte Wolverine und knurrte hingebungsvoll in Ravens Ohr.

"Er ist nicht MEIN Hauself, und außerdem, mein liebster Wolverine, ich will dir mal was sagen, wer braucht schon einen Hauselfen, wenn man mit dem bestaussehendsten Mutanten der ganzen Galaxis zusammen ist?"

"Na das ist doch mal ein Wort", freute sich Jack und entkorkte erleichtert über die endlich eingetretene Harmonie noch eine Flasche Rum.

"Hey Vinya", Raven blinzelte ihr zu. "Du siehst gut aus."

"Ich weiß", lachte sie und grinste zu Indy hoch.

"Na hey, es freut mich jedenfalls, dass du immer noch dein fröhliches egozentrisches Selbst bist", warf Han mutig ein. Er hatte Glück, dass Vinya viel zu entspannt und glücklich, voller Liebe war, so dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt, auf seine niveaulosen "Späße" einzugehen. Statt dessen tapste sie hinüber zu Raven, nahm Wolverines Hand von Ravens Schulter und grinste sie schief an. "Friede?"

Raven sah für einen kurzen Moment aus, als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen (anscheinend war auch sie endlich wieder ihr ganz normales melodramatisches Selbst), dann umarmte sie Vinya und schniefte: "Natürlich! Friede! Lass uns nie wieder streiten, ja?"

"Nie wieder", lachte Vinya.

"So, und um die kitschige Schlussszene zu vervollkommnen..." Han hatte den Falcon mittlerweile auf sicheren Boden gebracht, stellte die Systeme ab und erhob sich aus seinem Sitz. "Ich habe beschlossen, euch noch eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten. Na, was sagt ihr dazu?"

"Wunderbar", zischte Wolverine. "Ganz wunderbar."

"Freut mich, das zu hören", sagte Indy und es klang wesentlich glaubhafter als Wolverines Bemerkung.

"Alter Saufkumpan!" Jack torkelte Han in die Arme.

Vinya und Raven sahen sich nur an und hielten es für besser, sich ihre Kommentare zu ersparen, bevor der frisch geschlossene Waffenstillstand wieder ins Wanken kam.

Nachdem sie endlich wieder heimischen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, wollten Vinya und Raven am liebsten losrennen, zurück in ihr Schloss, nach Hause – aber Indy stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und Wolverine postierte sich bedeutungsschwer räuspernd an seiner Seite.

"Bevor wir ins Schloss gehen, müssen wir euch noch etwas sagen", begann Wolverine. "Etwas, das ihr wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gern hören werdet."

Indy nickte betreten. "Während ihr mit eurem Training beschäftigt wart, hatten Jack, Wolvi und ich ja jede Menge Freizeit-"

"HATTEST DU ETWAS MIT EINER DIESER KOPFSCHWANZTRAGENDEN TWI'LEK TÄNZERINNEN!"

"N-nein mein Schatz!" Indy warf die Hände in die Luft, "Natürlich nicht! Es ist etwas anderes..."

Jack stolperte zwischen die beiden und begann wild gestikulierend zu erklären. "Also eines Tages, ja? Da hab ich diesen komischen grünen Gnom belauscht, okay? Dieser, wie hieß er noch?"

"VANDAR."

"Genau, danke Raven. Also dieser Grünling hat ganz offensichtlich Selbstgespräche geführt, und Captain Jack Sparrow wurde Zeuge, wie er im Garten der Enklave zu sich selbst gesprochen hat, weil, das ist ja worum es bei Selbstgesprächen geht, klar soweit? Also er redet und redet mit sich selber und murmelt irgendwelche unverständlichen Dinge vor sich hin und haha, ich hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen und dabei auch noch unentdeckt zu bleiben, jahaaaa ich war ja sozusagen in geheimer Mission unterwegs, klar soweit, und-"

"JACK." Wolverine schob ihn beiseite. "Was er euch sagen will ist, ihr könnt die Macht nicht mehr nutzen."

Vinya und Raven tauschten Blicke. "Ach was?"

"Ja, dass wir darauf noch nicht selbst gekommen sind..."

"Nein, ihr versteht das nicht", warf Indy ein. "Es ist so, ich habe in der Enklave dieses wundervolle Buch gefunden, von einem gewissen Luke Skywalker verfasst, eine wahre Antiquität", seine Augen leuchteten, "nur leider wird in dieser Welt wohl kein Museum dafür Verwendung finden", seine Augen wurden etwas traurig, "aber-"

Jetzt stieß Wolverine auch Indy zur Seite. "Die Macht und ihre Verbindungen zu bestimmten Personen und bestimmten Orten", erklärte er oberlehrerhaft, "ich glaube, so hieß es. Grob zusammengefasst erklärte es, dass die Macht eben an bestimmte Orte gebunden ist, durch sie fließt und von machtempfänglichen Menschen dort aufgenommen und eingesetzt werden kann."

"Aha, und was genau heißt das?", wollte Vinya wissen.

"Na, dass ihr zwar machtempfänglich seid, aber euch das auf der Erde nicht viel nützt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und was hat das mit Vandar zu tun?"

"Er hat ein bisschen nachgeholfen, bei euren Fähigkeiten. Er meinte, niemand könne in so kurzer Zeit die Macht derartig kontrollieren, also hat er euch ein wenig... unterstützt."

"Aber WIE?"

"Der kleine Gnom war überall. Er hat euch geholfen, den Stift schweben zu lassen..."

"Und dann hat er sein eigenes Lehrerpult auf sich geschmissen?", fragte Raven ungläubig.

Jack grinste. "Sollte ja glaubhaft wirken..."

Wolverine fuhr fort: "Ebenso wie er auch am Raumhafen war, als dieser Trottel hier abhauen wollte, weil wir ohne die Schrottmühle ja auf Dantooine festgesessen hätten."

"Aber – was ist, als wir miteinander gekämpft haben?", fragte Vinya. "War das auch sein Werk?"

"Zum größten Teil ja. Er faselte irgend etwas, ich habe es selbst nicht genau verstanden... dass er die Macht in euch durch irgendwelche Geistestricks amplifiziert hat... und na ja, dadurch, dass ihr euch gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen wolltet und euch das für einige Tage auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet hat... hatte die Akademie einige Zeit Ruhe vor euch. Das hat er zumindest gesagt."

"Aber- ich habe dieses Kind machtüberredet, mir sein Taschengeld zu geben!" Vinya verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Du kannst auch ohne Machtfähigkeiten sehr überzeugend sein, meine Liebe", entgegnete Indy augenzwinkernd und in Anspielung darauf, dass er sich seinerzeit dazu "machtüberreden" lassen hatte, ihr spät nachts ihren geliebten Wein zu besorgen.

"Tja." Raven ließ die Schultern hängen. "Wäre auch zu schön gewesen."

Wolverine trat zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich denke, so ist es besser, hm? Wirklich Schatz, deine edle Gesinnung in allen Ehren, aber diese Enthaltsamkeitssache, das war einfach unverschämt von dir."

Ein wenig missmutig grummelte sie in seine Brust. "Tut mir leid, ich war schrecklich. Kommt nie wieder vor."

"Ist schon gut." Wolverine streichelte über ihre Wange.

"So, können wir dann gehen?" Han, der der Enthüllung mit stummer Schadenfreude gelauscht hatte, fror erbärmlich. Jack klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Mal sehen, was Snape in der Zwischenzeit so getrieben hat. Passt bloß auf, wo ihr hinlauft."

Die schwere Eingangstür öffnete sich quietschend, und das Grüppchen trat zähneklappernd ein. In der riesigen Eingangshalle war es wohlig warm, dutzende Kerzen und Fackeln warfen ihr gemütliches, wärmendes Licht. Der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen kroch in ihre Nasen. Das einzige, was nicht so recht zu dieser anheimelnden Atmosphäre passte, war die dumpf hämmernde Techno-Musik, die aus dem Stockwerk über ihnen zu kommen schien.

"Feiert Snape etwa eine Party?", flüsterte Jack.

"Ja, mit wem denn? Niemand mag Snape, wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf." Vinya hob eine Augenbraue.

Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen, denn Jack wurde kreidebleich und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und die Treppe hoch zum Wohnbereich, wobei er erschrocken den Namen seines geliebten Wischmopps rief. "ELSA! Halte durch, ich rette dich!"

Kopfschüttelnd und ein wenig besorgt folgten die anderen ihm hoch in den Wohnsaal – und was sie sahen, war schlimmer, als sie es sich in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen jemals hätten ausmalen können.

Dort war Snape. Er schien die Ankömmlinge noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn die Musik dröhnte so laut, dass die Fensterscheiben vibrierten und die Kerzenständer auf den Tischen auf und ab hüpften. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Snape _tanzte_. Wenn man es denn tanzen nennen wollte. Abwechselnd warf er schlenkernd den rechten Arm, das linke Bein, den linken Arm und das rechte Bein von sich, wackelte mit dem Kopf, hielt sich die Nase zu und hob einen Arm und tat so, als würde er abtauchen, tauchte wieder auf, warf den rechten Arm, das linke Bein, den linken Arm und das rechte Bein, und dann wackelte er mit dem Po.

Aber auch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Snape trug ein Bienenkostüm. Und eine riesige Brille mit rotem Rand, die so groß war, dass sie über seine Stirn hinaus ragte. Und an seinem Po, dort, wo bei echten Bienen der Stachel sitzt, klemmte sein Staubwedel.

Aber auch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Er tanzte nicht nur in einem Bienenkostüm mit Staubwedelschwanz, sondern er sang auch noch dazu. Und das so schräg, dass seine Zuschauer sich schütteln mussten, die Nackenhaare stellen sich ihnen auf, und besonders Wolverine mit seinem geschärften Gehör machte ein Gesicht, als würde jemand mit dem Fingernagel über eine Tafel kratzen.

"HÖR MAL ZU! ICH BIN HIER UND WO BIST DU!", brüllte Snape.

Vinya musste sich an Indy festhalten, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

"LOS KOMM MIT MIR! ICH BIN DIE PARTYBIENE!"

Han presste Jack, der sich augenscheinlich entweder übergeben musste oder lachen wollte, die Hand auf den Mund. "Shhh! Das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen", flüsterte er, und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Wolverine entgeistert Raven anstarrte und mit stummen Lippen das Wort _Partybiene?_ murmelte.

"KOMM LASS ALLES STEHN! DANN TANZEN WIR- oh. OH! Ohoh." Snape war gerade dabei, das Bücherregal mit dem Postaubwedel zu bearbeiten, als er endlich bemerkte, dass er Gesellschaft bekommen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke von überrascht zu schockiert über peinlich berührt bis hin zu mordlustig. "Was macht _ihr_ hier?", fragte er, seine Augen flatterten hinüber zum Esstisch, auf dem sein Zauberstab lag, er stürzte hin, wedelte die Musikanlage aus und hielt den Zauberstab wie eine Waffe auf Indy. "W-was _macht_ ihr hier?"

"Das ist unser Zuhause", erinnerte ihn Jack.

"Oh. Ähm." Snape kratze sich mit dem Zauberstab am Kopf. "Das ist mir jetzt so... ich meine, das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht..."

Raven presste die Hände auf dem Mund. Sie wollte ja nicht über ihr Hauselfchen lachen, aber das Bild ließ einfach gar nichts anderes zu.

Snapes Pappflügel hingen schlapp an ihm herunter. "Wirklich nicht... Ich meine nur, ich habe nicht erwartet... dass ihr zurückkommt... ich meine, dass ihr _jetzt schon_ zurückkommt..." Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck, den keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, eine Art beschämtes, entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Tja, ähm..." Indys Schultern bebten vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Wolverine, der das ganze als einziger nicht wirklich komisch finden konnte (schließlich hatte Snapes Gejaule ihm am allermeisten zugesetzt), stürmte an den anderen vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, schob Snape unter dem Gejohle und Applaus der anderen hinaus und die Treppe hinunter. "Jetzt zieh dir sofort etwas anderes an und dann ab in die Küche mit dir und koch uns verdammt noch mal was!"

Normalerweise würde Snape trotz seiner doch sehr eindeutigen Stellung in der schlossinternen Hierarchie niemals so mit sich reden lassen, doch unter diesen Umständen entschied er hochroten Kopfes, dass es das beste wäre, zu tun wie ihm geheißen. "Sofort", grummelte er und lief mit auf und ab flappenden Bienenflügelchen davon.

* * *

"Wie schön, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein", meinte Indy, nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Sie saßen im Esszimmer in freudiger Erwartung auf das Abendessen, das Snape gerade zubereitete, wobei er sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit dabei ließ. Natürlich nur, weil es ihm unendlich peinlich war, dass die Schlossbewohner hinter sein bestgehütetstes Geheimnis gekommen waren und nicht etwa, weil er ihnen wieder Zyankali in die Lasagne mischte.

Jack wetzte hungrig sein Messer. "Aber das Schönste ist, dass jetzt alles wieder normal ist", strahlte er.

"Ja nee, ist klar, Jack." Vinya bewarf ihn mit einem trockenen Brötchen. "Abgesehen von einem Bienenkostümtragenden Snape..."

"... und zwei Ex-Jedi, die sich vor zwei Tagen noch gegenseitig den Tod an den Hals gewünscht haben...", fügte Indy wohlwollend hinzu.

"... und einem verkappten Archäologen, der denkt, dass niemand bemerkt hat, dass er einen ganzen Koffer voll mit komplett nutzlosen Jedi-Artefakten und Büchern von Dantooine geschmuggelt hat!" Han war sichtlich stolz auf seinen großen Bruder.

Snape, mittlerweile wieder in seinen üblichen schwarzen Roben, aber immer noch mit glühendem Kopf, kam hereinmarschiert und tischte das Abendessen auf. Ausgehungert stürzten sich die Schlossbewohner auf das in der Tat köstliche Ergebnis Snapes überragender Kochkünste, bis sie endlich satt und glücklich in sich zusammen sanken, eine Zigarettenschachtel und Jacks Rumflasche die Runde machte und letzten Endes alle langsam, aber sicher todmüde waren und nur noch in ihre Betten wollten. Raven und Wolverine waren die ersten, die verschwanden, gefolgt von Han und Jack, die sich gegenseitig stützen mussten, weil sie zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten, und Snape war ebenfalls längst türknallend in seinen Katakomben verschwunden. Vinya stand auf und nahm Indys große Hand in ihre. "Gehen wir schlafen, Schatz", sagte sie, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Spätzchen..." Indy nahm den Hut vom Kopf und fuhr sich ein wenig nervös durch die Haare. "Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin völlig erschlagen..."

"Ja und?"

"Ich geh gleich ins Bett... in _mein_ Bett... in _mein_ Zimmer... weil..." Er gähnte.

"Ähm, Indiana Jones, wir haben ein _gemeinsames_ Schlafzimmer..." Vinya sah irritiert drein.

"Hehe, schon, aber... ich kann heute Nacht nicht mit dir das Bett teilen... nicht, wenn ich diese Nacht noch schlafen will... ich kann nicht neben dir liegen ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, über dich herzufallen, weißt du?"

Vinya verzog das Gesicht. "Aha... ja, das verstehe ich natürlich."

"Tust du?"

"Klar." Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. "Und ob ich das verstehe." Ihre Lippen fuhren über seine Stirn, seine Augenbrauen und seine Wangen. "Verstehe ich bestens..."

"Vinyaaaaa..." Wie automatisch suchten seine Hände den Weg unter ihre Kleidung, wollten nacktes Fleisch berühren, wollten ihren Körper besitzen, doch diese bleierne Müdigkeit... er konnte nicht dagegen ankommen. "Schatz, du weißt, ich würde dich das nicht bitten, wenn ich nicht wirklich todmüde wäre..."

"Hm, ich sehe, wie müde du bist, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, bevor sie sanft sein Ohrläppchen mit ihrer Zunge umspielte. "Aber zumindest _ein _Körperteil scheint damit nicht so ganz einverstanden zu sein..."

Indy murrte in sich hinein. Es war aussichtslos. Er gab sich geschlagen... mehr oder weniger leichten Herzens. Indy erhob sich langsam, hob Vinya in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, und dann stieg er mit ihr die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf – wie an dem Abend, als sie ihre Liebe mit der Verlobung besiegelt hatten, und er dachte voller purem Glück an jenen Tag, an dem er sie in ihrem Brautkleid diese Treppen hinauf und in sein Bett tragen würde.

teh end.


End file.
